Going Back to Move Forward
by Calliecature
Summary: Sequel to the Binary Swap AU "The Rabbit Returns to Toontown", Rhoda was thinking about their unborn kids when she made the hard decision to leave. Now, she has to pay the price for the person she didn't choose 15 years ago -their father, Jesse. M for suggested themes as read in FF's rules.
1. Contract Breached

**Title: Going Back to Move Forward**

 **Summary:** Sequel to the Binary Swap AU "The Rabbit Returns to Toontown", Rhoda made a lot of mistakes. She hadn't been very brave. Or very smart either. But since when is naivety an excuse?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Contract Breached**

When the weight of candles on your cake is heavier than you, you'd hate birthdays too.

Baby Mina looked sullenly from the birthday seat of the table, confetti and balloons contrasting the hardened muscles of her jaw. Guests mingled and laughed, some chasing each other in her _private_ manor. Most she recognized and there's a reason why she wouldn't invite them in her house. They have the tendency to-

 _CRASH!_

"Whoo! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!" a black blurr said, bouncing around like a pinball in espresso. Following her with blurred, murderous purpose, was another duck, white this time, speed-ranting into gibberish.

And wielding an axe. Great, the _guests_ also got into her armory.

"Donna!" Mika Mouse cried, her hands raised with concern. She looked like she was about to intervene. Beside her, the equally big star of another studio, leaned back against the balcony.

"Nyeeeh, they're jus' catching up to all the times they haven't murdered each other," Buggy Bunny said with a lazy shrug of her carrot hand.

Sylvia Cat waltzed by, bodily tugging around Leroy Hyena, out of sync with the music. Leroy was bruised and dazed. Correctly so, because last time Mina checked, he was twirled into a wall, do-si-doed into a shelf, swayed into a lamp and got introduced into other blunt furnitures that Mina was mentally listing to replaced.

The other guests were becoming suspiciously happier while turning interesting colors of blue, pink and purple. On the buffet table, Kit E. Coyote and Mavis the Martian "spritzing" the punch, up in their ears with test tubes and chemistry set apparatus. But the Roadrunner, who's already blue, has another side effect. Her beeps were now the sounds of a ship horn and hyena's baby.

Why oh why did she let that rabbit stay in her house at the month of her drawnday?

Rhoda never forget when Mina's drawnday was. Smack her with a mallet and asked her that question, she'd say it without missing a beat. Apparently, it had slipped from Mina's mind. So she wasn't exactly prepared when Rhoda had burst into her room singing "Happy drawnday!" and something about belonging to a zoo.

Before Mina knew it, she's wearing a paper crown and a colorful paper chain having "Happy drawnday" shrilled at her ear by a _dozens_ other guests that Rhoda had invited.

Where is she, anyway?

"Heave-ho!"

Something shadowed Mina and she looked up. A large cake was rolled in front of her just across the table. The giant baked thing was extravagantly larger than a wheel and higher than a wedding cake of someone rich and showing off. It was iced in all colors and choked with garnish. The toons surround it, curious of the turn of events. Spotlights shone on it, the center of attention.

"Haven't I blown the candles already?" Mina groused.

Daffy grinned, her face widening with evil. But multiple elbows dug at her sides simultaneously. .

Mina wondered why everything became quiet.

" _Sugarpie honeybunch!_ "

Her jaw dropped. Wha-?

" _You know that I looove yoooooouuuuuu…._ "

That was definitely Rhoda's voice. It was muffled. Barely discernible. As though-

Mina slapped a hand over her eyes.

Rhoda had baked herself inside the damn cake.

" _I can't help myself,_ " the cake shifted like a multi-colored, fluffy behemoth, " _I love you and nobody else…._ "

Mina began to creep away while all eyes were on the stacked tumor of icing. But two figures were suddenly on her side.

"Where you going, Aunt Mina?" Jack grinned on her left. Then music blasted intrusively. Rose nodded, casually sliding beside Mina's right.

Mina stared in disbelief, swiveling her head at Brutus and Judas. "I've treated you like my own paint and-"

The cake burst! With a sticky "SHLOP!"; sprinkles, frosting and chunks of multi-colored cake bread flew everywhere, spattering walls and everyone inside. That rabbit must have dyed the batter first before baking. Because the huge hall looked like a crime scene of mass rainbow slaughter.

" _In and out my life_

 _You come and you go!"_

Rhoda looked like she got out of the wrong end of a unicorn. Yet she was sashaying towards them in time with the music.

" _Leaving just your picture behind_

 _And I've kissed it a thousand times_ "

Their friends clapped and whooped. They all look like they just survived a cake apocalypse. Mina let out a yelp when Rhoda grabbed her and began twirling her around. Still singing.

" _When you snap your fingers, or wink your eye,_

 _I come a-running to you_

 _I'm tied to you, baby,_

 _And there's nothing that I can do_ "'

The crowd went wilder. Jack and Rose smiled at their aunt and mother dancing. Or rather, their mother twirling and hugging and singing to their aunt who was swearing and yelling and wrestling out of her grip.

"Rhoda!" Aunt Mina yelled.

"' _Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch_

 _I'm weaker than a girl should be, oooh-_ "

"Will ya-"

"- _can't help myself, I'm a_ -"

"Fool!"

" _-in love 'ya see!_ "

Jack sighed, shaking his head, "Never was there a stronger friendship."

Rose hummed as their aunt bodily threw _Maman_ away. Their mother simply bounced back singing. Rose happily checked off her mental list. Plan the party. Check. Instruct the guests. Check. Surprise Aunt Mina. Check.

As the music played on, their mother whispered in Aunt Mina's ear. Their aunt went from scowly-flustered to surprised. Then her face flowed smoothly into a smile -of a Grinch plotting to steal Christmas.

The space between Rose's brows knit together. "Is this part of _Maman'_ s plan?"

"CAKE FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Aunt Mina suddenly yelled, head thrown back as sound waves bellowed out of her throat and spilled to the very corners of the great hall.

Chaos.

"Wait-" Ash was about to protest. But a slippery feeling of icing splat on his side. The Disney prince turned to see Frost White smiling innocently at him. After that, he forgot about protesting.

No one took prisoners. Every toon for himself. No one knew who struck first. It didn't matter. The music of _I_ _Can't Help Myself_ played on.

A whoosh of breath left Rose as she leaned against an upended table, a sanctuary from the madness. She had grabbed Jack and ran to safety just as the first barrage of cake guts were thrown.

She turned to Jack, "We need to-"

Empty space.

She blinked. Where is he?

" _Vive la révolution_!"

Rose put a hand over her face, sighing.

Then the guests pitted against each other in partners. Then teams. Then studio against studio. Anyone who skid over icing and flat on their face would soon find themselves gunned down by cake artillery. As Jack learned to his sorrow.

He gasped, stumbling to stand, as though some slobbery Cake-zilla chewed him thoroughly before spitting him out with a large dollop of diabetes.

"Jack!"

Rose was suddenly by his side, holding a silver tray. She, too, hadn't escaped the cake's explosion -in a good way.

The swirly basketweave design of the cake adorned her dress. Sprinkles glitter in her fur. A string of _dragées_ adorn her hair like a headpiece. She whipped around in all directions, blocking incoming buttercream with the flat of the tray like a magical candyland warrior princess.

Jack gaped at her, garnish dripping down his rabbit ears. "How come you still look good?" he asked before a ball of icing hit him square in the face. It dripped down into a rainbow dwarf beard gone wrong.

In the background, looking like a four-armed Pillsbury monster, Mina crowed on Rhoda's shoulders. Four hands and rabbit ears slinging mushed cakes at everyone on sight, Mina threw back her head with evil laughter. After not getting into a barfight for a decade, Mina's berserker mode was relishing its freedom.

There was no order. No winner. As the laughter died and people exhaustively sitting on the sugar-smeared floor, Rhoda shaped the icing on Mina's head like a crown.

"Hooray to our birthday queen!" she shouted, putting Mina on her shoulders again.

Unseen by the rabbit, Mina looked down at the top of her head with an exhausted smile, suppressed as though mindful of the people applauding. She simply rolled her eyes and gave the rabbit's head a pat.

 **XOXOXO**

"Almost 20 years of friendship and she doesn't want to see me come out of a cake!" Rhoda exclaimed, showing the last guests out of the door.

Daphne wiped cake crumbs off her bill. "She prefers to see you come out of the closet."

"I heard that!" Mina snapped from the halls.

Daphne and Buggy shook off the cake lathered in their bodies, spattering an already caked Rhoda. She simply shrug. She can always take care of it later.

"Welp, that was a great shindig, Rhoda," Buggy said as they exited out of the gates.

"Yeah, beats the whole cardboard cakes showgirls come out of."

Rhoda blinked. "They use a cardboard cake?"

After several moments, she was waving goodbye to their retreating figures. She was about to close the gate.

"It seems like the party hadn't been that eventful."

Rhoda turned around to see a tall, suited form in the remaining rays of the setting sun. The lamplights flickered.

"Jesse!"

A huge chunk of icing on her ear chose that moment to slide out and splat over her eyes. She waved her arms around in surprise, crying out about talking donkeys and holy lights striking people blind. She heard him chuckle. A large, gentle hand cup her chin and she could feel a hanky being wiped across her eyelids.

Rhoda stilled, letting the soft swipes do their work. "I'm sorry about the mess. Buttercream can get icky. I hope it didn't splash on your suit."

There was no response but an unmindful hum. She felt him adjust her chin under his dexterous fingers. The slow careful strokes of wiping continued still.

"Mmmph… thanks!" She opened her eyes and took his soiled hanky. "Lemme wash this for you."

Jesse straightened up. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come early. There had been a meeting back at the studios and-" he turned his head around. "Jack, Rose. Hello there."

She swiveled her head to see their twins, finally cake-free and rooted at the spot as though they had been standing there for quite a time.

"Hello... Papa," Rose finally spoke up. Jack tugged his collar, glancing away for a second. "We just, uh, checking in on _Maman_."

Rhoda's ear quirked at their actions. Jesse nodded and continued to speak.

"One of the things we've discussed was your past contract with Maroon Cartoon studios. The one you broke before."

 **XOXOXO**

The contents of the table jump in time with every knock of her forehead.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

"Rhoda, as much as I enjoy the view, that isn't going to make this going away," Mina drawled in her office chair. She eyed the phone. It's a shame the cleaning service only deals with messes like her great hall post-drawnday.

They were all in the Study of Mina's manor. Mina was sitting behind the desk. The twins were on the other chairs beside Rhoda and Jesse was leaning by the window.

"From my past contract with Maroon, I know the board can't sue you since your contract recognizes Maroon as the CEO," Jesse skimming a copy of the contract. "Apparently, the lawyers say they still can."

Rhoda shook off the goose egg on her skull, looking up. "What will they get from suing me? Why just now?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You've broken the news with your return. And with Jack's scandal-"

The contents of the table jumped again. This time, from the impact of Jack's forehead.

"-you've got a definite buzz and they want in."

Rhoda shook her head. "I don't understand. That buzz isn't even good at all. Why would they want to jump in the bandwagon?"

"They want you back," Jesse frankly said. The copy of the contract shuffled in his hands. "According to your past contract. One way to remedy a breach is by contract reformation."

Her mouth hung open. "They want me to work for them again?"

"They decided the buzz is worth the risk," he explained, his eyes in a frown as though looking through the gaze of the board directors.

Rose and Jack glanced at each other.

"They're also confident you can't indeminfy-"

"Indemnify?" Jack interrupted.

Jesse walked to the table and laid down the copy of Rhoda's contract. Jack took it, glanced at it, before getting turned off by its fine print.

"Payment," Jesse explained. "It covers for all the damages the employee might cause if they break the contract."

"How could _Maman_ damaged anything by leaving?" Rose asked, sliding the contract towards her. Unlike her brother, her eyes have more tolerance to excessive details.

Mina toyed with her bottle of gin. "When yer Ma left with no notice whatsoever-"

Rhoda's head thunked the table.

"The whole show was put in halt while the writers figure out her absence into the show. That's one." Mina ticked off her fingers. "The cartoon shorts have to be put on hold while they look for replacements. That's two. Don't forget paperwork."

Her rabbit ears curled around her head in shame.

"Then there's the _whoooole_ line of toons who auditioned for the nanny role. That's three." She gave a sound of disgust, remembering how she had to interact with them starlets to see which would fit the role.

"I hate the lot of them. Can't stand those buck-toothed bimbos. Finally, they decided to have a new nanny every week. With the running gag that I'm too much to handle," she smirked with self-flattery. Mina glanced at Rhoda who was still flopped over the table's surface. "No hard feelings, though."

Rhoda sighed. "How many years would they want me to work for them?"

"Years?!" Jack yelped.

"I'm not sure how long," Jesse said, "The board hasn't taken action yet. They're still trying to determine the specifics." Or rather how much can they get away with. He closed his eyes. What he don't understand yet is why. Rhoda is a classic. But statistics have shown that new cartoon shorts are better investments.

"Are you going to work with Aunt Mina again, _Maman_?" Rose asked.

Mina rubbed her chin. "That would probably be good news to me. No more new faces to endure."

"I- I can't work for them!" Rhoda stammered. Her hands subconsciously reach for her ears. "We- Jack, Rose and I, we got a life in France! We can't just-"

She clutched the table.

It's happening again.

The pounding of heart. The screaming rush of thoughts.

Jesse watched as she inhaled then exhaled, her stiff ears slowly relaxing.

Rhoda opened her eyes. She could still feel her chest pounding. But not as hard as before. She could feel her son and daughter's presence on each side of her.

 _They can't see me like this._

Inside her head, she determinedly groped through her spaghetti of thoughts for the meatball of priority. She took the copy of her past contract. "We can't just let that cow us," she said with a firm finality, a tone shaped the day she started raising the twins. "Hey Mina, any lawyer you can recommend?" she asked, her back straight and her voice chipper.

 **XOXOXO**

Since she couldn't bring the table with her, Rhoda resumed banging her head on her two closed fists held in front of her.

"No need to beat yourself up, Rhoda," Jesse said as she muttered "should've seen it coming should've seen it coming". He put a hand on top of her head. The only part he could reach without crouching. Height differences. "And there's no need to walk me to the gate."

She finally looked up. "It's nothing. Besides, walking helps me think." Rhoda waved a hand. "You know, just around the neighborhood."

He raised a brow. All the time they'd been together, she never mentioned a habit about taking walks.

"Mina practically banned me from cleaning the great hall. She said I might flood the manor with soap suds again. _Allez_! I mean, it wasn't entirely my fault, _t'sais_? The whole place smelled lemony after which wasn't so bad. But then again, it's some time since I visited the ol' neigh-"

Jesse wondered if she noticed the strange phrases she had tossed in. Probably not.

"-Whenever I get to Mrs. Pesto's place, I have to walk backwards to trick her dog into thinking I'm going, not coming," she said, now hopping backwards, ahead of him. "See? I'm getting the hang of it. No more falling over rosebushes!" She winced at the memory. Then she frowned.

"But then, just when I was getting the gold star for reverse ambling, I landed on poo! Dog poo! Can you believe it? And I don't wear shoes! I swear Mrs. Pesto's dog never looked so smug that day." She gave a beady look at the horizon. "You've won that time, Fido."

Jesse only smiled as she still bounced backwards ahead of him, wittering on about passive-aggressive pooches. He still couldn't believe she's back.

"-territorial, I'll say. Do I even look like-"

His hand was suddenly on her shoulder.

Whatever train of speech was on her mouth, it was completely halted. Along with her step.

"Jesse?" she asked, very aware of his hand's weight on her shoulder.

"The gates," he simply said.

"The –oh!" she startled, turning around to see the gates behind her. "Right, the gates!" she gave a nervous chuckle. "Thanks," she said, opening it. She could see his car nearby.

A lull of silence.

She looked at him. "Jesse…"

He turned to her, waiting what she has to say.

After they've cleared things up, their talk hadn't been exactly fruitful. And that had been last week.

"I…"

The right thing would be to get back together, wouldn't it? She had looked into his eyes and she could tell, he wanted that too.

She tugged her collar. "W-well, I…"

But there was just too many things in between. France is Jack and Rose's home. Their friends, her career was there. Jesse, well, Jesse has his own life here. With this new turn of events, how will this affect them?

He crouched, his hand on her shoulder again. "If it's about what we talked, we agreed to take it slow, didn't we?"

She nodded. Planning Mina's drawnday had been a welcome distraction. But...

He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Something gnawed her from the inside. If she was so ready to mend their relationship, why can't she make herself even hug him goodbye? Or hold his hand? Or even-

No, baby steps, optimism reminded her. You'll get there eventually, it chirped.

"O-okay," she nodded again. Then she cleared her throat. "Okay," she stated. There. More conviction.

 **XOXOXO**

"Are we going to live here in America?"

Jack was lying on his bed, hands behind his back. They had watched _Maman_ accompany their father out. When Pa went to his car and _Maman_ left in the opposite direction, Rose sat back on his bed.

"We don't need to live here," Rose finally said. "If it comes to that, it might be that only _Maman_ needs to stay here. We've always held down the fort when she was away."

You know when a puppy gave you that look if it was pushed outside the house before bedtime? Jack was doing it right now. Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Calling Jack a mama's boy is an understatement. But then he quickly hid the look with a defiant scowl.

"Well, it's always us three versus the world," he said. His fingers distractedly scratched the tip of his rabbit ear. " _Ouais, enfin_ … would you want to live here? _Ça te dit_?"

Rose paused. Living here means being with Pa. The four of them. Isn't that what families are supposed to be?

It would be great, she decided. Their relationship is getting better. Jack is getting better with Pa. They could always live in a flat if _Maman_ doesn't like overstaying their visit with Aunt Mina's-

"I just hope we're not catching them like that again!" Jack exclaimed, making a face. "Talk about _arrivé comme un poil sur la soupe_."

He shuddered. There was nothing wrong with their father wiping _Maman'_ s face of frosting. But the way he was looking at her, the way she leaned on his hand with her fluffy bunny tail swishing happily, his gentle ministrations-

"Urgh! They might as well make out!" Revulsion jettisoned him to a sitting position. He stopped. "Actually, no. **No.** " He waved his arms in front of him as though the images were right in front of him. "I'd rather not see them do that."

Rose looked down, feeling her face heat up. No, it wasn't disgust she had felt. When she saw that tiny act of thoughtfulness, that's what love supposed to be. Right there.

"Don't you feel happy for them?" she asked.

"I do!" he exclaimed, he stuck out his tongue with a last reactive retch. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away. His pointy rabbit ears twiddled with each other, embarrassed and awkward. "It's just that… maybe we should be calling out before entering any room they'd be in together."

"Don't be overdramatic." But she could already imagine him making a megaphone with his hands and hollering, "We're now going into the room! Please stop whatever you're doing!" before edging inside like a SWAT police.

She'd rather not be the one to explain that to their parents.

Rose rested her head on the pile of pillows that was Jack. They both stared at the ceiling.

They've seen their parents laughing together. Rose had felt a surge of hope at that. But that was incomparable witnessing the intimate moment Rose hadn't expected to appear so early.

She doesn't know what would happen to the three -no, four of them. But...

"I can tell you're happy, sis," Jack's voice said sleepily.

… there's hope. Lots of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **1.** _Arrivé comme un poil sur la soupe_ means arriving like a hair in a soup. An idiom for entering an awkward situation.

 **2**. I decided to turn this into another story instead of a chapter. Too many chapters can be a bit discouraging to a new reader.


	2. Rusty Rendezvous

**Chapter 2: Rusty Rendezvous**

 **France, 1960**

"Twist again, like you did last summer," Monet sang under her breath. The American song crooned unfamiliar in her throat. But it was undeniably catchy especially after _Jack_ sang it.

She sighed, resisting the tooniness to melt into mush. They're after all, in a social event.

The Teenage Threatrical Talent Toon Show (yes, they put a lot of T's for the heck of it) held was nothing more than a school occasion. Parents were invited to show them their kids' theatrical tooning.

But the said event was also the nearest they would ever have to a high school dance. Something they only see in foreign shows. The seats facing the podium was cleared to the side. Streamers are everywhere. Food had been served. Pretty soon, the older students would come up with a way to bring some music.

13-year-old Monet cast a furtive glance across the other side of the gymnasium. Rose, another girl from her class, sat on a chair. Beside her, leaning against the wall, hands on pockets was _him_.

Hands scrunched the taffeta fabric of her dress before she hastily smoothed it over. Was it possible for the cutest guy to look hotter in a suit?

Legs looking like long, slender strokes. The bored look in his cobalt eyes only made him tantalising, framed by a blaze of hair. A teenage _homme fatale_. The pointed rabbit ears on top of his human frame, should have been weird. But it only made him taller, sleeker.

Cooler.

In his suit, she could just imagine him giving a tiny bow before extending his hand. " _Puis-je avoir le plaisir de danser avec cette mademoiselle?_ (Can I have the pleasure of dancing with this _mademoiselle_?)" he would ask.

She grinned, her heart lifting. The height differences wouldn't be a problem. Jack could carry him on his arm instead of holding her by the waist as they dance the night away… (technically, it's noon but it just sounds so romantic).

The milkcat gave a sideways glance to the other girls. They all have the same idea, she knew. But the less braver would rather wait to be asked. More chance for her then. Not to mention Jack's already in her class. He'd recognize her.

Music finally wafted in the air. Catchy. Casual. The older kids broke the ice, already dancing. Now's her chance to-

" _Hé Rose! Allons danser!_ (Hey Rose! Let's dance!)"

To see Jack flapping his elbows with the most idiotically contorted grins she had ever seen.

Her mouth hung open. She wondered what their mother, a teacher in their school would think of him acting so atrociously-

Only to see _Professeur_ Rhoda showing the full version of dancing like a chicken to her fellow colleague.

Her mind quietly reminded her that Jack was the type to shoot himself into a basketball hoop for laughs. And did. Jack was a known class clown. But he wouldn't be that goofy as to-

Never mind.

Jack was now galumphing around his sister like floor's on fire. Rose calmly stood in the center. She clapped in time of the music, letting him dance for the both of them with energy excessive for four people. The others who are so familiar with his antics, hooted and egged him on.

She looked back to The Twins' mother was now demonstrating to the professor a dance that looks like she's trying to kick herself.

Whoever was Jack's father, he and their mother created a a book that must never be judged by its cover.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1962**

Jesse couldn't shake the feeling there's a catch. The board of directors want Rhoda back. But they have always been so fickle with which shows to create and which to keep. Now they just decided to keep a classic.

His eyes glanced at the photo Rhoda gave him of their kids. It's now framed and sitting on his office table. The only sentimental object on the table's surface, other than that, it's bare of any decorations.

He had pointed out their statistics that they have more success with new shows. But the board gave good reasons to keep her. Improve Baby Mina shorts ratings. Get the fans who have grown up to watch it again. Join in the trend.

Jesse didn't believe that was all of it. There's a catch. There always was.

Some studios were known for twisting actors' arms behind their backs, tying them with contracts. Making them work in movies they wouldn't have chosen in the first place. Becoming a product shaped by their eyes.

He glanced out his window, seeing a shiny long limo parked from afar. Jesse had always trust his instincts. It wasn't so different now. She would almost be done ranting with Wallace, the head board director.

He got up, getting out of his main office. In the office's waiting room, he passed by his secretary tap-tapping on her typewriter.

Opening the door, he almost collided it with a pram.

"Hey! Watch it, bub!" someone yelled from inside something that should have contained an infant.

A toon chauffeur skidded the pram to a halt. It's flap opened with a blast of tobacco smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked. "Your filming doesn't begin until a few months or more."

"What? I can't come and go as I please?" Mina retorted.

Silence fell between them. It was then that Jesse realized this was the first time in 15 years that they had talked to each other. Even if they work in the same studios.

"Would you like a drink in my office?" he asked.

The old woman raised a peach-fuzz brow. "I thought you don't drink."

"I don't. But I got Scotch as old as you."

Her brow raised even higher. She turned to her chauffeur. "Jeeves, meet me in the limo. Go smoke or something."

She hopped out of the pram, straightening her trademark baby clothes.

"What are you really doing here?" Jesse asked once that she's seated across his desk.

Mina straight up drank the contents in her shotglass. "Just getting my facts straight, boy. Since it's my show."

"You don't trust me?"

Distrust he's familiar with Mina. Even before he and Rhoda were dating, he could feel her suspicious eyes burning a hole at the back of his head.

"Everybody got motives, charlie." She poured herself another drink. "Like I don't think you invited me here just to be hospitable."

He stared at her smirking face. She caught him there.

"You knew all along," he said, getting straight to the point.

Her shoulder jerked up flippantly into a shrug. "If you're talking about me knowing Rhoda's whereabouts, yes." She took the time to appreciate the amber liquid. "Made working in here with _you_ more tolerable."

Could he have known where Rhoda was if he had paid more attention to Mina? Her annual trips to France that newsrags would mention sometimes? After all these years...

Mina glanced at his silent eyes, a green intensity that gave nothing of what he's thinking. Just like Rose. But she doesn't need to read them. She have a shrewd guess.

"Why would I ever tell you? I thought you were a jerk."

Their close acquaintance-if you could even call it that, had been strange at best. Part insults exchanged and part Rhoda. A bridge that had crashed and burned when Rhoda left because of his supposed affair.

Mina chugged down another shot. She wiped her mouth with her arm. "It was months before she contacted me again, you know. After they were born."

Jesse frowned. Toons are sensitive to alcohol. But with Mina's excessive intake, she had developed tolerance that was almost feared. But it's unlike her to just simply share details so easily.

"It was a shock seeing her holding a baby rabbit. But when I saw Jack," Mina laughed shaking her head. "It was like a lead pipe to the stomach." She tipped the bottle again.

"I was mad. _Soooo_ mad at her when she disappeared. I was mad at you too," she said, waving a hand at him. "I was mad at you for hurting her. But I was _furious_ at her for just disappearing."

She looked down at her shotglass. "I thought we were closer than that," she said quietly.

It's strange how some words make you feel like you've walked in on someone dressing. But Mina wasn't finished.

"Months passed, I cooled down. But then!" she slammed her shotglass. "I received a letter from that stupid rabbit! Unbelievable!"

She rested an elbow on the table, gesturing around. "I was so-" her mouth fought an internal war, "-relieved receiving her letter! But who cares about that?! Really? After all this time? I was so _aaarrrggh_!" she shuddered with frustration, chubby hands wringing an invisible neck.

She crowed with laughter, smacking the table. "That rabbit is going to be the death of me one day," she said, as though she had been talking dearly about Rhoda the whole time.

Jesse checked the bottle if it was laced or something. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to be in the same room with Mina in her mood swings.

"You know," she grabbed the bottle and pointed it at him. "You almost discovered that you two have kids. Almost."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1952**

There was a sound of flushing and Mina opened the door of the ladies' room, whistling.

Before, after the shooting season is done, nothing would have made Mina leave her manor. Why go anywhere when you've got a full shelf of bourbon, TV and a bed?

But now, she would travel to France where she'd spend a week with Rhoda and the kids.

Sure she was only able to travel a week before shooting starts again. But despite the jet lag with the usual hangover, it was worth it.

Walking down the corridor, she took a photo from her hammerspace. It was a photo of the four of them: her, Rhoda and her 5 year old "niece" and "nephew".

Jack was still getting the hang of jumping. Mina remembered seeing the hole in their ceiling nailed with planks. He have his mother's wide-eyed cheeriness.

Rose was still asking a lot of questions about things Mina normally took for granted. Like why is the sky blue? Or why do flowers smell good? Whenever she sang, Rhoda would looked teary-eyed. For a moment, Mina had thought it was because it reminded her of _him_. But thankfully, their mother was just proud.

The picture taken was after an uneventful picnic. An uneventful picnic that ended up with all of them rolling down the hill inside her pram. After they had slowed down in one piece, with the pram muddy and scratched; they had asked a shocked bystander to take a picture.

She was passing by the lobby when the doors opened. A blast of wind blew inside. Startled, the photo slipped from her fingers.

"Oi!"

She chased after the photo, cursing. It flitted through another walkway and was about to waft gently down on the ground-

But of course, an elephant had to sneeze.

The photo flew with newfound wind. Mina ambled as fast as her chubby legs could carry her.

"Son of a-"

She dodged between legs of employees. Slipped through a passing cart. Startled a pencil pusher who was carrying a stack of paperwork.

Eyes squinted through the shower of papers, wondering where could that photo be. There! Just a few yards ahead, pass the legs and-

And directly in front of _his_ path.

She didn't think. She ran.

Across the polished marble floor, she slid under a passing rack of clothes.

"Mother-" the costumes muffled the rest of her words.

"-fucking-" she spat out a feather, continuing to ran in one single movement.

"-jiminy-" she vaulted over a pack of yipping toon dogs.

"-ball jingling-" Two men carrying a huge gong came out from nowhere. Mina slid forward. Time slowed as she bend backwards, seeing her own dull reflection on the gong's brass.

"-cockface!" she gasped, running again. She dodged through the jungle of passing legs. She could see Jesse stopped and starting to pick it up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

She leapt! Her heart thudded in her ears. She hang momentarily in the air, thanking anyone, anyone who's listening for letting the photo fell facedown.

She splat with an ungainly drop on top of it.

"Oof!"

She panted. Her stomach threatened to throw up as retaliation to the uncalled workout. That was close. That was too close. If Rhoda found out how _he_ found out…

Mina glared poison from her position to all the way to Jesse's six feet.

Jesse's impassive expression frowned quizically before walking away.

Mina cautiously got up, hastily slipping the photo back to her hammerspace.

Maybe Jesse wouldn't care if he had kids. But hadn't he done enough?

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1962**

"I was wrong about you, you know," Mina said, raising her shotglass to him. "But Rhoda's a dear friend of mine."

Jesse said nothing. Contrary to popular belief, Mina doesn't use the word "dear" lightly.

"Rhoda. Random. Reckless," Mina said, tapping each word on the table.

She met his eyes and that's when Jesse realized she wasn't just babbling. She was finally letting him in.

"She might not be the same to you, I dunno."

She slammed down the shotglass smartly on the table. "Tell your friend Leroy, I said hi. And not be such a wuss." Mina hopped When off her chair and ambled out, as though she hadn't just finished the whole bottle of Scotch.

 **XOXOXO**

 **The Paint Palate, 1962**

Rhoda hummed, looking around at the restaurant. It was one star less than the Nut Bar. But it still has a class all of its own.

She followed the waiter to their table. Judging by distance between tables and the strict policy of the establishment, she wouldn't be surprised if they also have private rooms upstairs.

"Hello, Leroy!" she chirped after thanking the waiter. She slid on a chair across him. "It's so nice to see you again! How's your head?"

Leroy momentarily touched his temple. "It's fine. Good. Sylvia spun me on to a marble statue. I think I passed out a little. But she didn't spun me that hard."

Rhoda nodded fervently. "I was surprised when you called me to meet you? Is there anything wrong?"

Leroy froze. He twiddled his thumbs. "Uhhh… why don't we order first?"

Her eyebrows slightly wrinkled at his unease. "Sure!" she chirped, opening the menu. "I'm really glad to see you. Last time, I practically have to help you hobble out the gate. How did you get so much cake hit you? I-" she rambled on, filling the air with chatter.

Leroy thumbed the menu silently.

"What are you having, Leroy? Hopefully, the twins are having snacks right now. Jack has the tendency to skip when he's overexcited about something. They found Mina's old instruments just lying around!" She flipped through the menu again. "I think I'll just have a salad."

She took the time to observe him as he signaled the waiter. She had tried to ease his nervousness with small talk. But it didn't seem very effective.

Rhoda continued to strike up a conversation as they wait for their order. But he looked distracted.

She smiled at him encouragingly. "Leroy, is something troubling you?"

He startled a bit. Looked away. His crooked teeth bit his lip. Scraggly hair quivered. Then he took a deep breath.

"It's not really me, Rhoda. But I have to ask." He paused, wrung his hands. "What are your plans with Jesse?"

She blinked. Leroy was an old friend of Jesse's. Even before she met him.

"Well, we're still rebuilding our relationship." She looked down. "I know my kids are expecting that we should get back together."

"Do you want to?"

She tore her eyes from her lap at the heaviness of his tone. "Of course! I mean, we're still not sure how-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't get back with him."

Rhoda stared. Leroy had always been the nicest guy. But he was now looking at her determinedly. Like a weed that's meant to die.

"You really don't know. Do you?"

Air was rushing out. It was getting harder to breathe. "What're you talking about, Leroy?"

She watched him looked down on his lap. Her fur prickled. Images of lava flashed in her mind, dark, ashy sludge with cracks of molten rock, as he frowned.

"You don't know what it's like," he quietly said, low, charged with an undercurrent, "seeing Jesse after you left."

Their orders came, the clink of plates rudely scraping the grim silence.

"You didn't even confront him when you saw those pictures," he continued when the waiter disappeared.

Her pulse quickened. "You don't understand. I have too. I-"

"He told me about the toons' tendency to take after the animals they were drawn after," Leroy said, ignoring his plate. "I understand that. But was your faith in him so weak, you just ran off?"

He watched Rhoda's eyes became uncharacteristically steely. "It wasn't a matter of faith, Leroy." If the table hadn't been blocking his view, he would've seen her hand drift to her womb.

Leroy continued, despite. "I've never seen Jesse cry before." His voice clenched like a fist. "And he's one of the strongest people I know."

Rhoda's eyes widened. However, his eyes burned, still staring at his lap. He couldn't look at her. This rabbit, so optimistically oblivious, just waltzing back into Jesse's life.

"People always think the worst of him. I thought you weren't one of them. You… you… _you_..."

She flinched when he didn't continue, as though the wordless, hanging unsaid physically struck her. If he noticed, he ignored it or didn't care.

"He broke," he simply said. "I saw what you did to him." He frowned down on his lap. "I don't want to hate you, really." She saw his eyes flashed. "But I'm not going to let you hurt him again."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

When you're in a small toon community, you tend to be familiar with everybody without really knowing them well.

Like old Mrs. Tuffet who used to be a mascot for a food company. Or the mole clerk that can be seen through his shop window. Or the strange rabbit family that would passed by.

Your eyes widen with mild interest. The rabbit mother was yakking cheerily. On either side of her, a small rabbit girl holds her hand together with an equally small but strange rabbit boy.

Then you're just resting idly, looking out of the window. Something crashed and clanged. But for toons, it's nothing to blink about. You catch the same mother rabbit, dragging the disgruntled strange boy by the collar -twice her size now. Following them behind, was the little doe who've bloomed into a young lady.

That's when you realized how much years have gone by.

When you talk with the neighbors, you all know each other. Maybe not the names. But say "Oh, that old beaver with the glasses?" and everybody would know who you're talking about. And when you say "Oh, that rabbit family?" they'll know who you're talking about. Even though there are other rabbits in the area.

You know them. That rabbit family. Together, they'd set out to town. The mother would be yakking and bouncing. She would be holding her shopping list like a precious treasure map, pointing ahead in the sidewalk, " _Suivons ce sentier!_ (Let's follow that trail!)" The daughter would be walking along, back straight and proper. And the strange humanoid son would be laughing and running a bit (get ready for him to trip though) as they go to the market.

Everybody knows them.

They've never seen the father though.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rose peeked inside the oven, watching the endive gratin being baked slowly in it. She and Jack had cooked dinner, a form of cheese casserole. Being vegetarians themselves, they have to make sure that Aunt Mina would eat it too.

"Hey Rose."

She turned to see Jack in deep thought on the dining table. He was staring at the vegetables that they weren't able to use.

"If we'll breed a tomato and a potato together, will we have a pomato or a totato?"

She gave him a stare that could dry a cucumber to kindle.

He blinked. "What?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

Rhoda spun around, holding little Rose high above her head. The rabbit tot giggled, lifting her arms.

Jack tugged her dress with small hands, ears barely brushing her shoulder. "Me next! Me next!"

A few years later, Jack laughed, spinning around with _Maman_ lifted high above his head. He blurred as he sped too fast and his hands slipped.

 _Maman_ flew some distance away.

He limped after Rose who was running towards the horizon where _Maman_ disappeared. His twin sister sure knows how to kick.

. **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Mina fiddled with her pipe, relaxing back on a chair. Who needs TV when you spend the night with the twins?

"You can't breed a tomato and a potato together. Besides, a tomato's a fruit," Rose said with a healthy dose of skepticism.

He shrugged as though not seeing the predicament. "They're still plants."

She sighed, ducking her head to knead the skin between her brows. "Potatoes grow underground. Tomatoes shoot out of branches," she shook her head. "How will that thing have crops?"

"They can meet halfway, you know. Submerged."

She raised a brow. "Name one crop that's submerged."

"Aaah…" he scratched his face, then his arse. Rose gave him a reminding glare of propriety. "Carrots!" Jack smirked in triumph. "See? The body's in the ground but its tops are… well on the top of the ground."

Jack wondered why she's looking at him as though he's pissing on the laws of nature. He gesticulate like a salesman about to convince a customer.

"Think about it! A pomato-totato would feel like mashed potatoes and tomato paste. I bet it would taste like both too!"

From afar, they heard the door open.

" _Maman!"_ Jack zipped outside the kitchen.

"Hey, Ma! We just cooked-" his voice faltered. Dark. Hazy. Air was being sucked into her body-

"Hey, Jack!" _Maman_ teased, a kilowatt-smile on her face. "You cooked what?"

Jack stared, stilling in the brightly lit corridor. "I -uh, we just cooked your cheese casserole."

Her perked ears perked further. "Really? That's great!" She thrust a doggie bag toto him. "Can you bring this to the fridge?"

He tried not to back away from it. Even the food was emitting the same stuff as the Pandora's box.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" she asked, still holding the harmless little bag. "I wasn't able to eat my salad."

He took it, deciding to throw it out as soon as possible. " _Oui, Maman._ Who did you meet up again?"

"Oh just Leroy," she said. "I'm going to go to my room for a while." She bounced past him.

Jack looked back. Leroy was a good friend of Pa. A bit of a coward, maybe. But he did go through lengths to help them.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1960**

Monet sat, trying not to look sullen. Music had and flowing languid, sweet and romantic. A signal for the slow dance.

Jack and Rose had backed away from each other, traces of disgust in their faces. Monet had been relieved about that. Those two practically do everything together.

But then Jack had made a beeline for their mother. And thus, ended Monet's dream of ever having a not-so-much-of-a-big-deal romantic slow dance with the hottest guy in school. She was able to ask two boys to dance with her. But it just wasn't the same. If she can't reach her first goal, then she wanted a guy to ask her. It was silly and probably hypocritical in her part. But-

"Why should we be wallflowers?"

Her spiralling mopping broke. Rose was looking at the dance floor before looking back at the girls. Monet wanted to retort that she got it easy. Rose doesn't even have to ask a boy, they'd go straight to her like mice to cheddar.

Whatever her words would be were blown away when Rose extended a hand to her. "Why can't we just dance?" she pointed out.

Monet stared at the lacegloved hand. Her rebellious streak itched at the thought. Why should they be sitting around waiting?

She took her hand. In the corner of her eye, she could see the other toon girls standing up to take partners.

The toons who were already in the dance floor stared. But Monet didn't mind. She and Rose swayed a bit to the music, facing each other.

" _Alors, qui est le gars et qui est la fille ici?_ (So, who's the guy and who's the girl here?)" she chided.

Rose shook her head, amused. " _Aucun. Nous dansons comme des égaux_ (None. We dance as equals)." She raised both hands in front of her. Monet hesitatingly clasped them, unsure what they're doing.

The other girls were now watching them, copying their position.

Rose gently guided her back, stepping backward two steps. The cat's feet instinctively followed.

" _Maintenant, bouge-moi_ (Now, move me)," Rose said quietly.

Monet danced backward with Rose following forward. Now, they rock side-to side, taking turns leading each other. Almost an impulse, she gave Rose a twirl. Rose's skirt flared like a blooming flower fastforward, giving a teasing view of her calves.

Monet faced away from her, letting her arm swing gracefully outward before twirling into Rose's space and falling into her waiting arm.

She opened her eyes stunned. No guy had dipped her in a dance before. For a moment, she had felt beautiful and strong and light.

Rose righted her up again with a smooth lift of her arm.

" _Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas obtenir un gars pour danser avec vous_ (So this is why you couldn't get a guy to dance with you)," the milkcat chided. " _Vous êtes un meilleur danseur qu'ils pourraient jamais être_ (You're a better dancer than they could ever be)."

The white rabbit gave an unmindful shrug, a smile in her cool eyes. " _Vous dansez bien vous-même_ (You dance well yourself)."

Whatever giddiness she exuded, dimmed. It had been fun. But this would have been better if it had been a boy who had asked her. If only he could dance as well as Rose...

The rabbit must've noticed her discontent. " _Voulez-vous vous reposer?_ (Do you want to rest?)"

Monet nodded. " _Merci pour la danse_ (Thanks for the dance)."

" _Vous aussi_ (You too)."

They parted ways. Monet glanced back, watching her walk away -head high, a subtle swing in her hips. She wouldn't be surprised if guys are intimidated by Rose. In the midst of teenage toon torpedoes, Rose carried herself quite differently.

. **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

 _Maman_ is hiding things from them. Again.

Like the time she had a breakdown. Like the time she suddenly fled, leaving their father in a situation so easy to misread.

Like the time she painted their separation with colors of "nothing's wrong" and ended up with Jack slugging their father, with everything wrong.

Rose wouldn't have noticed anything. _Maman_ had came to the dining table, as bubbly as ever. But it only took one look at Jack to see that something was off.

Haven't they proven themselves enough? She and Jack are capable. Maman can rely on them. Why can't she see that? Why does she kept closing them off?

Frank outside of social cues, _Maman_ could be humorous to awkward. But when it comes to really hiding things... Her fingers clutched the edge of the table. _You're a pretty good actress,_ Maman.

Jack fidgeted. They finally had the chance to talk at the privacy of his room. He could sense something heavy clouding around _Maman_ , covering her like goop _._ But seeing Rose after he told her, was a different haze. Concentrated and simmering below the surface.

Her back was turned, leaning on the table with both hands. The tension on her shoulders rose the longer the second hand ticks.

"Rose?" Jack asked. Speaking her name carefully, gingerly placed in the air like a feather on a tittering tower of china cups.

The rise of her shoulders whooshed out with an exhale of words. "Why can't she trust us?"

His lips pressed together, looking helplessly at her back. Rose's thoughts were always clean and economical. But when it comes to the emotions that colors them so heavily, she tends to keep it in and in and in, like a clenched fist digging nails inside the palm. As though to keep them out of the way of things so much important. Which Jack never understood because isn't how she feels important too? Or like keeping it underwater, refusing to let it rise until ironically, it was her who was drowning.

"Because, she doesn't want us to worry."

She made a noise of frustration, facing him again. "Well, I'm worried now. She kept hiding things from us."

Her words settled around them, heavy like a fog their mother kept around them. She tried not to let the realization irked her further.

"Back in France, it's always the three of us versus the world. And it felt like it." She took a deep breath. "But here in America, she's keeping us in the dark. Again."

Jack chewed his lip. Usually, _Maman_ was honest about what's troubling her. When she doesn't want them to worry, at least they could hear her talking to Aunt Mina in a long distance phone call. But whatever was troubling _Maman,_ she didn't even talk to Aunt Mina -she went straight to her room.

"I'm worried too," Jack said, his shoulders slouching. "But I think… I think she's not keeping this from us because we can't handle it. I think she just wants to face it alone."

"I can believe that," she said, massaging her temple. "I can believe that well enough. So," she shook her head, her ears flopping around warding off unwanted thoughts, "why can't I accept it?"

Jack stared at her and her maelstrom of thoughts. It was unsettling, this reversal of roles. Rose had always been the rock of reason. And him, well, he's the flailing, screaming mess of passionate knee-jerk reactions whipping in the roaring winds of injustice.

"You know, we can –I dunno," he fidgeted, slouching forward, rubbing his neck. "When she comes in the kitchen or if we find her deep in thought," he straightened up, silently grabbing his brain by the neck and shaking it furiously for ideas like a half-crazed thirsty survivor to a coconut tree. "Or find her smiling that bright, covering smile of hers. We can always offer her a cup of coco! Or a magazine! Or a kerchief? Or-"

Her sullen look was added with a crease between her brows. It was then he realized, he sucked. He sucked at being the role Rose wore like a dutiful queen.

"-something along with, I dunno... donuts? Words!" He started to sweat, his words tumbling against the grain of his zip-zapping thoughts. "And tell her that she can tell us anything. Except how we're made. Gawd, I'd never want to know that-"

Her expression suddenly morphed into a strange pressing of lips together.

"-Heck, I'd even paint numbers all over myself. I'd paint you too. But –not that I'm scared, but no. I can just smack one on your forehead though. While my paint's still wet. Then after you clock me, we can tell her-" he paused, puffing his chest with his hands akimbo, "'You can count on us' Yeah! We can-"

Rose suddenly burst laughing with a light push on his stomach. He grinned silly. "Or we can do it the ol' Rose way and just outright tell her we'll always be there for her."

She still have her palm over her eyes, the fingertips massaging her temple. There was a barely concealed grin, as though her head hurt, but in a good way.

"Sounds like a plan."

Sometimes, Jack envisions them as a two-mate crew of explorers in an ocean world of people. Rose is the captain, overlooking with a telescope, a compass in hand. With steady calm and quick witted eye, she'd look at the bounding main and decide which winds the ship sails. He is second-mate, cabin boy and overall lackey steering the mast or engine or whatever makes the boat move.

Then in the big blue of life, sometimes they'd sail into the _Maman_ -tlantic Ocean. Full of churning waves, whooping winds and dancing whirlpools as though it's one big ball and the gods of every sea got too much fermenting brine and decided to cut loose.

No sharp rocks, thank goodness. But it's practically foam from all the agitation and a magnetic force field so out of whack, compass arrows tremble, spinning in a roulette -you could almost hear their silent screams as they're whiplash into finding north.

 _Kapitánya_ Rose would take one look at the ocean. One look at the map. Then push it to Jack's hands along with the captain's hat. For all the disasters he may leave in the wake of calm waters, this particular ocean Jack could stir into. He doesn't really need a criss-crossed paper of a map. It was really instinctive. Because all he have to do is decide what he thinks will makes sense and BAM! That's what Maman would do.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "She may not let us help her for now. But we can always let her know it's an option. Always."

And when Rose beamed, glitters of sunlight against a lake, he hoped he finally achieved being a Rose to her Jack.

. **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

Taking a day-off, Pa took them to Disneyland.

Jack stumbled out of Matterhorn Bobsleds. Next thing Rose knew, she was holding his ears for him as he hurled in a trashcan. Pa was there to pat him in the back.

Her brother straightened up, wiping his mouth. "That was amazing!" he crowed before going back to the rollercoaster.

Rose looked at his retreating figure with aghast only to hear a chuckle.

"At least he emptied his stomach," Pa said.

They walk after Jack. " _Merci,_ Pa, for bringing us here."

It had been surreal, to glance at the driver's seat to see their father, instead of _Maman_. To ride in a in a roomier _real_ car that humans use instead of _Maman_ 's secondhand toon car. The three of them looking at the entrance of Disneyland -not as Jack, Rose and _Maman_ , but as Jack, Rose and _Pa_.

Jack grinned, covering his eyes as he look up to the highest point of the coaster ride. "I wish _Maman_ was here, she would love this."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

 _Tick. Tick._

The wall clock was deafening in the absence of other noise. Only a few hours before dawn. The whole manor was still asleep.

 _Tick. Tick._

The darkness covered everything, save for the squares of light spilling from the window.

 _Tick. Tick._

Rhoda curled up tighter in her bed. Her eyes refused to close.

 _Tick. Tick._

He couldn't even call her a name.

 _Tick. Tick._

There was someone she doesn't want to be with right now.

 _Tick. Tick._

And closing her eyes would only mean being alone with that someone. Herse-

 _Tap. Tap._

She startled, head swiveling to where the sound was coming from. The window no longer spilled squares of moonlight.

Getting out of bed, she opened the window. Antoine grinned, rust-red fur and devilish golden eyes.

"You called, _mon cher?_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Remember Antoine? He's fox that used to be Rhoda and the twins' neighbor in their apartment. The one that helped Rhoda escaped being kidnapped before. The one that Jesse saw as Mr. Hornose's bodyguard.

Monet was a bit of us as a teen with vain fantasies that we knew are silly but still gives them importance. She was supposed to be the daughter of a rip-off of Felicia the Cat and a retired catfood mascot. But there wasn't a place to mention it in the story. She's a girl in Jack and Rose's class. French isn't my native language. But I tried my best to check their phrases since French IS their primary language. I searched but schools don't do promenades or high school dances in France until 2000s. But I guess that if they have tv and magazines, they would have heard about it.

There was so many things that were happening in the 1960s. Elvis Presley is there. Muhammad Ali is there, the black boxer that takes no bull. Black people fighting against segregation, feminists speaking up, gay people fighting for their rights. It's even the era of Hairspray musical. Man, I love that movie.


	3. Hollow Shell

**Chapter 3: Hollow Shell**

 **Trigger Warning: Harassment**

* * *

 **Mina's Manor, 1960**

Jack lay on his side on the bed. While Rose had been worrying about what _Maman_ was hiding, he was worried about what the air felt around their mother.

He lay flat on his back. Sadness? Misery? Loss? Guilt? He clenched his ears with his hands. It wasn't like Aunt Mina's past dislike for Pa -from a scale of 1 to 10, how much had she hate him. This was different.

The air around _Maman_ was too thick, too many and too big to be one feeling; condensed into a dark, hazy, crushing air. He remembered her smile of "nothing's wrong" while that oozing abyss surrounded her like a tar monster. A monster they couldn't touch.

He curled up tighter, hugging his pillow.

There was a knock. His body refused to budge but Jack groggily pushed himself to answer it. For once, he didn't have the energy. He could still feel the way the darkness around _Maman_ sucked the atmosphere…

He opened the door to reveal his twin sister on the other side.

"I don't feel good," she said, holding her pillow and folded blanket.

"Me either."

Tired emerald eyes pierced and guilt took him. She couldn't sleep. Not when she could feel him being miserable from her room. But Rose shook her head.

Without another word, she went inside and curled up on a bedside armchair. Adjusting her pillow, she unfurled her blanket and let it drape over herself. Snuggling deeper, she prepared to close her eyes.

With a grunt, Jack lifted the whole armchair and unceremoniously dumped her in his bed.

"Jack!" the tumble of blanket and pillows hissed, glaring frost at his twin.

He ducked along with the armchair. Frost hit its backrest. "If you're going to sleep outside your room, you might as well be comfortable," Jack said, chipping away the frost.

Rose folded her arms, watching him find a sleeping position in the armchair. He flopped on the armchair, legs dangling out of the armrest. Then he folded himself inside the armchair. It almost looked like a chopstick trying to nestle inside a bowl.

"Nope, no, _non_ -"

Or like watching a dog circle around before lying down. But with a lot of flailing limbs and awkward poses.

"-definitely not that, hmm… no -aaah!"

Rose cringed at the crash. Thankfully, the rug muffled it.

She saw Jack's hand reach out above the bed, near her side and grabbed the mattress. Pretty soon, Jack managed to climb upright into a sitting position.

"Sometimes, I feel like you intentionally get hurt to see if you could finally project stars," Rose said, lying down properly on the bed.

"Hey, this position's not bad," he said, arms resting on the mattress. Then his head dropped on his folded arms with a sigh.

Rose rolled her eyes, reaching out to touch his nearest rabbit ear. Neither noticed, as they drift to sleep, the floppy ear entwined itself around her hand.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1949**

Rhoda noticed something peculiar with her twin toddlers.

Whenever one becomes agitated, the other would follow, joining with the wailing. But after checking that there are no other problems, whenever she would put the agitated infant right next to the twin, they'd both calm down. Before she knew it, they'd both be sleeping, snuggled close together.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Outside Mina's Manor, 1960**

"You could've just come by during the day, you know," Rhoda said, "and knock on the door?"

In the twilight shade of lamplights, a fox and a rabbit walked by. The rabbit was practically swimming in an old jacket of Jack's thrown over a pair of ratty pajamas. The fox grinned, clad in a well-fitted dark suit.

"My job requires anonymity, _mon cher,_ " he simply said.

Rhoda held up a dog whistle, the jacket sleeve rolled up several times just for her wrist to show. A whistle he had used to knock her out before. "I whistled _days_ ago. I was expecting you to show up on the doorstep. You're lucky Mina didn't saw you."

The dog whistle glinted in the dim light, flashing back memories in the fox's eyes.

 _Rhoda rushed outside Acme's manor._

 _"Wait,_ cheri _!"_

 _The rabbit turned, dark bags already under her eyes, fur gray and haggard. Antoine pressed the dog whistle on her hand. His mind warned him it's a bad idea. With his profession, it's better off cutting ties. Especially with people he didn't want to be harmed._

 _"If there's anything I can do for you," his yellow eyes searched her clear-sky ones. "Call me."_

His fox tail wafted to her side as she continued to talk.

"Jack might mistake you for a robber. I can't blame him if he attacks first and asks questions later."

"You're looking better, _ma chérie_."

Rhoda gave him a look as well-worn as her jacket. "It's Rhoda," she chided, "in case you forgot my name."

Antoine simply shrugged. It's more of a force of habit, flirting. Younger women would giggle and shy away. More experienced women would smirk and lead him on. But with Rhoda, teasing just goes over her head. He have a feeling that she only understood his coquetry after he had asked her out.

"So why have you called me, _mon cher_?"

The rabbit sighed. "I was just going to say that if Mr. Hornose or Ms. Acme want to talk to me again, they don't need to kidnap me." She looked down, as though feeling foolish. "If I've known you're going to show up like this, I wouldn't have called you."

"Message received, Rhoda," Antoine said, "besides, it's not all that bad. It's been awhile since I saw you in your nightwear," he smirked.

Her head whipped and she frowned at him, warning him that he's toeing the line, "Stop it."

He widened the gap between them as though remembering himself. "Sorry." But his pulse raced at that frown of finality. There's the iron maiden beneath the sweet, silly exterior. Her look that keeps loud, defiant Jack in line. And, well, also him to some extent.

But then the steel gentled. "You don't need to play the charming rogue every time we meet. It's me, your friend. Not... angry Mr. Hornose that you need to sweet talk."

He snorted, the day he'd hit on Mr. Hornose is the day being hit by an anvil would feel like a pillowfight. She began to wipe the dew from a bench but Antoine simply brushed his tail over it.

Rhoda stared in surprise. Usually, he kept it lustrous. The fox wrung it and let it hang up slightly to dry.

"I don't know what kind of jobs you do," Rhoda said, sitting on the bench, "but your eyes weren't yellow before."

She regarded him. His fur used to be wine red with eyes as dark as moss. She never asked what his job exactly was. Sometimes he says escort, then he says delivery, now it's security. But whatever it was, it seems to require anonymity so much that he changes paint colors.

"Ah yes," Antoine said, having sat on the other side of the bench. He had put his arm at the backrest, leaning forward with a meaningful look. "Dark red fur, green eyes. Did I reminded you of someone before?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw her hands clutching the hems of baggy jacket like a reflex. Maybe, if her husband was an anthropomorph, would he have been a fox too?

"At first," she finally said. "Only at first."

Antoine breathed out a laugh. Rhoda glanced at him. "Whatever your jobs are, you should choose one that isn't so dangerous."

She saw him smirk and she knew her words were disregarded.

Rays of the rising toon sun crept towards their feet. His fur slowly turned from rust red to its true fiery orange.

"And that's my cue to go," he said. He gave a wave, walking away. His plume tail followed lazily behind. "Till then, _mon cher._ "

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1960**

The apartment door creaked open. A fox silently crept inside, eyes wary for every shadow that might leap up with a water pistol loaded with paint thinner. His furred hand deftly clicked the switch, moss green eyes never leaving the room.

A heartbeat. His apartment just like he had left it.

He sighed, tight knots on his shoulders still refusing to release their grip. What happened a while ago was a close shave. Close enough to even shave off his painted hide.

Antoine flung his coat jacket over his chair, heart still pumping. He loosened his tie, one hand already digging for a cigarette. His long fox tail followed after him as he walked out into his balcony.

His shaky hand flicked the lighter up. Stupid boss of a human. The deal should've went smoothly. But no. The fat, oily prick had decided to one-up the other side (without consulting him either) and got caught.

Antoine puffed the lit cigarette, a dark scowl on his face. He had caught the first spray of bullets, congealing his paint to stop them from going through. Then he headlocked their boss with a gun pressed on his temple, a warning to the thugs to drop their weapons. But they had been ready for him too. He barely twisted the boss just in time to protect himself from squirted paint thinner.

Fortunately, his boss had gotten away and he had slunk into a wall crack and out.

He huffed, barely noticing the rays of the rising sun. This wasn't part of the deal. He had told his employer: no secrets. The hell with the paycheck, he's not going to work with a-

A door creaked, making him glance sideways. A rabbit in a ratty bathrobe groggily walked out of their balcony. Faded printed pajamas that reminds him of gaudy old christmas wrapper stuck out from beneath the robe, a mug of coffee in her hand. Judging by the way she lumbered, it looks like he wasn't the only one who pulled an all-nighter.

He watched his zombie neighbour peer blearily at the rising sun. Her mouth caved into a yawn the size of her head. He fought back an infected yawn himself.

She held her mug of coffee close to herself like it's the only warm thing that was keeping her together. Antoine glanced at his cigarette. He could relate.

Black liquid steamed, the only movement in the still figure with ears drooped, whiskers tired. Pensive. Melancholic. A strange sight when every time he saw her, she's always bouncing and chatting up a cheerful storm to her daughter and strange-looking son.

He stared at her slumped form slowly being drenched with dawn. She made it look like it was nothing. Juggling being a mom and working and keeping things together. Yet here she was.

 _Misery loves company,_ his mind mocked. Antoine stubbed his cigarette. The day haven't begun and he's already done with it. Just as he was about to turn back and flop on his bed, the rabbit began to sway. He stopped, wondering if Rhoda's going to faint.

But then she began nodding her head. Not nodding sleeping. Nodding like there's music even though it's just birds chirping and the distant honk of cars.

She sipped her coffee.

" _Zou bisou bisou,_ " she sang softly.

He blinked. She groggily swayed, the coffee barely spilling.

" _Zou bisou bisou,"_ she nodded some more to an unheard beat.

A subtle swing began to move her hips. _"Zou bisou bisou, zou bisou, zou bisou, mon Dieu qu'ils sont doux"_

Antoine faintly remembered hearing the same tune in a radio. Something about kisses?

She continued to sing in her frayed bathrobe, swaying with her cup of coffee. With every sip, she seemed to purr.

" _Dans les buissons sous le ciel du mois d'août_ (In the bushes under the August sky)

 _Les amoureux glissent à pas de loup_ (Lovers on tip-toe stealing by)

 _Comme les oiseaux ils ont rendez-vous_ (Like birds they've got their rendezvous)

 _On l'entend partout_ (Everywhere you hear)

 _Zou bisou bisou…_ (Oh kiss kiss...)"

Antoine found himself leaning on the balcony, hand rested on chin. The song was sweet, innocent and almost breathed in a sigh. She looked almost at peace, and watching her made him realized this theatrical bunny teacher had rowed him along in a tranquil state of mind.

His tail wagged lazily. Rhoda downed the rest of the coffee. His ears perked for her to continue.

She suddenly raised the mug up, seizing into a pose.

" _You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!_

 _Cryin' all the time!"_

Antoine almost jumped from the abrupt demolition of the romantic atmosphere. Rhoda pointed out in the balcony with her best Elvisa Presley impression. She began dancing on her toes, grabbing an invisible mic.

" _Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit!_

 _And you ain't no friend of mine!_ "

He muffled his mouth with his hand. Rhoda was loud-whispering the drum beats as though still mindful of her kids sleeping.

His traitorous nose snorted in laughter and Rhoda startled. The look on her face was the final straw that broke the camel's back -he laughed.

She bowed, ears flopping forward. " _Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie!_ (Thank you! Thank you!)" She straightened up, waving at him from her own balcony. " _Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous resté là?_ (How long were you standing there?)"

Her horror grew as his smirk only widened.

"Antoine!" she yelled. Then her head whipped towards her apartment worriedly. She then whispered angrily, ears clenching like fists. " _Vous ... vous devriez avoir dit quelque chose! Vous peeper!_ (You should've said something! You… you peeper!)"

He laughed, now snorting uncontrollably -something he did his best to repress. Rhoda was now mouthing angrily at him, waving her empty mug as though tempted to chuck it at him. What happened to the lady bunny singing about lovers and kisses?

" _Merci pour le spectacle,_ (Thanks for the show)" he said, retreating back to the safety of his apartment. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Rhoda silently stomp her foot.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rhoda flipped a pancake, expression dry from reliving an embarrassing memory. Stupid Antoine.

But enough about that fox. She and Mina need to meet up with Mina's human lawyer. Humans haven't allowed toon lawyers to represent in a human court yet. She knew she can't afford Mina's lawyer either. Hopefully, along with legal advice, Mina's lawyer can also refer her to human lawyers willing to represent for her.

"Good morning, _Maman_ ," Rose said. Already dressed, she took a plate with a pancake. On the other side of the table and still in his pajamas, Jack scarfed down stacks of pancakes.

Rhoda beamed at her favorite daughter. "Hello, _mon cher_. Mina, at least take some fruit with it."

Mina rolled her flapjack and bit it, ignoring bowls of berries and tubes of syrup. Whip cream, honey and butter spreads were also put on the table.

"I'm never into sweet stuff, rabbit."

Jack looked like a hamster with bulging cheeks before he swallowed. "That's funny. _Maman_ 's your best friend."

Before Mina could answer, the doorbell chimed. Rhoda zipped into the hallways, wondering who did the gates let in. She opened the door.

"Hello Rhoda."

Leroy's words crashed around her. His unforgiving frown vivid in her memories. The seething, hurt atmosphere as though he's bleeding for his best friend.

 _I've seen what you did to him._

 _Don't get back with him._

 _You don't know what it's like-_

Jesse looked at her with concern. "Rhoda?"

- _seeing Jesse after you left._

She snapped into attention. "Hello Jesse! Right, I forgot! You're taking the twins out today!"

He nodded. His hand reached out to touch her at the shoulder. "Is everything-"

In one swift movement, she stepped back and turned away. "Of course! Follow me into the kitchen! Jack and Rose are still eating but they're almost ready to go!"

The smell of flapjacks greeted them. The table was loaded with stacks and stacks of pancakes. Jack looked up from the tower that he's demolishing.

"Hey Pa," he offered him a tittering tower. "Hotcakes?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

Disneyland, afternoon. After the roller coaster ride, the three of them decided to rest in a cafe.

Rose suppressed a smile over her cup. It's so funny how shy Jack acts around their father. His excitement had now worn off. He sat, eyes trained on his tomato sandwich, trying not to feel awkward and failing. Rabbit ears tapped each other with the slightest twitches, almost like twiddling fingers of a bashful two-year old.

Since Papa wasn't much of a conversation starter and the usual ice breaker wasn't breaking the ice, Rose spoke up.

"Pa, how did you meet _Maman_?"

Their father glanced at her, stirring his lemonade. "I've met your mother twice for the first time."

Jack glanced up from his sandwich. "Twice?"

Pa nodded. "Once, when she accidentally turned herself into a humanoid toon-"

Blue eyes widened. "No way," Jack said, leaning forward although hesitatingly.

"We didn't get each other's names," Pa continued. "I didn't recognized her when I saw her again -as a rabbit this time-"

"You've got to tell us about the first time!" Jack exclaimed. " _Maman_ never even told us about that!"

Pa chuckled. He prodded the ice cubes with his straw. "Maybe because she and Aunt Mina broke into the Disney warehouse-"

Jack gasped. "She what?"

"-that ended into a car chase," he finished.

Rose's eyes were lit with emerald interest, her cup ignored. Sweet, law-abiding _Maman_ who obeys a red light in an empty road?

Pa looked at their burning curiosity. "I don't think it would be setting a good example to the two of you."

" _Allez!_ " Jack grabbed Pa's arm and shook it. "You've got to-"

He then realized he's touching Pa and he let go of the sleeve as though it burned him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Rose wanted to go " _aaaw…_ " But Pa smiled. Not the small smile that has a touch of humor. It was subtly wider, happier.

"It's okay, Jack," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1960**

As much as Jack _hates_ shopping, it was a necessary evil.

 _Maman_ said to always have a simple plan. So his was this: go to store, buy what you need, leave. No going to another store and fifteen more to compare prices. No wandering through racks, trying to find "the one" whatever that means. No standing in front of the mirror for hours, comparing this to this to that to those.

Unlike someone he knows.

He had taken one look at Pa's dark red suit. One look at _Maman_ 's normal red dress. One look at Rose's light-reddish outfit. Then at his own red-reddish jacket. That's when he decided there's too much red in the world besides the fact that the four of them are gingers.

He glanced at the far aisle where Rose was helping him pick a new jacket. Pa wanted to pay for it but Jack wanted to buy it at his own expense. Their father was with Rose as she took out jacket after jacket.

Jack was more used to buying in thrift shops. But he was thankful that Pa drove them to a downtown department store. He doesn't think he could afford any uptown jackets. The department store was ginormous. So huge, all the shops where they shopped back in France could fit inside it. No wonder Rose was having a time of her life helping him pick a jacket.

He shook his head. They'll be here all day if Rose have her way. He rummaged through the racks.

Nope, nope, nope, ah-hah!

Blue -the very opposite of red. His hands felt the cloth. His eyes lifted in surprise. A hood. The jacket specifically marketed to laborers in cold areas. It was actually perfect for him. Jack had refused to wear his hat anymore. ("I mean, they might as well get used to a humanoid with rabbit ears," he had stubbornly told Rose.) If _Maman_ would turn her puppy eyes against him again, he could just put up the hood instead of the hat. More room for his ears too.

He looked down on his shirt, checking for anything red. Nope. White shirt. Jeans. His sneakers were red though but he can live with that.

He took off his red jacket. Wore the blue one. Gave himself a quick onceover on a nearby mirror. Not bad.

Jack shrugged it off and went to the cashier. He blew a relieved sigh as soon as the shopping bag was in hand. Mission accomplished.

He looked at the red jacket he was wearing once again. He's going to miss it. It was lightweight with the usual collar and pockets. The first time he wore it, it felt right. But c'mon, with the four of them red, they might as well start a family circus!

His hand patted his wallet. _Maman_ had exchanged a portion of their savings to toon dollars. Before, he and Rose would get summer jobs. His ears wilted remembering how he accidentally set frozen ice cream on fire. Even Rose couldn't figure out how that happened.

Speaking of Rose, where are they? He looked around before slapping a hand over his eyes. "D'oh!"

He didn't realized he just walked out of the shop. He forgot about Rose and Pa! Now he has to go back and try to find them in that humongous-

"Oh my god! It's him!"

Jack looked around wondering who. Minnow Mouse? A Disney Prince?

"Eeee! Krupnik's son!?"

He turned to the group of girls who were shouting. There were suddenly several screams when he looked at them. Wariness crept into him. Before, there were boys his age who would call out and give him high fives. He tolerated it, seeing it as harmless until Rose pointed out they're approving the fact that he had knocked down his own father.

Suddenly, the toon girls were surrounding him, holding each arm, over his shoulder-

"Oh my gosh, he looks so much like a young Jesse. Krupnik!"

"Can you sign my shirt?"

"Those ears are so cute!"

Jack tried to squirm away when they began to grope his ears. He didn't know what's happening. Girls were screaming, giggling, bouncing-

Someone collided into him, making him gasp. He stumbled back as legs wrapped around his torso, arms entrapping his neck.

"Mmmff!"

Someone was squashing his face with theirs! Lips smashed against his own. He couldn't breathe! He dropped his shopping bag, arms waving in panic. With an almighty shove, he pushed away his attacker.

Silence.

He gasped for air. The girls were now still as statues. The one he had shoved was still on the concrete.

Jack stared at her, bewildered. "What is wrong with you?!" Then he started spitting and wiping his mouth.

The girl was still frozen. Then she started sobbing.

"You jerk!" another girl said. "She just gave you a kiss!"

He stopped wiping his mouth on his sleeve long enough to wonder if there's something wrong with her too. "I don't even know her!"

"What are you? Gay?" another girl yelled. They were now backing away from him as though they didn't expect his reaction.

"She's not pretty enough for you, is that it?"

"Jerk! A real man would be happy in your place!"

"It's not her fault that you're so hot!"

"You made her cry! Fag! Half-breed!"

"Oh my god! You sexist pig!"

His chest thudded. This couldn't be happening. This only happens to unsuspecting girls by old, greasy creeps. Creeps he had always looked out for _Maman_ and Rose. Not by girls around his age that could've been in his class.

Their hands were now pointing at him. Hands that had been invading his space seconds ago. Others were now starting to stop and stare. Paint pounded in his ears, still stunned. These people had seen the girl forced herself on him and they're just standing there.

The girl on the concrete continued to wail. A toon policeman appeared, breaking their shouting. "All of you! Calm down!" he said, waving his arms as he broke inside the cluster. "What's happening here?"

Jack pointed at the crying girl. "She just attacked me, officer." Rose, he knew, would act according to the law. She had always used school rules against bullies.

The girl wailed louder, now covering her face. The other girls protested.

"It was just a kiss!" one shouted as others reacted in agreement.

"That I didn't even ask for!" he yelled back. But they continued, indignant.

"You should be glad she even kissed you!"

"Homo! Be a man!"

"How dare you hit a girl, you hybrid faggot!"

"She _loves_ you, you insensitive jerk!"

The officer looked at Jack. "You hit her?"

"No! I just pushed her away!"

The toon police looked bemused. "Girls, help your friend over there." He turned to Jack. "Let it be, son. It was just a kiss."

Jack stared at his mildly smiling face, uncaringly looking back. Weren't there laws about these? He couldn't look at the girls whose air around them were feeling triumphant as they picked up their friend.

The pounding got louder. He could still feel their hands on him. He wanted to wipe away the feeling of her mouth. His fists clenched. Useless fists that had helped him in countless fights. This was different. This was far different. He could shout all he want. He could yell all he want.

But he wasn't going to win this.

The air suddenly went cold, suffocating. Fear blotted the atmosphere. A tall shadow loomed over them against the light of the shop.

"What," a cold voice seeped in, gripping their very souls, "is going on here?"

The girls gasped. Jack turned around to see his father -cold, stoic but definitely unhappy. The one on the ground suddenly stopped crying. They edged back. There were screams before they run off.

His eyes met wide, worried eyes of Rose.

"Jack..."

Jack simply grabbed his dropped purchase and walked away. Rose ran after him.

The policeman was about to do the same when a large, strong hand grabbed his shoulder. Sweat ran down his neck when stark green eyes stared him down. Then at his serial number.

"You," Jesse grounded, "are going to tell me what happened here."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

"Hey kids, looks like the tycoons finally figured out where you live," Aunt Mina said.

Rose stared at the box of colognes before opening a letter addressed to her.

"To Mrs. Rhoda Rabbit," she read aloud. "Heaven Scent requests the pleasure to invite your daughter..." she quieted as she read the rest. She looked up. "They're asking me to model for their colognes?"

"Yup," Aunt Mina said. "Yer mother used to advertise for a toy store chain before along with me."

She glanced at the attached parental consent slip, pointing at herself. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, Rose," _Maman_ said proudly, running a hand over her rabbit ear affectionately. "Your father used to be a model too along with singing."

Rose looked down, unsure of the sudden spotlight in their lives. "It's because of us being your kids, isn't it?"

 _Maman_ shrugged. "I _was_ an A-list toon star. It's probably because your father's a big shot today, too."

Aunt Mina looked like she was going to whack their mother with all of their films together. Instead, she shrugged, jerking a thumb to Jack. "Yer boy got a letter of endorsement too."

A letter was set aside and Jack was looking at a catalogue he had received.

"It's an advertisement for leather jackets, not bad!" Aunt Mina said, reading the letter. She whistled. "And the offer's looking good."

"Jack?" _Maman_ asked.

He was looking at the catalogue in confusion. But the more pages he turned, the more he slowly leaned away from it as though it might contaminate him.

Rose slid to his side, looking at the catalogue. The humanoid toons in leather jackets alright. Riding motorcycles to showcase exciting lives.

And wearing nothing above the belt but leather jackets.

And modelled along with girls throwing themselves at them.

In low-cut dresses.

And bikinis.

"Funny how they still attached a slip for parental consent," Mina commented, staring at a page that has the tagline "Tough no matter how strenuous you get some".

"I… I don't think this is for me," Jack finally said, eyes wide, wondering what made them send that to him.

Rose frowned in disgust. "They're trying to ride along your 'bad boy' reputation," she said. Jack groaned, three-point shooting the catalogue to a nearby bin.

The catalogue sunk in it, crushing a tabloid containing photos of the "Krupnik Kid" incident ( _Maman_ had avoided giving their names). But the article were speculations about Jack's character from "Rabbit Rebel, Heart of Gold" to "Womanizer Jr." which were referring to his father's days as a bachelor. Rose hadn't bothered to read the rest. All she knew was, it belonged to the trash.

 _Maman_ put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Jack. It'll die down soon," she said, looking at the other packages that were sent.

In the end, they decided not to accept any of the offers. Some offered good money that could last as their allowance for a year. A candy company offered Rose to appear in an advertisement for lollipops. _Maman_ almost approved it until Rose pointed out that she saw their lollipop ads before.

"It's mainly of girls looking directly to the camera while sucking or licking the candy."

Jack choked on his own spit at hearing that.

"They may have a female face," Rose said with disdain, thumping him on the back, "but it's obviously a projected male fantasy."

Mina pretended to wipe tears of joy. "I no longer worry about the next generation."

Jack tried to duck from the thumping and Rose accidentally thumped him on the back of head.

Mina stared. "I might take it back."

"Actually, Aunt Mina," Jack winced. He looked around in the haze of pain. Nope, no stars swirling around his head, dangit. "At your age, we're the next, next, _next_ generation."

"Would you like another lump?" Mina asked mildly.

It wasn't very rare that Rhoda felt pride for her daughter as she helped Jack sit back again. _There's my Rose and she didn't turn out like me._

Jack clutched the back of his head, falling sideways until his head was resting on Rhoda's lap.

Rose immediately tried to think an annoying thought to frost glare a paperweight. She then gave it to Jack.

Mina laughed, passing out tissues. "Don't worry kids. These are just small fries trying everything to get attention," she said. "Wait till you make it big in Hollywood."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Hollywood, 1962**

Rhoda marched out of Mina's attorney's office, humming. Tucked inside her hammerspace was a list of human lawyers who _might_ be willing to represent a toon in human court.

"Okay, that's it. Stop it."

She stole a glance at Mina who was lighting up her 23rd cigar of the day. "Huh?"

The "baby" snorted, scratching her rotund tummy. "Don't lie to me, Rhoda. I knew you long enough to know when you're acting," she gave her a beady look, "and when you're not."

She reached up to poke Rhoda on the chest. "You started 'acting' after you met with Leroy." She folded her arms. "What happened?"

Rhoda stood there, feeling caught.

Mina's limo arrived and they climbed inside. Rhoda sighed, glancing at the driver's window. It was protected with fiberglass, preventing Jeeves from eavesdropping. Just like the studio car that forced her to be with Jesse the first time.

"Mina, remember what you told me how Jesse was like when I left?"

"Ruthless," Mina said without skipping a beat.

Rhoda bowed her head as though the world was suddenly on her shoulders.

"Financially ruthless," Mina continued. "Jesse made a lot of enemies ruining humans and toons. Acme studios profit from it. He was almost untouchable because of Acme."

Rhoda stared at her lap. Enemies like Mr. Hornose. She remembered Mr. Hornose's grudge as told by Antoine.

"But he only ruined people who were taking advantage of others, right?" she asked.

Mina shrugged. "I didn't care before. I was too busy being mad for you." She looked dryly at the rabbit. "Someone has to."

Rhoda gulped, remembering Leroy's unforgiving gaze.

"Did something happened when you met Leroy yesterday?" Mina asked, cutting through her thoughts.

Mina watched her snapped up straight, spine ramrod. Rhoda hesitated before looking at her and there it was. The rabbit's eyes looked distraught, raw and honest. Unlike the kilowatt-smile she'd been masquerading before.

"I..." she looked down. Crunched the hem of her dress. Shifted around. "Leroy told me not to get back with Jesse."

Mina cocked her head, unsure if she heard right. "What?"

Rhoda took a deep breath as though speaking the words hurt her windpipe. "He told me not to get back with Jesse."

Mina roared in laughter, thumping her own chest. "That wimp?"

"Mina, he was hurting for Jesse!" Her rabbit ears knead her forehead. "I've never seen him so angry before. And he's one of the nicest guys I know!"

"It's none of his business what you two decide," Mina said, waving her hand away.

Her rabbit ears hugged her shoulders as she subconsciously hugged herself.

""But he was right. I hurt Jesse. More than I have thought."

Mina paused. Rhoda wasn't looking at her. She was now wrapping her arms around her knees again, forming into a tight ball, as though she didn't deserve to take up space.

"I left thinking more of Jack and Rose than him."

She bowed her head, pressing her forehead on her knees.

"In the end, Jesse had been unfaithful that night for misguided reasons. But me?" Her muffled voice became smaller. "I cost him 15 years... without his kids."

Shame pressed around her, cutting deeper and deeper. Rhoda still couldn't look at her as she raised her head again, as though realizing something that was there all along.

"Jesse is better off without me."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Hollywood, 1946**

Rhoda knew she wasn't so smart when her parents have to tell her she's adopted… and a toon. At the age of 18.

Rhoda knew she wasn't so brave when she feels herself panic at the slightest frown of disapproval. Or when she can't find it in herself to fight back when some humans would call her an "inktard."

But when she makes people laugh, when she makes them feel good, she feels hope. When her tendency to panic and make bad judgements make her a comic relief, it gives people laughter and helps her send money to her parents.

Suddenly, her faults became blessing in disguise. They help people be happy and Rhoda was happy to fulfill her purpose. She could never be as sharp or brave as any as her friends. But with her tendencies, she could at least make people laugh.

Because if she wasn't smart or courageous, what other redeeming quality does she have?

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1960**

 _-in front of Mack's department store. There were 6 girls around 14-16. Humanoid white toons. They just surrounded me, touching me and asking for my autograph or something. It was hard to understand, they were screaming and laughing. One-_

Jack stopped, gripping the pen a little too tight. The toon pen whimpered, he loosened his grip apologetically. Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll soon be over, Jack."

Jack sighed, took a deep breath and continued writing his police report. Rose looked around. They were in ToonTown's police department. Papa was talking with the chief in his office. Rose hope he was telling him about the incompetent police Jack had the misfortune to meet.

When she had looked around, the other police officers in their tables looked away. There had been a hush when they had walked in, eyes mostly at their father.

Would this be kept private? Would the snoops be spreading this to the four corners of the world again?

After Jack filed his report with the policeman, her and Pa as witnesses; Pa drove them home.

"The chief will make sure that all processes will go quietly," Pa said, breaking the silence inside the car.

Rose glanced at him. There was no way this will stay quiet. They weren't the only toons when that happened.

"There would still be rumors," she pointed out.

"And that's all they're going to be," Jesse said. "A gossip column." He sighed, watching the road.

"Your mother and I discussed about these things. If I'm going to take you out, I have to avoid uptown areas where paparazzis frequent."

She nodded, finally understanding why he took them to Disneyland, out of ToonTown. Or why _Maman_ bought party supplies with them downtown where it's farther. They stared, but most left them alone. But she and Jack had still gotten annoyed when their shopping got disrupted too many times. Some toons would still approach _Maman_ expecting her to tell them a joke or do something funny.

Their father looked at Jack through the rearview mirror again. Rose remembered how the toons downtown stared but left them alone entirely. She remembered him talking privately with the chief police, how everyone was staying back from them. How the incompetent law enforcer looked so scared with Pa behind him.

Rose glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. Just how powerful is their father in ToonTown?

"Don't tell _Maman_ ," Jack suddenly blurted out. Pa glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Jack-"

"She's already has enough in her plate, don't tell her yet." He paused. "Just, let me tell her after. _S'il tu plaît_."

Silence. Rose put a hand on her abdomen. The awful gut feeling had manifested again since they were in the police station. But this time, icky.

She looked back at him. There was a glimpse of his eyes before he looked away, refusing to meet hers. She turned away before Pa noticed anything. Her expression was calm but the toes of her feet slowly clench, feeling the first tendrils of panic. In all their lives, Jack never shut her out.

She stole a glance at him again. The way he kept to himself, instead of stretched out languidly on the spacious backseat hours ago. When she had glimpsed his eyes, there had been disbelief and confusion. But looking at him staring distractedly at the window….

Her heart raced. She knew that look all too well. It was a look young girls have when they get harassed by men on the bus, on the streets -unsure if it was accidental or not. Unsure whether to speak up or not.

Unsure if it was really the men's fault or _theirs_.

...there was also shame.

She looked ahead, tensed. She resisted the urge to dive into the backseat and shake Jack to snap out of it. He's not letting her in and he's going through it alone.

Just like _Maman._

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1961**

Once, when they were toddlers, Jack and Rose met their grandparents. They barely remember that.

When they were six, they and _Maman_ greeted a human couple in the airport. They were old but not that old. _Maman_ bawled out loud at seeing them. They're your grandparents, _Maman_ had said. Jack and Rose accepted it just as they accepted the baby-like old humanoid toon is their aunt.

 _Grand-père_ and _grand-mère_ were their favorite humans. Jack remembered clinging to _Grand-père_ 's pant leg with Rose climbing his arm like a tree. They remembered _Grand-mère_ 's laugh mingling with _Maman_ 's.

When they were ten, their grandparents visited again for Christmas. They've grown old but still strong. They have to wait for _Maman_ to stop crying so loudly, she had missed them so much. It was funny to recall, but _Grand-père_ was the softer one, letting them get away with more Christmas cookies than usual. _Grand-mère_ was made of sterner stuff, being a farm woman in Kansas. She taught them how to grow real tomatoes in the windowsill.

 _Maman_ had planned that she and the twins should visit them in America when they turned 14. But all it took was one phone call. They found _Maman_ leaning against the wall, all energy drained as she slid down the floor.

It was the first and only time they saw her cry silently in pain.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

"Yes… Thank you so much, Ms. Laurens. I'll see you tomorrow," Rhoda said on the phone.

She sighed as she put it down. Who knew a whole day being on the phone was so tiring?

Blue eyes glanced at the list of attorneys. Most of them were scratched, dropping the line as soon as they found out she's a toon. Some weren't but with fees that she couldn't afford.

Her pen circled the last one on her list: Alexandra Laurens, ATT. The woman she'll be meeting tomorrow.

She leaned back on her chair. Mina had already tucked in for the night. Her kids have- she abruptly sat up again and pushed herself off her seat.

Following the dimmed lights, she set off the stairs and into the hallway where Jack and Rose's rooms were.

Rhoda looked worriedly at Jack's door. She hadn't seen him all day. Or even last night.

 _"Kids, we're home!" Rhoda said, walking inside the manor. Mina followed suit._

 _Silence._

 _"Jack? Rose?" Rhoda called out. There were scrapings and footsteps before Rose appeared on top of the stairs._

 _"Hello,_ Maman _," her daughter said. "We already cooked dinner, you can just heat it up."_

 _"Is it vegetables again?" Mina asked. Rose shook her head._

 _"We also cooked steak for you, Aunt Mina."_

 _"Awesome," their aunt said, waddling into the kitchen._

 _"Rose? Where's Jack?" Rhoda asked._

 _Rose shrugged. "We ate early and Jack decided to sleep after."_

 _Rhoda's maternal instincts tugged. "Is he sick?"_

 _Rose shook her head. "He's okay,_ Maman. _"_

Then in the afternoon, Rhoda had heard the radio in Jack's room. Elvisa Presley. Chubby Checker. Songs from other rock groups. She tried knocking on his door. But he probably didn't hear her. Rose said he woke up late and ate lunch while she was making calls.

Rhoda bit her lip. Jack had always required more sleep than her and Rose. But his waking hours never go past afternoon.

In the evening, Mina said Jack only had a quick dinner. Which was really worrying when Jack has the appetite of a horse. But the phone suddenly rang -one of the attorneys who promised to call back and Rhoda was talking with attorneys again.

She knocked at Jack's door. "Jack?" she softly called out.

Nothing. She shook her head, feeling foolish. If Jack is sick, she should let him rest.

Rhoda sighed and went to her room. Given with the traffic tomorrow, she and Mina will need to leave early morning.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

"-and that's where Rhoda revealed the Disney wand that can turn hers into a humanoid toon."

"No," Jack said disbelievingly. "Why would she do that? Humanoids get hurt easily and she won't be able to toon like she does!"

Pa gave an exhale that was like a form of a snort. "People think I'm degrading myself for being with your mother."

Rose put a palm over her face and Jack rolled his eyes. Jesse got the impression he wasn't the only one who gets picked on for his relationship with Rhoda.

"She was just doing what she thought was right," he said, tapping his straw in his empty glass.

"So what happened? We just noticed that _Maman_ still has a permanent coat," Jack joked.

Rose kicked him under the table.

"I threw away the wand," Pa simply said. His expression flowed into a small smile. "And told her there was nothing to correct."

Jack slowly leaned away, detecting the air around Pa. Rose tried not to smirk when her brother started blushing.

"Hey Pa, do you know Rose almost wanted to become a nun?"

Rose glared frost at him and Jack blocked it with his soda.

"Thanks, Rose."

Jesse turned his head at his daughter. "Really?" He paused. "Would you be called Sister Rose or Sister Rabbit?"

She looked down at her cup. Jack jumped from a rather hard heel strike under the table.

"Sister Rose." She shook her head. "But it was nothing, Papa. Just a childish dream."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1960**

Even someone who can detect audience mood can be misdirected. Music can influence their other senses. But to keep your mood from them, the simplest way to go was to be not be in the same room as them

Curtains wafted in his window. A beam of sunlight left a golden shaft on the darkened room. In one side of the room, Jack sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. His lanky arms were wrapped around his knees.

He had been relieved when _Maman_ was gone along with Aunt Mina. He didn't think he could avoid her longer. She had been knocking on his door. But he couldn't face her yet. She mustn't know-

A tall shadow suddenly appeared on the window. He stood up in surprise, tensed. But it was only Rose standing on his window, her eyes a viridian sadness.

Guilt. How many days has it been? How did she get in there? She could've been hurt. But Rose, profiled as a cool, female toon, had always had the laws of toon physics in her favor.

"Rose," his voice croak from unused. "I'm-"

But Rose stepped down from the window and crossed the room towards him. Her arms wrapped around his middle and she rested her forehead on his stomach.

He chastised himself, putting an arm around her. He had been shutting her away too. Of course, she wouldn't be feeling well. His poor sister, who had always been so sensitive-

The world suddenly tumbled when Rose flipped and threw him roughly out of the window.

"AAAAHHhh!" Vision went from dark room to a blast of sunlight. Rare reflexes woke and he landed on his feet with a thump.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, turning around to look up to the second floor. "What on earth-"

Rose jumped from the window and landed on his shoulders. "Run," she said in a voice that commanded action.

He tensed. It's the voice she'd used after they made up their plan. "Where?"

"Just run."

So he did. Long legs ate distance across the grass. Aunt Mina's vacant lot reached further than they had thought. Jack just ran, with Rose on his shoulders, holding on his ears like reins.

He breathed, an unnecessary reflex, from effort. But still, it felt good. All the stuff crowding in his head, hurting his chest, were unravelling away into his legs and into his every impact on earth.

Jack slowed down when he reached a solitary tree. He gasped, chest heaving, as he bent down, hands resting on his knees. Rose jumped off him and walked away.

"Rose?" he looked up, his drooped ears lifting to give him a better view. It was then that he noticed she was wearing shorts and shirt instead of her usual attire. "What are you-"

A blurring ball rushed at him!

Without thinking, Jack jumped and kick it in a swirl.

Rose ran after it and with a leap, she kicked it towards him again.

When they had been kids, their mother introduced them this rabbit game of jumping and kicking balls at each other.

Jack did a roundhouse kick, catching the ball with his heel in a satisfying smack.

But Rose was getting merciless. She wasn't fast as other toon rabbits. But the laws of toon physics always favored cool characters and girls. With Rose, she's both.

She was kicking a basketball, a volleyball and another soccer ball at him in order. Jack was trying his best to return them all. Legs straining, paint pounding in his ears.

Time melded to nothingness at their volley. Rose was returning them back, eyes focused and clear. He jolted them back in the air almost in frenzy, feeling bruises form on his shins and thighs. How long had they been exchanging he didn't care. His body was begging to stop. His aching legs were getting numb pass the point of pain.

"Gah!" He gasped in pain when a blazing basketball collided, caving in his middle. His insides screamed. In the second he stopped, the soccerball blasted against his arm. _Merde_! That hurt like a fucker!

Rose hesitated but Jack only stumbled back. His eyes burned with raw recklessness, their connection crackled, taut. "More..."

She shook her head but with one last leap, she gave the ball with everything she got.

"RRRRRAAAAAAaaauggghh!" A warcry tore at his throat as he leapt and smash one back at her. Rose simply ducked, letting it fly by her. It hit the poor tree, which thankfully, doesn't have a face.

Jack dropped on his hands and knees. Small drops of white ran down his face as sweat. His arms shook. He gasped, wondering why his body was even craving air, to the point that it was threatening to hurl. His shirt was getting drenched in the same runny, white paint equivalent of sweat.

Small rabbit feet interrupted his vision of grass. Rose knelt, sitting down. In one movement, she hugged him close, sweat and all.

In that moment, Jack finally let himself cry.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

 _Disneyland. After they have picked a cafe, Rose had excused herself as she went to the comfort room to wash her hands._

 _"Rhoda Rabbit's daughter?"_

 _She turned around to see a human girl. "Oh my stars, you and Rabbit Boy are one of my favorite twosomes!"_

 _Rose nodded, relieved that at least their names weren't known yet. "That's ni-"_

 _"Tell me, how close are you two?"_

 _Rose blinked at the rather personal question._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl said which Rose judged to be in her late twenties. "But can you sign this?"_

 _Rose looked down at a photo clipping of her and Jack. The photo that caught her looking up at him while she was in his arms. She suddenly had a weird suspicion about what the woman meant by "twosome"._

 _"He's my brother," she corrected. "My twin brother."_

 _The girl sighed dreamily. "I know." She laughed, suddenly noticing her frown. "Don't mind about me. Forbidden love and all of that."_

 _Rose walked out of the restroom as fast as she could and asked their father if they could choose another cafe._

Rose had told _Maman_ and Aunt Mina what happened after.

"She acted like what I felt didn't even matter," Rose slowly said. "I don't even know why she even think _that_ is okay."

Rhoda hugged her from the side. "I'm so sorry, Rose. Some humans are just like that."

"And you, _Maman_ ," Rose said, "the way toons downtown act around you. Being chummy like they're your friends. Telling you to do something funny when we're busy shopping. Doesn't it bother you?"

 _Maman_ laughed. "It does," she admitted. "But when they see you in TV, you're no stranger."

Aunt Mina puffed a smoke by the window. "When you're a public image, toots, people don't see boundaries." She gesticulated with a cherubic hand. "They think you exist _for_ them."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Vacant Lot/Backyard, 1962**

"Boys aren't supposed to cry," Jack said.

Rose glared at him. "That's not true."

They stared at the toon sun who was lazily going down in the horizon with a yawn. Jack was leaning against the tree; stiff, raw and aching. He welcomed it. His arm, legs and middle were frosted with Rose's ice glare. Beside him, an exhausted Rose was sitting with her legs folded, resting back on the trunk.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you too," Jack blurted out. Rose nodded as though she had been waiting for it.

"We're twins, you can tell me everything."

"But you're also my sister," Jack said, fingers gripping the exposed root of the tree. "I want to deal with..." he waved his hand around, "this first before facing you and _Maman._ "

Her ears twitched at his protective tone. "Jack..."

"It's just stupid, you know," he looked down on the grass. "I never heard about it happening to any guy."

His bare feet scrunched the grass. "I should've worn that stupid hat. I shouldn't have wandered outside the department store. I should've known-" his mouth formed a bitter smile. "Remember when you always warned me about girls touching my arm when they talk with me?"

"Jack-"

"When I got older, I started getting uncomfortable. But I thought they were just being friendly." He laughed darkly. "Now I realized I've been whoring myself-"

"Jack!"

Rose had stood up, her heart beating wildly. His eyes were starting to darken with vitriol. The bright, cheery mischief in his eyes that she had always deemed as innocence was fading away.

"This isn't your fault! You didn't cause this to happen." She shook her head. "Those girls were being stupid! They just believe what they think you are. And that stupid policeman-" she stamped her foot, wishing the ground was his face. "He was wrong. They were wrong! It doesn't matter if this happened to a guy or girl. It's still what it is: harassment!"

Her eyes went cold and frost spread around her feet. "And if that girl will cry about it in the media," her voice lowered, as she raised her head like a queen condemning, "we'd see her in court for defamation _and_ harassment. Let's see her try to get a decent job after that."

She dropped on her knees, facing him. With a gentle tug of his rabbit ears, their foreheads bumped gently. "But don't do this to yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

Rose looked around, admiring the minimalistic but tasteful apartment where Pa lives. Jack kept his face neutral. Their apartment with _Maman_ could fit in here and still have space to play softball.

This was their first time in Pa's residence and second time to meet with him. Pa had decided to simply have dinner with them.

Rose went to check dining room and Jack took his chance.

He took a deep breath, gathering courage. He bit his lip. Jack could tell that his father didn't hold any grudge for what he did. But still...

"Hey, Pa."

Their father turned, unmindful of the awkward air around him.

"Are you drawn from a rotograph? I mean, how 'real' are you drawn?"

Pa blinked, if he was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "I wasn't drawn from a rotograph. I can still toon, but not like your mother."

His son looked relieved. "Really? Do you also have a hammerspace? I've been trying to find mine for _years_. Rose said I can't because I'm humanoid. But I don't believe that."

"How do you try to find your hammerspace?" Jesse asked.

Jack took a coin and tried putting it behind his back. "I always did what the book says. But it never worked for me."

Jesse paused. "S- Jack," he carefully said. "When my artist drew me, he drew me with an intention in mind."

"Aah… yeah?" Jack asked, wondering where this is going.

His father glanced at a door to the bathroom. "You may need some privacy if you have the same hammerspace as mine."

But Jack was suddenly oblivious at his careful tone. "Yes! I might have a hammerspace! So!" He clapped his hands, ready. "Where is it?"

Hours later, the door opened in Mina's manor. Rhoda zipped to greet them.

"Jack! How's your-"

A moroseful-looking Jack went straight to a corner and sat there with his head inside his curled-up position. Rhoda rushed at him with concern.

"The world is a dark, cruel place," Jack mumbled against his lap, arms covering his head.

Rose came in, apologetic. "He found out where his hammerspace was."

Rhoda's eyes widened. "Oooh… that."

Mina laughed. "I'm sorry. You mean the cock blo-"

"Mina!"

Rhoda sighed, looking at Jack. She knew Mina was being humorous. But Jack is still a teenager. He shouldn't be handling sexual objectification that Jesse receives. No minor should.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

Jesse sighed, looking out of the dark window.

 _He looked at her with concern. "Rhoda?"_

 _She snapped into attention. "Hello Jesse! Right, I forgot! You're taking the twins out today!"_

 _He nodded. His hand reached out to touch her at the shoulder. "Is everything-"_

 _In one swift movement, she stepped back and turned away. "Of course! Follow me into the kitchen! Jack and Rose are still eating but they're almost ready to go!"_

When she answered the door, Rhoda had looked surprised at seeing him. Jesse thought she forgot that he's taking the twins out.

But her expression had morphed into something else. Something like horror. Something like guilt. Her eyes went wide and scared as though she had done something terrible.

Then she avoided his touch and it felt like _before_ all over again.

He shook his head, closing his eyes. He really needs to get a word with her.

His fingers tapped the glass, remembering his phone call with Rose. She had said that Jack was still in his room and that she was giving him space.

There were suddenly creaking outside. Jesse turned his head, wondering what it was. It sounded like footsteps. Which is strange because the last time he recalled, he's above 50 floors.

Someone landed outside his window, the rails of the fire escape barely budged at the impact.

The dark figure took of his hood and rabbit ears popped out.

"Jack?"

Jack came closer, blue eyes smiling sheepishly. "Hey Pa."

Jesse opened the window, letting him in. "How did you get here? You could've used the front door."

Jack climbed inside, rather stiffly. "I used to climb and ran on tops of buildings back in France. There's barely any space to run in that city." He paused. "I shouldn't probably be telling you that."

Jesse shook his head. "Your mother mentioned that to me once. It is dangerous. The receptionist below would've let you in."

His son folded his arms, looking away. "I didn't want to run into anymore crazies."

Silence fell between them. "Are you alright?"

"Better," Jack mumbled, wanting to put up his hood again. His father led him into the living room. Jack watched his father go into the kitchen and return with a glass of water.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Pa asked, setting the glass down with a clink.

Jack fidgeted then forced himself to stop. "I- Rose is covering for me," he said, apologetic. He doubt that Pa wanted to keep more things from _Maman_.

His father regarded him. "I'll drive you home."

Jesse sat on the armchair and Jack sat on couch across him. His son wrapped his hands around the cold glass of water. His fingers tapped as he looked at his drink.

"I… has this ever happened to you?"

Jesse blinked. Jack was looking down, conflict and shame wrestling in his eyes.

"Yes," he simply said.

Jack hesitated, before speaking out. "It's not going to be my last time, is it?"

Jesse looked at his son, his shoulders slouched, disconsolate. Even though Jesse had never been as young-looking as Jack, he saw himself in all those years ago, asking the same thing.

"What happened to you was very rare," Jesse finally said. "If it did happen to other men, they rarely report it."

Jack snorted. "Understandable."

"When you're portrayed in some way, people began to think they know you. Sometimes, you attract the wrong company." Jesse continued, "There's also pack mentality. But they commonly happen in bars where they get rowdy."

Jack stared. He had a feeling his father wasn't delving knowledge from books.

"Women who do sexually harassed are usually people the man knows. Women in their workplace who are their superior. Or have connections who are the man's superior."

"So how do you deal with it?" he asked, chilled at how his father just stated them.

His father's eyes hardened into emeralds the way Rose's do when she wouldn't be swayed. "By drawing the line. Being alert." His lips tugged with dark humor. "It's when our hammerspace becomes handy in bars. Especially when they dare each other to put their hands-" he shook his head, looking up. "I'm sorry, Jack. This isn't what a father and a son should be bonding over."

It was Jack's turn to shake his head. "No. Don't worry. I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone about this." He ran his hand over his hair and rabbit ears. "I can't talk about this with _Maman_. She'd get upset for me." When his hand got to the tip of one ear, he brought it near his face to scratch it. "I can't talk about this with the guys back in school. They wouldn't understand."

Jack folded his arms. "The guys would just laugh at me and call me lucky. The policeman didn't took me seriously. Those girls called me gay for not liking it." He looked up to Jesse, eyes open and honest like his wife's. "But I don't like it. So why am I wrong?"

"Jack-"

"Is it because I'm just not interested? People are always expecting that I have a girlfriend. But I just never saw the point. I never liked girls that way. I'm not like Rose or the others. I've never liked guys that way either," Jack rambled, waving a hand, aggravated.

"When I explain that, people would just say I haven't found the right one yet. Or I haven't still grown up yet." His eyes flared. "Oh yeah? What if I just don't care at all? Can you accept that instead?!" he demanded, gesticulating at an invisible audience.

Jesse watched him slack down, exhausted and confused.

"Jack," he said after a while. "Your lack of interest has nothing to do with what happened. What happened was still wrong."

His son leaned his elbows on his knees, fingers bumping restlessly against each other. "But me not caring about crushes and dates had always made me feel out of place. Like there's something wrong with me." He didn't seem to realize his gesturing got more agitated. "I try not to let it bother me. But whenever the guys would talk about sex, I would get bored. They seem obsessed with it sometimes and they would look at me funny when I don't care at all!"

Jack suddenly wanted to kick himself or rather his big, fat mouth. This is his father. Not a guy-version of Rose. Why doesn't he open his gobber wider and get the other foot in too?

"I never cared about sex either."

Did his father just said that?

Pa shrugged. "As far as I was concerned, sex was nothing more than a tool." Then he smiled. "But it made more sense when I met your mother."

Jack went red in a blast of steam coming out of his ears. His attempt to drown out his words by embarrassed screaming were muffled by the hands on his face.

Jesse tried not to laugh as he got up to open the window wider.

"Jack, you maybe like me whose interest arose once you feel so much for someone." He drew the curtains wider. "Or maybe you won't have any interest at all. But whatever the case…"

Jack finally recovered, looking up. Pa was sitting across him again, his smile dry, gentle and wise.

"Just be true to what's right. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about it."

"Pa…" Before, Jack was just following Rose's lead on what to call their father. But it always tasted foreign and awkward in his tongue. However, this time, he meant it. "Pa," he said again.

Jack looked down, took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for attacking you that day. I thought-"

"Jack, it's okay," their father cut off, holding up a hand. "I never thought about it. Even before your mother came to me to apologize for you."

His rabbit ears sprung up in disbelief. "She did?"

Jesse nodded, a smile Jack was getting familiar with. "That's your mother."

Something was being lifted inside his chest. Jack didn't understand what it is. But the air between them felt brighter. Stronger. The corners of his mouth lifted up. "Yeah. _Maman_ 's the best."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

Eight-year-old Pierre never thought he'd be so excited to sit on a Sunday school. Mostly, kids would rather walk on glass than go to school on a Sunday. But Pierre was thankful he didn't have to wait for Monday to find something out.

He clasped his hands together on his desk. Behind him, sitting in another desk was Rose Rabbit.

A cocktail of thill and self-consciousness coursed through him. In school, Rose was the prettiest rabbit he'd ever seen. She was quiet and kept to herself. Being good in rabbit games never got her to approach him. He couldn't get her attention either. Ear pulling was out of question. Especially when her brother, Jack, would hear about it. That's also the problem. Rose was either with a group of girls or with her twin, Jack.

But he's friends with one of her friends, Charlotte. If he told her he likes Rose, Charlotte can tell her and it would be up to Rose to do what's next.

He shifted in his seat. Most likely by now, Rose would have heard. Does she like him back? Would she finally talk to him?

Turning his head as far back as he dared to, he glanced at her. But Rose was looking ahead, listening attentively to their Sunday school teacher, a human nun named Sister Marie.

Pierre looked ahead, a bit disappointed. But he perked up again, maybe Charlotte haven't told her yet. But some girls had been approaching him to confirm what they heard. Or maybe…

He sat up straighter, hope sprouting in his chest again. Maybe Rose was being a good student in class. Maybe she had been watching him outside school. Rose had always been a goody-two-shoes. Pretty and smart and good. She's _perfect_.

" _\- et c'est alors que Dieu créa un arc-en-ciel comme promis de ne jamais inonder la Terre à nouveau_ (-and that's when God created a rainbow as promised never to flood Earth again)," Sister Marie finished.

" _Peuvent-ils inonder la terre de chocolat à la place?_ (Can they flood the earth with chocolate instead?)" Jack asked from the back. The room rang with laughter. The teacher only smiled gently.

" _Ce serait la fin de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, les enfants_ (That would be the end of today's lesson, children)," the human nun said. She spread her hands. " _Vous pouvez maintenant aller._ (You may now go.)"

Most of the class ran out, relieved for the lesson to be over. Pierre kept an eye out on Rose. She was taking her time in arranging things inside her bag neatly. See? Perfect.

But wait. Jack was now outside to play on the schoolyard while waiting for her. Pierre's chest thudded. If he waits by the school entrance, Rose can approach him when she goes out. All while avoiding her brother!

Pierre got his bag, glancing back to see Rose talking to the nun. Feeling giddy once again, he rushed to wait by the steps in the school entrance.

He could almost imagine her walking out of the school entrance, surprised to see him there. He would smile and wave just to encourage her.

 _"Bonjour, Pierre, n'est-ce pas? (Hello, Pierre isn't it?)"_

 _"Ouais. (Yeah)" He would just stand upright and ready._

 _"J'ai entendu dire que tu comme moi. (I heard that you like me)," Rose would say._

 _"Ouais, enfin, tu comme moi aussi? (Yeah, well, you like me too?)" Pierre would finally ask._

Butterflies beating storms in his stomach. Would she like him too?

"Hey."

He looked up to see Jack in front of him, arms crossed and frowning.

A stone dropped in his tummy. Jack could be funny. But his loud mouth and fiery temper makes no wonder why he gets into school fights.

" _Pierre, n'est-ce pas?_ (It's Pierre, isn't it?)"

He gulped. " _O-ouais._ (Y-yeah)"

" _J'ai entendu dire que vous comme ma sœur. (_ I heard you like my sister.)"

He silently began to cry out to the heavens why his daydream has turned into a daymare. It's supposed to be with Rose, not her brother!

" _Le faites vous?_ (Do you?)"

Pierre was never sure about Jack. They never play bunny ball with Jack because he wasn't exactly a rabbit. But he'd seen him swing a fist. It wasn't enough to take down Gorilla Jean. But it would be enough to take down him.

" _O-ouais!_ (Y-yeah!)" he tried not to squeak, he was already turning away his nose from punching range.

But Jack suddenly beamed that Pierre flinched for a whole different reason.

" _Vraiment? Moi aussi! (_ Really? Me too!)" he said, clapping Pierre appreciatively on the shoulders. The poor rabbit flinched again.

" _Tu veux jouer au ballon? (_ You wanna play ball?)" Jack asked.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

The sun was setting. Her meeting with the human attorney was long over. Rhoda faced a dilapidated house. Abandoned. The last owners didn't even bother to put a "For Sale" sign in the yard. The last owners Jesse had sold their house years ago.

The door creaked, almost coughed, as she opened it. She looked around. Bare. No toon furniture in sight. Just peeling paint and dust.

She walked across what used to be the living room. Stared up to the skeletal-looking stairs. Turned to a room of stained tiles and rusty sink that used to be the kitchen. She glanced at a spot where the table used to be.

 _That was where I left my letter._

Rhoda walked around in what had been their home. In the new light of her revelations, how did Jesse took the news in here, realizing she left? She wrapped her arms around herself. Did he try to find her?

The whole house felt like a hollow shell. She stared at the wall as though it could give her answers. How did he live in here after she was gone?

Mina found her a few moments later sitting on the soiled floor. Her pocket album lay open beside her. Mina knew those photos well. Rhoda and the twins when they were still in swaddles. Rhoda, her and the twins in a restaurant. The last one was Rhoda and the twins, now older, looking out of their apartment's balcony.

"I waited for a day to hear him out, Mina," Rhoda suddenly spoke, her voice rudely interrupting the hollowness of the house. "I couldn't wait longer. I have been so afraid." Her hand rested on her womb. "For them."

She was leaning against the wall, hugging herself. "But it wasn't the same kind of 'afraid' I've always felt normally. I felt like I went past that... and disconnected," she tried to grasp, remembering her decision to leave.

Rhoda shook her head. "But it doesn't change the fact that I took them out of his life before he even knew them." 

Her knees curled, closing to her as though an invisible shell of shame was encasing her. "If I have stayed, Jesse wouldn't have been ruthless. He would've been with Jack and Rose."

Mina took the pocket album. She has to pull her out of it, whatever she's drowning from. She swung the pocket album to Rhoda's head.

"Those toons he ruined might think he's the monster. But I'm the real monster."

The photo album stopped, centimeters from her face. Mina cursed herself for stopping. But when Rhoda said those words, something made her stop.

"What do you think would've happened if I've stayed, Mina?"

Rhoda took the pocket album from her and opened it, unmindful or uncaring that Mina was going to smack her. "Jack and Rose would've grown up with a father," she said, looking at the photos with sad fondness. "Jack would've been less reckless with another parent. Rose wouldn't have to be forced to grow up so early, being the older twin." Her hand holding it drooped. "They would've have had so much better."

The sun had almost sunk below the horizon when both rabbit and "baby" walked out of the abandoned house.

From afar, a camera clicked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Songs mentioned: Zou Bisou Bisou, 1960 and You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog, 1957.

2\. Sexist ads aren't many in the 1960s, thankfully. But they do exist.

Happy Holidays:)


	4. Dual Dealing

**Chapter 4: Dual Dealing**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

The limo might as well be a hearse.

Mina chugged down a baby bottle of milk, teeth habitually chewing the plastic nipple in thought. She could never understand why Rhoda thought it was a good idea to visit their old house. It just made her worse.

Rhoda was still hunched over on her side of the seat. Barely moving, she was looking more and more like a withered branch of a dying tree.

"Catch," Mina said.

The rabbit suddenly snapped into attention to find a lit stick of dynamite in her lap. Her hands fumbled with it as she sputtered-

BOOM!

Jeeves stopped the car as though the back exploding was a daily signal to brake. The side door opened and smoke blasted out. Rhoda lunged out in a tumble of white fur and flames.

"Aaaaugh! Stopdropandrolll! Stopdropandrolll! Stopdropandrolll!-"

She sat up, panting, when she was sure her dress was no longer on fire. Who would want to explain to their kids why they went home in their underwear?

"Mina! What are you-"

"Enough."

The "Baby" got out, covered in soot. "Gittin' a clue is one thing." Back in the abandoned house, she didn't snap Rhoda out of her funk because the rabbit was realizing a lot of things. "But watching you drag your cross and crucify yerself is another! As much as I wish you could turn water into booze, stop it!"

She folded her arms. "Ya got yer clue. What'cha gonna do about it?"

Mina watched her blinked as though coming to her senses. Then the rabbit slouched before taking a deep breathe with a square of her shoulders.

"I need to make things right."

The "baby" raised a brow at her reply. Rhoda had said that before. Now, they came out surer. But the words were leadened, pained.

"Alright," Mina said, taking in her unspoken decision.

The rabbit took a deep breath. "I need to take a walk."

"You sure? You don't want to just take a walk 'round the neighborhood?"

"A long walk," Rhoda answered, already facing the sidewalk where the sun was setting.

Mina shrugged. "Don't overthink, 'kay?"

The rabbit gave a shallow laugh. "It's me, remember?" She was about to take the first step when Mina called out.

"Wait."

Rhoda looked back to see Mina standing on the passenger seat, regarding her with bothered eyes.

Mina put her hands on her hips. Before Rhoda, Mina kept things to herself. She still does. But at least Rhoda was there to notice and pester her. While she keeps it away from people with cynicism, Rhoda kept it away from people with a huge smile of an artificial sun.

In the end, they're both putting on a brave face for dysfunctional reasons ending with dysfunctional results.

She scratched her head irritably. "Rhoda, you left me once."

The rabbit bowed her head as though accepting the blow. "I know, Mina."

"You almost left me out of this."

Rhoda neared her, "I'm sorry, Mina. But this is my pro-"

"You don't seem to understand something when it comes to yerself," Mina said.

For the first time in their friendship, Mina suddenly leapt up to Rhoda, hugging her close.

Then she let go, closed the car door and signaled Jeeves to drive away.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1959**

Twelve-year-old Rose and Jack watched their _Maman_ chase Aunt Mina around their aunt's huge stack of luggage.

"Mina, it's been a long time!" their mother cried happily, bounding towards her with open arms.

Aunt Mina yelled back over her shoulder, still running with her chubby legs. "Not long enough!"

"Lemme love you, Minaaaaa!"

"NAW!"

The two toons blurred in the chase scene before Rhoda finally tackled her in a bear hug. Mina's grumpy scowl was squished in one side by Rhoda's affectionate rubbing cheek.

Jack looked back at Rose with a sigh. "Someday, I hope to find friendship like that."

Their aunt was now pushing _Maman_ 's face away, locking her elbow in a straight position. "You don't."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rhoda buttered the toast, looking up anxiously at the kitchen's entrance. Her Rose was already on the table, eating breakfast. Rhoda smiled, grateful about yesterday. Mina had went early shopping, probably still feeling awkward at exposing herself.

When Jack tall frame appeared on the door and Rhoda zipped up to greet him.

"Jack!" she cried with a leap, throwing her arms around him. "I missed -aah!"

Her son had suddenly stuck out his arms so that he caught her by the armpits instead. She blinked, looking at his long, outstretched arms that was keeping her away from him.

His face morphed from horrified to sheepish. "Oh, _Maman_! _Je suis désolé!_ You surprised me!"

Rhoda cocked her head, feet still dangling. "Jack, I've always greeted you like this." But she shook her head with a smile. "I haven't seen you for almost three days! Are you okay?"

Jack hugged her before dropping her back to her chair. "Yeah, _Maman_."

She looked down at his jacket, blue this time. "And you got a new signature garb!"

"Yeah," Jack said, lifting a hood over his head, "roomy to the ears too."

Rhoda pulled her ears as though straining with joy, her eyes a teary aquamarine. "Now you two have jackets that matches the colors of your eyes! Y'all so cute!" she said, twisting and turning happily to Rose then to Jack.

"I'm not cute," was Jack's automatic reply, grabbing jars of relish. "Rose isn't cute either. She'd frost glare people before they can decide," Jack continued.

His sister delicately nibbled her toast, not even sparing him a glance. "You're the only one I subject with my torture. Go feel treasured and loved."

Jack's air-sucking gasp was as prolonged as his facial transformation of horror. "So you admit it!" He jabbed his spoon at her direction like a sword. "What kind of a-"

Rhoda pushed the plate of toasted bread slices as Jack ranted on. Jack had the tendency to not just eat one kind of sandwich. He'd do a double-triple-quadruple decker with all ingredients possible.

As she predicted, Jack was now aggressively layering butter, ketchup, tofu, soy sauce, tomatoes, jam, cheese, peanut butter and onion rings between bread slices. All while still grousing about frostbitten consequences.

"-ever since were were five! I still remember that! I just tossed a frog at you and you gave me brain freeze!" Jack was now adding pineapple rings into the sandwich "It's not fair!" He squirted mustard sloppily all over the toppings, while still glaring at his sister. "Stop calling me a masochist when you're certainly a-" he slapped a slice of bread over his sandwich and took a huge bite. "-sadish! Ev'wy shligh' probo'tion, chu-"

It was amazing how he could still talk with his mouth full.

"That's disgusting," Rose pointed.

Jack offered the bitten end to his sister. "Don'f knockf i' till you twy i'," he managed to say before swallowing. For a good measure, he slobbered over the bitten end and offered it to her again.

His head jerked back with a glare of ice frost.

"Geez! That's cold!" Jack complained. "What the ..." he felt his face. Unbeknownst to him, his eyebrows were white with ice along with a beard made of frost. All he needed were some silk robes to make him look like a Hollywood version of a kung fu master. .

"You're so gross," Rose commented, poking his plate of sandwich as far away as possible. Meanwhile, Jack screamed at seeing his face at the oven's shiny surface.

Rhoda handed him a dishtowel. Another daily morning with the twins.

Jack scrubbed his face before perking up. "Hey _Maman_ , have I told you I was able to project steam this week?"

Rhoda's eyes widened with interest. "Really? That's great!"

"That's two toony projections now!" he exclaimed, holding up two fingers. He grinned excitedly. "Ice and steam! Pretty soon, I'll be able to give you stars."

"You can't project them voluntarily though," Rose quipped in.

"It's still something. _Maman_ said to be in touch with my feelings and they'll come out," he started attacking his sandwich again, juices and goo secreting out of it.

"So," _Maman_ grinned at him. "How were you able to project steam?"

Jack froze, staring at her. Then vapor poured out like there's a whistling kettle inside his skull.

 _Maman_ laughed. "Wow, that must've been a very embarrassing story."

Rose simply hid her grin with a sip of juice, remembering what Jack told her.

Rhoda cleared her throat. "I'm going to go out at the end of the day. Probably pay a surprise visit to your dad."

Jack and Rose looked at each other in silent communication.

"He'll be thrilled," Jack said dryly. Before going back to his sandwich, suddenly all quiet.

Rose shook her head with an encouraging smile. "Spend some time with him, _Maman._ "

They helped her with the dishes after they're done. Rhoda hummed as she relaxed on the chair, drying her gloveless hands.

" _Maman_?"

She looked up to see her twins sitting from across the dining table. They look alert. Slightly tensed.

And fully up to something.

Jack took a deep breath. "If something's bothering you-"

"-we get it if you want keep it from us," Rose finished.

Jack nodded. "You want to protect us-

"-from what you're going through," Rose continued, her eyes searching hers, almost apologetic. "I understand that now. But-"

"-we love you," Jack finished. "If you don't want to tell us what's bothering you-"

Rhoda bowed her head, seeing a mental image of Mina giving her a pointed look. She should've known they'd noticed something.

"-we'll respect that," Rose segmented. "But we want you to know…"

There was a lull of silence. Rhoda looked up, wondering why they're not finishing each other's sentences anymore.

Rose was holding up a calculator showing 1073.

Jack was literally painted with numbers like a deranged math cow. He grinned.

"You can always count on us."

He swelled with pride when _Maman_ burst out with laughter. The air burst along with colors like buds in fast forward. Joy. Relief. Heaviness. Release.

He panicked a little when she began to wipe her eyes, sniffling.

" _Maman_!"

Her smile made him stop as she got a hold of herself. It was genuine. As comforting as morning light compared to the harsh fluorescent.

Jack had seen a lot of pretty things in his life. A sunset. A sunrise. Wide meadows. But the colors around her…

He suddenly have a deeper understanding why _Maman_ likes to make people laugh.

"You two are developing excellent comedic timing," she managed to say. "Thank you… Jack, Rose."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

" _Le double acte est un type de comédie basé sur les interactions de deux personnes très différentes_ (The double act's a type of comedy based on the interactions of two very diff'rent people)," _Professeur_ Rhoda said.

" _Par exemple, Buggy Bunny et Elma Fudd. Tommina et Cherry. Même Micka Mouse avec Goody ou Donatella Duck._ (For example, Buggy Bunny and Elma Fudd. Tommina and Cherry. Even Micka Mouse with Goody or Donatella Duck.)"

Heads of students swivelled as the teacher pointed at the posters.

" _Le double acte consiste généralement en un homme intelligent et un imbécile. L'homme intelligent est souvent raisonnable et sérieux_ (The double act usually consists of a straight man and a fool. The straight man is often reasonable and serious)," their rabbit teacher said.

She pointed her stick at the posters again. " _Tandis que l'idiot est souvent vu comme moins intelligent, idiot et même à court-tempéré._ (While the fool is often seen as less intelligent, silly and even short-tempered.)"

Slowly, the heads of the students turned to look at their two classmates.

" _Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous?_ (What're y'all looking at?)" Jack asked while Rose calmly stared back at them, hands clasped on top of her desk.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Having just finished breakfast somewhere, Mina stepped out of the limo. Hands on her hips, she regarded the uptown shops, wondering where to splurge first. Liquor store? Maybe. Rare trade? Oh right, they might've stocked in Angus milk already. Gun shop? She grinned. Why not?

"My lady! Let me cherish you!"

A woman screamed. Mina jerked at the crack of an agonizing slap before something flew over her head and shot into a trashcan with a clang.

She turned to see a toon lady walked hurriedly out of the way.

Geez, what was that about? She turned to look at what was thrown in the trash.

"Oh, it's you," Mina dryly said.

Leroy blinked at the stars before shaking his head. The trashcan wobbled from the motion.

"Uuh… hi?" He smiled awkwardly, getting the feeling she saw his attempts to woo.

Mina rolled her eyes. Leroy wasn't exactly girl-crazy. He was love crazy. From what Rhoda had told her, if there was something Leroy wanted more than anything in the world, it's a romantic relationship with a woman.

"So… aah… seeing someone lately?"

She raised a brow. _Really?_

"Just trying to start a conversation," he said sheepishly.

Mina shook her head and proceeded to the gun shop. Before she could take another step, Leroy called out.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you." His legs attempted to kick as he struggled in the bin. "But… a little help?"

 _He's really nice,_ Rhoda had said. _But once he sees a grown-up lady, he tends to go overboard with affection._

The bin suddenly fell to its side with a swift kick from Mina. Leroy yelped.

"Tha-"

"Do you think," Mina spoke out. "I'll let anyone wanting to date this," she gestured at her infant form, "near my niece and nephew?"

He blinked before his eyes widened at her implication. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Silence again. Mina's mouth formed a shrewd line, watching him squirm.

"Uncomfortable truths," she said. "If you can't take 'em, don't dish 'em."

Her voice sounded pointed. He looked up uncertainly.

"Never thought you have the guts. You're one of those pushovers," Mina said. "Who gets all bullish for their pals."

Leroy tensed. "Did Rhoda told you?"

"I don't care what her decision will be." Mina tugged her baby clothes. "Get back together. Don't. If she decides to follow your advice, then fine. I'm sure you've pointed out the same thing to Jesse and he's also-"

The pseudo-infant stopped when Leroy squirmed again, almost as if...

Mina regarded him. "You're kidding me."

Leroy snapped into attention when she suddenly chuckled. It was like a baby's giggle. That wakes you up at 3 in the morning until you realize that you don't have a baby.

"You know, Rhoda listened to ya," Mina said with mild-mannered sympathy.

Leroy froze but yelped when he was suddenly yanked down by his necktie. He found himself staring at wide, baby blue eyes smiling a terrifying grin.

"Oh, no," her voice dripped with tragic sugar, "I wonder what Jesse would think if he found out _who_ caused his wife to change her mind."

Does evil have chubby cheeks and button nose as well?

"You're going to help me shopping," she said turning away and yanking him like a dog on a leash.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, a week and more before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

Leroy watched Rhoda and Jesse talking outside from the window.

"So yer Jesse's friend?"

He turned to see the A-list toon star, Baby Hermina. Her cherubic face was creased in a scowl, eradicating any innocence her wide blue eyes may indicate.

"Y-yeah," he replied, a tad nervous. Baby Mina's temper was infamous in the set. He'd rather not step on her toes.

He looked back at the window. He had been so desperate before to find Rhoda and tell her the whole truth. But now that they're finally talking…

"Someone has to look out for him," he stated, more on speaking out his mind.

Mina snorted. "Then you haven't met that rabbit yet."

Leroy glanced at him and Mina looked back, a pot recognizing a kettle. There was a lull of silence as they watched their friends for a while.

"You're her best friend?"

Mina snorted. "We're just friends," she simply said.

Leroy stared. "No need to be shy about it."

"I'm not," she snapped.

He looked down, a bit confused at her biting behavior. Then he looked around the expansive manor. Then to the irritable "infant." Old. Rich. Living alone. So private with only one friend.

It then all clicked. The jokes about her. Especially from some very brave people who knew she wasn't an actual infant.

"So what if you're queer? I think it's endearing."

Her head whipped towards him, eyes red. " **What?** " she asked, loaded with warning.

He fumbled with his hands with a sputter. "I- I think you're endearing how you act all tough but deep ins-"

It was no surprise that he got chased out with a mallet.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1960**

Rhoda strode purposefully, navigating towards ToonTown's exit. Rolling hills of trees and flowers were doing a dance and song number on either side of the road. Her legs marched out as she clenched her fists, her mind steeling itself for her visit with Jesse.

A fox suddenly walked past her and enveloped her with his tail. Her muffled cry of surprise was barely heard as she disappeared.

Whistling with his hands on his pockets, the fox in the well-fitted suit continued walking until he came into an empty area of the park.

Casually, he took Rhoda out of his hammerspace. A yellow-gloved fist suddenly shot out along with a cry of someone who's having a really bad day. Or week.

He ducked. "Rhoda! It's me!"

Rhoda paused. The twin fire blazes in her eye extinguished to their clear sky blue. "Antoine!" Then she marched up to him. "What have I said about kidnapping me?" she exclaimed.

He backed away from the smaller rabbit. "I'm sorry, Rhoda. But something came up."

She crossed her arms, looking disappointed at him. But he ignored her look, taking a deep breath.

"I tried to come as soon as I could but… work," he said. "Do you know what happened to Jack?"

She blinked. "No. Why? Did something happened to him? Is he alright?"

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about today. I'm talking about days ago." The fox took out an envelope from the inside of his coat.

Puzzled, she accepted it and took out its contents. She gasped.

Her hands flipped them over, like segments of a surreal event. Her heart pounded in her ears. Repulsion rising at the back of her throat.

"W-where did you get this?" she said with difficulty.

Antoine's tail swished. "While I was on assignment. Let's just say a freelancing office." He watched her stare at the pictures helplessly. "I took every picture of them that I could find."

She put a hand on her mouth. One of the photos had caught his vulnerable confusion. Memories flashed back in her eyes, him as an infant in her arms, yawning. Then to his bright eager face and soiled feet of his preschool years. Then to his glee as he jumped higher and farther than any humanoid boy.

Rhoda saw all her memories of him growing up. Then to the events the photos taunting her that she wasn't there on the one time Jack needed her.

She gripped the photos, visions of toon violence and mother instincts screaming and flooding-

Wisps of smoke rose from the photos she's holding.

"Rhoda!" Antoine slapped the photos in the last second. Thunder boomed. A stormcloud suddenly appeared over her head and began to pour down on her.

Antoine collected the photos again as water dripped down her wilted ears. "Are there others? Were they being stalked?" she asked as lightning illuminated her face and the weeping cloud above her.

He shook his head. "Those are the only pictures I have found of Jack. The pap who took them was either an amateur. Or just happened to be there." He wrinkled his nose when he remembered finding an article written for the photos. He knew Jack. That boy can be unkempt. But he was never that unwholesome as what the article suggests.

Needless to say, Antoine had burned every draft he could find that night.

"When do you think this was taken?" Rhoda asked.

Antoine told her. She frowned, remembering one of the days Jesse took the twins out.

She waved away the rain cloud over her head and shook off the water. Rhoda took the photos again. Her stomach roiled with disgust. There were checkmarks of approval on the corners of certain photos. Jack with his hands on the girl's shoulders while their faces are connected. Jack pushing her away. With only those two photos, it looked like the photographer only intended to show a different story.

Just when his attack on his father was beginning to die down…

"I'm sorry, Rhoda," the fox said, handing her a can of its film. She hunched over as though in pain. The grass around her withered miserably. Plush green leaves of a nearby tree suddenly began to brown and shrivel. Antoine checked his fur if it's graying. He could never tell what Rhoda could affect next with her tooniness.

Her vision was starting to blur. Questions. So many questions. But it wasn't for Antoine to answer. She shook her head, hurriedly trying to compose herself. "No. Thank you so much," she wiped her eyes with the heel of her wrist. "Jack won't be able to handle this kind of slander yet. He's just a kid. Why can't they let him be?"

His hands pushed the can of film in her hands before clasping her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said to Antoine again, hugging him tight. Antoine just saved them from a lot of damage. She was about to let go but he hugged her back, tail momentarily wrapping her too.

"Any time, _mon cher._ "

She stepped back. "I… I really need to go."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, A Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

"Nope, you're not going to watch that," _Maman_ said, switching the channel.

Jack's rabbit ear formed a question mark. "Why not? We heard this show's good."

"I've seen that show before and trust me, I don't want you two getting influenced by it." Their mother flipped channels until the evening news come out.

The twins looked at each other where they sat on the couch. "Ma, we're fifteen."

"I know, Rose. But that show contains some scenes that makes me uncomfortable to let you two view it."

She and Jack looked at each other again before turning to their mother.

" _Maman_ ," Rose began to say, "in our earliest memories, you explained-"

"-why private parts are private," Jack recited. "They're not meant to be seen or touched-"

"-by anyone else," Rose said with a gesture, "including-"

"-the mouth," Jack finished, ticking off a finger. "You also taught us it's okay to say no-"

"-if something's making us uncomfortable," Rose segmented, "even if-"

"-we would sound impolite." Jack ticked off another finger, "When we're seven-"

Rhoda turned her head to Jack to Rose to Jack again as they took their turns talking.

" you explained what intercourse is for and-"

"-why it should be respected," he confirmed. "Since you used to work in TV, you-"

"-taught us how fiction can influence-"

"-what people think is okay and not okay," Jack finished. He shrugged with an easy grin. "We knew better than most kids our age _-_ "

"-we'll be fine," Rose finished solemnly.

They stared back at her patiently. Rhoda had to stop her head from turning from side to side long after they have stopped talking. They watch her frown, still not letting them off the hook. She took a deep breath with a bite of her lip.

"Alright. But we're going to discuss the show after the end credits," she said, sitting herself between the two. "I hate it when you two finish each other's sentences."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1962**

The secretary stared at the rabbit before her. So this is the boss's wife.

The rabbit cocked her head to one side. "Excuse me, may I see Mr. Krupnik?"

Technically, it would require a scheduled visit. It's her job to keep people from disturbing him. Posters of Rhoda Rabbit was gone with the name Maroon Cartoon Studios. But she have seen her when she gave a press conference here in Acme Studios.

The secretary got up. "Please wait."

She gave one last glance at the rabbit. She was cute with those wide blue eyes and bunny cheeks. But picturing her with Mr. Krupnik was like seeing a knitted Christmas stocking with a men's black cotton sock.

She knocked on the door before poking her head in. "Sir? Ms. Rhoda Rabbit is here to see you."

Rhoda entered and the door closed with a click. She looked at a surprised Jesse who was working behind his desk.

"Rhoda…"

"Jesse, why didn't you tell me?" she said, hopping to a seat across him to face him better.

"Tell you what?"

She slid an envelope across his table. "Someone forced themselves on my son and I'm the last one to know."

Jesse took the envelope. His eyes widened at the contents. He looked back at his wife who was waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry, Rhoda. Jack wanted to be the one to tell you." He flipped over them. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend," Rhoda simply said. "What happened back there?"

He glanced at the door, before turning back at her. "We were shopping and Jack got separated from us. Rose suddenly got restless and worried." Jesse remembered how she suddenly looked at the exit. "When we found him, some toon girls and a police was surrounding him."

"Was… was he okay?" Rhoda asked, wondering why was she even asking.

Rose had told him how she heard racist and homophobic slurs outside with her sharp hearing. Jesse looked at Rhoda who already looked like she was hurting.

"He wasn't… harmed. But we already made a police report." He put the photos back in the envelope again. "These photos would make good evidence of what really happened," Jesse said, remembering starlets who tried to get fame by involving his name in tabloids.

She put the can of film on his table. "I have to go check on my son."

"Rhoda, please."

In their proximity, Rhoda had no time to react when Jesse put a hand over hers.

"Was there anything troubling you before what happened to Jack?"

Rhoda stared at his green eyes. He should hate her. He really should.

"Yes," she finally said. "But I need to be there for my –our son."

He let her hand go. Rhoda was about to get out but Jesse spoke.

"At least let me drive you to Mina's."

She was quiet the whole time he prepared to go out. By the time he had driven out of the studios did his wife spoke.

"I wasn't there." Rhoda nodded, bowing her head to clutch her ears. "But everything seems normal when we had breakfast together. I mean he got sick-" She suddenly looked up as though realizing something. "He'd been avoiding me." She gave a frantic laugh. "That's why he's been avoiding me. If he's feeling terrible, I would know it."

Jesse drove, making a turn as they entered the tunnel to ToonTown. "I would've told you. But Jack insisted that he tells you himself."

A hollow chuckle shook her form. "He won't. Jack had always been protective towards me," her vision began to get blurry as she crunched the hem of her dress. "When it should be the other way around… And Rose!" Her chest hurts. Asking another teenager to take care of someone who has went through something awful can be too much. "Rose shouldn't be… It's my responsibility..."

Jesse turned to her. "We did our best," he firmly said. "But what happened was beyond our control."

Rhoda said nothing. What kind of a mother was she? Why didn't she noticed anything sooner? An internal gasp send a shock through her head. When she leapt towards Jack, he suddenly kept her at arm's length…

She gritted her teeth, the weight of realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. The photos showing how the girl had thrown herself on him...

Jesse glanced at her as she lurched forward. But Rhoda kept her mouth shut as her throat tried to throw up.

She hates to be strict. But she never leave her kids with any adult alone unless it was someone she really, really trust. She did test runs with baby sitters, gave them rules (no visitors, no surprise visits outside) and even drop by at random times because she "forgot" something.

There were even rules she gave to Rose and Jack since they were toddlers. No tickling or games with private parts. No secrets. No gifts without permission. If something makes them scared or uncomfortable, they can say no. And don't forget to tattle.

She did everything she could think of to make sure they were as safe as a single parent could give their kids. And now, this.

 _It's my job to protect you, you can talk to me,_ she'd remind them.

"Talk to me," Jesse said. "What're you thinking?"

The arms wrapped around her gripped her tighter. "I should've been there. He and Rose are still kids. I should've talked to them about what happened."

"He talked to me about it," he said quietly. "He's going to be fine, Rhoda."

"But I wasn't there," she insisted. "I should have-" But then a flash of insight hit her like another stick of dynamite.

 _Jack nodded. "You want to protect us-_

" _-from what you're going through," Rose continued, her eyes searching hers, almost apologetic. "I understand that now. "_

She kneaded her forehead, her stomach souring. "Oh Jack… Rose." They weren't only talking about her.

The car drove around a corner

"Are you sure about this? Jack would rather let you know from him," Jesse said.

"Jack would rather never let me know," Rhoda answered back.

Jesse shook his head. "I'm just saying maybe we should respect his decision till he's ready."

She whirled at him with all the inferno of a bear with a cub. "This is diff'rent! This isn't like the time-" she stopped as though remembering herself. She deflated back into her seat. "This isn't like the time he kept spider pets in his room." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice," she mumbled.

He gave her a glance as he kept driving. "Rhoda..." he said in a tone that indicates he still haven't agreed with what she's about to do.

"Jesse..." she said back in a tone that she's still going to do it.

They became silent. It should've been funny. They're not yet dating again and they're already arguing about parenting. But it just shows how much it was all true.

Rhoda looked at the window, rubbing her arms. Jesse meant well. But he didn't know the lengths Jack would tough it out over her.

Her ears lowered and she resisted the urge to curl up to herself.

And whose fault is it that Jesse doesn't know his own son well?

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

"We can finish each other's sentences," eight-year-old Rose explained to their aunt. "It's just that-"

" _Banane_!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack knows what I'm going to-"

"Taw a puddy tat!" he grinned.

"Only he tends to-"

" _Sautez d'un coq à un âne!_ (Jump from a rooster to a donkey!)"

"We'd rather not do it unless-"

"Nature calls!"

Still looking at their Aunt Mina, Rose stretched out an elegant hand and shoved him off his seat.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Jack groaned, his face in his hands. There was no such thing as privacy in this family.

"How did Maman find out?" Rose asked. Their father had asked Jack to speak to him in private and Jack had led him and Rose into his room.

 _It was already night when the toon gates blinked its sleepy eyes and let Jesse's car through._

 _The door to the passenger seat opened and Rhoda climbed out, with a resolved look on her face._

" _Let me talk to him first."_

 _Her head turned to Jesse who had spoken. He got out of his car. "It would at least prepare him," he said, walking towards the front door._

 _Jesse stopped when he felt contact on his hand. But Rhoda retracted hers as soon as he had turned._

 _She sighed. "Just ask him if you could just talk with him alone." Her arm rubbed her shoulder. "If Jack didn't want me to know, it's most likely he doesn't Mina to find out either."_

"Your mother said from her friend. Whoever they are, they secured evidence of what really happened."

Jack began to mutter in his hands when Pa got his attention.

"Jack, your mother wants to talk to you about this. Can she come in now?"

He nodded in defeat. Jack braced himself when Maman came in. In a rare moment, they were both quiet. Each knew that they were trying to get a feel of the other's thoughts.

She went straight to him and put her arms around him in his seated form.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said, proud at least that he was handling it well in front of her. "Are you okay, too?"

She hugged him tight again. "Oh Jack. It's just a million dollar contract breach. You're more important."

Both Rhoda and Rose turned suddenly to the closed door. Rose looked down on the floor.

"My feet's feeling impatient tremors from the tapping of a very small foot," Rose said. "Do you want me to tell her for you?"

A few minutes later, a red-faced Aunt Mina burst in the room ranting.

"Those fucking bimbos! And that fucking po! Of course, we'd still worry, Jack! Even when you'll tell us after you get over it! Who are those bimbos?! I'll fucking-"

Rose followed inside. Jack groaned in his hands again. This is the exact reason why he'd rather not let them find out. Aunt Mina would tear at every teenage girl in ToonTown with enough spite to beat up the entire police department. _Maman_ would-

He glanced at her, who still looked wilted but calm. He was expecting her to bawl her eyes out. Probably lose herself in a moment of rage and bash a truck-sized crater to the ground with her small fist. Maybe even burst into flames. Even though she still looked upset, Jack was at least relieved that she wasn't losing her head.

"Where did you get the photos, _Maman_?" Rose asked.

"Antoine."

Rose's green eyes widened. Jack looked up in surprise. "He's here? How did he-"

"One of his odd jobs," their mother explained.

In the background, Aunt Mina was now verbally tearing apart cherrypicking "journalists" and that they really need to lay off Jack or she'll shove their damn cameras up their-

Jesse frowned at the satisfied response of their children at such a clipped explanation. "Rhoda, who exactly is this Antoine?"

"He used to be our neighbor. He's not dangerous, Jesse," Rhoda said. He looked unconvinced but didn't say anything.

"-stupid teenage girls! They finally thought they're bimbos like society tells them how women are! Wait," Mina paused before turning to Rhoda. "I don't remember any Antoine in France."

"That's because he's always gone when you visit," Rose said. "It comes with his work."

Mina turned to Jesse with a scowl. "You say it's been reported already?"

"Yes."

She turned to Rhoda wearing the same frown. "This Antoine didn't tell you the name of the pap?"

"No."

Aunt Mina snorted cigar-scented steam. Then she calmly asked if they want Jeeves to "accidentally" ran over the police officer. Preferably a couple of times.

"Mina, I'm sure he's been reprimanded already," Rhoda said. "We need to focus on their safety more."

Jesse swept away his bangs, a picture perfect example of men's haircare ad. "We'll curb our downtown visits for now."

Rose smiled. "That's okay, we'd rather have dinner in your home any time."

" _Maman_ ," Jack spread open his arms, letting Rhoda hang around his neck like a sad rabbit necklace. "You can let go now."

Crickets were already chirping in the night as Rhoda walked Jesse to the gates. Jesse glanced at Rhoda. She wasn't bouncing. She wasn't chatting up a storm. He opted to wait for her to speak first.

Rhoda sighed. She just want to see her kids go to their rooms to sleep before falling on her own bed.

The toon gates opened itself and Jesse glanced worriedly at her. His hand shot out to stop the gates from closing between them.

"Rhoda..."

She looked up when the expected clang of the gates closing itself didn't come. Jesse was looking at her. It wasn't the usual gaze he gave to people -cool, detached and stoic. It was raw and open and jeepers, she doesn't deserve it.

"Please. Come with me."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Maroon Cartoon Studios, 1946**

The first time Rhoda met Jesse, his eyes have that chilly look that gave nothing.

The first time she made him genuinely laugh, there was a small smile in his eyes before he looked away.

The first time she felt him regard her as his friend, she doesn't need to look into his eyes. All she needs to do was close her eyes and just feel that particular contentment between them.

And the first time she finally understood, she saw it. The look that rooted her and weighed her down and made her feel like...

Sometimes, she doesn't understand what does he even see in her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry, I have to chapter one loooong chapter into two. A lot of stuff was happening in it, the events seemed to compete with each other. Plus, looking at how far my scrollbar has to go down already makes me lazy for some reason.

1.) If you want to know more about how to make your kids, baby sibling, students safe against abuse, search for the **The Mama Bear Effect** website.

2.) Rose, when she held out a calculator, was supposed to spell love in numbers: 1073=LOVE.


	5. Breaking Point

**Chapter 5: Breaking Point**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

A light rain was pouring by the time they got to his place. Fingers tapped the glass window nervously as she stood on the window sill.

Behind her, Jesse entered the living room carrying a glass of water. But when he saw her by the window, he set aside the drink and leaned on the other side of the frame.

Silently, they both watch the light drizzle outside. The drive had been silent and she figured he was giving her time to think and rest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jesse, have you ever hated me for leaving you?"

Rhoda winced at her words. She wanted it to come out audible, yet her voice suddenly became smaller and smaller.

He observed her with his eyes. "What do you mean, Rhoda?"

Mouth set in a straight line, she inhaled deeply.

"I-I left you," she began. "I w-waited for you to come back. B-but I only gave you a day before assuming the worst." She slowly began to flinch as though already bracing herself for an incoming calamity. Her feet shuffled back until she hit the side of the window.

"I ran off b-because I was so scared, I didn't consider you." She couldn't look at him. If she thought she felt worse before. It was nothing compared to exposing every ugly disfigurement in front of him. "I left you," she repeated. _Breathe. Breathe. Don't panic..._

Her voice cracked but she pushed on. "I- I took away the times Rose and Jack could've been with you." She shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, Jesse! But I can't be with you. You're better off without me!"

She wanted to run. But running was what caused all of this to happen. Instead, she'll have to face the awful truth and end it once and for all.

"You're better off without me too," Jesse said.

She looked up. "What?"

"When Maroon blackmailed me using you, I kept it from you instead of the two of us facing it together." There was a ghost of a brittle smile as though remembering a bitter joke. "I did what I thought was the easiest way out for you."

He stretched out his hand towards her. But the width of the window prevents him from touching her. "But it wasn't. I cut you off physically and emotionally for weeks just so I can lure Acme."

Jesse dropped his hand. "When I staged the affair, I was more worried about your career than what you'd feel. I always knew you'd never agree to it." He wrapped his arms around himself, looking outside the window. "Sometimes I wondered if I was afraid you'd rather agree with Maroon to save your career. In the end, it was the easiest out for me."

Her mouth dropped open. That sounded so similar to what he told her about his past all those years ago. "I would never use you! Jesse, I-"

He put out a hand when she opened her mouth in protest. "I understand now you'd choose me over your break in Hollywood." He leaned in closer. "All of that happened. But I still want to prove that I can treat you right."

Jesse looked at her shocked face. She must've have been expecting his protests. Anger. From the looks of it, it seemed she wasn't even going to fight if he's going to yell at her. He exhaled through his nose.

"Rhoda. I want to prove I can be a father to Jack and Rose. I want to prove I wasn't the same man I'd been who made all those mistakes." He paused, before looking back at her. "You said you can't be with me. But what do _you_ want?"

The way her eyes widened as she looked at him was all the answer he needed.

"Then we both have something to prove." He stretched out his hand but he could see her tense. Instead, he rested his hand on the wall behind her. He could hear her breath hitched when he moved closer, bowing his head, their foreheads barely touching. "Just give us another chance."

Humans always underestimate how far a toon can feel. Not when they still think of them as 'fictional characters' walking on the face of the Earth. If they couldn't imagine toons being human, they could never perceive what was going through a rabbit's mind that night.

Rhoda still haven't moved from her spot. "I..." Her hand reached for-

Thunder. They both turned to the window, watching the sudden downpour of rain.

"It's getting late. I'm going to drive you home," Jesse said, straightening up.

Rhoda shook her head, her chest still hurting like a bass drum beaten too fast, too much and too many times. "You can't drive in this downpour! I'll just take a cab." In cue, lightning flashed ominously in the sky.

"If there's a cab in this weather," he replied back as thunder roared far too long for anyone to be comfortable being outside.

A few minutes later, the phone in Mina's manor rang.

"Hello?" Rose answered. " _Maman_?.. Yes, we're about to go to sleep. We're just waiting for you…. What?... Okay, _Maman_. Good night."

She turned to Jack who was still waiting by the window, downpour dripping down the glass.

"Well? Are we going to pick her up?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "Aunt Mina is asleep by now. _Maman_ said she's going to stay over at Pa's."

"Oh."

They both looked at the window. The summer storm ripped lightning through the clouds before thunder boomed.

"It sure is cold tonight."

" _Oui_."

A lull of silence, heavy with thoughts. Jack slowly turned red.

"I can't believe you're smiling!" he exclaimed, pointing at Rose.

She kept her expression perfectly schooled. "I'm not."

" _Oui, vous l'êtes!_ You're so gross!"

Rose shook her head. " _Je suis désolé._ You look like a pomato with rabbit ears."

"You know what?" he stood up. "I'd rather be unconscious tonight. Preferably with a mallet." He began to walk away. "Sweet, sweet darkness and all of that."

"You know, Jack," Rose called out. "What you suppressed the most resurfaces in your dre-"

"Lalalala!" he sang, the tips of his rabbit ears and his fingers stuffing his earholes shut.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

"Seriously, what do you see in that gal?"

"A lot."

"Like what?"

Jesse was not the person for long-winded explanations. Nor does he owe anyone any.

"She makes me laugh," he said, closing the conversation.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

After the call, Rhoda closed her eyes, resting her head on the couch. She raised her head.

And daylight gouged her in the eyes.

"Gah!" She flailed around into a toon tornado, but something was on her and the more she struggled, the more it twisted-

She suddenly stopped, her legs frozen in the attempt to kick it away while the blanket wrapped around her like a low-budget mummy gone wrong.

Across the coffee table and into the armchair, Jesse slept silently.

She glanced at the blanket she had managed to twist around her like a cotton python. Jesse must've draped it over her after she fell asleep.

Strange, it only felt like a moment when she closed her eyes.

Her heart twisted, remembering last night. With a quick "zip!", the blanket dropped on the couch with Rhoda out of it.

Furry feet silently padded around the coffee table to his sleeping form. Lightly, she hopped to the armchair's armrest, giving her a better look.

Yellow-gloved hand reached to brush his bangs covering one closed eye. Then hesitated. Rhoda withdrew her hand.

 _Thank you, Jesse._

She wondered why he didn't just went to bed. Squaring her shoulders, she hopped off the armchair. Her hands grabbed the blanket and unfurled it. Folding it as neatly as she could, she turned to the kitchen after.

The fridge door opened and Rhoda peeped inside. Jesse gave her a chance and she's not going to ruin it. For him. For them.

In less than an hour, Rhoda put a plate of veggie omelette on the table. She put a food cover over it before glancing at Jesse.

Back when they were still living together, Rhoda always function with lesser sleep. It may have something to do with being manic. But it was Jesse who always cook because she tend to burn down something. Or make a can opener explode into flames. The non-electronic one.

She glanced at the clock. Her kids and Mina would probably still be asleep.

Her feet carried her back to the armchair where Jesse was sleeping. Leaping lightly to the armrest, she looked at him again. Her hand rested on the top of the backrest. He really should've just slept in his bed. She inhaled through her nose, feeling determination rise in her the same way it does when she'd looked at her reason of living, their twins.

But then it dimmed, remembering why she wanted to talked to him in the first place.

 _Stay. Leave. I just want to make things right. Whatever they are._

Jesse's voice echoed in her head. _But what do_ you _want?_

She leap off the armrest and decided to leave a note on the kitchen table. The twins would be waking up soon and she needs to go home.

As soon as she was out, she took a cab, unmindful of the stares around her. On the drive home, she reflected on her thoughts.

Jesse still haven't given up, nor will she. Her hands clenched into fists. She had came into his place that night to tell him that they can't be together. But Jesse…

Leroy had a point. But Jesse had given her something more.

Hope.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

Humans and toons hustle-and-bustled past each other. Doing their jobs. Going to their destinations.

But they began looking up at the gentle breakage of their typical nameless weekday.

Jesse stopped, seeing bubbles floating in the open sky. Some still went on their way but would reach out to touch them. Their gazes following their lazy light trails.

He finally saw the prime suspect, perched on the third floor window of RK Maroon's primary building.

Rhoda waved at him with a grin, a small bottle of bubble soap in her hand. Small pleasures in life.

He couldn't help it when his spirits lifted. Jesse looked around at the clear orbs reflecting swirls of color. They're just like her.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

When Rhoda got home, everyone was just waking up. She hummed in the kitchen, having just cooked the same breakfast. They silently ate as Rhoda poured herself orange juice. She looked at her twins, who couldn't seem to look at her in the eye.

"Is something wrong?"

Mina calmly sipped her coffee-Scotch. "They think you and their father have sex all night."

The kitchen exploded with several protests. And an obscene amount of steam coming out of Rhoda's ears.

"Mina! Not in front of the kids!"

"Aaaugh! No!" Jack cried, waving away images only he could see.

Rose was still looking down, unnecessarily stirring her orange drink as she recite with rationalization. "As you said, _Maman_. It's just natural for parents to have intercouse. After all, it's-"

Her rabbit ears blasted with steam to rival an industrial boat. "We didn't! We just talked!"

Mina shrugged. "Well, can you blame us? You were suddenly gone with Jesse," she forked around her omelette for veggie-free parts. "And the next thing we knew, you're in his flat."

"It was storming outside!"

Mina shrugged, waggling her eyebrows. A strange sight to see in a baby's face. "Suuuure..."

"Mina!"

"You're so easy to fluster, rabbit."

The late morning after was pretty much uneventful. Jack watched Rose walked the length of his room and back.

"You're saying _Maman_ 's feeling better now?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I guess it's because they finally were able to talk."

Rose sighed and turned her back on him to face the window.

"What?" Jack asked.

She glanced back at him. "I'm just… We really don't know what's going on between _Maman_ and Pa. Remember what we said? That they need help getting back together?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "It seems they don't need help at all."

"Alright!" he beamed. "We can-"

'-talk about school and what we want to do in the future."

Downstairs, Rhoda looked up when she heard a prolonged moan of suffering.

The phone rang. Rhoda swiveled to it. With the exception when she was looking for attorneys, the phone barely rang. Mina made sure she wasn't disturbed by pesky phone calls. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rhoda, is that you?"

Her eyes widened when she recognized Jesse's voice. "Yes."

His voice became cold, making her grip the handset tighter. "Come to my office. Now."

There was a click and the line went dead. Rhoda blinked at the receiver.

She suddenly found herself hailing for a cab outside Mina's house.

Worry ate inside her like restless, writhing maggots. She have heard Jesse's chilly tone before. But he had never spoken to her like his words were carved in the last circle of hell where Satan resides, trapped and frozen in eternal frost.

The drive to Acme Studios couldn't get any longer. Once her foot touched concrete, people saw nothing more than a trailing cloud of dust to the central building.

"Jesse!" she cried as soon as the secretary let her in.

She suddenly gasped as though all the air was being sucked out. Her fur fluffed from the unfelt chill in the room. The secretary immediately shut the door as though getting out of the way of a gun.

The office was strangely dark save for the bright square of window light. Jesse's eyes looked down on her, regarding her across his desk.

"Jesse? What's wrong?"

Her words seemed unwelcomed in the air. Her heart was pounding too loudly, as though it was feeling a primal sort of doom.

A slapping of a tabloid at the far edge of his table made her flinch, the sound strangely too loud. She picked it up and gasped.

 ** _Caught Cheating?_**

 ** _Jesse Krupnik's Wife, Rhoda Rabbit's Foxy Affair_**

Her eyes widened at the photographs below. One shot of her and Antoine in front of Acme's manor, his hand closing over the dog whistle he gave her. Another shot at dawn, Antoine leaning towards her as they sat in a bench outside of Mina's manor. The last shot… whoa, they definitely looked intimate.

It was the day Antoine gave her Jack's photos. Whoever was the pap following her, he caught the moment Antoine hugged her, his tail wrapping her close.

"Is that Antoine?"

She looked up again. Jesse was regarding her with eyes that gave nothing.

"Y-yes. Jesse, I can explain-"

"That's also one of my enemies' bodyguard," he interrupted. "The goons that Mr. Hornose hires aren't amateurs."

Rhoda blinked. "There were rumors about him and the _Milieu-_ "

"-yet you keep your bridge with him, endangering our kids," his words seemed to crackle with ice. He shook his head. "Until now, you can so be naive."

He might as well have punched her in the spirit. Her eyes widened. Who was he to call her naive? She survived living in France. She alone raised- but guilt stemming from the very fact trapped whatever pride she have for having come so far. Paint pounded in her ears as her hands clenched, straining the seams of her gloves.

"Antoine," she struggled to make her voice even. "Is a friend. He would never do that. This photo," she held up the tabloid, "was the day he saved Jack from another scandal!"

The look he gave her froze the paint in her veins. Calculating. Unmoving. Pitiless.

"I don't care. Cut him off."

A seam on her restraining gloves popped. Wisps of steam suddenly rose as heated eyes met cold indifference.

Rhoda stared at this imposing man, regarding her over steepled fingers on his important-looking desk.

Jesse Krupnik, Acme studios board director.

She felt herself boil. Livid heat met the onslaught of frost. He didn't seem to care what she says. Sitting there on his high horse, expecting her to follow like some lowly employee...

Outside, the secretary began to panic as steam escaped her boss' office.

But then the temperature dropped again. Her shoulders slouched with the weight of an awful truth.

 _Ruthless_ , Mina said.

Didn't she create this?

"This isn't you," she said slowly. "Cutting my own ties would be _my_ call." She took a deep breath. "I know you feel mad. But I can't talk to you like this," she waved a hand between the high desk and her.

She turned to walk away but Jesse wasn't finished.

"You trust that criminal more than you trusted me those 15 years ago?"

Her hand stopped before the doorknob. Her ears rang.

 _Slowly, she turned back to him, her heart determined to punch its way out with every beat._

" _Trust?" she repeated back. She walked towards him. "I trusted you even when you seduce every night in your song numbers! Even after we're married!" She hopped off the floor and landed on the table, pushing her finger on his chest._

" _I trusted you even when you're surrounded by women who doesn't care that you're wearing a ring! I trusted you even when I know Acme stalks you in that club every night that you perform! I trusted you far lot more even when people think I'm being a fool!"_

 _She prodded him one last time. "So don't you ever say I trusted you any less! You- you-"_

Just joking, she didn't say all of that. It simply played inside her mind.

Instead, she turned back to look at him, steam coming out of the corner of her eyes before exiting the door.

Because no matter how many times she went back to the past, she was the one who did the most damage. Fifteen years worth.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1947**

"Has Jesse asked what you think about this?"

Buggy and the others looked surprised.

"No, but I trust him, guys."

"You two are already mi-mo-marri- wedded. he should get a new ji-ja-jo-occupation," Patty Pig said.

Rhoda shrugged. "They're all just acts. Besides, I know Jesse."

She didn't like the way they all looked at each other, a conversation apart of her. "What, guys?"

Sylvia the cat rested her elbow on the table. "Are you okay with it?"

"I'm fine," was Rhoda's immediate reply.

Rhoda wondered why they're all looking at Daphne. Apparently, Daphne noticed it too. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, my big mouth and I are going to say it," she said exasperatedly with a wave of her hands. "Rhoda," she dropped her name like a weight, "you're not comfortable with it."

She shuffled in her seat. "It's his dream to sing. Who am I to take that away?" Her shoulders rose to a shrug. "Besides Jesse told me singing careers are small for us toons here in Hollywood. Paint-and-ink's a stepping stone for him."

She looked so optimistic that they all looked at each other again. They couldn't say it. But being older in Hollywood, there's also another possibility.

It could be a stepping stone. Or a dead end.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rose, Jack and Aunt Mina stared at the tabloid they've recently purchased.

Since the wildfire of Jack's attack, Aunt Mina cut off her subscription to newspapers and magazines to keep them out of sight, out of mind. Mina found out while she was watching the news. Before she could call Rhoda's attention, the rabbit had hollered that she was going to Jesse's office.

The twins were staring at the photos with a mix of horror, confusion and...

"We should really burn your mother's ratty PJs," Aunt Mina commented.

Jack snapped out of his horror. "They just portrayed her having an affair and that's what you're worried about?" he yelped that would have exorcised any ghost haunting her manor.

" _Maman_ would never..." frost began blurring the space around Rose. She shook her head. It doesn't add up. _Maman_ was sweet and gentle and she would never... but didn't Jack said she was upset and hiding something this past few days? But Pa and _Maman_ wanted to get back together ever since they found out the real truth... But _Maman_ would never-

She put a hand on her head, icicles forming around her head like thorns. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rabbits mate for life. Pa wouldn't think..." but he let his sentence hang, confirming Rose's thoughts. "They just talked last night! _Maman_ never had a boyfriend! _I'd know_. She had never shown interest in that guy before!"

Was Mr. Antoine ever interested in their mother? Rose could never tell. After they heard rumors of him working for the _Milieu,_ _Maman_ pretty much kept them away from him. But knowing their mother, she's sympathetic with lonely souls. Sometimes, Rose could hear her exchanging good mornings from their balcony. When _Maman_ would see them awake, she'd go inside and shut the door to make breakfast. Then there was that thinner incident. But he had disappeared after.

If Mr. Antoine ever showed interest in _Maman_ , he was smart enough not to show it within seeing/hearing/punching range of a very protective son. And her to some extent. About _Maman_...

Rose sighed. Their mother had no problem stirring Rose away if she thinks someone was hitting on her daughter. But if the flirtations were directed at her, she was flatboard unassuming. Jack was right. She never seemed to take interest to other toons romantically.

Their aunt shrugged. "People will think what they want. People will overreact. Then people will move to the next juicy scandal." She tapped the page, "What I want to know is why your mother's secretly meeting with this guy."

 _Me too_ , Rose thought.

"He likes his anonymity."

They all turned around to find Rhoda behind them. She looked tired, sad but she smiled at seeing them.

" _Maman_!" Jack rushed to her and lifted her up, checking her face carefully. "Are you okay? Did you talked to Pa?"

His chest twisted when her smile became frozen. He put her down.

"Yes," she finally said. "Your father was upset with what happened-"

"But you explained it to him, right? About Antoine? Why are you meeting with that guy anyway?"

"I…" she sighed, unsure what question to answer first. The twins looked at her expectantly. Rose, quiet and observing. Jack, rather frantic and worrying.

She moved to the tabloid. "That one was when Acme wanted to talk to me. He and his boss were working for her," Rhoda said, pointing at one picture. "That one was me wanting to pass a message to Acme and his boss but he came at the most inconvenient time," she tapped the one second one where it was dark. "And the last one," she pointed at the final photo. "Was the day I found out about what happened, Jack. About you."

Rose glanced at the photos. Would it never end? First Pa. Then Jack. Then _Maman._ Who's next? Her? It felt like the time she and Jack discovered the pictures of Pa and Ms. Acme. Awful deceptions meant to destroy people.

Jack caught her eye, both remembering their past conversation. Why is it that every time she thought everything's going to be okay, something blow's up?

"Have you told Pa about this?" Rose asked.

Jack tried not to flinched at the unseen bolt of gloom that flashed momentarily around _Maman_. "Your father and I both need a time out before we can continue," _Maman_ said. She suddenly rushed to speak, seeing their faces. "But don't worry, kids! It's Saturday tomorrow! I'll visit him in his flat so we can talk again!"

No, she couldn't just hide being sad anymore. They need to see that she could handle it. "Rose, Jack," she took a deep breath. "Your father and I are experiencing a bump. But we both want to prove we can get it together again. That's what we had talked about last night."

They looked at each other and Rhoda felt the air around them color subtly with hesitant hope.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to give up on your father. Because I know your father's not going to give up on- Mina!"

Their aunt turned off the recorder playing heroic music in the background.

"I thought it would help with the mood. So who really is this fox? And why was he holding your hand here?"

It was late at night when Rhoda finally had the time to be alone. She wanted to think and the open space in the roof seemed to be able to handle her crowded thoughts more than her room could allow.

She sat among the tiles, remembering the photos of Jesse and Acme. It's ironic how she's the one now with scandalous photos. And published to boot.

Horror, the gripping fear of what will her kids would think. What would Jesse would think. She had prayed that her kids knew her well enough that-

 _Unfair._

She rested her forehead on her gathered knees. The moon seemed to glare at her. Self-loathing rose at the back of her throat. She get to explain herself while she didn't give Jesse enough of a chance. Rhoda was at least thankful that Jesse didn't seem to think she was having an affair. Not like she did-

She groaned, putting her face on her lap.

Her body suddenly froze when her sensitive ears hear scrapings on the roof.

"I know you're in there," she called out.

Fox tail wafted in the periphery of her vision before a fox appeared.

"Antoine!" she whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?!"

"My name's not really Antoine in this job," he said. "It was in my last job though."

She turned her head away, wrapping her arms around her knees. He gave a dry chuckle.

"Granted, it would be best if you're not seen with me anymore." The fox put his hands on his pockets as though roofs were normal meeting places. "My identity has been compromised because of what happened," he said, seeing the tabloid in her hands.

He looked up to the face of the moon. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new name. And a new color scheme. Maybe he could rig TNTs to Mr. Hornose's alarm clock as his resignation letter.

"This would be the last night that I look like this." His lush tail blowing slightly in the wind. "I was simply going to put a note in your window to say goodbye."

Rhoda said nothing, gripping the tabloid tight. He turned and walked away, understanding this was the most goodbye she could give him back after what happened. But then he stopped, looked back at her desolate form.

"Back then, when I didn't really know you, I thought you were a ditz."

She looked up to see him returned, unsure if Antoine really said something so un-poetic.

"I thought you're just a silly mom who lives in a world of sunshine and flowers."

Rhoda frowned, opening her mouth to protest. Antoine held up a hand.

"But when I was in hot water, I wasn't expecting help." He sat down a distance from her, wondering why he was telling her this. "But you were there."

He took off his hat and put it on his lap. It must've been from the way she looked like she destroyed the Eiffel Tower without meaning to.

"I thought you were going to lose it. But you didn't."

Or it must've been because he wanted her to remember that she at least did something good.

"Instead you saved me."

Antoine tipped his hat and turned his back again. It would be a lie if he said he doesn't feel like a man in the movies parting with a woman forever.

" _Merci… et au revoir_."

He walked away into the dark of the night.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

"Is Rhoda okay about that?"

"Of course she is."

Leroy looked unsure. He became quiet before speaking again.

"But you two are married. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Leroy, she's one of the most understanding people I know. I trust her to trust me."

Leroy became silent again. However, Jesse paid no mind. Rhoda's flourishing as an A-list toon star. He will become successful too as a singer. But while he's still working on it, he's going to support her in every way he can.

"You should at least stop the acts with your singing."

Jesse shrugged. "It's what keeps the club crowded."

That's all they are, acts. Rhoda knows that.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

Leroy sneezed and even his snot turned frozen as soon as it dripped down his nose.

He hurriedly chipped it off his bulbous nose before throwing it in the trash. Mittens? Check. Eskimo jacket? Check. Long underwear, pants and woolen socks? Check, check, check.

But it was nothing compared to the frost inside Jesse's flat.

His friend stood motionless by the window, his back on him.

Maybe, when all of this is a distant memory, he could safely tell him that saying he hasn't cooled down wouldn't be very fitting.

As Leroy tried not to laugh as such an inappropriate time, Jesse stared out of the window.

Green eyes scowled at the window, frosting the glass. He shouldn't be so angry. But seeing -seeing those tabloids was a slap that Rhoda hadn't changed. She still trusts the wrong people. She still walks into bad decisions. Meeting someone from a Mafia at night? Who does that? For all he knew, that fox has an eye on their kids. Not dangerous, my foot. Just because they were ex-neighbors doesn't mean-

The doorbell rang. Jesse turned sharply with a glare at the door, an icicle stabbed its wood.

"I'll get it," Leroy said hurriedly.

Jesse turned back at the window again.

"Oh… Hi Rhoda," was Leroy's surprised words.

"Is -is Jesse-"

Leroy quickly got out of the doorway when Jesse arrived.

"Hey Jesse," she said, her voice suddenly becoming small. Something in his eyes told her he still haven't calmed down. "I- do you want to know about Antoine?"

He stared at her, his eyes, once again were hard emerald stones like _before_. When there had been a greater rift between them.

"I don't care about that fox," he calmly said that still has a bite of frost. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rhoda. But I can't do this right now."

He must've seen the look on her face for he continued. "I know I said that we're going to fix this. But seeing those photos," he exhaled. "It reminds me of it all over again. The day you left."

A bitter chuckle escaped his throat. The day he saw her letter. The day he ran through the house.

The day he broke.

Her ears wilted at the poisonous sound, feeling herself become smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jesse said nothing. She was about to excuse herself when he suddenly spoke.

"Was it that easy for you? To just leave?"

The leaves of the potted plants in the hallway suddenly quivered as though in pain. Rhoda refused to blink, something clouding her eyes.

"You think it was easy?" her voice cracked. "I did what I thought was best for Jack and Rose!"

He folded his arms, looking down at her.

 _This isn't who you are,_ her voice echoed.

"Then you clearly aren't thinking at all," his words a stab of icicle.

Her eyes widened as though she felt it go through her. But he continued to speak, words hardened with cold venom.

"You really are a fool."

The door closed in her face, but he may have as well slammed it.

Rhoda walked away. Then as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her chest rose, breathing heavily through a constricted throat. With the elevator ahead of her, she suddenly tore for the stairs instead.

Up and up, she ran, giving her body a physical need for oxygen. Her mind reflexively putting Mime wall after Mime wall behind her. Her ears sought for wind, shutting out anything else. Her legs ached, her knees screamed. Yet she pumped floor after floor almost fanatic to expend what was trying to claw its way out of the corners of her eyes, out of her chest-

She burst through the door, stumbling to the top most part of the building. The wind blew through the empty lot. Sunlight beat overhead. She couldn't care less. Rhoda dropped to her knees, wondering why she was still hyperventilating and oh gawd it hurts-

Her fur quivered as her body shook. She gasped, clutching her throat. The tips of her numb fingers tingled. Walls inside her head were closing in. Rhoda bit her ear, trying to ground herself through pain.

 _Relax. Deep breathe. Deep breath. You've been here before._

Slowly, she took a deep inhale through her nose. Slowly, she exhaled, letting her chest deflate. Back in the days of filming, her panicking was comedy gold for disasters. Here...

She breathed again, grasping control of her lungs.

Her teeth slowly let go of her ear.

That was how much she hurt him.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

"Thanks, Jesse."

"For what?"

She held his hand. "You never call me stupid. You always ask what do I mean to understand me," she said, squeezing his large hand to show how it means a lot to her. Contrary to what people think, Jesse is gentle and kind. She leaned against his arm. "Being silly is what I do. But I'm glad someone thinks otherwise."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Mina hummed, ambling into her study while scratching her rotund tummy.

Checking behind her, Mina pushed a hidden button. A seamless square suddenly tilted, revealing a hidden doorway.

Unbeknownst to the twins, Mina have a secret bar room.

Still humming, the door closed as soon as she entered the spacious darkness. She flipped the switch on.

Only to see Rhoda.

"Aaaau-" Mina clamped a hand over her own mouth. "Rhoda! What are you doing here?!" she hisssed.

Rhoda barely moved from her seat. "Drinking," she said, her voice dull and flat.

Mina's mouth hung open. She would've accepted "Putting my head into a hole that I won't be able to get out of" or "Pushing all the buttons of that mad scientist-looking machine because they're so shiny!" But not…

"Wait, what are you drinking?"

"Remember when you found a way to curb out my fast-reaction to alcohol?" Rhoda asked in a dead tone. She showed her the glass.

"Oh." A few years ago, Mina had given her a glass of water with just a drop of wine. It still hit the rabbit hard. But at least she hadn't destroyed the place.

"Waitaminute! Why are you still drinking?! You don't like drinking, remember?"

She opened the faucet to fill her wineglass again. "It's better this way. I don't feel a thing," she said, putting a hint of red wine with a dropper.

Mina's jaw scraped the floor. Rhoda feels. That's what she do. She feels for people. She feels for Frankenstein in the movie. She feels for moments that Mina take for granted, like having breakfast together.

"No," Mina said, climbing on top of the bar. Wondering when did she became the responsible one. "This isn't you. Give me that!"

Rhoda simply chugged it down. Mina snatched the empty glass.

"I thought you always wanted a drinking buddy," she said in perfect pitch of B flat.

Mina scowled. There were phases of people getting drunk. The happy phase. The sobbing phase. The hell-yeah-I-can-dance phase. But Rhoda only has one phase. Dead phase. Like all the sadness in the world rejoiced at her humor's death and they all dogpiled on her forevermore.

"Anyone but you." Her tiny hands clenched into haymakers. "Does Jesse have something to do about this?"

Rhoda put out a hand. Waved it a bit. Her own eyes followed it for a while. "No. No. Everything's fine. Everything's even now."

Mina looked at her miserable form. She wanted the old Rhoda back. The one that acts like a mother hen and pesters her to eat vegetables. The colorful soul that made her barf as she spreads happiness like a rampaging unicorn virus. The one who isn't like this at all!

"What?" she growled. "Is he still jealous about that fox?"

She shook her head."No. It's not jealousy. It's just ripping of old wounds," she said with as much energy as a flatline in a heart monitor. "It came back to him. What's it like. To be left. By me."

Her hand reached for another glass. She was slow enough that Mina could've just stopped her. Against her better judgment, she filled it up and put a drop of wine in it. Mina helped herself with the wine bottle.

"In his own way, he called me an idiot. He knew how I felt about that," Rhoda said in a monotone. "Then he threw it at my face."

She drank it all in one gulp. The wineglass dangled in her limp hand.

"He never talked to me like that before."

Mina methodically drank more, keeping a close eye on the rabbit.

Rhoda only sighed. "That was how much I hurt him, Mina."

She pushed herself off her seat. The world tilted and spun. Pushing aside the contents of her hammerspace, she pulled out a jar of white paint. With the dropper, she ejected fresh white color to her dulling fur. Then to the redness of her eyes.

"Jack and Rose would be expecting me right now." She slapped her own bunny cheeks. Mina stared at her when she began hopping in place like a weary jogger before a long run. Mina straight up finished the entire wine bottle.

"I'll be going-"

The bottle of glass shattered on top of Rhoda's head.

"Oh look, stars," she said in the same dull, monotone before twirling into a faint.

Calmly, Mina pushed the giant bump back to Rhoda's head and dragged her unconscious body out of the secret bar room.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, Post-war 1945**

She and Kit E. Coyote stared at the blueprint.

"You see this part, Rhoda?" she tapped at a diagram. "It needs to be maintained or else the thrust load would ran thin and snap! The whole thing goes down."

"Trust load? _**Trust**_ load? Wow, I never knew elements in a relationship is mechanical. You're right, trust should be maintained or it'll break from the load." She looked closer at the blueprint. "Jeepers, then that must be the hope turbines because it lifts you up when you're feeling down. Ooh! Ooh!" She pointed at another part. "And that must be the kindness generator because- Kit E.? Where you going? I got a good one I swear!"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rhoda woke with a gasp like a person who was put to sleep against their own will. Then she clutched her own head as the world wobbled.

"Ow… ow… ouch. Where am I?"

"Enjoyed your beauty sleep?"

She turned around to see Mina reading a magazine about guns, a pipe clenched between her teeth. She was back in her room, in her bed.

Mina watched her jealously as Rhoda simply shook off her hangover.

"Mina! Did you just knocked me out?! Jeepers, I gotta pee!" she said, climbing out of the bed.

A few minutes later, she returned to her room. Mina was still there, reading.

"Aaah… that is so much better. How many did I- aaaaugh!"

Her vision tumbled as she was flipped over the bed. She found herself arm wrestled to the sheets with Mina on top of her.

"Mina! What on earth-"

"Rest."

Rhoda struggled at her grip.

"Give up," Mina said. "I get my strength from all my issues of being an eternal baby and it's not gonna run out any moment."

Rhoda managed to tilt her in one side and in a toon tornado, they struggled.

They suddenly stopped with Rhoda in Mina's headlock.

Toon tornado!

They suddenly stopped with Mina lifting up a balled-up Rhoda.

Toon tornado!

They suddenly froze with Rhoda wearing Mina's baby clothes and Mina wearing her overall dress and polka-dot bow.

They toon tornado-ed immediately.

Both rabbit and "baby" panted as they lay on the bed in their proper attire.

"Why're you making me stay in bed?" Rhoda gasped.

Mina rolled her eyes stubbornly. "If you don' wanna take care of yourself, then I'll knock you out if that'll make you rest."

She stood over her, hands on her hips before it becomes an icky touching moment.

"Rhoda, last night, ya attempted to piss yourself drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if you also had a panic attack-"

Rhoda waved her words away defensively. "It was just a small one. I was able to get it under control-"

Mina's eyes widened through her sanitized sentences. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. That's it. Rest!" Mina barked, pushing her down with a foot.

The rabbit tried to struggle from her baby fat leg. "But Rose and Jack-"

"-will be fine. I told them you went to bed early."

"Mina, I want to prove that-"

"That what? You can fix this? Rhoda, days ago I watch ya gut yourself with guilt. Then again yesterday." She pressed her foot firmer. "Yeah, that's you being a goody-goody dorky. But yer not being a goody-goody dorky to yourself!"

Rhoda stopped struggling. Her yellow gloved hands reluctantly droopped back at her sides.

"Okay, Mina," she sighed.

Mina looked at her with hard eyes. She rubbed a palm all over her own face. "Rhoda...you hurt him. He hurts you. Is that really a basis for a good relationship?" Her mouth pressed into a thin line. "I'm not Leroy. I'm not gonna to tell ya to break it up with Jesse. But think about it."

"He was just-"

"Don't ya dare defend him."

Mina's rough voice decreased in volume. "Just lemme take care of the twins for a while. Rest."

"Okay," Rhoda's voice became submissive. "Please don't tell them what Jesse said to me."

"Tell us what, _Maman_?"

They both whirled, realizing the smell of freshly-cooked breakfast. Rose was holding a glass of juice and Jack was holding a pancake-laden tray in his hands.

"We were going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Jack said.

Rose walked further into the room. "But what do you mean that you hurt Pa? Pa hurt you? You had a panic attack? You got drunk?" She set down the drink. "What's really going on?"

Mina glanced at Rhoda with a look saying it was now out of her hands.

"Practically four or five days ago, I felt you were terribly upset," Jack said, the tray shook in his hands as he clenched the handles. "Now that I think about it, you said you met with Leroy." He set it down with a thump. "Did he caused it? Is it because he told you not to get back with Pa?"

"Why would he even say that unless you did something really bad to Pa?" Rose asked. "It doesn't make sense, but are you having an affair with Mr. Antoine?"

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

Rhoda held up her hand. "It's okay, Jack." She sighed. "No, Rose. I wasn't cheating with anyone. I broke your father's heart because I left him all those years ago."

"Then he hurt you?! What did he do?" Jack was practically yelling. He remembered the first night he talked to his father. _Take care of her..._

Rhoda sat up, holding both hands up to calm him. "He just said some things out of anger. It's nothing, Jack-"

Mina snorted. She, herself, would've worded it differently.

Rhoda continued to speak, straightening up, "I'm fine, really-"

"Aunt Mina said you got drunk and had another breakdown!" Jack shook his head stubbornly at her attempts to unruffle him. "No wonder we didn't see you-"

"Jack, calm down," Rose said.

Jack glared, frost falling around him. "You calm down. It's so _easy_ for you to accuse _Maman_ -"

"I wasn't accusing her!" Rose raised her voice and Mina shivered as the air dropped several degrees.

"Children, **enough.** "

They both went silent. Even Mina felt herself clamp.

Rhoda sighed. "Yes. We both hurt each other. But we both didn't mean to. C'mere," she said, waving her hand to them to come close.

Rose and Jack sat down on the bed.

"I tried to talk to your father yesterday. But we couldn't do it yet. We'll both need a long break for a while," she looked down. "Your Aunt Mina's right-"

"'Course I am."

"-I'll need to take care of myself first before I can care for someone else. We both do."

She looked at their pensive faces. "We'll work it out," she reassured them.

Mina looked at the twins. "Please tell me you two weren't just standing there when we were wrestling in bed."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

"When we were little, _Maman_ asked us what code word do we want if we want to get out without letting others know."

Their father raised an amused brow. "Code word? Does she play pranks with you two?"

Rose looked at Jack. "No, we weren't allowed to take advantage of it." She then looked dryly at Jack. "For some reason, Jack chose something nonsensical. _Cigognes aux cerises._ Or cherry storks."

"What would you rather have? A stork to bring you a baby?" Jack asked in his defense. "Or a basket of cherries?"

"I just agreed to get it done. But I was able to use it once." She worried with her own toon gloves, wondering if Pa would get mad if she told him.

"When I was 9, we have a classmate who needed help studying. One time, she asked if we could do it at her house."

She began to pluck the finger of her gloves, stopped, and linked her hands together instead.

" _Maman_ didn't want me to come because she barely knew her parents. But I begged to go because it's the closest I have to a friend inviting me over."

Her foot began to twist this way and that. She glared at it to stop.

"Ma finally relented after calling her parents. But when Claire and I got there, her father and brother were drinking."

She took an inhale, feeling Pa's eyes on her.

"We just studied in the dining table. But by the time it was 7 pm, they were talking about the things they would do to a girl."

Jack, who didn't want to look mushy, simply put a foot over hers instead of a hand over her forearm. She gave him a withering look.

"I started to get uncomfortable but Claire and her _maman_ said they were always like that when they get drunk."

She stood up, composing herself.

"But then _Maman_ called to check on me."

The memory flashed back to a dimly lit kitchen and unseen stares.

" _Hey Rose, everything's alright in there?"_

" _Ma,_ ils ne vendent pas de bonbons cigogne cerise _(Ma, they don't sell cherry stork candy.)" she said, gripping the receiver as her fur prickled wrong. "Jack_ plaisantait _(Jack was joking)."_

 _There was silence. "I'm on my way."_

"After that she took me home quicker than I expected." She swept her bangs. "Until now, I don't know if the men intended me ill. But I felt better when she arrived."

Jesse felt silent, feeling like he was being handed a key of trust.

"So if Jack and I mentioned cherry storks. You know."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

Jesse rolled to his back, eyes wide open as he lay on the bed. He screwed up. Bad.

" _But I still want to prove that I can treat you right."_

It was nearing noon. Still wearing his sleeping clothes, his hand brushed away his mussed hair.

No matter how heartfelt some vows are, they're papers to the wind at the heat of the moment.

" _Then you clearly aren't thinking at all. You really are a fool."_

He had watched her large eyes widened and his words had hit home, just as he had known it would. Something in him, tried to stop it. A larger part of him, didn't care at the moment, feeling all those times come back to him. Wanting her to feel what he felt.

Fifteen years. Fifteen years of it came back to him in that one moment that he had lashed at her.

 _Was that worth it, Jesse?_ Leroy had asked, his eyes reproachful.

Her face surfaced in his mind again before he had closed the door. His tensed fingers sank deeper into the pillows.

Outside his room, the telephone rang. The answering machine played.

" _Hello, this is Jesse Krupnik. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep,_ " the answering machine played.

"Hi Jesse. It's... um... Rhoda," the answering machine crackled slightly with static. "How.. How're you? You may need some more time to cool off..." the voice became small before speaking again. "And well, I've been thinking. I'm going to visit my parent's house in Kansas. Air it out and everything."

The answering machine paused as though hesitating. "I can't just sit here and wait to be sued by Acme Studios. Jack wanted to come with me. But Rose, well," there was a subtle inhale that could be heard. "She wanted to stay with you. Would that be okay?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aand that's done for today.

1.) If you wonder why this chapter is called Breaking Point, I can't help you.

 **2.) Message for those who gets panic attacks: Don't worry, you got this.**

3.) I always wondered what Roger Rabbit felt with his wife seducing and touching other men while singing on stage. Does he even know?

4.) _Milieu_ is the general term for organized crime in France. Or mafia.

Whenever I write fanfics, it's like sailing a boat. Then I turn around and wonder who are those people who just jumped in for the ride -the people following the story. But I'm glad some took their time to talk to me. ;)


	6. Solo Sailing

**Chapter 6: Solo Sailing**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

A giant knapsack was slung over Jack's back while Rose stood on top of her suitcase. Both were facing each other with their arms crossed. Even though _Maman_ stopped their incoming fight, neither forgot it.

Jack was the first to speak.

"You know, it's supposed to be the parents who show favorites."

Rose said nothing, only reflecting his stubborn gaze.

Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh, Rose. C'mere," he said, lifting Rose off her feet into a hug. When her feet touched her suitcase again, Rose looked at him apologetically.

"Pa needs to know someone's there for him."

He blew out an exhale with a roll of his eyes. "Well, someone needs to be there for _Maman_."

"We can't be in two places at once," she agreed.

Jack nodded. "Don't worry. We can do this." He waved his arms up with a yell. "Go Team Jose!"

She raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Team Jose?"

"You know, it's a combination of Jack and Rose." He bent over to touch her rabbit ears with his. "It's supposed to be Jrose. Gross. Take you pick."

Rose gave him a shove. It didn't push him back but it did made the suitcase she was standing on wobble. He steadied her for a bit.

Jack took a deep breath. "Can't believe we're going solo. Not together solo."

She nodded with a touch of a sad smile. Whenever something crossed her mind, she would turn to Jack to tell him. He'd do the same too. Despite how ridiculous they are, she remembers every bit of them. Such as the cloud he had pointed saying it looked like a chihuahua ballerina or a suspicion that Santa is an ancient toon BC (Before Cartoon). "Aha! I knew it!" _Maman_ had cried at that one.

"I hate long goodbyes," she said.

He suddenly grinned, boyish and mischievous. "I don't mind the goodbyes. It's the hellos that bug me."

Rose gave him a half-hearted punch on the arm. Jack rubbed his limb, whining.

"Hey, Rose."

Her ears twitched. Mina's chauffeur, Jeeves, would be driving him and _Maman_ to the train. She would've come with them to the train station. But Pa was going to pick her up soon. _Maman_ was already ready. But it seems that Jack was trying to prolong their time together before they would leave.

"What if _Maman_ and Pa got separated after we're born?"

She thought for a moment. Okay, this is new. "Why do you ask, Jack?"

"Because what if they both get custody and they each decided to take one twin with them?" He straightened, rubbing his chin. "Of course, _Maman_ would pick me as a baby because I'm cuter -ow!"

A light punch was thrown on the same arm.

"Then we'd live somewhere else." He continued. "After so many years, I'll end up in a theater camp. Only you're there too."

He looked up, gears grinding as he rubbed his chin. "But when we meet, we'd hate each other at first. Because you're such a -ow! I haven't said anything yet!"

Jack waved away the frost coming into his direction from her glare.

"Icy! Yeah, that's what I was going for. And you'll hate me too because you'd be jeal -ow! I'm just kidding! That actually hurt. Are there bricks in there? Anyway, after some time, we'd become unlikely friends and ended up discovering your parent is also my parent!"

Rose's stare could have dried a waterlogged woodchuck into firewood.

"And how would that even happen?" she asked. Then her skeptical voice became bright and chatty, "Hey Jack, you look like my dad but you act like a clown."

He grinned. "Yeah! And I'll be like 'Hey Rose, you could've looked like my mom but at least she smile- ow! Why do you keep hitting me?" he cried laughingly.

She opted for the more realistic perspective. "Then we'd find a way to meet the other parent. With the arrangement, it can't be avoided that they'd also meet each other."

"Then they'd fall in love again, we'd all be together and live happily ever after," Jack said, wrinkling his nose. "Geez, I hate romance."

Rose shook her head, a wry fond smile in her lips. Now that it was said outloud, their wishes for their parents sounded equally silly. "Oh Jack, that's so ridiculous, it should be a movie."

He shrugged as though reading her mind. "It's not as long as it makes them happy."

She smiled sadly. "But what if they're better off without the other?"

"Jack! We're going to miss the train!" their mother said.

Jack looked back at her. "Well, this is it."

She wondered why she held her breath, bracing herself when Jack turned his back and began to walk away. After so many years of going where he was going, she had to ground her feet to stop herself from following.

"Now remember, Rose," _Maman_ suddenly appeared before her. "I wrote down our address and the neighbor's phone number in case you need anything. I already mentioned to Jesse your food preferences, how much sleep you need and your daily voice exercises. Mina would be there to check on you. I'll be calling from Kansas to see if-"

"I'll be fine, Ma," Rose said, kissing her goodbye. But _Maman_ hugged her tight.

"Goodbye, _mon cher_. Be safe."

As the limo was leaving, Jack watched them from the backwindow. As strange as it seems, Rose is his best friend. Frost glares aside, differences aside, they always faced stuff together. First storm with separate bedrooms, they had a sleepover in his room. First time they were entrusted to be out on their own, he somehow rolled down the street in a trashcan while Rose chased after him. First time they had the apartment for a week ( _Maman_ went to Kansas to deal with their grandparents' funeral), Jack felt confident he's not going to accidentally blow up the flat because he's with her.

He may be the force to their actions. But Rose gave it direction. Focus.

His rabbit ears lowered. But now, they've taken separate paths.

Rhoda glanced at her son who had gone quiet.

"We'll be back soon," she reassured him.

He snorted as the view of the manor vanished. "Ma, we're twins. Not soulmates. We're not going to miss each other that crazy."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

When it was announced that they're going to have a Sunday school at weekends, everybody groaned. Except Rose, who simply took the news without complaint.

When they saw the Sunday school teacher, interest took over reluctance at coming. The teacher was a human nun.

" _Bonjour_ (Hello) _,_ " the sister said in a voice so soft, everybody became quiet. " _Je m'appelle Sœur Marie._ (My name is Sister Marie)."

Eight-year-old Jack turned to his sister. Rose have the tendency to make grown-ups uncomfortable with that calm knowing stare that doesn't smile too easily.

But as their teacher talked on about what she was about to teach, the way her delicate hands clasped and gesture, the way she walked among the rows with calm dignified grace…

Jack glanced back at the front. They were all seeing someone new. But Rose was looking at her as though she was seeing someone really, really new.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

Rose felt like an unplugged appliance. _Maman_ and Jack were always with her whenever she goes somewhere new. She felt rather alone, comforted by Pa's presence, as she faced the door to his apartment. Pa took her suitcase in her hand.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room," he said. Then his eyes lit with a touch of a smile. "But first, I want to show you something."

He opened the door and Rose gasped.

Words failing, she simply entered his apartment, a piano waiting inside his living room.

"I ordered it and tuned it myself," Pa said, only the light in his eyes indicating his pride at her reaction. "Go ahead and give it a try."

Still unable to say anything, her hand hesitated before it touched its shiny black surface.

She sat down on its matching seat. Her fingers glossed over the keys before pressing one.

 _Ping._

She continued, touching more keys, weaving note after note. Until Jesse's ears recognized the tune of _La vien Rose._

" _-and though I close my eyes,_

 _I see_ la vien roses"

Rose sang, accompanying the tinkling melody.

" _When you press me to your heart,_

 _I see a world apart,_

 _A world where roses bloom..._ "

She smiled, feeling the wonderful tremors of the notes.

" _And when you speak,_

 _Heaven speaks from above,_

 _And everyday words seem to turn into love songs..._ "

The silence was a sweet companion trailing after the melody. Rose smiled, remembering their first song together. How Pa said it was the song he used to sing to _Maman_ at night _-_

She suddenly stopped, glancing at her father. But Pa sat down beside her, continuing the melody's weave.

" _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And live will always be_

La vien rose.. _._ "

Rose berated herself for choosing a song so thoughtlessly. However, Pa simply gave her a small smile.

"This piano is yours to play whenever you come'll here." He touched the keys. "It's been a long time since I really sang, let alone played an instrument."

She hovered her furred hands over the keys next to his. Her heart thumped giddily at the fact that he remembered that she loved to sing. "This is too much, but..." It was. It really was. As musically inclined as she and Jack were, they never owned an instrument. Instead only playing the ones available at school.

" _Merci,_ Papa."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1958**

The Sunday school was moved from the school building itself to the community church. Sister Marie was still all soft straight lines among the dandy-ness of her toony surroundings.

Eleven-year-old straightened Rose straightened up in her seat. With her pale oval face and delicate features, Sister Marie reminds everyone of a madonna. When her brother commented she looked more like a very slim penguin because of her clothes, Rose simply stomped his foot to shut him up. What does he know?

Sister Marie moved with calm grace in the wackiness of their toon community when any human would've ducked, run and be anywhere but there.

" _Tout le monde mérite le salut_ (Everybody deserves salvation)," she would say, " _Car Dieu aime toute la création_ (For God loves all creation) _._ "

The other grown-ups didn't say it. But Rose could tell they were thinking it. What's the point of salvation to a toon who almost couldn't be killed? And if they could be, toons simply ceased.

But Sister Marie went out of her way, teaching them about the Bible. Rose would listen to her soft voice as she would tell the tales of the old and new testaments.

Sister Marie may look fragile and soft. But she acted her beliefs even when other nuns wouldn't come here. And she's been coming here for three years.

When Rose was younger, she would always be the last one out of Sunday school to talk to her. Before she knew it, she was now helping her prepare the class and cleaning up after. Jack would complain about waking early in the weekend and leaving last in the church. After all, _Maman's_ rule was they got to go together.

But she didn't mind one bit even after three years. She was with Sister all along.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Jack gazed at the actual sun setting. Back in ToonTown, the sun would be yawning as it dropped below the horizon.

He looked around. It had been a day since their feet trampled the dirt leading to an old house with the peeling paint. Jack had been intrigued by it, knowing it's where _Maman_ grew up. Everywhere was a field of yellow wheat and orange-tinged sky. Wind whipped his rabbit ears as _Maman_ kneeled before a small apple tree. A filled waterpot was set down beside her.

"Ma and Pa have always been farmers through and through," she spoke up. "They don't want to waste good land."

He touched the leaves of the trees. It was kind of painful how _Maman_ would speak of them in present tense. She was aware of it but she never bother to correct her grammar.

"They want to be cremated if the time will come," she continued. Then she shook her head. "And not just be in an urn. They want to return to the earth from whence they came from."

Jack took out an apple, shined it in his sleeve and bit it. Contrary to what humans think, toons can eat real food. They just regurgitate the mush out of the other end after. Just like humans.

"That's why their ash is planted along with this tree to nourish it," _Maman_ said.

Jack stopped dead in mid-chew before spitting out remnants of apple mush. He dropped the bitten apple before hacking out any more apple-tasting bits left in his throat.

Rhoda didn't seem to notice Jack expectorating himself dry behind her. In France, she learned people don't say "I miss you", they say "you are missing from me."

" _Tu me manques…_ Ma, Pa," she whispered to the tree.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1954**

The favorite thing seven-year-old Jack loves to do with people they just meet is to tell them he and Rose are twins.

" _Tu es?_ (You are?)" they would repeat in disbelief.

" _Bien sur nous sommes!_ (Of course we are!)" he would say as Rose would roll her eyes. His pointed rabbit ears would barely brush her round-tipped ones as he would sidle up beside her, stooping to put his face next to hers. " _Vous ne pouvez pas le dire?_ (Can't you tell?)"

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Leroy sighed as he walked through the streets.

" _You clearly are a fool."_

 _Leroy felt it, more than he saw, the weight of those words on her._

 _Then Jesse closed the door, uncaring of the rabbit in the other side._

His own reflection in a passing mirror gagged at the sight of him before it broke into many pieces. With a ready brush and dustpan, he scooped them up, threw them and gave money to its store owner.

 _There was silence as Leroy caught Jesse's eyes._

 _He spoke slowly, translating his gaze._ " _You knew that would hurt her," he said with disbelief._

 _Jesse said nothing, only brushing past him to look out of the window._

 _Leroy stayed a bit longer. He thought Jesse might have something to say. He didn't._

 _He shook his head, finding his friend's silence wearing his patience thin._

" _I'm going out," he announced, heading for the door. Then he stopped. Jesse was better than this. Should have been._

" _Was that really worth it, Jesse?"_

Leroy tried not to grumble under his breath. Jesse had done the right thing at first, telling her he was too mad to try to fix it up that day. But in the end, he decided to lash at her. Leroy put his hands in his pockets. He doesn't want Jesse to get hurt again. But he doesn't want him hurting anyone either. He just wanted Rhoda to quietly break it off. But Rhoda surprised him.

He walked past other people. With the way his face was drawn, Leroy tend to not have people bump into him. He entered a boutique. His hand rubbed his pockmark-drawn face, sighing-

"Hey! Watch it, bub!"

Leroy was startled out of his thoughts when something collided with his lower half. He looked down only to see a scowling baby face.

"You!" he cried in surprise, backing away from the tiny "tot".

Baby Mina puffed. "Yeah, me."

His eyes looked for an exit. The last time they met, she blackmailed him into her shopping mule. He never knew how high packages could be stacked in his aching arms without defying gravity. Nor did he knew how many shopping bags could be looped into his arms that were crying for mercy.

Next, Mina made him puff an extra-large inflatable swimming pool until his hair also turned blue. After he had it filled it with water with many, many trips to the _actual pool_ in her backyard, Mina had lounged in it while watching him de-gutter the roof of her manor. As well as mowed her lawn and repaint the shed.

Exhausted, stunned and grimy; Mina had finally led him out of the gates. But not before flinging a week's worth of dirty diapers in his arms with a casual "throw this out in your way, will ya?"

And he did, or else he would be fined for littering.

The smirk on her face made him frown as though she was thinking the same thing -in a more pleasurable light.

Leroy crossed his arms. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick again," he said, remembering her blackmail against him.

"Good for you," Mina said, patting his arm condescendingly. Then she brushed past him. However, Leroy followed her.

"Is Rhoda okay?" he asked.

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be coddling your boyfriend?" Mina asked back with casual mockery.

His nose wrinkled at her uncouth words. How on earth did Rhoda Rabbit, so well-meaning and open, became friends with her?

"Are you always this mean?" he asked, learning a long time ago to call attention to rudeness right on the spot. It usually stops people with their attitude.

"I have a 60 year old lust in a two year old pussy and the attention of an ugly guy who won't leave me alone," she said offhandedly. "What do you think?"

His ears burned at her language. "Don't say that!" he exclaimed. Leroy quickly looked around in case someone heard her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Jesse did. He was mad. But Rhoda was there for him and he... well, he shouldn't have done that," he said.

Mina almost stopped at his words. But she continued walking. "Noted."

"But Jesse has always been mature and cool-headed", he said, walking beside her. "I know he'll come around."

She snorted. "Rhoda would be grovelling after his snobby ass when she's done in Kansas."

Leroy frowned at her words. Didn't she just heard what he said? "I said Jesse would come around. Wanna bet?"

He had only meant it as a saying. But Mina's eyes suddenly lit up with a terrifying smile. Leroy yelped when he got tugged down to her eye level by his necktie.

"How about this then?" Mina asked, a smirk on her face. "If Rhoda initiated talking to him again, then you get to be my slave _again_ for the day," she said, tightening her grip that the tie bit his neck like a noose. Leroy gulped.

"But if, and only if, Jesse is the first to come down on his high horse," she twirled his tie around her finger, lowering him bit by bit, "then I'll be your maid for the day." She suddenly let go of his tie, waving her hand away as though that would never happen.

Leroy almost went down face first. He went silent, holding his wrinkled, twisted tie. Can he really order someone around like she does? But…

He glanced at the rather sadistic, bullying smirk in Mina's face.

...it would be nice for Mina to have a taste of her own medicine.

"Deal," he said, shaking her baby hand.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1958**

Eleven-year-old Rose loved Sundays best. Because she and Sister were so neat and organized (unlike the organized mess her family's flat tend to be), they were always able to prepare for the Sunday lesson early. Sister Marie would then read her the scriptures as Rose would sit beside her.

" _Rose, je remarque ton amour pour la Bible_ (Rose, I have noticed your love for the Bible)," Sister said. " _Avez-vous déjà pensé à devenir religieuse?_ (Have you ever thought of becoming a nun?)"

Rose felt her own intake of breath. " _Comme vous, Sœur?_ (Like you, Sister?)"

She chuckled good-naturedly, seeing the delight in the young rabbit's eyes. " _Oui. Il y a un couvent toon ici en France_ (Yes, there's actually a toon convent here in France)," she said. " _Bien que la formation ne commence pas jusqu'à ce que vous êtes plus âgés._ (Although the training doesn't begin until you're older.)"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

" _Yé-yé_ music?" her father asked.

Rose nodded, playing a simple 3-note tune on the piano. "It's pop based on English songs that are translated into other languages."

 _Yé-yé_ girls would sing their own songs in radio stations." She stopped playing for a moment to look at him. "It's how singers get discovered in France."

Jesse regarded his daughter, remembering his old dreams.

Rose looked down, her ears lowering. "But most singers are so… sexually innocent. Their songs are sweet but double in meaning." Redness shone through the white fur of her bunny cheeks. "Aunt Mina said I have natural bedroom eyes... for my age." She looked up to him, realizing she had avoided his gaze as she struggled to admit her troubles. "But I don't want to be seen like that."

"Then don't."

Pa looked at her seriously. "If you only follow what sells, you'll attract admirers you'd rather not meet," Jesse said. He was drawn to entertain. Not just by singing. When he became "free", he had no qualms using his knowledge in seduction, even if he'd rather have people treat him differently. In the end, he attracted people who expected what he projected. Fans like Ms. Acme.

He reached for her notebook and pen. "Don't follow the crowd. Sing what's important to you and the people who believes in the same thing will follow you," he said, giving them to her.

Rose looked down at her empty notebook. There were a lot of things important to her. Jack. _Maman_. Aunt Mina. Him. Having a roof over their heads. Singing. Music-

Jesse must've seen her confusion for he continued.

"Music is about self-expression." He ruffled her hair. "Why not something important to you but you find it hard to talk to about it?"

Her eyes became still. Then they glanced away as though hiding something.

"I don't have to listen to it, if you don't want to," he added.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Anaheim, Week Before Mina's Drawnday, 1962**

"I said I'm sorry," Jack winced, rubbing his shin.

Rose looked unamused. "I can't believe you threw me under the bus," she said as soon as she and Jack were alone.

Jack's face became offended. "I wasn't going to tell him _that_. Just that you used to want to become a nun."

He became concerned when she said nothing, folding her arms.

"Are you going to tell him? You really don't need to if you don't want to, you know."

Jack put an arm around her shoulders when silence met his words.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Jack looked down on himself, palming the worn fabric of the overalls. It used to belong to _Grand-père_.

" _You look great, Jack!"_ Maman _had said._

 _Jack looked uncertainly at himself, wearing_ Grand-père' _s shirt and overalls that she had found in the attic._

" _Why are we wearing human clothes again,_ Maman _?" he asked._

 _She hopped a bit, testing her old red overalls. "If we're going to clean this house, we might as well wear our work clothes." Her gloveless hands pinched the fabric. "I've never worn toon clothes until I was 18."_

Jack rolled up his sleeves before continuing on his way. They have borrowed a generator from their neighbor, Mrs. Macowsky. The next thing to do was borrow her hose, connect it to her shed's faucet and drag the length to their house as their water supply.

" _We'll only be staying here for a week," Maman_ had said. " _But I'll be paying Mrs. Macowsky the electricity and water bill in our stay._ "

"Mrs. Macowsky?" Jack knocked on her front door.

Silence. Never one to stand still, Jack peeked through the window. No one.

Shrugging, Jack went around the house. From afar, he could hear dogs barking. A shed caught his eye and he went towards it.

"Mrs. Macowsky?" he asked again.

He stopped, wondering why he was suddenly feeling fear in the air.

"Is somebody in here?" he called out.

No response. The nervousness he's feeling intensified. But it wasn't his. Jack pushed open the door.

Trampling on bits of hay, he looked around. Only to see a dog curled up in a corner, chained. A pitbull.

"Hey buddy," Jack said.

He have little experience with real dogs. With pets not being allowed in the apartment, Jack could only admire them briefly and from afar.

His feet neared the dog cautiously. The pitbull was crouched on the hay-strewn floor with his ears flat on his head as though saying "don't hurt me."

Jack looked at the dog quizzically. It wasn't small. It wasn't large either. But it was scared. The muscle dog could've knocked him down with its size but it wasn't even growling.

Footsteps made him turn around.

"Jack," Mrs. Macowsky said in surprise. "Don't go near strange dogs. Especially in their territory."

He stood up immediately. The dog refused to even look at him yet he watched Jack in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said politely. "I'm just wondering why this dog is so scared."

"Call me Tess." The tough old woman regarded him with a look. "Sweet used to be a bait dog. I'm rehabilitating him."

"Bait dog?" he asked, his rabbit ear forming a question mark.

Tess neared the crouched dog and petted it reassuringly.

"There has been an illegal dog fight club near here. The men were arrested and the dogs… well, we're trying to teach them it's okay to trust humans and dogs again."

"What!?" Jack's face became even more quizzical. Why would they want dogs to fight?

She sat beside the dog comfortably, rubbing the dog's back. The dog barely responded.

"As a certified dog trainer, Sweet here has been assigned to me." She coaxed the dog to sit up. "See these scars?"

Jack sat near her. Through its short fur, the pitbull have multiple faint lines and indentations running across its chest and neck. Now that he have a closer look, the dog also have scars criscrossing along its muzzle.

"Bait dogs are rejects. They don't have enough ferocity in them so they're made as target practice for the real fighting dogs." She traced the other scars in his side. "They're used to test the aggression of other pit bulls too. Sometimes to increase their confidence before the fight."

Tess gestured him to pet Sweet. "The first time I took him, I had to carry him out because he was too scared to go anywhere," she said as Jack stroke his fur. "It's like he's afraid I'm going to test him."

Jack stared at the crouched canine, traces of nightmares floating around him.

A few moments later, he dragged the connected hose to their house.

"I'm here," he called out, pushing the back door open.

 _Maman_ stopped dusting the cupboards in the kitchen, covered in dust. "Good! Can you fill the buckets for me?"

They took a break after they have swept and mopped the kitchen floor. Jack wasted no time ranting about animal abuse.

"-bait dogs? Are you kidding me?! What kind of a sick bast- I mean, sick people would do that?! You should've seen him Ma, he was all scarred! Who knew how long was he being used for that?! They're training dogs to kill dogs! For their amusement! They don't call us humans and then they go and do those things! Hypocrites! Sickos! They should all-"

"Jack," _Maman_ said gently. "Would you like to help Sweet? I know Tess has other stuff to do."

He quickly clammed up. His eyes looked away for a moment. "But... but what about you?"

 _Maman_ only smiled. "I'll be fine dear." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you want to help others, Jack. If it's fine with Tess, it's fine with me."

Rhoda looked around at the kitchen they were standing. The moment she had seen their old house, so worn and messy, her first thought was, _there is I_.

And she's determined to fix it.

That night, someone knocked in Mrs. Macowsky's house. She opened her front door to reveal Rhoda's son.

"Is there anything I can do to help Sweet?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1960**

Thirteen-year-old Rose clapped in place while Jack danced for the two of them with an energy level too much for four people.

She was actually enjoying herself.

A gasp escaped her when Jack suddenly grabbed her around the waist and began spinning around, holding her above his head. She couldn't help it, she laughed, letting go of his arms that she had held on instinctively.

But then the music suddenly became slow and romantic. He almost dropped her like a hot potato.

"Ew," Rose said as the music continued, crooning on about love between a man and a woman.

"No," Jack agreed. They both backed away from each other. As close as they were, slow, romantic dancing is out of question.

He glanced to where _Maman_ was. Nothing wrong with dancing with your own mother. Anyone who would call him a sissy, would gladly have a fist in the face.

But he turned to Rose in concern. His sister smiled.

"I'll be fine, Jack," she consoled him. She could already feel the stares of the guys. But they were either shy because of her or her bashing brother.

Jack's ears twitched. "Alright." He then left, making a beeline for _Maman_.

Rose watched him go before someone called her name.

"Rose," Pierre Rabbit called. " _Voulez-vous danser?_ (Do you want to dance?)" he asked with a boyish bunny smile.

She barely bat an eye. She knew Pierre. A long time ago, she had already told him she just wasn't interested in romance. Yet he still held on, seeing himself a martyr of unrequited love. The girls she hang out with loved it and would try to match-make them behind her back.

"Oh Rose. Vous êtes si méchant. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire oui? _(Oh Rose. You're so mean. Why don't you just tell him yes?)" they would sigh, lovesick for him._

"Nous n'avons que treize ans, sillies _(We're just thirteen, you sillies)," she'd bluntly tell them back._

Rose shook her head. " _Pierre, je suis désolé. Mais je suis fatigué de danser._ (Pierre, I'm sorry. But I'm tired from all the dancing.)" She brightened up. " _Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Charlotte?_ (Why don't you ask Charlotte instead?)"

She returned to the seats where the girls were gathered. They welcomed her into their circle. Rose smiled and chatted with them. Another guy came up and nervously asked her to dance. Gracefully as she could, she repeated her excuse and encouraged him to dance with the girl beside her.

By the time she had turned down the third guy, Rose excused herself to the washroom. The girls giggled and teased her. A few looked away, frowning.

She passed by Monet the Milkcat. Rose stopped, seeing her gloomy face as she stared wistfully at the dancefloor.

She wasn't particularly close to Monet. Monet was one of those girls who chase after guy approval, something Rose never understood. But seeing her so sad… she knew _Maman_ would do something about it if she was in Rose's shoes (Although they don't wear shoes).

" _Pourquoi devrions-nous être wallflowers?_ (Why should we be wallflowers?)" Rose asked outloud.

Monet startled, turning at her. The other girls also whipped their heads when she had spoken up. She knew she was usually quiet. But frankly, she was speaking what was inside their heads waiting for a guy to ask them.

She held out her hand to Monet, her chest thudding. " _Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement danser?_ (Why can't we just dance?)"

There would be no shame if Monet would turn her down, she told herself. She just wanted to prove to Monet that she doesn't need guys to have fun. She could always-

Then Monet took her hand, sending her pulse running faster.

Okay, so they're doing this.

She ignored the stares from the other dancing couples as she led the cat to the dance floor. She have no plan. Simply a whim. She kept her face cool and composed, willing her ears to relax from their stiffness.

" _Alors, qui est le gars et qui est la fille ici?_ (So, who's the guy and who's the girl here?)" Monet teased lightly.

Rose shook her head with a breath of a laugh. Her heart pounded. She ignored it. " _Aucun. Nous dansons comme des égaux_ (None. We dance as equals)."

She raised her hands and Monet clasped it. Rose tried not to blush at the contact, not being the most touchy toon in the world.

She guided the cat backward then urged her to guide her back. Pretty soon, they were taking turns swaying each other. Rose felt a trill of exhilaration when Monet swept out gracefully before twirling into her arm. Without a second thought, she dipped her.

Rose felt rather smug the way Monet's eyes opened as though she wasn't the only one experiencing the rush.

" _Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas obtenir un gars pour danser avec vous_ (So this is why you couldn't get a guy to dance with you)," the milkcat giggled. " _Vous êtes un meilleur danseur qu'ils pourraient jamais être_ (You're a better dancer than they could ever be)."

Rose shrugged with a smile. " _Vous dansez bien vous-même_ (You dance well yourself)."

Over Monet's shoulder, Rose could see Jack giving her a thumbs-up. She gave her brother a warning glare to put his thumb down.

But then she caught Monet still looking discontented. Rose was confused. She thought she enjoyed the dance.

Monet glanced over her own shoulder, looking at Jack who was still dancing with _Maman_. That's when Rose realized she still wanted to dance with a boy.

" _Voulez-vous vous reposer?_ (Do you want to rest?)" she asked, giving her a way out.

Monet nodded. " _Merci pour la danse_ (Thanks for the dance)."

" _Vous aussi_ (You too)," she answered. They part ways in the dance floor. It wasn't a question about being a gentleman. It was simply about being a decent being.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown/Kansas, 1962**

The alarm clock shrilled. The lump of blankets and pillows in the bed suddenly jerked. Jack flailed around, yelling in surprise. Practically falling out of bed, he slipped into _Grand-père_ 's overalls, yanking the straps over his shirt. Still groggy, he splashed water on his face and went downstairs.

Meanwhile in ToonTown, California, a girl rabbit was already dressed and combed. Furry feet padding quietly out of her room, she checked the kitchen to see that it was empty. Their father was probably still sleeping. She then opened the fridge, wondering what to cook.

Back in Kansas, _Maman_ greeted a still sleepy Jack. Holding a charcoal, she made a rough sketch of french toast and eggs before filling in paint colors with a brush.

"Since we're not in ToonTown, I have to make food out of scratch," she joked.

Her hand entered the paper into a two-dimensional space and pulled the batch of freshly drawn breakfast out, becoming a 3-dimensional mass. Drawing your own food instead of cooking it was equivalent to roughing it. She would've drawn a casserole, but complex food was never what you draw them. Sometimes it would taste funny. Sometimes it would come out rubbery. Or evil.

Hundreds of miles away, Rose smiled warmly as Jesse helped her prepare breakfast. Just like her, Pa is a light eater.

Jack came out of the house, yawning. Stomping in some old boots, he walked through the gentle morning light.

"'Morning, Tess," he called out, opening the backdoor. Grabbing a dog pail, he went to feed Sweet. "Hey, boy."

Rose excitedly faced the piano, stretching her fingers. First, she's going to play a few of her favorite tunes to get herself in the mood.

Jesse looked up from his files when Bach began to play, the melody of _Sheep May Safely Graze_ reverberating in the apartment.

"Okay, Jack. Before you walk Sweet, let me show you a few dog walking tips," Tess said. Walking with another dog of her own, she held the leash. "You've got to be the pack leader. Let the dog walk behind or beside you."

Jack, holding the leash of another dog followed her pointer. He strided for a bit with Moonshine in tow.

"After he has behaved well for a distance, allow him to sniff and relieve himself for a while," Tess said, slacking the leash. Her dog, Cinnamon wandered towards Jack, sniffing his boots.

"I'm giving Sweet an hour of walk for his age. Don't forget to give him a treat after," she added. Her fingers took Moonshine's leash from Jack's hand. "You ready for Sweet?"

Uptown in ToonTown, Jesse arranged a couple of folders. Since his daughter was with him for the week, he decided to work at home. In the corner of his eye, he could see Rose experimenting with notes, humming.

Jack grunted, carrying the pitbull in his arms. Sweet was still so nervous around the house, he refused to budge when Jack untied his leash.

" _Allez_ , Sweet! There's nothing to be afraid of," he gasped as he climbed uphill with a 50-pound pitbull in his arms.

Setting him down on top of the hill, he sat down beside him. "See? Everything's fine."

An hour has passed and Rose's notepad was still as empty as yesterday. Rose rested her head on the piano. Does she really, really want to sing that?

Sweet began to relax after a while and was happy enough to roam around. But when they came back to the barn, Sweet once again crouched belly flat on the ground.

"You did great today, Sweet," Jack encouraged, giving him a treat from his pocket. Scooping him up again, he carried him back to the shed. Jack unhooked the leash from Sweet's collar. He watched him wander around after he had locked the shed. Opening his mouth, Jack turned to Rose-

Right. Rose wasn't there. He proceeded to open all the windows.

Rose suddenly looked out of the window. If Jack was here, he'd be telling her to go ahead and sing about whatever's in her mind. Preferably about what a great brother he is, he would say with a straight face. Rose looked away, trying not to make a face.

Tess arrived to instruct him to his last task before the morning ends.

"Just sit around with him. Let him get used to the idea of that someone with him isn't so bad." She gave Jack a bag of treats. "Encourage him to come to you."

Rose walked away from the piano to stretch. She checked the clock to see lunch is drawing near. Padding to the kitchen, she wondered if Pa could use some help.

Jack sighed, returning back to the house. Sweet had wagged his tail when Jack gave him a treat. They spent some quiet time with Jack sitting near him, feeding him treats every once in a while.

But when he tried to call Sweet to come to him, the pitbull just lay there with his head on his paws. Tess told him to be patient with him. Dogs always try to their best for people. And for today, this is his best.

After lunch, Jesse sat with Rose before the piano. It was all coming back to him. The notes. The way they weaved into masterpieces. The songs and their wistful messages. Rose stared in amazement as his fingers roamed the keys.

The music was lazy, sentimental and rather jazzy. She glanced at her father's face who was looking peaceful in the moment.

" _To spend one night with you,_ " her father sang.

" _In our old rendezvous,_

 _And reminisce with you._

 _That's my desire!"_

He continued to sing the song of romance. Rose had heard the song before in the radio. But Pa made it sound richer, deeper. The kind women would trip over themselves to hear more.

" _To hear you whisper low,_

 _Just when it's time to go,_

 _"Oh, darling, I love you so!"_

 _You're my desire!..."_

It was long after the remaining music tremors have left that Rose was able to speak.

"That was amazing, Papa," Rose said, almost breathless.

Meanwhile, whatever remaining furniture there was in the old house was moved outside. Jack and Rhoda both stood in the empty house, looking at the dust and cobwebs layering from floor to ceiling.

"So... " Jack said uncertainly. "Should I borrow a feather duster?"

"Nope!" _Maman_ said confidently. With a whirl of toon tornado, she spun in each room of the house.

A whilrwind of dust burst out of the front door! It suddenly dispersed, dust floating everywhere with a rabbit slowly spinning to a stop.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Rhoda coughed woozily, cross-eyed with stars dancing around her head.

Jack ran out of the house to find his mother caked with dust and wrapped with spiderwebs. He help disentangle the dirty spider silk from her as she spat out a spider.

"Sorry, little guy," she said, putting him on high corner of the porch. She turned to Jack as they entered the house again. "Now, it's time for the Rabbit Rag."

"Rabbit rag?"

Rhoda grinned, switching on the radio. _Jailhouse Rock_ began to play.

To Jack's discovery, a rabbit rag is _Maman_ jumping into a tub of bubbly soap water. He watched her start with the living room, bouncing around in a whirling ball of soapy fur.

His mouth hung open. It sure looks fun. "I wish I could toon like you," he spoke out loud.

"Aw, don't worry, Jack," she said, popping back into her rabbit shape -with grayer dripping fur. She twisted her torso tight until dirty water was squeezed out of her. "You got your own special abilities. You just don't know 'em yet."

She gave him a bat. "Pound the dust out of those mattresses and couch, will ya?" she asked.

Jack grinned, turning the radio up to full volume. She knew him well.

By the time he was done, all the rooms were clean. _Maman_ and her overalls were not.

"The secrets to house cleaning are baking soda, vinegar and fun," _Maman_ said, tying a pair of floor brushes under her feet. After dumping soap water on the floor, she began to skate around the house. "C'mon, Jack!"

Jack doesn't need to be told the second time. _Rock Around the Clock_ blasted from the radio. With floor brushes tied on his own boots, he skated after her, laughing.

The house shook a little when someone ran into a wall.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

When Rhoda and the twins left, Mina thought she'd finally have some peace and quiet.

She hummed to herself, stretching in her master's armchair.

No Rose and Jack bickering. No Rhoda pestering her to eat something healthy. No crashing and breaking of anything.

Just peace and quiet.

Her tapping foot was the only motion in her living room.

When did the clock tick so loudly in here?

No Rhoda or Jack tripping and smashing into something valuable. No frost glares that could mold her walls.

 _Juuuust_ peace and quiet.

No rabbit-eared Jesse Junior and Bunny Barbie being up to something. No mommy rabbit hugging her to death either.

Juuuss-

Okay, that's it. Her head turned to her calendar. When are they coming back again?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A break from all the angst. Just parents spending time with their kids while Jack and Rose developed more as their own persons.

New song mentioned: That's My Desire, 1957


	7. Converging Point

**Chapter 7: Converging Point**

 **Kansas, 1962**

"Hey, _Maman_ , remember when you'd welcome new tenants with a house-warming party? Most of them were toon immigrants."

Rhoda stopped checking for water stains in the attic's ceiling. "Yes, Jack." Since the house was pretty much aired out, they need to check the roof for repairs.

"Hey, _Maman_ , remember when you find homes for those kittens we couldn't take with us?" Jack called out from the inside of the attic while Rhoda hosed the roof on the outside.

"Yes, Jack," she answered back. "Now can you see any leaks?"

"I thought it was embarrassing and troublesome. But you did it anyway!" he yelled out.

"Okay, Jack. Any leaks yet?"

"You were- aagh! Yup there's a leak!" There sounds of him stomping around. Rhoda could imagine him rubbing his hair as he hop around in surprise. "Yup, another one! Ack! And another one!"

The sun beat overhead as Jack climbed up the ladder to their roof.

"Hey, _Maman_ , remember when you invited that new mom over for dinner for months? Because you knew she'd be too busy to cook?"

"Catherine? Yes, Jack," Rhoda replied as they hunt for shingles with curled up edges. Instead she found broken ones. She began to pried them off with her hammer. However, Jack spoke again.

"Hey, _Maman_ , remember when old Angie tripped in the mud?" he yelled over his own hammering.

Rhoda murmured an affirmative, throwing away the broken shingles in a sack.

"She was okay but you also 'trip' because you don't want her to feel bad about it- ow!" he yelled, holding out his red, swollen thumb.

"Jack!" she quickly climbed to his side and looked at his thumb. "Watch where you're hammering." She kissed the thumb and Jack sighed with relief when his thumb returned to normal.

"Thanks, Ma," he said and Rhoda returned to the part of the roof she was fixing.

Jack slathered roof cement over the new and repaired shingles that they have nailed in. But then, he spoke again.

"Hey, _Maman,_ remember when you left a pot of catnip to Mr. Lion's doorstep whose wife was in the hospital? Even now, he doesn't it was you."

"That's okay," she replied as she pried off a curled shingle and bent it back into shape.

Jack did the same, concentrating on his side. "Hey, _Maman,_ remember when you asked that new girl to come with you out of the class to help you with something?

"Who?" She proceeded to nail back the straightened shingle on the roof.

"Charlotte? Because you knew she's about to break down and cry?"

"Mm-hm," she replied vaguely, climbing on top of the house to check the other side of the roof.

"And you don't want to embarrass her? Remember when you came back in class with her smiling?" he asked, following her on the other side.

"Uh-huh," she said, distracted, as they hunt for more broken and curled shingles.

"Hey, _Maman,_ remember when Rose-"

Rhoda stopped prying off a broken shingle with a hammer. "Okay, Jack. Enough," she said, her cheeks warming. Yesterday, he won't stop talking about how gentle Sweet was. Now this. "What's with all this reminiscing?"

The bag of broken shingles shook as Jack shuffled from his seat on the roof.

"Nothing," he quickly said.

Rhoda just smiled at him wryly before replacing a new shingle with nails. The tapping of the hammers echoed as they work.

"I just want you to remember that you're cool," Jack said in a small voice, it wouldn't have been heard by anyone without rabbit ears.

Rhoda stopped hammering. "Huh?"

Jack pressed his lips together before exhaling. "Ever since you met with Leroy, I could tell you feel terrible about what you did. About yourself." He ran his hand over his hair and rabbit ears. "Whatever those horrible feelings are, you believed in them so much." He frowned, lifting his chin proudly. "But I still think you're a pretty cool mom."

Her ears drooped. "Thanks, Jack," she quietly said. It should've made her feel better. But Jack didn't know what she really did. She picked a straightened shingle and began to nail it back on the roof.

Jack must've noticed it too, for he drove to the point.

"You left Papa, taking us with you," he looked down on the box of nails in front of him. Rhoda sighed, bowing her head as though accepting what will come.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said in a small voice.

"I wished we have grown up with him. But… I can't get myself to hate you. I don't even want to…" He smiled, pained at her own self-loathing. His hand reached towards her as though to unravel it away. He stopped, realizing he must've looked silly. "Because the _Maman_ who made all of those people happy," he thumped himself on the chest, "that's the _Maman_ I know."

She breathed a chuckle. "Oh Jack, don't worry. I still think I'm a good per-" her vision began to blur. "Per-"she tried to speak again but something's tightening her throat. Jack felt horror when she furiously began to rub her eyes with her arm, her shoulders shaking.

"Ma!" he exclaimed, scooting towards her. She should've known by now that she couldn't lie to him. Not when he got her strange "feeling the air" audience-mood-detector-thingy.

Rhoda tried to control her chest heaving. She had been prepared prepared. Prepared to take it all. His anger for their father. Put on a stiff upper lip. The blood payment for being the faithless monster.

But Jack…

He finally shuffled to her side, unabashedly putting his arms around her. "I don't think so. I know so," he said, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Oh Jack," she mumbled, wondering what error occurred in the universe and she ended up with a son like him. She doesn't deserve him either.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1954**

"Really? Don'cha think they're too young to know about the birds and the bees?"

"No, I'd rather they know it from me than from who-knows-where. They should feel comfy asking me these questions." She became quiet. "Maybe if intercourse isn't such a taboo subject, _he_ wouldn't be seen as one either."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

Jesse waited patiently as Rose did some simple wrist and finger stretches before the piano. Her face was calm and devoid of emotion. But the stiffness of her spine denoted her nervousness to him.

He had been hearing a new tune playing as she used the piano. Last night, Rose had asked him if he would like to hear her song.

Her eyes rose to meet his and he gave an encouraging smile. Furred, delicate fingers hovered over the keys.

"You said," she spoke quietly, "to sing about something important to me that I'm afraid to speak about." Her chest rose with an inhale. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, reserving the space of silence for her song.

Her fingers weaved the now-familiar tune. Then she sang.

" _They love me for who I am_

 _But do they love me for who I really am?_

 _If they found out, will they still do?_

 _Will I still feel safe and trusted too?"_

Her brows were knit together, remembering her teachers praising her grades. Toons her age admiring her emerald eyes down to her dainty rabbit feet. The girls telling her how lucky she was because so-and-so likes her.

With a surge of courage, she moved on to the next verse. Hoping she's not making a big mistake. Hoping Pa would at least let her call Aunt Mina if he's against what she would sing.

" _Her words, her smile have made me felt_

 _Sun's gentlest light of where I knelt_

 _I see deeper beauty when they simply see her_

 _But they say I must love the things they prefer_ "

She avoided looking at her father. Rose willed her fingers to relax. To focus. But her mind flashed to the tales of people like her being sent to conversion therapies by their own parents. Parents who were well-meaning but... most of them either ran away or looked defeated. Drained. Their own self-loathing encouraged. She pushed it all at the back, willing herself to sing her truth.

" _But I'd rather be in her warm presence_

 _Delving deep in her thoughts and essence_

 _Than live their thoughts on what I should be_

 _I'd rather be_

 _Just she and me_ "

She forced herself not to stutter, to focus on the song, focus on the keys. Focus everywhere but the weight of the stare of her father.

"' _I love you and I'll change you' he have told me._

' _We'll be together and we'll both be happy.'_

 _But I was never sad for who I was."_

Fear stung her eyes. Her hands shook. Her brain finally berated her for doing this. Pointing out every flaw of her plan. She should've asked his opinion first about gay people. She should've just wrote him a letter and let him read it while she's at Aunt Mina's. She should've-

Rose stopped and breathed, remembering how _Maman_ would do the same. She then continued to sing her one last line. She looked up, her voice calm and strong.

 _"Their shame's not mine and never was_ "

There was silence as Rose finished the trailing notes of her song. She handed him the lyrics of the song, just so he could read them over again, feeling naked.

"Pa... I'm a lesbian," she said, feeling their bond hang precariously in balance. _Please don't hate me._ _Please don't send me for conversion therapies. Please let me call Aunt Mina. Please-_

"I know. Your mother told me."

She jerked in surprise. "What?!"

He glanced at her lyrics again. "She had asked me before if my thoughts about queer people haven't changed. I said no." He handed her back the notebook. "Then she said 'Good. Because one of them will have something to tell you one day.''"

Rose blinked, the tension in her shoulders still not letting go. "You're… okay about it?"

"Of course. Good thing we're in California." He got up and kissed the top of her head. "That was beautiful, Rose."

She wanted to melt over the piano as relief flooded her. She wanted Jack. She wanted _Maman_.

Jesse startled when Rose tackled him into a hug. He smiled over her head and simply ruffled her hair.

"I was so scared," she mumbled against his shirt.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1958**

Jack had long ago ran to the churchyard to play as Rose entered the Sunday School room. Her eyes lit up, feeling her heart swell pleasantly, when she opened the door.

" _Sœur Marie! Vous êtes ici_ (Sister Marie! You're here)," she exclaimed.

The nun turned to her who was watching the toon chalk dance together. " _Bonjour Rose_ (Good morning, Rose.)"

Once they have prepared for the class, they sat side-by-side as Sister Marie placed the Bible in front of them.

" _J'ai entendu les enfants vous appeler 'Soeur Rose'_ (I've been hearing the kids call you 'Sister Rose')," the nun said, lifting delicate pages in her book.

The rabbit girl shrugged. " _Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime ça._ (I don't mind. I like it.)"

Sister Marie affectionately patted her head. But her student of three years wasn't finished.

" _Cela veut dire être comme toi. Cela signifie être une moniale un jour._ (It means being like you. It means being a nun one day.)" She smiled her brightest at her. " _Cela signifie être avec vous un jour._ (It means being with you one day.)"

The nun's smile on her was rather frozen.

" _Rose, j'ai remarqué votre admiration et je l'apprécie beaucoup._ (Rose, I've been noticing your admiration and I greatly appreciate it.)" Her fingers stopped when they reached a certain chapter. " _Cependant, il ya quelque chose que nous désapprouve dans notre couvent …_ (However, there is something we disapproved in our convent…)"

A few minutes later, Sister Marie had finished telling her the abominations God condemns. About Adam and Eve. How those kind of sinners who surrender to degrading passions could never have salvation.

She glanced at Rose who looked shocked, still as a rock.

" _C'est un peché. Pure et simple. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas_ (It's a sin. Pure and simple. But don't worry)," Sister Marie reassured in a soft voice. " _Ce que vous ressentez n'est que de l'admiration. Dieu vous pardonnera toujours. Mais il y a des choses que nous ne tolérons pas dans le couvent._ (What you feel is only admiration. God will still forgive you. But there are some things we do not tolerate in the convent.)"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Is she a good person?

 _"People always think the worst of him. I thought you weren't one of them. You… you… you..."_

Rhoda sat on the fence, watching the sun set over a sea of wheat.

If she wasn't smart. Or brave. Then what was she if she wasn't good?

 _"I've never seen Jesse cry before." His voice clenched like a fist. "And he's one of the strongest people I know."_

She looked up to the violet-orange paint scrapings of clouds in the canvas that was the sky. When she chose the safety of her kids and her own sanity, she shut him off, completely and utterly.

But not without pain.

Rhoda untied the bandanna covering her head. Her rabbit ears swayed with the wind. From afar, she could see Jack jogging with Sweet in the fields of tall grass.

Would he still want to continue, to rebuild their relationship?

Her feet seek the rough wood of the fence. Jesse have no obligation to forgive her just as he have no obligation to forgive his past "masters."

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. The way he had acted last time, a divorce is a possibility. She had tried to rally Jack and Rose's spirits by saying that they'd come through with this. But she couldn't promise that they would "fix" this.

Cold eyes flashed in her mind with the intent to hurt her in the greatest possible way.

" _You really are a fool._ "

She ducked her head into her knees. Was she? Even now?

But Jack's voice rang heartfelt and true inside her head.

" _Because the Maman who made all of those people happy,"_ _he thumped himself on the chest, "that's the Maman I know._ "

Rhoda looked up at the sun, now lower than ever.

It doesn't erased the fact that she did something horrible. She did caused Jesse and the twins 15 years apart.

But was she more than that?

Her fists clenched beneath her father's old workgloves. She _will_ prove she is.

The question is, does Jesse still want her back?

Her shoulders and whiskers drooped as her ears slapped down on her cheeks.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1961**

"The police tolerates homosexuals as long as they don't express it in public," she said glumly to Mina. "Oh yeah?" she suddenly blurted out, fire flashing momentarily in her eyes. "My Rose can treat a girl better than all your sons put together!"

She shuffled the papers in front of her. Hollywood went _slightly_ crazy when they discovered _he_ was dating her. It was worse when people found out a rabbit and a humanoid toon were getting married. The protests of conservative groups. Humans with toon fetishes who tried to validate themselves using their union as an example. Even a man who wedded a horse tried to associate himself with them. With Rose being a gay toon, Rhoda could only imagine what troubles people would give her if they find out.

"Thanks for giving me this, Mina."

The "Baby" grunted. It was simply a study in 1957 by Dr. Evelyn Hooker who proved that gay men are as well-adjusted as heterosexuals, often more so.

Rhoda thumbed the pages with a small, tired smile as though the study was saying what she had known all the time. "It gives me hope that one day, the world will be safe for my daughter."

It wouldn't begin so until the 70s when homosexuality is no longer considered a mental disorder.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

The halls of the flat echoed with the music of _Why Don't You Do Right._ Jesse silently played by memory of its dark, haunting tune. Alone with his thoughts, Mina had taken Rose shopping awhile ago.

He loved to sing and still do. Why did he quit again?

 _Jesse sat inside his dressing room. The window where he suspected Edna Valiant had taken pictures was boarded up and closed._

 _He couldn't do it anymore._

 _Singing in the stage, walking amongst tables and sparing women with attention. What happened?_

 _His eyes stared out of the window, knowing only an empty house awaits him._

A discordant bellowing of keys blared out at the clash of his fingers. His mouth twisted into a bitter line that didn't even marred his features.

It always leads back to her.

But, he caught his own reflection on the piano's black shine, didn't he also quit because he suspected it's one of her reasons for leaving?

He frowned at his image. Rhoda knew they were all acts. They were all part of the show.

 _"But you two are married. Have you talked to her about it?"_ Leroy's voice echoed in his memories.

Jesse exhaled. They didn't need to talk about it. It's common sense. But his reflection seemed to stare back at him otherwise.

" _Was it just easy to you? To just leave?_ "

 _Rhoda refused to blink, something clouding her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I did what I think I had to do."_

His fingers hammered heavily into the keys with a horrible clashing of notes. But the anger was fainter now that his own mind was putting in pieces.

She should've trusted him more!

If Rhoda had been bothered by how he seduce women while singing for months, plus distancing himself physically and emotionally for weeks, was she really a fool for thinking he's having an affair with photographic evidence?

His eyes flared silently at his reflection. But she still shouldn't have left!

She was scared, his mind pointed out. Rabbit nature is something toonier toons can't help with. She had to make a hard decision between the safety of her unborn and what she'll find if she'll confront him.

But still!

The piano protested at the chaotic thrashing of its keys. Yet he continued, unmoved by the jarring jumble of notes, an abominable music of anger.

He remembered how he searched the house after reading her letter. He remembered her returning fifteen years later saying his kids want to meet him. Fifteen years. Could he even forgive her for those fifteen years when he broke? When she took away his kids from him?!

His fingers slammed against the keys and the piano screamed with unmelodious pain.

A moment of quiet, save for his harsh breathing. Slowly, purposefully, he caressed the keys, spinning the notes of _Moonlight Sonata_.

He continued to play even when it was dark. Even when the front door clicked and Rose entered with a key.

"Hello Papa," she said, giving him a quick hug from behind.

"Hello Rose," he murmured back. His fingers were beginning to tire but he persisted for the end of the piece, lifting a page of the sheet music.

She sat beside him, quietly enjoying the relentless intricate pattern of keys. When he have finished, Rose clapped.

"Have you been practicing while I was gone?" she asked.

He remembered mercilessly murdering music with anger. "A bit," he simply said.

They fell in a comfortable silence.

"Pa," Rose suddenly spoke up. "Have _Maman_ told you about Mr. Antoine?"

He turned to look at her. "No."

Her hands reached to scrunched the hem of her dress. Then she stopped when she realized what she was doing. He wryly smiled. It's another habit Rose got from her mother.

"Mr. Antoine was our neighbor. When he first came, _Maman_ did what she usually do: throw a flat-warming party." She shook her head with a dry, endearing smile. "But when we heard rumors that he's working for the _Milieu,_ she kept us away from him. But you know _Maman_ ," she glanced at her father. "She's drawn to the sad and lonely."

Jesse wanted to snort. He wouldn't describe Baby Mina as sad or lonely. But-

He caught his reflection on the piano's shiny surface again.

"Sometimes, I would hear her talking to him in the balcony," Rose continued. "But as soon as she saw us awake, she'd close the balcony doors to cook us breakfast."

Her finger smoothed over one key. "But there was a time Mr. Antoine was in danger. And _Maman_ was there."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1960**

Antoine climbed the steps of the building, clutching a non-toon rag where his elbow used to be. He was gasping; white, runny paint slicking his fur.

A heist gone wrong. A trap. The package thrown in a drum of what he thought was water. Plunging his arm in it. A horrible noise which he soon realized was his own screaming. Down on his knees, unable to cradle what was his right limb before.

A warning, their head honcho had said, to send to your master.

He warily looked back, checking if he was dripping a trail of green and red paint. No, he had been lucky finding a rag out in the human streets. He couldn't touch it with his bare hand.

He stumbled up the stairs, his mind reeling with acidic pain of thinner. A pain no toon can shake off.

Knees crashed down on the floor. He cursed. Only a few steps to his door. The landlord might investigate the noise. He couldn't afford-

A door creaked open. He twisted around defensively with a snarl.

"Antoine?"

Said toon blinked. The mother rabbit still awake at this time of the night. Antoine wanted to groan. Rhoda was this chirpy, bubbly mother, while tough enough to raise more than one kid on her own; was the last person he wanted to see right now.

She gasped, unable to see his right hand. And forearm. And elbow. He eyed her warily as her chest began to rose heavy and fast.

 _Please don't scream. Please just faint._

He hissed in pain, feeling his rag squelched what remained of his arm further into a goopy painty mess. Rhoda's eyes suddenly snapped focused at the repressed cry.

She went down to her knees, slinging his good arm around her shoulders to help him up. " _Donnez-moi vos clés._ (Give me your keys.)"

They stumbled a bit as they neared his door. Rhoda passed by his living room as soon as they entered.

" _Où conservez-vous votre approvisionnement en peinture?_ (Where do you keep your paint supply?)" she calmly asked, although Antoine could feel her heart pounding from his side.

" _Cuisine_ (Kitchen)," he croaked, his own chest rising with effort.

The rabbit helped him by the sink, letting running water washed down whatever melted paint and thinner remained.

" _Merci_ ," he muttered, grimacing at the liquefied goop that was once his red-furred arm and green suit sleeve.

But Rhoda was opening the cupboards, pulling out jars of paint and ink. She helped him out of his ruined coat, throwing it in a plastic bag she had found. Antoine watched with amazement when she unbuttoned his vest and shirt all businesslike. He would've said something innuendous but the solemn look in her eyes told him it wouldn't be appreciated.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter, shirtless with a mangled stump of an arm when she suddenly stilled. Rhoda turned to the shadowy balcony. Antoine began to reach for his gun but she stopped him.

"Jack, Rose, I know you're in there," she called out in English.

A pulse of silence. Then the shadows moved in the balcony. Rhoda opened its door.

"Rose, Jack, go back to sleep."

Rose shook her head. "We want to help." Meanwhile, Jack was goggling Antoine's paint-thinned stump. "No way," he breathed with wonder.

Her eyes became steely at her thirteen-year-old twins. They quickly stood in attention. They know that look. "This isn't negotiable. Go back to your rooms," she commanded. "Now. And don't forget to lock the doors."

Jack who was twice taller than her, whined. Reluctantly, they climbed back to their balcony and closed the door.

" _Je n'étais pas suivi_ (I wasn't being followed)," Antoine wearily muttered, the acidic pain still fresh on his mind. He clumsily pulled a roll of body-sized canvas from his cupboard with his good hand.

But the steely look on her eyes remained. " _Peut-être, mais je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité. Période._ (Maybe, but I want them safe. Period.)"

" _Et vous?_ (What about you?)" he asked, getting out a charcoal pencil. Kneeling down, he entered the stump into the paper. He cursed again. He was right-handed. Unfortunately, he was also right-handless.

Antoine saw her looked at his melted bicep. Her mouth pressed together as though she could feel it too. " _Je peux prendre soin de moi_ (I can take care of myself)," Rhoda replied. " _Allez dans le journal, je vais esquisser votre bras en arrière._ (Go into the paper, I'll draw your arm back.)"

He looked at her skeptically. Few toons are artists themselves. Still, he entered the canvas.

As confirmed, it seems Rhoda wasn't one of those artists. He watched her hesitate. But then a lightbulb flashed over her head.

He startled when Rhoda began folding the canvas in half, lengthwise while he was still in it.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ (What're you doing?)"

" _Je vais tracer votre autre bras_ (I'm going to trace your other arm)," she replied. The canvas paper was thick. However, when she pressed the surface of paper firmly, she was relieved to see the faint outline of his good arm. " _Ne bougez pas._ (Don't move.)"

The hours blended as Rhoda copied the curve of his muscle, to each outline of his fur, down to the claws of his digits. Slowly, Antoine began to feel the soft pencil tracing his arms. He twitched.

Her voice became motherly firm. " _J'ai dit ne bougez pas._ (I said don't move.)"

She unfolded the paper again. Antoine watched her wipe the sweat on her brow as she mixed tones of reddish paint to match the light and depth of his fur. Focusing on his newly drawn arm, she began to fill it with careful, sure strokes. He felt himself relax at the soft swirls of the brush.

The sun was rising when Antoine finally rose from the canvas, his right arm whole again. Rhoda leaned against the wall, panting. She turned to the balcony again.

"I thought I told you two to go back to sleep," she spoke out in English.

Slowly the twins appeared in their view, Jack shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry. We're just standing guard, just in case."

But Rose said nothing, staring at Mr. Antoine's new hand that he was flexing with wonder.

 _Maman_ ushered them out of his flat. But Mr. Antoine called out their mother.

"Rhoda..."

Rose watched from their door. A yawning Jack rested his head on her chin, spreading her ears apart to accommodate his head.

" _Oui?"_

Mr. Antoine reached out to _Maman_ , causing Jack to snap out of his sleepiness.

" _Hey! Mettez une chemise!_ (Hey! Put on a shirt!)"

 _Maman_ startled at his voice. "Jack, don't be so rude," she chastised.

But Mr. Antoine only smiled.

" _Merci...et au revoir._ "

 **XOXOXO**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1962**

"After that, he just disappeared the next day," Rose said. "I don't think he really wanted to involve us with him. Or with what he does."

Jesse said nothing, watching her tap a key lightly.

"I knew _Maman_ would panic at a kettle whistle," she said, almost with wonder. "But I never saw her like that." She smiled, tugging her own ear. "I wouldn't have thought about tracing his arm by folding him in half."

But then she shook herself as though remembering herself.

"I just want to tell you that if there's anything between him and _Maman_ , that's it. But if you want, you can ask her." She paused, looking up to him, green eyes reflecting his own. "But that's not really the problem, is it?"

His mouth pressed into a line. "Rose-"

Her eyes smiled sadly. "I wished I had known you earlier. I wished _Maman_ didn't leave. But we're here now," she leaned against his arm, taking his hand. "We're here."

Pa simply said nothing, only to put an arm around her. He was thankful for at least getting to know them. Jack's lively grin. Rose's quiet grace.

"Pa," Rose suddenly spoke up. " _Maman_ tones down situations when she tells them about it. But we know you're mad at her." She scrunched the hem of her dress before smoothing it. "You did something and she- well..."

Jesse looked down at her.

"She what?"

Rose froze as though she realized she swept herself into a corner. "She's fine now. But-"

"Rose," he pressed.

"She had a breakdown and got herself drunk. But she's fine now," Rose added hurriedly. "Aunt Mina stopped her from visiting you again because it's starting to harm her." She rubbed her arm in a self-hug. Rose forced herself to look at their father. "Jack and I talked about it. We understand if you can't forgive her for what she did." she said, her voice calm with acceptance.

He stared at her. "Rose, I just needed some time."

But his daughter only gave him a smile of someone who was let down more than once.

"We used to want for the two of you to get back together," she admitted. "But it's okay if you don't."

She looked away. _It's better that way,_ she didn't add.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1958**

It was the chilly kind of early morning where you breath fog like dragons.

Eleven-year-old Jack paid no mind to it as he stomped towards the church.

" _C'mon, Rose. Get up!"_

" _I can't," the lump of blankets in the bed said. "She was right."_

 _He stopped shaking her shoulder for a moment. "Right about what?" Jack maneuvered around the bed so that he was seeing her face._

 _But Rose only ducked deeper in the blankets. "I never realized it until she said it."_

" _Realized what?" he pestered._

 _She mumbled something. Jack wrapped his rabbit ear around her form._

" _I have a crush on Sister Marie," she whispered miserably._

 _Jack straightened up. "Okay," he shrugged. "Get up!"_

" _I can't!" the bed lump mumbled, curling tighter into itself. "It's wrong."_

 _He looked at her aghast. "You're the one who always says 'early to bed, early to rise-'"_

" _Not that, Jack!"_

 _He blinked. "Then what?"_

Jack was beginning to feel the growl on his throat as he made his way to the room of their Sunday school.

Sister Marie startled when the door was slammed open.

" _Bonjour, Jack. Où est votre sœur?_ (Hello, Jack. Where's your sister?)"

" _Elle est malade_ (She's sick)," he bit. " _Malade à cause de toi._ (Sick because of you.)"

Sister Marie sighed as though she's been expecting it. " _Je suis désolé, Jack-_ (I'm sorry, Jack-)"

" _Vous lui avez fait sentir comme ces perverts qui touchent les petits enfants_ (You made her feel like those perverts who touch little kids)," he growled. " _Quand elle vous aime juste pour qui vous êtes!_ (When she just likes you for who you are!)"

" _Jack, la Bible dit-_ (Jack, the Bible says-)"

His fists slammed the table. " _Alors que le livre malodorant, vieux est de le rendre pire pour les filles comme sa!_ (Then that smelly, old book is making it worse for girls like her!)" He slammed the table again, his fists stinging. " _Parce que de des gens comme vous!_ (Because of people like you!)" he yelled, slamming the table again.

There was a gasp from the outside of the room. They both turned around to see the priest who had stopped on his tracks.

" _Eh bien je n'ai jamais!_ (Well I never!)"

Back in their flat, Rhoda worriedly felt Rose's forehead. Her daughter said she was sick. But the air around her felt… ashamed.

"Rose, it's my job to protect you," she said, tipping her chin to meet her green eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Rose looked at her blankly before curling to her side again. Rhoda sighed, deciding Rhoda may need some time to think instead. She left her room.

The phone rang. Rhoda went to get it.

" _Bonjour? Sœur Marie? ... Oui, elle va bien ... Quelle? Jack!? ... Je viens tout de suite._ (Hello? Sister Marie?... Yes, she's fine…. What? Jack!?... I'll come get him right now.)"

After calling a trusted neighbor that she'll be gone for a while, she quickly grabbed her coat.

" _Mon cher_ , _Maman's_ just going to go out for 15 minutes. Emergency numbers in the kitchen. I already told Miss Angie to check on you," she hurriedly said before running to the door.

Rhoda took the car to cut down the 15-minute walk into a 5 minute drive. After her talk with Sister Marie, she had taken a sullen Jack with her.

The drive was short and quiet the whole way. Rhoda parked the car near the flat and sighed.

Apparently, Jack had marched into Sister Marie and yelled at her. The priest, who was passing by, heard his blasphemy and had him sent to a time-out corner.

She shook her head at what happened while memories flashed inside her mind.

 _Sister Rose looked at her sympathetically. "_ J'ai simplement expliqué à Rose que sa admiration est inoffensive. Mais les femmes qui sont avec des femmes sont immorales. _(I simply explained to Rose that while her admiration is harmless, women being with women is immoral.)"_

"Je vois ( _I see),_ " _Rhoda only said, "_ Je vais chercher mon fils maintenant. _(I'll be getting my son now.)"_

 _The nun nodded in understanding. "_ Voulez-vous que votre fils ait une confession pour ses péchés? Le prêtre a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir ici à moins qu'il ait demandé pardon. _(Would you like your son to have a confession for his sins? The priest said he could never return to this church unless.)"_

 _She felt her teeth clenched. "_ Peut-être la prochaine fois. ( _Maybe another time.)"_

"Nous avons aussi des conseils religieux pour l'homosexualité (We _also have religious counselling for homosexuality)," Sister Marie said._ "Il est toujours bon d'être corrigé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ( _It's always good to be corrected before it's too late.)"_

 _Rhoda couldn't take it anymore._ "Bien (Good)," _she brightly chirped._ "Tu devrais aller là-bas. (You _should go there.)"_

 _She turned her back on the nun's shocked expression._

Rhoda took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

"Jack..."

"I'm not going to take back what I said," he stubbornly spat.

"And I'm not going to make you," Rhoda replied. "But what do you think you will accomplish by yelling at her?"

Jack folded his arms with a scowl. "Make her feel bad as Rose does," he said. But even he could tell it sounded silly.

"And did it make everything better?" she unclipped her seatbelt. She got out of the car, letting him mull it over. "Don't forget to lock the door on the way out."

She took her time, climbing up to their flat. Her fingers rapped on Miss Angie's door to thank her for her time. Then she went inside their flat.

Rhoda stopped by the door of Rose's bedroom, studying the forlorn bundle that was her daughter.

Finally, she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Rose, Sister Marie called."

The bundle didn't move.

"I have to pull Jack out of Sunday school. He was trying to defend your honor by yelling at her."

The bundle slightly shuffled as though to put a hand on her face. Rhoda wished she was better prepared for her daughter's situation. But where would she even get a book for this?

"Rose," she paused. "I didn't write the Bible. I don't speak for the big boss upstairs." Although her voice was calm and low, her mind was frantically pulling at everything for advice. In the end, she gave the truth to the best of her knowledge.

"But here's what I know," she spoke clear and strong, "you're a good daughter and sister." Her hand clasped Rose's shoulder. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

The air around her daughter quivered, the shame surrounding her shook. Rhoda looked down on the floorboards. "Maybe it's a phase. Maybe it isn't. But," she kissed her head, "I'd be happy to welcome any special person in your life."

Her daughter only lay there in her bed. But Rose never forget that. Even when she got older.

Two years later, rumors arose after her dance with Monet. The girls shunned her away. It was like they were afraid she's going to molest them. Monet gave her a cold shoulder throughout the school year.

Pierre said that he didn't care. He could change her to love a boy. Rose apologized and turned him down again.

The girls who once admired her looks and wit suddenly avoided her. Probably suspicious if she ever saw any of them "that way".

Rose simply raised her chin, not caring at all, as she walked with _Maman_ and Jack. The ones that matter would stay and they did.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Jack watched the pitbull across the room. Sweet had progressed by romping in the hills with him this past few days. But still, he tends to keep to himself. The dog was now curled up in a corner.

He pushed a smile on his face and took out a dog treat. "Here, Sweet."

But the good thing was, the air around him was calmer. There were still edges of fear around him. Jack wondered if dogs could also get nightmares.

He stilled when Sweet dolefully looked at him. Then slowly walked up to him with his tail close to himself. With a lick on his hand, he took the treat and lain down beside him.

Jack felt his eyes water.

"Good boy, Sweet!" he cried, scratching the dog's head and his body all over. "Good boy!"

The dog thumped his tail, as though pleased with him too.

When Jack got home that afternoon, he hugged Rhoda, close to sobbing.

Rhoda's feet dangled in the air, her arms pinned to her body with Jack's arms squeezing. "There, there," she said, as Jack tried not to bawl over her shoulder.

"He's healing, _Maman_!" he wailed. "He's still scared but he went and trusted me!"

It wasn't easy comforting a six-foot son when you're 4 feet tall. But Rhoda managed.

Bandana tied over her ears, she and Jack worked on the yard. Rhoda showed Jack how to use a scythe. While Jack swung, she gathered bundles of tall grass into a pile. She looked down on the grass stains on her old overalls. Just another memory imprinted in the cloth.

Jack stopped cutting grass when a car came over the horizon. Trucks would sometimes pass by. Old, beaten cars sometimes. But that one looked rather familiar.

He practically dropped the scythe he was holding. " _Maman_!"

Rhoda turned around, still holding a bundle of grass. The car came into a stop in front of the house.

Rose was the first to come out. "Jack!"

Jack dropped the scythe and raced towards her.

Jesse came out of the driver's seat, staring at the decrepit house. He and Rose began to walk towards it.

Rose shrieked when she was swept by a blur. But then she laughed as Jack tossed her up in the air.

"Wow, Jack. Did you missed me at all?"

Jack looked confused. "Miss you? I'm just here to ask for that dollar you borrowed."

"Look at you," she beamed, "you're wearing human clothes now."

Jack shrugged. "Work. These will be the last time I'd wear them before they'd get wash later." He tossed her up again. "Tomorrow was supposed to be when we're leaving. What are you two doing here?"

Rose patted the arms holding her. "There was news from the Acme Studios." But then she paused, something catching her attention.

"What-"

"Shh!" Rose said, turning his head to see the direction she was staring.

 _Maman_ was walking towards them. Or more specifically, towards Pa. The twins watched as their parents stopped in the middle of the trail. Their father in his dark red suit, dust and dirt unable to penetrate his stylish appearance. Their mother in old, human overalls, the sleeves of her grass-stained shirt rolled several times up her elbows.

They were silent for a moment, standing there stiffly.

"Wallace wants to talk to you before they would press charges," their father said.

 _Maman_ cocked her head to the side. "They still want me even after the scandal?"

"Apparently so."

"You could've just called."

Pa glanced back at them. "Rose missed you."

Their mother turned to the sky, judging the angle of the sun. She flinched when it just blinded her. "It's getting late. You two could stay over in the house." She paused, looking at the peeling paint of the porch. Not the best representation for an estate. "If you want."

Pa nodded as though he didn't mind. "I'd be driving the three of you back."

With that, their mother turned her back and headed for the house. Pa followed her, a light suitcase in each hand. She opened the door.

"Rose, Jack, what are you two just standing there? Come inside! I miss my girl!"

Jack put down Rose. "What's the next plan?"

But she only shook her head. "We wait."

"Is Pa still mad?"

Rose went silent. "I think so," she decided. "I did say I missed you two. But Pa decided to drive me here." She bit her lip. "How's _Maman?_ "

"I think she's still sad about everything."

They both looked at the old house where all four of them would be staying.

" _Merde,_ "Jack said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Oh look, Mina lost the bet.

2\. Who here has been suspecting Rose was gay since chapter 2?

3\. Homophobia isn't always about calling names. Sometimes, its just shunning away the person because of ignorance.


	8. Starry Night

**Chapter 8: Starry Night**

 **Kansas, 1962**

The stars were always brighter and more numerous in the countryside. Jack pointed to Rose the constellations he had made up during his stay.

Before that, he had given a tour around the house. Surprisingly, Pa had never been to Kansas.

Dinner was filled with Jack ranting about Sweet. And what Sweet had gone through. And the first time he wagged his tail. And the first time he went to Jack. And the first thing Jack will do if he run into a guy who runs a dog fighting ring.

"Jack," _Maman_ warned.

He held up his hands that were holding a knife and fork. "I mean, I'll report them to the police," he corrected. Then his smile became as innocent as Baby Mina's. "Unless I'm the police."

 _Maman_ gave him a pointed look. "We don't tolerate police brutality in this house."

Jesse glanced at her. He had never heard Rhoda speak firmly before.

"You're right," Jack replied. He then swept his bangs, covering his eye. Sitting up straight, he looked at them solemnly, almost preening. "They should be treated like decent human beings," he said in a cold, familiar baritone.

A surprised look whisked away _Maman_ 's disapproving frown. Rose lurched forward, clapping a hand over her mouth as her throat fought for control between swallowing and breathing. Jack yelped when he felt Rose's foot connect to his knee.

"Jack!" _Maman_ snorted between gasps. "That's not funny!"

But Jesse simply waved correcting gestures in Jack's direction. "My bangs tend to fall to my right eye, not my left."

While Jack and Rose were washing the dishes, they could hear the thumping feet of their mother around the house.

"Rose and I will be sleeping in my parent's room," she said, holding bundles of sheets. Pa followed behind her, carrying pillows. "Jack would be sleeping in the couch and you'll be in what used to be my room." She then paused apologetically. "We don't exactly have a guest room here."

Jack saw the slight frown in Rose's face as though remembering something important. He knew she was preparing herself for their plausible separation. Rose logic tells her that Pa hurting _Maman_ for hurting him equals them being better off without the other. However throughout their dinner awhile ago, he had seen the conflict in her eyes. The possibility of how a family should be had been pulling her back. Had.

When he was sure that Rose and _Maman_ were occupied fitting bedsheets and pillowcases, he quietly walked to the hallway leading to _Maman_ 's old room.

The door was open and Jack simply entered. Pa was busy tucking the sheets into the bed's mattress.

"Jack..." Jesse said, straightening up when he saw him.

His son finally put on the scowl Jesse knew was coming.

"I told you to take care of her," Jack said, folding his arms.

Jesse looked at the displeasure in his face.

"I'm sorry, Jack-"

But his son raised his hand. "Don't apologize to me." He walked away but then stopped, facing him again. "You got every right to be mad." His eyes burned an electric blue. "But don't hurt our mother ever again."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1947**

"Do the two of you ever fight?"

"Sometimes," Rhoda admitted. "But we try not to get mad at the same time. Or else we'll ruin walls. And ceilings. And paintings."

"Huh?"

"Jesse projects cold when he's angry. I project mine with heat. If don't control ourselves, our arguments tend to get steamy."

Daphne snickered. "Say that again."

"Our arguments tend to get steamy."

Buggy grinned. "Again, doc."

"Our arguments tend to get- what?" Rhoda asked, confused. "Why're y'all laughing?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Rhoda watched the rise and fall of her daughter's sleeping breaths. She sat up, careful to walk silently out of the room.

Feeling her way down the hall, she crept down the stairs, passing by the splayed snoring figure of Jack in the living room. With the generator as their only electricity, she opted to find her way to the kitchen using the moonlight spilling from the windows.

Holding a piece of charcoal, she drew a cup of steaming coco and colored the contents dark chocolate brown. However, when she took it out of the paper, it tasted like some kind of coffee. She drew and painted again.

"Bleergh!" she reacted. It tasted like rotten medicine!

Again she took her charcoal and brush. Taking a sip of the third drawn cup, her eyes widened. She zipped quickly to the sink, hacking. Rhoda washed her mouth, not even wanting to know what that taste reminded her of.

The halls upstairs creaked. She sighed. So much for waiting for him with two cups of hot chocolate. When Jesse had told her that they came over because Rose missed them, Rhoda didn't believed it. Rose would missed them, but she knew her daughter well enough that Rose would patiently wait for them to return.

Soft footsteps made their way downstairs.

So she wasn't surprised when he had asked if they could talk when the twins were asleep.

"Rhoda?"

She climbed off the sink. Jesse adjusted his robe over his sleep wear. Opening the backdoor, she urged him to follow her.

Jesse stepped out into the backyard porch, a wide stretch of green grass before them. Her feet brushed past wild flowers as she walked out further. Jesse followed her, looking up to a bright moon against a sky of midnight blue.

But what really caught his eyes was the floating lights of the fireflies. Jack and Rose have practically stayed up all night, looking at them awhile ago.

They continued to walk until they reached the wooden farm fence. Jesse leaned against it, looking at the fields of wheat.

"What happened to your parent's land?" he asked.

Rhoda climbed on top of the fence, her ears waving in the wind. "It's being rented to Mrs. Macowsky."

He looked at her in surprise. When they have lived together, tt was always him who handles the bills and taxes. She had the tendency to get overwhelmed by numbers alone. He wondered if she had handled it herself.

"It was a good thing too. I couldn't stay here and managed it," she continued, looking down to her feet. "But the money I get for renting it goes to Jack and Rose's college fund."

The crickets chirped. Fireflies floated lazily around them. Jess watched the wheat sway westward.

"Do you still want to get back together?" she quietly asked.

He closed his eyes, breathing a dry laugh. "I should be the one asking you that question."

"I hurt you that much, Jesse," she softly said. Jesse noticed she was no longer shrinking to herself. She simply stated it as a fact. "Do you still want to?"

He regarded her frankly before looking away. "I hurt you too. I wasn't able to keep my promise." A part of him tried to stop him from saying it. But he continued anyway. "I knew what I was doing when I said those words."

Her eyes widened before she turned to the fields again. Her shoulders drooped a fraction. "I thought so."

Before Rhoda could respond, he suddenly reached for her ears. She froze when he felt them between his fingers, as though feeling for scars. Her whole body jerked when his thumb ran over the exposed skin of her ears. But Jesse held down her shoulder.

"Did you bite yourself again?" He noticed the surprised look in her eyes. "Rose told me."

She reached for his hands to make them stop. "It was nothing-"

"She said you got drunk."

"Yes," Rhoda said, firmly pulling down his hands. She ignored the way he was making her fur stand on its end. "It wasn't a healthy way to cope. But I'll do better next time."

His eyes spoke his regret. Her gloveless hands felt warm. The fur of her fingers tickled a soft, familiar texture. His fingers wove further into them. "I didn't do well last time either."

"I know, Leroy told me."

He looked into her eyes to see that she was talking about something else.

"He told me how you broke down when I left." She looked down on his hands that she was holding. "It was the start of seeing things in your shoes." Her shoulders slouched further as a heavy breath escaped her. She withdrew her hands. "I'm sorry. I should've never left."

He looked down on his empty hands, feeling bereft. "When have you started doubting me?" His heart raced, his hands dropped to his sides. "We've been better than this."

Rhoda bit her lip. Her voice shook. "I'm sorry..."

Like termites in a wood, so many things have eaten away their relationship. Months and weeks of unspoken discomfort, his growing distance in Maroon and Acme's involvement, rumors and photos. Buggy's warning about rabbits and their straying spouses. She remembered hearing how Judge Doom would root toons out of hiding by singing "Shave and a Haircut". A simple song that no toon could resist. A simple cause with disastrous effect.

 _The rabbit pattern_ , Buggy had warned, _is the same. We're drawn that way_. She had shaken her head. _When artists drew the first rabbit anthropomorphs, they also passed down what they know about rabbits. Hop far. Be fast. Mate for life._

Her carrot had lain forgotten in her hand. _They didn't account for the wackiness, though._ Buggy traced the family tree of anthropomorphic rabbits. _Infidelity goes against our nature. Put broken marriages in the same room with toon looniness, and we get relatives in mental institutions. If not jail. Or "no more"._

She would've risked madness if she only had herself to risk. But she hadn't been alone with Jack and Rose inside of her.

Still...

His dark green eyes simmered below the surface, traces of anger that she had seen before. She faced his gaze, feeling something breaking.

"So many things have given me doubts." It was suddenly hard to talk. Her chest felt heavy but breathless. It had been a hard decision. And a wrong one, in the end.

Her hands covered her womb as though remembering her desire to protect Jack and Rose before they were even born. From the madness that had threatened to consume her. "But I should've believed in you more... More than the awful stuff that could've happened."

A mess of mistakes. Jesse silently confirmed his suspicions. But what hurt the most was Rhoda had seen he was more than he was drawn, and yet...

"You shouldn't have left," he agreed. A dry chuckle left him. "But then again, I shouldn't have cheated."

Rhoda looked down on her feet. "I was wrong. You didn't have an affair. But I took Jack and Rose away from you."

She wanted to touch him. Grasp his hands. But she couldn't tell if he even wanted to.

"I can't take back those 15 years… but I'm here now," she said, feeling like the worst name that could ever be given to anyone. "If you still want to," she quietly said in a small voice.

He didn't answer.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, post-war 1945**

"You're kidding me," Rhoda said.

Kit E. looked at her sympathetically. "Rhoda, you're still new to tooning. But artists drew us to entertain. Whether you're drawn or born, us toons have quirks to be amusing. Animal quirks. Comedy quirks. Magical quirks," she ticked her fingers.

Rhoda smiled at her daringly. "Try me."

The coyote raised a brow. "Alright." She knocked a rhythm in the wood.

 _Tap tap tap-tap-tap!_

"Shaaaaave and a haircut..."

Rhoda clamped her mouth. She knew the song. It always give her parents some laughs when she'd sing it.

Kit E. tapped on the wood again.

 _Tap tap tap-tap-tap!_

"Shaaaaave and a haircut..."

Rhoda gritted her teeth, a building buzz inside her head. Her ears unknowingly began to twist together. _Two bits..._

 _Tap tap tap-tap-tap!_

"Shaaaaave and a haircut..."

 _Two bits... Two bits... Two bits! Two bits!_

Kit E. calmly looked at the swirling colors of crazy in the rabbit's eyes, her whole body straining to hold it in. Her cheeks ballooned. The swirling colors whirled faster and faster.

 _Twobitstwobitstwobitstwobitstwobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

Her whole body twitched with Kit E.'s every tap in the wood. The world began to slow down. She didn't know where she is anymore or who she is. All she knew is-

 _Tap_!

 _-twobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

 _Tap_!

 _-twobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

 _Tap-tap_

 _-twobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

 _TAP_!

 _-twobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

"Shaaaaave-"

 _-twobitstwobitstwobitstwobits-_

"-and a-"

A few minutes later, Kit E. was shaking an unconscious rabbit awake.

Rhoda groaned, holding her head. "What happened?"

Kit E. laughed. "You yelled 'TWO BITS!' before short circuiting."

But the rabbit looked horrified. "That's awful!"

The coyote shrugged. "Toons are supposed to make people laugh. The look on your face before? That's what artists were aiming for toons." She helped her up.

Kit E. paused when Rhoda still looked down as though the artists just played a cruel joke on them.

"Comedy is based on unpredictability. Even from toons themselves," the coyote explained. She put a reassuring hand on her arm. "You'll like being a toon, Rhoda. Humans don't have the looniness that we do."

"B-b-but what if someone crazy is hunting me with a waiting vat of Dip?! All he needs to do is sing that and I'm dead!"

Kit E. chuckled. "Don't be silly, Rhoda."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Jack jerked awake. He didn't need the alarm clock anymore. If he got up early, he could still walk Sweet one last-

He stopped to stare at Rose who was standing at the front door's doorway.

His blanket fell softly down the floor as he stood up. "Rose?"

She whirled around and put a finger on her lips, signalling him to be quiet. Curious, he crept up behind her to see what she was staring at.

In the porch, he saw Pa sleeping on the worn-out rocking chair. One arm draped over _Maman's_ shoulders and another on her lower back as she snored softly on against his chest.

Jack felt his face heat up. He looked down to Rose, expecting her to be all lovey-dovey. But his sister only looked at them tiredly.

"I was wondering where _Maman_ is," Rose whispered, still looking at their parents. "Only to find them like this."

Her head drooped and she stepped back, closing the door again.

"What are they really doing, Jack?" she asked. "They're making me hope and lose it, hope and lose it and hope and lose it again."

He felt his mood dropped at the edges of her frustrated confusion. She crossed her arms.

"I'm trying not to care anymore whether they'll be together again or not. But that," she waved her hand to the door, "it just tells me that someone's going to get hurt again."

Jack felt the weight of her heart when she looked at him with a lost expression. His mind suddenly rallied for all of his fifteen-year-old wisdom. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they should just stop. But look," his hand and ear pointed at the door, "that tells me that they're not giving up yet."

He knew Rose's conflict was coming yet he couldn't prepare himself enough. "Someone once told me about dogs. They always do their best."

His brain stamped its imaginary foot. What was he doing, comparing their parents with dogs? But his mouth ran off with the information. "Sometimes you won't be satisfied with their performance. But in those days, that's their best."

He pointed at the door again. "Today, this is their best and let's just appreciate them for it," He gripped her shoulders as though to spread his strength to her through osmosis. His brain booed at his own "best." He mentally punched it to shut up. "But hey, if things go south, you catch Pa and I'll catch _Maman_ , okay?" Jack thought for a minute. "Can Pa land on his feet though? I don't think-"

Rose shoved him in the stomach but Jack was grinning goofily at her smile. He looked around, looking for something doable. His eyes fell on his blanket.

"They can always count on us," Rose said, reading his mind.

A few minutes later, they quietly went out and draped it over their parents' sleeping forms.

They watched them for awhile before Jack grinned. "Wanna meet my summer love? I need to take him out for a walk."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

Rhoda sighed, making a list of things she couldn't control.

 _1\. My alcoholic reactions._

Across it she wrote, _solution: don't drink._

Writing more, her list filled.

 _2\. Jumping through the roof at a sudden loud noise._ _Solution: look around for things that could surprise you._

She frowned at her given solution. It wasn't perfect but that will do for now.

 _3\. Fainting from a blow of a dog whistle._

She shuddered at the memory. In a random thrift store, she had found a cute shiny little pipe. Expecting an adorable tooting sound, she had made a big inhale and blown it with all her might. The monstrous shrill that followed after made her black out.

"Hey," Mina said, looking over her list. "At least yer not a wolf. They're drawn to lust on anything with curves." She wolf-whistled after.

Rhoda continued to write. _Solution: cover ears before blowing._

"You know, I met a toon black cat who tends to give bad luck," she said to Mina.

"How?"

Rhoda jotted down some more. _4\. That blasted jingle. Solution: cover ears before they could say "haircut."_

"Flowerpots and whatnot would fall on people that she would pass by." She shrugged at the disbelief in Mina's face. "She's drawn that way."

She nibbled the end of her pencil. The more she knows of the things she couldn't help with, the more she could prepare for them. She looked down on her chewed eraser of her pencil.

"Is chewing things a rabbit quirk?" she wondered aloud.

"How about your big mouth?" Mina suggested.

The "baby" scowled when Rhoda's face broke into a smile and jotted down another thing she couldn't control as a toon.

 _5\. Foot thumping rapidly whenever Jesse would ruffle my hair._

Mina made a face at her.

 _Solution: let him do it often._

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Sunlight slowly filtered through her closed eyelids. Rhoda felt warm. She could feel the rise and fall of Jesse's chest. Her lips smiled, eyes still closed.

Another morning. Another day of filming. Mina would be waiting for her on the set. Jesse was still asleep from working late at the club.

She sighed, burrowing deeper. The weight of his arms around her was tempting her to forget filming and just sleep in. With their mismatched sleeping schedules, they could hardly spend time together.

Her closed eyes frowned. If she got late, Mina would get mad. The director would get mad. She opened her eyes, confused when she saw fields of wheat instead of their bedroom.

Wait, what?

Where's her window showing the view of the Eiffel Tower? Jack and Rose are going to wake up any minute. She needed to cook breakfast.

But then she froze, realizing the heartbeat that wasn't her own.

Someone's in bed with her and it's too big to be Rose!

She pushed herself away, ready to kick the bloody pervert who-

"Oof!"

She was suddenly pulled down again against a chest. Her pupils burst into flames-

Fist froze as her gaze fell on the porch with its peeling paint. The front door that used to be red was now faded. The slow rocking movement of the worn rocking chair. The realization who was holding her.

Rhoda's whole body jerked as memories came crashing back to her. Her heart raced rapidly. She had thought she was back in the mid-1940s. Then back in the 1950s. What the heck is going on?

She remembered moving past his silence by exchanging stories about what their kids have been up to. She remembered leading him to the front porch where Jesse could sit in the rocking chair. Hours passed as they talked idly, from her standing on the porch railing, to sitting on it, to her eyes getting heavy. She remembered Jesse catching her as she almost dozed to sleep.

" _Thanks, Jesse," she yawned, "You… you can put me down now."_

Her white fur burned red. She had expected Jesse to at least wake her up so that they could go back to their respective bedrooms.

He must've fallen asleep too before he could do that.

Her eyes fell to the blanket covering them. The blanket she had given Jack last night.

She slapped a palm over her face. But then she looked around, still trapped on top of him.

 _"I can't take back those 15 years… but I'm here now," she said, feeling like the worst name that could ever be given to anyone. "If you still want to," she quietly said in a small voice._

 _He didn't answer._

Rabbit ears sagged along with her shoulders. She doubted that he had fallen asleep with her on purpose. As quietly as she could, she disentangled herself from his arms.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

Rhoda slept on her side of the bed, her back turned to Jesse. Just as she was about to doze off, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesse, no."

She heard him exhale softly. "Rhoda, I would get used to it."

"It's summer," she explained for the umpteenth time. "There's a heat wave. My fur would just feel too hot for you to sleep." And no, she wasn't guessing it. They have always slept cuddled together. But last night when he had tried to spoon her, he had to let go of her. Her fur felt too fuzzy and hot.

She inched further into the edge of the bed. It was already embarrassing enough the first time.

"I can't sleep without you," she heard him say over her shoulder.

"It's just this summer," she mumbled as her eyes became heavy.

Finally darkness...

She shivered, feeling soft flurries fell gently on her. Her eyes opened, wondering what's going on.

"Wha-"

Snowflakes were falling inside their room. There was a snowman in the corner. Icicles hang from the ceiling. An Acme Ice Crusher was actively grinding blocks of ice into snow on their floor. A newly installed air conditioner blew frost in the air. And is that a penguin?

Jesse calmly appeared, holding a thicker blanket.

"I decided to cool down the room a little," he casually said, unfurling the comforter. Pulling a surprised Rhoda in his arms, he flicked off the lamplight. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled his chin on top of her head. Finally, he felt complete.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1962**

Rose, Jesse and Rhoda watched from the distance as Jack threw his arms around Sweet.

"You still need help socializing with other dogs! You're still afraid of strangers! I can't believe I'm going!" He rubbed the happily wiggling pitbull all over. "You be good, okay? I can't take you with me! But you're going to have an understanding owner who'll be happy to have you and treat you right-"

Rose whispered quietly to no one. "Jack's in love."

"-and I'm going to get a farm of my own and adopt as many dogs as I could! And I'm going to feed them and give them shots and neuter them and train them and love them-"

Sweet practically bowled him over with his broad flank.

"-but you'll always be my first doggie! Remember that! And if I found out any dog fighting ring, I'll-"

Rhoda coughed loudly.

"-report them to the police and help the rescued dogs," Jack said just in time.

Tess smiled at him. "You're a good kid, Jack. Sweet'll be fine."

Sweet whined, his ears lowering as though he knew Jack was leaving too.

Needless to say, Jack lost it all over again.

Their bags had been packed. Jack and Rhoda were once again wearing their toon signature clothes. Jesse drove away in his car, Rhoda in the passenger seat and the twins in the back.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Rhoda said as she caught their son staring forlornly at the window. "We can't take Sweet with us."

He shrugged, lowering further into his seat. "It's okay, _Maman_. Sweet isn't finished with his rehabilitation. He still has far to go."

Jesse continued to watch the road. But he glanced at Jack in the rear view mirror.

"It's just..." Jack shook his head. "He's healing. I don't know how long he'll be okay with dogs and people again."

Rose touched his arm.

"The fear wasn't even gone around him. But he decided to trust the treat in my hand." He shrugged with heavy shoulders. "They rejected him for not being fierce enough. But that was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

It was a little while before anyone spoke again. Rhoda gave them the photos she had found in the attic.

"It's the photos I have send to my pater and mater while I was in Hollywood," Rhoda said.

Jack and Rose put their heads together as they looked at the black-and-white photos.

"I didn't have a camera before. What I would do is pay street photographers of me with my friends," she explained.

Rose's eyes widened. "Pa, you're also here."

Rhoda looked back at them. "Oh, that's when your father began making appearances in our shorts. My parents were a big fan of Jesse."

Jesse stared at the road ahead. "I don't think your parents really liked me."

Rhoda turned to look at him. "Don't be ridiculous! You're the first one they asked about when you started appearing in the photos."

Rose stared at the first photo of when their father appeared. It was something a street photographer had caught in action. A "baby" ranting and a rabbit laughing, holding her sides. Beside the rabbit, a handsome humanoid leaning back with his arms folded as he regarded the rabbit.

Her brows raised. She had seen that smile on his face before _._

"Your mother called me a showboy in one of your letters."

Rhoda rolled her eyes. "That's because she's not familiar with Hollywood. I told her it's vocalist or singer." She sat up straight, confident and sure. "Besides, they're a big fan of yours! Ever since you began appearing in the photos, Pater asked how long we've known each other-"

Rose flipped over the photos. Some were with Aunt Mina. Some with the Looney Tunes toons. Some with Disney toons. But the more the photos progressed, the more it shows _Maman_ and Pa in different places in Hollywood.

"-do we see each other everyday, are you a gentleman," she ticked off more of her fingers. "Do you ever put your arm around me…" Her eyebrows suddenly pulled together into a frown, "... Do I let you inside my trailer… How well do I know you..."

She looked up as though realizing something. "That's funny, we're just friends back then."

Jack looked dryly at her, holding a spread of Pa-and- _Maman_ photos. If he saw some guy standing inside _Maman's_ zone like Pa was, that guy would be eating the floor.

Rhoda rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Jesse. He's just being protective." She looked out of the window. "I thought you three were okay."

"He and your mother were civil."

Jack looked up from the photos he was holding when _Maman_ 's mood dropped like a rock in a well.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Hollywood, 1946**

"So would that be drawn or organic?" the toon waitress asked.

"Drawn, please!" Rhoda chirped. She beamed at her parents who have come to visit her and her fiance.

Pater and Mater tried not to look around. They were outside of ToonTown, in the only restaurant that was willing to serve toons too.

Underneath the table, Rhoda squeezed Jesse's hand, reassuring him in case he was nervous. But his face was as calm as a deep lake.

He politely looked back at her parents who told him to call them Dion and Jane. Her mother have her guard up. Her father looked rather stiff. If there were questions stewing in their minds, he'd rather let them ask at their own pace than confront them about it.

When Rhoda went and came back with 4 glasses of water, Jesse knew it was a disaster about to happen. Her hands slipped-

Before he could react, Jane supported Rhoda's hands with quick and steady fingers, unfazed. Dion put a hand on Rhoda's back, calming down her frantic apologies. Together, mother and daughter brought the glasses of water to the table.

"Sorry, I thought I could-"

"No harm done," Jane replied, unruffled but brusque. She neatly placed the glasses to each person. Jesse noticed she placed Rhoda's glass further from the table's edge and gesturing range.

Rhoda and her father mostly filled the air with chatter. They talked about the chickens in the farm. The funny thing that their cow did. His new harmonica. And that Rhoda's collection of funny faces were excelling his.

"That's not true," her father, Dion, said with mock indignation.

She grinned daringly. "Pa, trust me. I can do more than wiggle my ears."

They both looked at Rhoda's mother, Jane.

"There will be no funny face contest in here," the tall, stately woman said. She adjusted the practical hat on top of her head, devoid of any design.

"Aw, but hon. You were always our judge," Dion said in a voice that gently teased. He was dressed in a simple suit made comfortable from long use.

Jane smiled internally but she stood her ground. "Dion please, we have a guest." She then turned to Jesse. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jesse."

Their orders came. She poked her salad. They practically know about Jesse from how much Rhoda talks about him in her letters. But those were from her daughter's lovestruck perspective.

Stern eyes regarded her daughter's boyfriend. "So what do you do besides appearing in her show?"

"Baby Mina's show," Rhoda corrected. "I'm just a secondary character there."

"I'm also a singer and a model," Jesse replied. "And Rhoda mentioned you two are farmers in Kansas?"

"Yes." Her own fingers stroked her callused palm.

Dion cleared his throat. "So… will Rhoda be meeting your parents too?"

Jesse turned to him. "I don't have parents. I was drawn already like this," he said gesturing to himself. He tossed his head to shake away the bangs on his face. Jane tried not to wrinkle her nose when the simple movement caused glitter in the air. She wondered what lonely artist made him.

"Will she be meeting your artist instead?"

"No," Jesse said. "The only family I consider are my friend Leroy and your daughter."

Rhoda beamed at the subtle rise of her mater's brows. "Jesse was able to help me with a lot of things, Pater," she said. "He taught me how to bake a carrot cake."

Dion's head turned with interest. "Really?" he laughed, turning to Jesse. "The government should hire my Rhoda to make exploding cakes. All she has to do is infiltrate the enemy camp, find an oven and-"

"Pater!"

"Oh c'mon, Rhoda. This is the first time he'd be hearing all my jokes."

The talk turned to baking, which Dion had some interest in. Rhoda watched happily when her father and Jesse converse about vanilla extract measurements.

Her parents weren't so bad, Jesse decided, as Dion talked about squeezing lemon on red apples when there aren't any green ones. Jane wasn't much of a talker. But Dion was like cool grass, soft and soothing. Between Rhoda and her father, they were all chuckles and gentle chiding.

Their lunch passed without issue. Rhoda glanced at Jesse, smiling at him excitedly. He gave a subtle nod.

"Mater, Pater; we've got wonderful news..." she took a deep breath, her bunny tail swishing happily.

A truck appeared in the window behind her. It stopped at a red light, directly in front of her parents. Their eyes widened at truck's side advertisement. Dion's jaw slacked.

The whole side of the truck was plastered with Jesse holding the microphone stand suggestively, pelvis rocked forward as an unseen wind blew his unbuttoned shirt, exposing oiled muscular chest and abs.

"...we're engaged," Rhoda finished.

She looked at the shock in her parents' faces, awaiting their reaction. Her head tilted at their staring silence before she finally figured that they're gawking at something behind her.

"Oh look, Jesse! You're new alcohol ad came out!" she said.

Rhoda paused, her mind processing. But then her face morphed to horror. That was something you definitely don't see near a church in Kansas. She whipped around to face her parents.

"Mater, Pater," she began. But Jesse spoke up.

"I'm sorry if that caused you any discomfort," he said. "But rest assured, I'm not what I portray in my profession."

Dion blinked, opening and closing his mouth. A laugh escaped him, trying to break the tension.

"Oh… that's nice to hear. Isn't it, dear?"

Jane only nodded but her eyes have an unmoveable intensity that it would not be fooled.

Rhoda signaled a passing waitress for the check.

As they waved to her parents goodbye, Rhoda turned to Jesse whose air around him felt suppressed.

Jesse startled when Rhoda took both of his hands. She looked up to him, standing on tiptoes. "Are you still bothered about the ad?"

He felt himself smile at her concern. His hands moved to hold hers back. "I think I made a rather imperfect impression."

But Rhoda shook her head. "That's not true! They like you!" she said brightly. "They didn't care that I was a toon. They don't care what you look like either."

His thumbs rub circles in her hands, remembering their concealed discomfort. It was nothing for him to model like the one in the truckside ad. He understood that sex sells. What other people think doesn't matter, they're simply not the target audience. But…

"But what if they do?"

Her eyes smiled at him, giving him a rush akin to an aria. "They'll change their mind after they get to know you better," she promised, standing back on her heels again.


	9. Abyss Within

**Chapter 9: Abyss Within**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Mina looked up from her plate. Who knew Jesse would one day sit at her table?

Rhoda and the twins had gotten home, followed by Jesse.

The "baby's" mouth curled. She and Leroy have both seen Rose and Jesse off before they have left for Kansas.

 _Silence fell on them as the car disappeared in the horizon._

 _Mina felt a drop of dread at the realization of their bet. Slowly, she looked at Leroy, expecting ass-smuggery on his ugly mug._

 _Instead, he looked surprised. He caught her eye, still surprised at the outcome of the bet._

 _But then he grinned as though the good had triumphed over evil once again._

She huffed, wanting to punch his cakehole. He had told her the time and date when he would be picking her up.

 _Nice guy, my ass_ , she muttered inside her head, remembering Rhoda's words.

"Mina, is something wrong?" Rhoda asked, "you barely touched your steak. It's medium rare, just the way you like it."

Jack grinned between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. "She's just too happy eat because we're here now."

Mina's face that definitely wasn't even smiling crumpled further like tissue. "Or maybe I lost my appetite because of yer face."

He pointed a fork at her, swallowing. "Admit it, you missed us."

She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. She's a grownup, not a baby. Instead, she turned to Jesse. "Hey Jesse, have I ever told you about the time Jack-"

Jack looked alarmed, slamming down his utensils. "You tell him that and I'll tell him about summer '58!"

Mina's jaw dropped at how low her own nephew would sell her. "You wouldn't dare or else, _gumhead_."

He made a dramatic air-sucking gasp. "Then I'll tell about the time you were mistaken for-"

Rose looked at him indignantly. "Don't you dare tell him that! You got me involved in that horror!"

Jack paused before his face flowed into an evil grin. "Oh riiiiiggghht." He turned to Jesse. "So Pa, when we were seven years old-"

"I'll tell him about the time you got stuck in a tree and why it smelled so bad after," Rose threatened.

"Nope! You wouldn't," Mina stopped her, her face reddening as though remembering an ill-fortuned event.

Jack laughed and Mina glared. "Hey Rose, remember when the two of you-"

Jesse who had been turning his head to each of them in turn, suddenly wondered how the table broke into comebacks and chaos. But amidst a laughing Jack dodging gun blasts and iceglares, he could see Rhoda sighing as she put down her fork and went back to the kitchen.

Rhoda sighed, hopping on a stool that faced the sink. She opened the window above it and rested her palms on either side of the counter.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to see Jesse who had followed her in. Rhoda looked back to the window again, unsure whether or not Jesse was the last person she wanted to talk to about this.

Her fur rose in its end when she felt him stepped closer.

"Ever since I found out about the truth," she said, "every memory I have of Jack and Rose will always remind me that you weren't there." Her hand gestured at the air. "Because of me."

She wished Jesse would step back. They weren't touching, but she could feel him too near. Their talk about her parents was an added weight. If she hadn't left, they would've known him better.

"Every childhood memory of Jack and Rose is now lacking because of me."

Rhoda finally faced him. Her back pressed against the edge of the sink as she tried to give space between her and Jesse.

"I can't take back those 15 years." She squared her shoulders and looked at him determinedly. "But I can help you build 15 years and more."

"Okay, marry me."

Rhoda chuckled. "Jesse, we're already married."

"Marry me _again._ "

He watched her jaw crashed past the stool she was standing on. The whole world suddenly zoomed. Rhoda had grabbed his arm and had zipped him through the backdoor and out.

She hopped on a lounge chair to face him. "Jesse! What are you saying?!" she whispered.

"You heard me."

"Aren't you still mad at me?!"

"Yes, but-"

"No," Rhoda said, placing her hands on his shoulders. She searched his eyes. "You still haven't forgiven me."

Her head dropped as she breathed in deeply. It would be easy. So easy to say yes. But beneath Jesse's stoic exterior, he's actually far from it. Guilt. Love. Fear. Hope. Dread. The idea of getting back have been sending their emotions in overdrive, it's easy to suspect where Jesse might be coming from.

She let go of his shoulders. "What I have in mind is, I think Jack and Rose would have better opportunities here than in France."

Unseen with her head bowed, she bit her lip. Then she looked up, feeling like she's about to wrench out her own limb.

"Would you want them to live here with you?"

Jesse stared at her. His mind raced at the possibilities. Jack and Rose? With him? He could always get a bigger flat, he just didn't see the reason to.

"Of course," he finally stated. "But Jack would never-"

Her head whipped to the closed backdoor. Without a word, she left Jesse's side and quickly opened it.

Jack, Rose and Mina fell forward, gasping in surprise.

Rose blushed, on top of Jack's back. Their dinner fight had a cease fire when they noticed _Maman_ and Pa were in the kitchen for too long.

"Rose, I expected better from you-"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Mina protested. But Jack quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You're giving us away?!" .

Rhoda paused. "Jack, I'm not giving you away. I'm giving you and Rose a better chance."

He looked at her in disbelief as she explained about bigger schools and bigger cities and bigger opportunities. He heard none of it.

His fists clenched. After everything they've been through together...

"What about you, _Maman_?" a quiet voice asked.

He turned to see Rose looking just as surprised.

Their mother shrugged. "If the studio still wants me, I'll live in a trailer like the old days." Rhoda forced her smile into something that hopefully looked less like she's about to pull out her own tooth.

"If you have to work here, why can't we just live with you?" Jack asked, grasping for anything to turn their fate around.

"Living in a trailer means being in the parking lot of Acme studios," _Maman_ explained. "You'll be better off living with your father in ToonTown."

"You could've rent a flat here like back in France. Rose and you and I could still live together," Jack blabbered, exasperatedly raking his hair and rabbit ears. "I could live with you if Rose wanted to be with Pa."

 _Maman_ put her hands over her closed fists. "Jack," she said. "Things would be more convenient with you living with Jesse and me near Acme studios. Besides," she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were clear and reassuring. But Jack felt the hurting guilt inside her intensified as she spoke her next words. "It's time you should be with your father."

 _And a better life that I haven't given you,_ she added quietly.

"You'll be alone," Rose quietly said, speaking out what Jack had in mind.

Their mother spread her hands. "You two can always visit."

Jack stared at her. Then he stomped off to the dark backyard, throwing up his hands. He didn't care if he couldn't see a darn thing. He needed to cool-

"Aaugh!"

"Jack!" Rhoda cried in alarm. Mina opened the light to the backyard to see ripples in her swimming pool. They looked inside to see Jack sitting on the bottom, his arms folded in a stubborn sulk.

"Does… does he know how to swim?" Jesse asked.

Rhoda nodded. "Yes," she sighed. "Right now, he just needed some time."

They returned to the manor. Rhoda took out the dessert, making a mental note to save some for Jack. Just as Jesse and Mina were eating; Rose passed by wearing a bathing suit… and a diving bell helmet.

"Remember when I used to dive that at people?" Mina sighed to Rhoda, nostalgic.

Rose crossed the backyard and into the pool. A long reed was sticking out, connected to Jack's mouth. Toons necessarily don't need to breathe but they could still feel the near-death discomfort of suffocating.

SPLASH!

Jack looked up to see Rose sinking down with a helmet on her head. She sat beside him with legs folded underneath her.

Rose held out a placard to him that says, "Are you okay?" in neat, cursive writing.

Jack took out the reed in his mouth. _Blub_ , he said, a bubble coming out of his mouth. _Blub blub blub blub blub blub,_ he said, his gesturing hindered by being underwater.

She took out another sign that says, "I know. I didn't expect this either."

An spent exhale came out as a bubble. His shoulders sagged. _Blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub_ , he said. _Blub blub blub._

She frowned and whipped out a sign that reads, "That's not true, Jack. We could always visit her."

A few bubbles rose some mrore. _Blub blub blub,_ he said.

"Me too, Jack," her sign said.

But then she rubbed her arms. Another placard popped out in her hand that reads, "Brrr! It's so cold in here, how do you stay warm for this long?"

Jack had the decency to look sheepish.

There was suddenly a giant splash that made Rhoda, Jesse and Mina running out to the backyard. A sight of Jack flying upward greeted them followed by Rose shaking pool water out of her fur.

"You're disgusting, Jack! Disgusting!" she yelled, walking away as Jack splashed back on the pool again.

She passed by the stunned grownups. "I'm going to take a nice, long, _disinfecting_ bath," she declared, putting down the diving bell helmet. Back in the pool, Jack's dazed body was reenacting the dead man's float.

"Honestly, _Maman_. How can people mistake Jack for Pa?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1946**

"I think... Jesse isn't so bad." Dion glanced at his wife who only stared straight ahead. They were driving back to Kansas after their trip in Hollywood.

His eyes returned to the road, minding his driving. He wasn't surprised with his wife's unexpressed reaction. If Dion haven't seen the photos, he probably would've have imagined a different person when Rhoda would talk about her boyfriend-now-fiance.

"Dear..."

Jane let out a breath, her eyes sharp. "What he says and what he does are two different things."

Dion only looked at her sympathetically. Jane was as hard as untilled earth. Have to be with hard work relying on good weather. "That brandy ad shocked me too, Jane. But Rhoda said he doesn't drink," he gently said in disagreement.

"That's another thing," Jane turned to him, her mouth a no-nonsense line. "He doesn't drink but promotes it anyway."

Dion shrugged as he steadied the steering wheel. "Well, he's not pro but he's not anti either-"

"Being neutral is just being part of the problem."

A tensed silence fell on them, mostly on Jane's side. She gave her husband a sideways glance, catching him looking reproachful. Jane sighed. She gazed ahead, looking at what will come.

"Are we doing what's best for our daughter?"

"I think Rhoda will be fine," Dion assured. "She was able to handle Hollywood on her own."

Her arms folded tighter. "I just think they're rushing into this."

They both didn't say anything after. But it was there. An unspoken agreement old couples would sometimes have. They hadn't like it when Rhoda wanted to leave. But they have supported it anyway.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1962**

Rhoda followed Jesse inside the main building. Even though it's no longer Maroon Cartoon Studios, it seemed to have stayed the same.

People stared as they walked side-by-side. Both ignored it as they enter an empty elevator.

"Wallace is our CEO and head director. But Mackwell is the one handling this."

She glanced at the cold edge of his tone.

When they got to the top floor, Jesse stopped at one of the frosted doors. Rhoda read the label.

 _Robert Mackwell Jr._

 _Acme Studios Board Director._

"Ready?"

She simply nodded.

They entered the office. He nodded at the secretary who activated an intercom.

"Sir, your two o'clock appointment is here."

The speaker crackled to life. "Let them in."

Jesse held open the door and Rhoda entered.

"Ah, Ms. Rabbit. It's a pleasure to see you," Mackwell said, rising up from his table to shake her hand.

"You too. You wanted to see me?" she asked.

The man glanced at Jesse but Jesse simply stayed in the office.

"Yes," Mackwell said. "As you know, Rhoda, you broke our contract."

Rhoda didn't mind the sudden first-name basis. Having played the role of the doe-next-door, people always thought they knew her well. "Yes," she agreed.

His sympathetic smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's going to lead us to press charges."

"I know."

"However, we have another solution," he pressed a button to his intercom. "Gladys, can you bring it here?"

The secretary entered after a moment carrying a file.

"I know what people think of your son after the incident," he said with a touch of solicitude, tapping the file. "That's why we decided we can help you, if you let us."

He opened the file. "New shows are always a hit to kids and teenagers. An idea have been pitched to us of a teen superhero." His smile was charismatic and offered hope. "We've seen what Jack could do. He's fast, he's strong and he's one hell of a hitter."

Mackwell could feel the weight of Jesse's stare. He ignored it.

"Having him portrayed as a hero would help change people's minds about him."

Jesse stepped forward to look over her shoulder. Rhoda stared at the script draft and synopsis:

 _Flynn Fastfoot, your everyday bad boy, girl-crazy teenager, have his life changed forever when he received the speed, momentum and hearing of a rabbit spirit -turning him into BLAZE RUNNER, Hop City's superhero. Join him in his adventures as he-_

"And your daughter could be in the show too," he said, pointing at the list of possible characters.

She looked at the list. The role that they have assigned to Rose was a sidekick animal spirit, Bunny Blast, that gets tricked easily into trouble. If it wasn't the love interest being the damsel in distress, it's her.

Rhoda tried to hide her confusion. Rose wasn't even an animal toon. She's an anthropomorph.

"Your daughter could also have opportunities here in Acme Studios," Mackwell said. "Most girls want to be singers. If she got Jesse's talent, we have a manager willing to mold her into a successful image, Frank Gainsbourg." He flipped the pages to the manager's singers. "He's an expert at managing divas her age."

Rhoda looked up at the name Mina had buried in her past.

"We already have the formula for their success." He showed them the possible figures of their earning. Rhoda's eyes went wide at them. "With them combined, it would pay off the damages you unintentionally caused. And more for their future," Mackwell said. "As an actress yourself, you know we just don't give these to anyone."

He smiled. Now it's time for the glicken.

"You won't only be giving them massive opportunities. We'll even drop charges _and_ give you an exclusive interview of your side of the story about the mysterious fox."

He watched her sit back from the file. She smiled at him.

"Leave my children out of this," she pleasantly said.

Mackwell blinked, the smile still in his face.

"Perhaps you need some time-"

"No," she chirped, pushing the file towards him.

"Rhoda-"

Her voice ran over the rest of his sentence. "I said no," her eyes becoming steely.

Half an hour later, Jesse and Rhoda left the main building. She looked at him worriedly when he had gone ahead of her, walking to his car. She hadn't exactly disrespected his colleague, but she hadn't played nice either.

They quietly got inside. Rhoda locked the door and put on her seatbelt. But Jesse simply sat in the driver's seat.

"Jesse..."

But then there was a sound like stones shaking inside a box. Then Jesse bowed his head, his hand over his eyes.

Rhoda stared in surprise when he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, bewildered. Did she became a joke back there?

Jesse leaned against the steering wheel, resting his forehead against it. Rhoda looked at him incredulously. He still haven't stopped with his quiet laughter.

"What?" It's happening again. The times she couldn't catch social cues and end up not only being in the wrong page, but with a different book upside-down.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jesse asked.

Her brows furrowed. Of course she saw his face, she was sitting in front of him.

"Mackwell is one of those people who thinks they aren't racist since they work in a toon industry," he explained, starting the car. "And you just knocked him off his horse." He wasn't surprised that when they dropped by his office, her court summons were already waiting for her.

The car drove out of Acme Studios. Jesse kept his eyes on the road. So that's what they're not telling him. Mackwell wasn't really after Rhoda. They thought she would be easier to convince. Rhoda was simply the next best thing. Jesse shook his head remembering Mackwell offering Rhoda an exclusive interview as though acting on her interest. Exclusive meaning she could only tell her story on their channel. Just when he was going to more or less tell Mackwell to find a building as high as how smart he thought he was and jump off it...

"Thank you for saying no to that guy," he said.

Rhoda looked at him, puzzled as to why she needs to be thanked.

"Thanks for coming to Kansas. I know Rose didn't ask you to bring her there."

The drive became silent after. Rhoda looked out of the window, thankful that she could avoid people. One woman had marched straight at her and demanded "How could you!?"

It took a while before Rhoda had realized she's asking about the "foxy affair."

She suddenly paused before giving out a cry of panic.

Jesse calmly glanced at her as she began pulling stuff from her hammerspace.

"What?" he asked as her seat began to fill with yarns, a sink, a bushel of bananas and rubber chickens.

"I think I forgot my court summons back at your office!" she exclaimed, scooping trombones and actual bones out. But then she relaxed. "Nope, I got it," she said in relief, holding an envelope.

She have returned everything to her hammerspace again when the car stopped at a red light. Jesse's eye caught a small leather book, the only inconspicuous thing among her gaudy gadgets.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it. His eyes widened.

It was a simple pocket album with only three photos. One was of Rhoda cradling two bundles. Another of her with a younger Jack and Rose. The last a more recent photo.

Rhoda shrunk a little when the cars behind him beeped, the traffic light already green. "Right. You haven't seen them when they were still babies."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

"Whatever you do, Rhoda, avoid that guy with that name at all costs," Mina said.

Rhoda read the name in the article. "Frank Gainsbourg? Why?"

Mina looked at it darkly, stubbing it with her lit cigar.

"We used to go out in my younger years. Says he doesn't care I looked like this," she waved at her chubby infantile body. Ash fell when she gripped the cigar like a neck. "Only he loves it _too_ well."

The paper now had a hole where his name used to be. Mina suddenly changed the subject and Rhoda gladly followed her lead.

The clock ticked to six, signifying the end of Rhoda's visit. She stood at the doorway of Mina's trailer.

Mina swore in surprise when Rhoda swept her up in a hug. She rolled her eyes at whatever had gotten the rabbit mushy.

"Mina, I can't be there for you as a lover -"

"Thank gawd for that."

"-but I'm there…" She looked uncertain at her choice of grammar. "Here? Well, I'm right here right now but-"

Mina wriggled out of Rhoda's arms. She smirked at her co-star, glad Rhoda would never know how much it meant.

"Whatever, rabbit. Bye."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Mina waited outside the gate of her home in a butler uniform. According to the bet, she had agreed to be his maid. But she never agreed to wear a degrading French maid uniform.

Jack and Rose were busy catching up with each other. Rhoda was still in Acme studios. Mina was just glad they couldn't see the humiliation she had set herself into.

A cab suddenly screeched in front of her. The car door opened to reveal Leroy's holey face.

"What are you wearing? Come in," he said.

She scowled. _And so the torture has began…_

Mina sat on the far end of the car seat as possible, folding her arms. Peasant couldn't even afford a car. That means whatever hovel he's living in was hopefully small-

She startled when the cab drove right into the park.

The nerve of him! He's going to make her do community service?! Pick up every trash in this gawd forsaken acre?

Leroy paid the cab and got out. Mina followed, glowering, a stormcloud already appearing over her head.

There was a picnic basket that she didn't notice before. He unfurled a blanket and spread it on a sunny spot.

It just kept on getting worse. She had unintentionally going to participate in his fantasy of her answering to his every beck and call in a public place like this.

Marching over to his side, she forcefully yanked open the basket and began taking out its contents.

"Oh thanks," Leroy said, taking a sandwich. "They're all BLT." He poured them both some lemonade.

"What's the matter? Don't you want some?" he asked when she just stood there.

The "baby" folded her arms. "What's your game, Leroy?"

"Huh?"

"We made a bet where the loser becomes a slave," she spread her arms, "But you're treating this like a date."

Leroy shook his head. "It's not a date."

She scowled up his face only a mother could love. "Then what is it?"

He put down his sandwich. "I did agree to the bet. You've been a boor to me." His shoulders lifted into a shrug. "But ordering people around isn't my thing." He patted the blanket, urging her to sit. "I'm more of a-"

Leroy suddenly stopped when a willowy woman of a toon passed by. Mina covered herself from the wind when he rushed after her.

"My lady!"

The woman screamed in surprise, then horror at his face.

Leroy wasn't perturbed as he held her hands close to his chest. "Where have you been all my-"

 _WHACK!_

Mina cringed when he flew into an arc back into picnic blanket. She stared at the crumpled heap beside her, stars dancing around his head.

"You're more of a gal-chasing-propose-undying-love guy, is that what'cha gonna say?" she asked, helping him up.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1947**

Mina looked down at the crib. Ten-months-old Jack and Rose were crawling around, looking at her with wondrous eyes of sky blue and royal green.

She leaned against the crib's railing. _This is how they see me._

Rhoda had went to the bathroom and Mina was left with the kids.

"Bah!" Baby Jack exclaimed, looking up to her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, bah," she agreed, whatever that meant.

Mina startled when she noticed li'l Rose piling stuffed toys for herself to climb on top of. "Hey! Stop that!" their aunt yelled, leaning further into the crib. Jack then took hold of the railing she's leaning on and shook them.

There was a yelp as she fell inside, flat on her face.

"Shit." She recovered to see two bunny-eared babies crawling close to her curiously. "Rhoda..." she said in a raised voice, backpedalling away from them.

"Aaugh!" Mina yelled as Jack tugged the trademark baby bow on her head. She fell face first again in the pile of baby blankets.

"Jack! I'm going to remember this!" she cried in a muffled yell as Jack flopped over her back with a happy baby gurgle. "Just you wait until-" She couldn't even lift her head up, someone furry and soft was crawling on top of her skull. "You too, Rose! Rhoda, help!"

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Rhoda wondered how they ended up having dinner in a restaurant.

She had been about to hide away the pocket album again. But Jesse had hung onto it, asking how Rose and Jack were like as babies.

Every word taste acerbic in her mouth, recounting the memories. Every one of them had a distinct lack of Jesse in their lives, a yoke digging on her guilt.

But what hurt the most was the pained look in his eyes as he listened. Yet he kept on asking.

She told him of discovering Jack's ability to leap higher than a humanoid. How he knocked himself out and bashed a hole through the ceiling. She told him how Rose discovered her ability to glare frost.

"I named them after nursery rhymes," Rhoda said, another could've-been stabbing her conscience. "Jack was named after 'Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.'" She made a leaping motion with her hand over the candlestick on their table. "And Rose..." she took the single flower off the vase.

"She was named after the love poem 'Roses are red'?" he asked.

"Exactly." She wondered what he would've named them if she had stayed.

 _If you have stayed,_ her mind said almost as coldly as Jesse's anger.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1947**

Rose, as a baby, was more expressive with her emotions.

After Rhoda would hit herself hard, she would get one of the stars dancing around her head. Baby Rose would laugh as Rhoda would tickle her with it.

Even with Baby Jack simply watching, he'd laugh with glee at Rose's toon projection of joy; flowers and sparkles appearing around her.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Jack folded his arms, tapping his foot. _Maman_ had been summoned to court with Aunt Mina accompanying them.

Rose said Pa had already chosen a bigger flat in the same high-rise tower. It's just in a higher floor. Jack didn't mind, more stairs is just more space to run.

What he did mind is…

 _He climbed out of the pool, dripping water everywhere. Rose had just walked back in the manor. Jack stopped in front of his parents._

" _Jack..."_

" _I get it," he flatly said. "As long as I know you're okay, I'm fine with it." He looked straight to_ Maman.

" _I'll be," she simply said. But Jack could still feel her swept-under-the-rug melancholy._

 _His gaze went to their father. Pa looked like he had relaxed when Jack told them he's fine._

Fine. If that would make their mother happy. He just didn't like it. They have always been together, the three of them. Leaving behind _Maman..._

 _Rose frowned and whipped out a sign that reads, "That's not true, Jack. We could always visit her."_

His ears swept to the side when the piano music changed. Rose was practicing more and more, her notebook getting filled with music notes and lyrics.

She was really serious about becoming a singer. Jack felt a stab of envy. Rose knew what she wants and works hard to get it. Him? He doesn't even know what he wanted to do in the future.

Sweet and his wagging tail flashed inside his mind.

Both of their ears straightened at the sound of the front door clicking open. The room was suddenly empty as they sweep down the hall.

" _Maman_! How's the-"

They both stopped at the human accompanying them.

"Hello kids, this is my attorney, Ms. Alexandra Laurens," _Maman_ said.

Jack waved. The human was a black woman, her short afro crowning her head. He was surprised at the visitor. Most humans were too intimidated by flying anvils to come in ToonTown.

"You must be Jack and Rose," Ms. Alexandra Laurens flashed a smile, confident and professional. "Ms. Rabbit told me so much about you."

Jack was rather impressed. Maybe a white male judge would underestimate her. But this woman with her sharp, bright eyes was reassuring to know that she was helping their mother.

"Ms. Laurens and I would be talking about what we could negotiate with the studios," their mother said. "You two should come with us in the study."

Aunt Mina led them further inside the house. Jack looked back at Rose, feeling a change in the air.

Stooping low to her ear level, he whispered. "I think she's too old for you."

Rose stiffly went into the study followed by Jack who walked funny, rubbing his left shin.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1959**

"Jack, how come you never found it strange that I used to have a crush on a woman?"

Both _Maman_ and Aunt Mina looked up. It wasn't a secret but Rose never talked about her preferences.

Jack continued to chew through his mouthful of casserole.

"When we were five, people would whisper about _Maman_ and Aunt Mina," he swallowed and took a drink of water. "I thought it made sense back then."

Mina looked at him aghast and turned to Rhoda to share her shock.

Only to see the rabbit with a grand piano grin.

Before Mina could react, the rabbit went à la Pepita Le Pew, literally sweeping her off her feet.

"Charming zeetuation eez eet not?" Rhoda said in an overexaggerated enamored accent, caressing her baby hair. "You ztop rezisting me and I will ztop rezisting you. What do you zey, bebe?"

It was least to say that Mina's teaspoon-sized tolerance exploded.

Jack and Rose continued to eat as their red-faced, screaming aunt chased their hooting mother.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Couples around them held hands across the table. They didn't noticed.

"I'm glad to know that you've been helping others," Rhoda said.

It was her what? Third visit to Jesse's office?

Jesse said nothing. He had just confirmed the stories she had heard about him from Rose and Mina. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't being ruthless. It was simply a tough break for corrupted toons and humans alike.

He knew she was trying to spend more time with him, hence their third date(?).

Her eyes swept over him. "Jesse, say something. I can't read your mind."

He glanced around, before signalling the waiter. "Let's get out of here."

The night was cloudy, saved for the shrouded moon. She felt rather small when he drove her back to Mina's manor.

Toon gates welcomed them in and Jesse stopped the car in front of the manor.

"Do you still want to come in and see Rose and Jack?"

He shook his head. "It's late." Although he had already reserved a flat, the twins insisted to stay more with her this summer.

Silence fell over them. She glanced at him. She may not be able to read his mind. But she could feel his need to talk.

"Thank you for saying no."

The fingers of her yellow gloved hands wove and clasped together in her lap. "No to what?"

"When I asked you to marry me again," he inhaled before a long exhale came out of him, "It wasn't because I've forgiven you. I was just making sure you're not going to ran off again."

She flinched as though he struck her. "Jesse, I'm here now."

"That's another thing. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. What was he even apologizing for?

"You're trying your best to be here now," he leaned back against the backrest. "Remember what you'll always tell me? Whenever I would tell you about my past?"

 _He'd tell her on random times. Sometimes it just comes spilling. Other times, it made him heavy with thoughts before he could even tell._

 _Her eyes would speak his pain as he spoke of it in third person. It was less painful that way._

 _But when he would finish, she'd hold him close._

" _Jesse, we all make a lot of mistakes in the past. And a lot of bad stuff happen to people for no reason."_

 _His hand would press her close, comforted by her presence._

 _"But whatever happened to you. Whatever choices you made, doesn't define who you are right now. And right now," her hands gently held his face, catching his silent eyes. "You're a good person."_

Jesse watched her nod. But he could tell she didn't get it. She would visit him, trying to make up for what she did.

And he couldn't do the same thing for her now that she's the one regretting the past. How could he, when in the end, she didn't believed in him?

"What if I can't forgive you?"

Her eyes widened like a man stabbed. She looked away, her forearms pressing to her stomach.

"Then I'll have to let you go." Her legs rose a little before going down again, as though she just resisted the urge to curl into herself. "I've been thinking a backup plan for that."

She shuffled more to the door, a subconscious desire to distance herself. "All I ask are the years the studio would grant me in my contract."

Her mind buzzed. Screamed.

"If you can't forgive me by then, you're free to be with someone else." There was a horrible protesting flash behind her eyes. Going against nature. She willed it away, mentally pressing her back against a struggling closet door.

Jesse glanced at her abruptly. Freedom. A word he had cherished for so long back then.

"I'll go back to France," her hands smoothed over her lap, the texture grounding her. "I won't be able to forget you. Believe me, I tried." A weary laugh escaped her. "Rabbit nature and all of that. But you'll be free."

She could feel her mind roaring with anvils and mallets to downright denial to what Jesse said. A monster of physics-defying wackiness and rabbit instinct.

 _Jesse's your husband! YOUR husband!_

It was frightening encountering it the first time when she had been pregnant. But it could be kept at bay with distance. Ocean-wide distance. She got out of the car before Jesse could noticed her hands shaking.

Jack and Rose would be fine with their father. They'll get a divorce-

 _Make him be with you again! MAKE HIM!_

-and she'll go back to France, never hearing or seeing Jesse, again. But at least she will have peace that Jack and Rose would have the best. Jesse would be better off.

Something primitive and loony thumped frantically inside her mind.

Funny how toons are drawn that way.

Closing the door behind her, she rested her forehead against it. Her body was starting to respond at the state of her mind, her chest rising fast and heavy.

She closed her eyes, realizing her signs of an incoming panic attack. Quietly, she inhaled long through her nose. Holding it for a while, she let it out through pursed lips slowly. Her body shook. She prayed her children won't see her.

It took a few more controlled breathing before the rising of her chest slowed. A tear escaped her trembling body, before she curled into a ball with shoulders shaking. She could hear his car drive away, for that she was thankful, as the urge died down.

Distance. All it needed was distance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I've been checking the traffic graph for this story and I'm happy to know a lot of people are reading it. If you're reading this story, it would be nice to know your thoughts about it. Click on the textbox below and let me know what you think :D


	10. Delving Deeper

**Chapter 10: Delving Deeper**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

The counter binged, announcing the carrot chips she bought.

Rhoda thanked the cashier. She had taken a walk in the early morning to clear her head. Unfortunately, after her and Jesse's latest conversation, she still have no idea what to do next. She tugged open the bag of chi-

"Aah!" she yelped when something bumped her, scattering the contents on the floor.

A kid beaver and two kid raccoons zoomed by, yelling. Rhoda watched as they knocked down displays and pushed past people.

She looked around. Where are their parents? Jack could be rowdy, but at least she was there to ground him.

"Hey stop that!" the cashier yelled behind her counter.

Thinking fast, Rhoda whipped out a balloon and blew it into a long cylinder.

"Hey kids!" she called out, waving the bright red rubber. "Guess what animal I'm going to make!"

The three zipped towards her immediately. With a clown's flourish and a lot of squeaking later…

"A poodle!" the beaver girl exclaimed.

Rhoda gave it to her. Then with another rubber, she blew it and twisted it about.

She smiled as she looked at their curious faces. It sort of reminded her of Jack and Rose when they were still little.

A balloon sword and a balloon flower later, a bulky beaver appeared behind them.

"Roderick, Bell, Lee, it's time to go."

Rhoda looked up to see a huge beaver with a round tummy. This must be the father, seeing as one of the kids have his buck tooth and nut-brown fur. Probably drawn as a lumberjack?

The beaver blinked his tired eyes, recognizing her.

"Rhoda Rabbit. Thank you for entertaining my kids," he said, his meaty hand engulfing hers as he shook it. "Loved your cartoons."

She mentally frowned as the kids crowded in the candy section. She saw this guy standing in line and he just lets his kids get rowdy in the store?

"You should keep a better eye on them," she replied.

Rhoda's face changed when he smiled like he's grounding his palm over broken glass.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "They don't know how to deal with their mother just leaving them." The burly beaver shrugged. He glanced at the fruit stand by his side, blinking rapidly. "I don't know either."

She stared. Then faced the kids.

"Who wants to go to Chubby Cheddar!" she whooped, raising her own hands.

They clamored in delight, raising all of their hands… and tails.

She whispered back at their bewildered dad. "Don't worry, my treat."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1951**

"Excuse me!"

She zoomed, 4-year-old Rose on her back and Jack in her arms. Her boy's eyes were swirling, nauseous, drool trailing out of his mouth.

Little Rose had the tendency to chew things: chair legs, table edges and books. Typical anthropomorph kit behaviour. What she didn't expect was little Jack also had the chewing itch.

He ended up working through the woolen blanket. The problem was, he didn't spit it out like a regular kit, he swallows them. By the time Rhoda found him, he was curled up with the worst tummyache that practically made him immobile. Just when she thought she had baby-proofed the room.

Rhoda stopped, panting. There! The toon humanoid hospital. She took another step forward.

Then stopped.

She looked at Jack's rabbit ears. The toon anthropomorph clinic caught her eye. She stepped forward to it too.

Then stopped.

Rhoda looked at the humanoid hospital. Then to the anthropomorph clinic. Then at Jack.

Which one? Which one?

There was suddenly a hurling sound. Rhoda stepped back just in time to avoid Jack's vomit of white runny paint and… wool yarn.

With a burp and a contented sigh, 4-year old Jack fell asleep in her arms.

After awhile, the toon doctor in the humanoid hospital told her Jack would be alright.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Chubby Cheddar was a hit restaurant where pizza and playground resides under the same roof.

Roderick the raccoon, as Rhoda had observed, was about seven. Bell the beaver and Lee the raccoon were about close in age, about 3-5 years old.

She looked back to see them bouncing around in an inflatable castle.

"My name's Edgar by the way. Edgar Wood," the burly beaver said. He mopped his face with his hand. "Thank you for the food. But I don't mean to be pitiful."

"It's okay, rabbits mate for life too."

He stared at her, becoming still. Then he deflated with a sigh, his head drooping.

"I was warned you know, when I married their mother. They told me to stick to my own kind." He began to put the knives and forks properly in the empty plates. "Years ago, I would never bet she'd ran out on us. But she did."

It was like a fork sinking into her heart. "I'm sorry," she replied, trying not to feel queasy.

But he waved away her apology, wiping away the crumbs on the table. "We tried looking for her around ToonTown. Can't find her. Tried asking her friends, they don't want to talk."

Now that the kids were preoccupied, his eyes shimmered, looking like a toon who lost everything.

"I just want her back," he whispered.

Rhoda offered him napkins as his shoulders shook. Slowly, he turned his chair so that he won't face the inflatable castle.

Half an hour later, she watched them disappear inside their house from the cab window. Waving goodbye, she signalled the driver to take her home.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1955**

In class, Jack and Rose hang out with different social circles. Jack hangs out with the rough-and-tumble toons. Rose however, prefer the company of girls who didn't defy human physics all the time.

But several times a day, they would stopped listening to whoever's talking at that moment and search for the pair of eyes that are looking for them too. When their glances reached across the room and connect at that split second, they'd break eye contact as though it never happened.

It's just their way of checking up with each other.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Being the oldest, Roderick Wood noticed a lot of things that his siblings didn't.

Their dad stopped working in his job. Their dad always says he have already eaten. The gray under their dad's eyes. Staring at mom's photo for hours. Sometimes mutterings.

When mommy had been in the house, there had been yelling as he and his siblings would rush outside, waiting for the storm to reside. Pleadings. Beggings.

He never thought what would be worse than the shouting was the silence. The silence when she left.

His dad was the strongest man he knew. He could lift redwood like its nothing. But just the memory of his shaky voice pleading creates a dark pit in his stomach.

Then the rabbit lady came.

A day after they met her, he woke up to find her in the kitchen, flipping pancakes. Bright morning light filtered through the window. There were three daisies in a vase on the table which weren't there before.

Their dad fumbled around the kitchen, helping her. The most active Roderick had seen him for days. The rabbit lady filled the air with chatter as a tune played in the radio.

"Eat," she said, pushing a plate to him. "I cooked enough to feed an army."

It was their first time to taste boysenberry sauce and Roderick had to tug it out of Lee's hands or else he'll drink it straight.

After that, she ushered all of them outside the house with a grocery list in hand.

She marched inside the grocery store, hands on her back before facing them with a turn of her heel. Patriotic music suddenly in the air.

"Sergeant Roderick, Commander Bell," she barked, a gleam in her eye.

Both he and his beaver sister snapped in attention. "Yes, ma'am!"

"We'd be needing some grub to feed our troop," she declared with a hard-boiled tone of a general. "Your mission," she ripped a third of the list, "is to forage these supplies and go back to the base," she pointed at their dad. "Can we count on you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They cried with a salute.

She was magic, Roderick thought. It's been awhile since he saw his sister smile.

By the time they were almost done, there was suddenly a crash, the familiar tremors like their dad just tripped and fell.

They found their dad getting up with hurried apologies. Bell gave a cry of dismay when she saw Mrs. Rabbit. Their dad have more bulk than a heavyweight boxer.

From the impact shaped like him, Edgar peeled Mrs. Rabbit from the cracked ground. He frantically shook her, asking if she's alright.

"That's right, Edgar," she croaked, stars dancing around her head, still paper thin. "You got to get back on your feet."

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1954**

Rose and Jack stood in front of the mirror as she taught them her funny-face-making skills. Seven-year-old Jack tried pulling his cheeks as wide as his arms' length. Much to his disappointment, he could only stretch them an inch or so.

 _Maman_ however, put her thumb on her mouth and blew on it, making her head expand like a balloon.

"C'mon, Rose. Try it," she urged.

His sister hesitatingly blew on her thumb. Her head expanded slightly before she stopped immediately.

Jack cocked his head. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't like how it makes me look," Rose simply said.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

"Bunny ears!" Lee gurgled, riding on top of Jack's shoulders.

"Noooo!" Jack cried dramatically from the rug, reaching out for salvation, "Help me, Rose! I'm being overpowered!" Behind him, Bell the beaver was trying to wrestle his leg.

In the background, Rose lead Roderick through three-note melodies.

Mina itched to smoke, feeling an oncoming headache. Jack and Rose had invited Jesse and Leroy for dinner the same time Rhoda invited her new friend and his kids.

She regarded the beaver, a muscled fatso. Whatever intimidation he inspires, was lost with the rather defeated droop of his shoulders.

Somehow, Mina wasn't surprised. Rhoda had picked up another stray.

"So… Edgar. You work in the wood mill?"

The beaver startled. "I'm actually a psychologist. I have my own office."

"Really?" her brow rose, "but you look so..."

He chuckled as though he got that all the time. "My pa and ma were drawn that way."

"So how did you meet Rhoda?"

All eyes swept to Jesse. But he was watching their kids play in the living room down the hallway.

Edgar tried not to shuffle, wondering if he was imagining the tension.

"She helped me with my kids one time." How he ended up talking to celebrities, he'd never know. But just to clear things up in case of jealousy...

"See, my wife left us..." a stab of pain but he continued. "And Rhoda well, it's pretty embarrassing but she's helping me take one step at a time." He smiled at her, remembering the kids helping her cook a big stew out of the groceries they bought. Plenty of leftovers, she had said. It was like she knew his drawn-out exhaustion from the recent events.

Mr. Krupnik blinked. "Rhoda is helping you deal with abandonment?"

Edgar couldn't understand why the discomfort rose up a few notches. "Yes."

"Aren't you a psychologist?" Mina asked frankly.

He shrugged, unashamed. "I still have a lot to learn about my situation. Rhoda here seems to know just what to do." He turned turned to her. "Do you know someone whose spouse left them too?"

Edgar startled when Leroy suddenly declared loudly, waving all attention to him. "Oh my! Edgar, do you still want more of this jello?" he asked, showing the bowl.

"Oh no, I'm alread-"

But Mr. Krupnik simply sipped from his glass. "At least your wife didn't ran off with your kids."

Edgar could feel Rhoda wilt, confusing him. He didn't saw the way Leroy's eyes widened. But he did saw the flare of Baby Mina's nostrils.

"Out!" she ordered, pointing at the door.

But Edgar stood up abruptly. "It's okay. My kids and I were just leaving," he said, deciding he had enough awkwardness for one night.

Rhoda lead them outside to the gates. He watched her chatter chirpily with the kids. It was really none of his business. But...

He waited for his kids to get in the car before speaking to her again.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Of course! Why won't I be?"

"Rhoda," he scratched the back of his head. "We have a telly at home and subscription to newspapers. I'm not stupid."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Edgar. I'd rather be private for now."

"I understand."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1946**

Sometimes, Rhoda noticed, Jesse's icy words have the tendency to burn.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Mina muttered to herself, fixing her lounge robe. What she saw sitting sheepishly in the living room made her scowl even further.

"What're ya still doin' here?"

Leroy backed away from the glare. "Rhoda asked if she could talk to Jesse alone."

Her baby-blue eyes widened. Cursing, she pushed past Leroy to stand on the couch, swiping away the curtains.

There. From afar, she could see 2 figures of contrasting height differences.

In the dark of the night, Rhoda and Jesse stood near the gates.

"What was that for, Jesse?"

He didn't answer.

Weariness replaced her frown. "Do you still want to continue this?" she asked, waving her hand between the two of them. "Because from what I can see, it seems like you don't."

"I just can't forget those 15 years," he finally spoke.

"I'm not asking you to forget." She pointed back to the house. "But what you're doing? You're just punishing me. Not trying to continue our relationship."

He folded his arms. Was he?

"If you're still hurting, then say it on my face," she said further. "Instead of treating me like that."

With that, the gates clanged close between them.

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1951**

Four-year-old Jack was afraid of heights. How he got to the top of the tree was anyone's guess.

"He got this from your side of the family," Mina blamed at Rhoda, looking up from underneath the tree.

Rose cupped her hands. "Jaaaaack! Can you hear me?"

But Jack was practically the size of a doll by how high the branch he was hugging.

Rhoda grabbed a lamp post. Her arm stretched as she walked to another lamp post. Both arms stretched between the two posts, she walked backward, adding tension in her arms. She leaned back, lowering her upper body.

"Rhoda, be careful. You might knock him off," Mina warned.

Her feet lift off the ground. The snapback propelled her in an upward arc like a slingshot.

The tree shook when she grabbed one of the branches. "It's okay, Jack. _Maman_ 's here," she breathed, lifting herself to perch on a branch.

But Jack still hugged his branch. " _Maman_ , I need to pee."

Down below, Mina startled when it began to rain. She lifted her hand, looking up.

The leaves of the tree blew upward with the sonic waves coming out of her mouth.

"Jaaaaaaack! That's disgusting!"

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

" _Maman_ , where did you get all these pinewood again?" Jack adjusted the crate in his hands.

"I saw a sale yesterday," _Maman_ said, leading the way in a suburban street. "I remember when Rose have a huge chewing itch at age 3-"

Jack grinned as Rose blushed.

"-and Lee is the same." _Maman_ suddenly stopped on the sidewalk, looking afar. Then she ran toward a house.

Jack and Rose caught up to see Mr. Wood carrying suitcases into a car.

"Edgar, what are you doing?" Rhoda asked.

The beaver didn't look at her in the eye. He hurriedly stacked the suitcases in the back of the car. "She called, Rhoda. She called and she won't take me back."

Rhoda looked around. Roderick, Bell and Lee in the backseat were strapped in, looking bewildered.

"Where are you all going?" She followed him. "You're not going to-"

He climbed inside the driver's seat, finally looking at her. "You understood, don't you? That's why you disappeared 15 years ago?"

Her heart pounded at the desperation in his eyes. "No..." she rushed to his car window, hand scrabbling for the door handle. Locked. "Edgar, please! Get out of the car, you're not thinking straight!"

But he stepped on the gas pedal. The kids screamed when Rhoda zipped to the front and got hit by the bumper, disappearing under.

Jack dropped the crate of pinewood. " _Maman_!" Rose cried as the car zoomed off.

The smoke cleared with their mother not in sight.

Green eyes met blue. They bolted pell-mell with rabbit speed. Jack cursed as passersby cut their path. Rose jumped on his shoulders, yelling, "To the roofs!"

He was never so happy to hear those words.

Roderick looked nervously on the rear view mirror, trying to check on their dad whose eyes were intense.

"Dad..."

A yellow-gloved hand suddenly thumped on the hood! They all screamed.

Then Mrs. Rabbit appeared, clambering up.

"Kids! Don't try this at home!" she yelled at them. Then she suddenly slipped under the hood.

There was suddenly a big bang. The car halted to a stop on the side of the road. Edgar cursed. Bellle and Roderick tried to comfort Lee when he began to cry. The hood of the car went up, smoke rising as a stunned Rhoda fell out, her singed fur smoldering.

Edgar got out of the car, slamming the door with unnecessary force.

A toon with a camera hurried to the scene. He adjusted the camera-

Before Jack and Rose fell on top of him. They left his pancake-flat body and rushed to the backseat to comfort the kids.

Rhoda stood up, stars spinning around her head. She shook off her singed fur, becoming white again.

"If she won't take me back, she can't take them either!" he yelled at the one rabbit that should've understood, his eyes wild. Jack stepped forward...

Then Mr. Wood sobbed, suddenly clutching his head. He squatted to the ground, reminding Jack of a tormented child. But _Maman_ caught him and led him to rest on the driver's seat.

Rose turned away the kids. Jack looked back. When asked what did they do this summer, chasing a runaway car, squashing a pap and watching _Maman_ comfort a burly beaver weren't what he was expecting.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1963**

"Hello? Rhoda?"

Said rabbit wedged the phone between her head and shoulder. Her hands busied with the pot she's scraping. She glanced out of her trailer window, finding nothing amissed.

"Yes, Edgar?"

She could hear his sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, you answered. A friend of mine got court-ordered."

Her ears formed into a question mark. "Okay?"

"She's an anthropomorph swan ordered to take anger management."

"Mm-hmm," Rhoda answered absentmindedly. Her eyes briefly looked at her photo of her 16-year-old twins. "That never worked for Mina."

"But her issue isn't anger," Edgar explained. "Swans are known to mate for life too."

Rhoda paused. Her beaver friend continued. "I'm going to need your help here."

She chuckled, embarrassed. "You're the psychologist, Edgar."

"She needs someone who have been there. Besides me."

Her shoulders drooped. "Ed, I don't want the media getting on my case about my marriage again," she replied, remembering the interview where she had to explain about Antoine. Her public image was the silly rabbit, the studios had pointed out. Viewers couldn't buy that if there had been speculations of her cheating.

"Then I need to do what you did for me. Help me build it."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1962**

Edgar rubbed his temple, clutching a glass of water. "Rabbit nature, huh?"

"It's actually an observation recorded and passed down," Rhoda explained. "If it could happen to rabbits, could it happen to beaver anthropomorphs too?"

"How would I know? No study have been made about it yet." He set down his glass, resting his head on his hands. "I don't know what came over me. I was fine. Then I answered the phone." His beaver tail slapped the ground at each word. "I. Just. Have. To. Get. Her. Back. Even though she's been getting harsher and harsher."

From afar, they could hear the TV in the living room where Jack and Rose were distracting the kids from the past events.

"It felt like there was a riot inside my head," he said, his face etched with anxious lines. He held his drink closer. "Am I going mad?" he asked in a small voice.

"You don't have to."

The sun was going down by the time Jack, Rose and _Maman_ said goodbye. They had spent the whole day taking pictures of his raccoon wife out of his sight. _Maman_ had advised to get a lawyer to negotiate child custody. If his wife's voice had affected him so much, maybe he should communicate with her through their lawyers. Mr. Wood also opted for written communication.

 _Removal of stimulus_ , Mr. Wood had commented his eyes widening with understanding as he rubbed his chin.

Rose looked down thoughtfully. No wonder _Maman_ never wanted to talk about Pa before. Or even had a picture of him. Or lived in the same town as him.

 _If you found yourself feeling the same thing again. Call me, Maman_ had said, giving him their phone number.

Jack rubbed his head as they rode in a cab. "My head hurts from all that scientific stuff Mr. Wood was spouting."

"Rationalization," Rose explained. "It's a defense mechanism."

"Not you too," he replied.

The cab halted in front of Mina's manor. Rose and Jack looked at each other when _Maman_ silently got out. She hadn't said a word the whole time.

" _Maman_? Are you okay?"

They stopped when _Maman_ also stopped walking.

"Rose, Jack… what Edgar almost did to his kids, I did to you."

They looked at each other again worriedly.

"I'm sorry," _Maman_ sighed.

Rose stepped forward. "Ma, we know that." It was nice. Nice for a parent to admit when they're wrong. But Rose never really understood herself why she couldn't hate her mother for it. She should, she cherished her father. But...

"What happened to Mr. Wood, happened to you," she continued. "And you saved him."

… her hate was only reserved for people who spite.

"More or less," Jack finished.

Rose reached to hug their mother. "We're fine, _Maman_."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1964**

Edgar looked at the swan and rabbit before him. "People, I invite you here today for a very important meeting." He plopped down Buggy's book on genealogy that he had borrowed through Rhoda.

"Your book-"

"Buggy's book," Rhod corrected.

"-was certainly helpful. It led me to track down and interview others like us with broken relationships." He paused. He either found them in prison. Or crazy. Or dead. "It wasn't pretty." He clasped his hands together, remembering the studies he have submitted.

"Why we're here again?" the swan asked, her wings folded to herself.

"There are many other intrinsically monogamous anthropomorphs out there who might not be receiving the help we received, Silka," Edgar replied. "Support, legal counselling, even suicide prevention. I proposed," he paused, "we make a hotline."

Both rabbit and swan stared at him.

"I don't want to deal with people right now-"

"Edgar, I can't wait on phones-"

He held up his hands. "Hear me out. Silka," he pointed at her, "didn't you worked for management before? I'm going to need your help building an effective system."

She regarded him. "If you're hiring me, I'll need a proper contract," she replied.

He turned to the rabbit. "Rhoda, my friend. I need you to be the spokesperson."

"Edgar, no one's going to see me as a single parent that moved on, I'm still married."

His eyes were lit with a vision. "But you always know what's the right thing to say to this people. You know how they feel in their situation." He clapped her on the shoulders. "You did to me."

The beaver gave her a levelled look. There were other connections he would need to contact. But this hotline he was planning needed to be founded by toons who have been there.

"I want to help them the way you saved me."

 **XOXOXO**

 **Acme Studios, 1962**

His secretary took away the financial reports, closing the door at her departure.

Jesse swivelled his chair to face the window.

 _His eyes would look at the door at the slightest sounds outside. Work hours were almost over, the time she would come and visit._

 _He stood up to stretch his legs, passing by the window. He froze and did a double take._

 _Amidst the haulers and toons below the open space, he could see her laugh as Disney bluebirds perch on her outstretched arms, head, and even her ears that she had stiffened for them. Looks like one of the board directors have borrowed from Disney again._

 _He frowned, seeing Ash the Disney Prince. It wasn't that the cinder prince was bad. It's just that every person Rhoda meets, she connects to them in a personal level. Even after they would part ways, that connections always picks up where they left. It was a while before he understood that._

 _The birds began to warble. He could see Rhoda brightened and pressed her bunny ear to her lips, blowing it like a leaf whistle. Ash sang, blending words to their melody._

 _All activity around them stopped. The crowds began to gather as the birds swooped with accompanying chirps in a feel-good Disney movie kind of way._

 _At the last high note of the woodland birds, the crowd cheered, clapping. Rhoda, Ash and his birds bowed in unison. From his office, he could see the happy glow in Rhoda's face._

 _For some reason, it irked him._

 _The birds lift Rhoda's hands with their feet as though urging her to come with them. He frowned when Ash jerked a thumb to the exit, his mouth moving. But she shook her head, waving goodbye. Finally, she turned to walk into the building's entrance._

 _Jesse walked back to his seat._

The door opened and Jesse looked up.

"Hey," Leroy said with a smile.

Right. Rhoda was too busy helping her beaver friend these days.

Jesse nodded at him. "Did you find anything?"

His friend shook his head. "None, the fox guy just left Mr. Hornose's agency."

Leroy fumbled with his hands. Jesse didn't need to know the cuckold jokes Mr. Hornose have been repeating to his henchmen at Jesse's expense. Although whenever someone mentioned Rhoda's name, Mr. Hornose had the habit of touching his horn, as though protecting it.

He watched his friend nod with lack of interest. Leroy frowned. Before Jesse went to Kansas, he had asked him to go undercover and find out everything he could about Antoine. But right now...

"About last night, Jesse…"

"I was wrong to do that," he replied curtly.

"Then why did you-"

"I said I was wrong."

Leroy leaned back from his tone. "Oh… I'll be going now," he said, pushing back his seat. He tried not to shake his head. The emotional armor that Jesse was wearing was even pushing him away too-

"Leroy," he heard Jesse sighed.

Leroy paused, feeling hope.

"I don't know how to forgive her."

Leroy looked back. There was weariness where the hardness of Jesse's eyes had been. He caught Jesse briefly looking down, his shoulders falling. Leroy smiled inside. He returned to his seat. Finally…

"I understand why she did it, what made her do it." Jesse leaned on the backrest of his office chair. "I know she's sorry about it and she's trying hard to make it up for it," he said. "But..."

His late night thoughts came back to him. Can't forgive her. Won't forgive her. No, he wanted to but-

"I don't know how to get over it," he eventually said.

Leroy looked down thoughtfully. He was happy Jesse was being proactive about this. "Have you asked yourself why you you're having a hard time forgiving her?"

"Because she left me and didn't tell me we have kids until 15 years later?" he said, stating the obvious.

Leroy shook her head. Time can heal wounds. But if Jesse was willing, time would have a less bigger job. "No, you already know she's trying to make up for it." He stood up, facing him. Jesse, he could see now, was trying. He just needed a bit more help.

"Have you asked why _you_ can't?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **France, 1960**

Antoine gripped and stretched his newly drawn hand. He looked up to see Rhoda ushering her kids out of his flat.

"Rhoda..."

She turned. " _Oui?"_

He had many names in his many jobs. In his mind, he simply calls himself "Fox." But after France, he kept calling himself "Antoine", the only name spoken like, like ...what's the word? A friend? A connection?

But as she stood there, waiting for what he have to say, that's when Antoine realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

One, he was a fox in a world whose job is to be unknown. No ties and living with the need to be sly. His profession was dangerous. Rhoda have a family, he mentally laughed. That didn't mean he wanted her any less.

Number two, Rhoda was a single parent. When asked about the father of her kids, he saw her answer. Her hands started fidgeting, she looked askance. Nice going Antoine, he told himself. You fell for someone who's still in love with someone else. Rhoda's right, why her?

He reached out with his new hand, feeling a bit of her in it.

Number three-

" _Hey! Mettez une chemise!_ (Hey! Put on a shirt!)"

Them. Jack and Rose.

It would never work. Even if pigs flew and she said yes to that one time he asked her out.

So Antoine merely smiled, knowing he couldn't drag them deeper into his life.

" _Merci...et au revoir._ "

 **XOXOXO**

 **Rome, 1962**

A white fox with blue eyes stood before the Trevi Fountain. Legend said if you throw a coin in it, the god of the sea would grant you safe journey back by ship. Two coins for love and three coins for marriage.

But how many coins to forget a rabbit?

His fox ears twitched at footsteps. A man in a black suit approached him. " _E 'il momento di incontrare il boss._ (It's time to meet the boss.)"

He smirked. " _Splendida. Sono Roger._ (Splendid. I'm Roger.)"

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1963**

"Edgar, Edgar, Edgar..." Silka's voice was sweet but edged. She steepled her feather-fingers together. "When you asked us to try your team building exercises, I was expecting… maybe baseball."

Rhoda looked at the obstacle course ahead of them. Logs were pushed down strategically in an open field of mud for them to go through.

"I don't mind getting dirty," she said.

The swan spread her porcelain wings. "I do."

"Wait!" Edgar protested. "It's supposed to be team building. We all need to get there together," he spread his hands, "If you've got a plan, I'm open ears."

"Quit," Silka said immediately.

Edgar looked at her. After the fiance fiasco, Silka had been going from underneath-aggressive to uninterested in life in general. "Aren't you the overachiever?" he asked, remembering their childhood days and high school days and pretty much the whole time they knew each other.

A few minutes later...

"I'm going to rip off your tail, slap you several times with it-"

"Whoo-hoo! Super Silka!" Rhoda whooped, her arms around the swan's shoulders, her ears blowing in the wind.

"-and throw your tailless body across the field," Silka calmly said under gritted teeth at Edgar, her wings straining with effort. She was supposed to be porcelain perfect. Not a common mule.

Edgar looked down nervously at the hundred feet of space between them and the ground. He gripped her ankles tighter. "Less talking, more flying, please!"

But Silka glared at the goal ahead. "'Let's try out my team building exercise', he said. 'It'll be fun,' he said," she grunted, weighed down by Edgar's lumberjack body.

"Silka, you may not know but there are obstacles in the sky level," Edgar called out.

She looked down at him hanging by her ankles, "What kind of obstacles-"

PHOOSH!

A rocket flew past! Silka careened to the side, her wing snapping close.

They fell.

"Aaaaaaauuuugghh!"

"Flap, Silka!" the beaver yelled.

"Flying isn't just about flapping your wings," she sweetly said with eyes that could kill. "Especially when you're all hugging me."

Rhoda tipped them over so that she would cushion the fall.

CRASH!

Unfortunately, it ended up with Edgar on top.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, finding himself sitting safely on the ground. "Guys?"

A white, sharp feather suddenly pointed at his face from underneath him.

Edgar wheezed towards the finish line. He laboriously dragged his expansive flat tail where Silka and Rhoda leisurely sat upon.

Rhoda grinned at her. "By the time I would 'tail' this story, I hope it wouldn't be-"

"Don't say it," she smirked, her wings folded in front of her.

"Such a drag," the rabbit said, putting on sunglasses, only to poke herself in the eye.

Silka grinned at the TV star. It was actually a pleasant surprise that Rhoda Rabbit was as silly as she was on TV.

Edgar looked over his shoulder, glad to know that Silka was finally enjoying herself.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

Rhoda collapsed on her bed, already wearing her pajamas.

Looking for a lawyer had given Edgar a sense of purpose. His interest was piqued by the idea of warring monogamous nature and toon wackiness. Although she suspected it distracted his mind with rationalizing.

She had introduced him to her lawyer, Alexandra Laurens. She was thankful her lawyer wasn't one of those who charged higher if their client was a toon.

" _Kids, we're back!" she yelled, coming inside the manor._

 _Jack and Rose appeared with Edgar's kids in tow._

"Maman _!" Lee laughed, lifting his arms at her. Bell and Roderick followed, saying the same thing._

" _They heard what we always call you," Rose explained. "We told them it's 'mom' in French but..."_

" _The name's stuck," Jack finished, looking at her embarrassed face._

She smiled goofily at their sweetness. The day after that, Mina made her rest.

" _Where are you going?"_

 _Rhoda froze, feeling caught._

" _After that move he pulled, you're not going to see him, are ya?"_

 _She turned to face her friend. "Mina, he's just hurting. I still need to be there for him."_

 _Mina scowled. "If he cared at all, he would've done the same for ya." She put her chubby hands on her hips. "You just helped a guy from breaking down. When are ya going to give time for yo'self?"_

Mina didn't understand. Helping Edgar and seeing the happy faces of Roderick, Bell and Lee were making her feel better. The problem was…

She still didn't know what to do with Jesse.

She wasn't able to visit him this week. When they did meet, it was a disaster. What was really more important to him?

A part of her didn't want to know the answer.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

She froze. She had already turned off the lights. Her head turned to the window.

A shadow filtered through the wafting curtains. Antoine? No, the distorting shadow didn't have fox ears.

Slowly, she pulled a mallet out of her hammerspace.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Her heart leapt at her throat. Her window was open. Yet...

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Wiping away the curtains, she swung the mallet with all her might-

Ssssscccccrrrreeeecchh!

The mallet screeched into a brake, inches from Jesse's face.

"Jesse?" she asked in shock.

"Can I come in?"

She numbly nodded, hurrying to turn on the light.

"What're you doing here? You could've just knock at the front door."

He shrugged. "The gates won't let me in out of Mina's orders." He pocketed an Acme Grappling Gun. "So I went around it." Dusting his pants, he continued. "The welcome mat on the front door even had my name as an exception." It wasn't exactly his name. It was Mina's nickname for him. He never knew 'ice prince with a popsicle stick up in his ass' could fit in a mat and still be readable -in the dark. "I have the feeling I'm not wanted."

She put on her bathrobe even though she wasn't indecent. It wasn't even cold. But the added layer felt reassuring. Her hands clutched the folds of the collar closer, glancing at the clock. "You could've just called," she said at the trouble he went through.

"It can't wait."

Rhoda sat on the bed, unsure what to do. She gestured him to sit on the bedroom chair. There was a pulse of silence after he complied.

"I don't know how to forgive you."

She didn't speak, letting him go on.

"You were right. I was punishing you. You were trying to build back and my actions hadn't been… constructive."

He remembered how relaxed and happy she looked by making Edgar and his kids happy.

It had irked him.

"A part of me didn't want you to be happy. Because I'm not."

His elbows rested on his knees. It must've been confusing for her. He knew he had been switching back from love to hate to love to hate. Driving to Kansas to check on her. Ignoring her heartfelt words after. Sleeping with her in the rocking chair. Being distant the next. A series of trial and error, not knowing how to forgive her.

"I've been asking myself why I can't forgive you. It's actually a lot of things."

"Before you continue, Jesse," she stood up, "There's something else I want to lay out."

She faced him, staring at his emerald eyes, feeling the desire to touch him.

"I'm sorry for taking away Jack and Rose from you." The quiet desperation in Edgar's eyes flashed inside her mind. Their situations were different yet the same. "I'm not asking you to forget your anger." Her hand tentatively reached for his that were clasped together. She rested her forehead over their linked hands. It scared her, losing him again. Yet...

She looked up. "Building back maybe the right thing to do. But I just want you to be honest to yourself about this."

Her fur prickled at her own words. Her fear stirred but she let go, stepping back. Her chest rose with an inhale, preparing herself for the reasons he couldn't forgive her.

"I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to disappear again," Jesse simply said. A side of him didn't want to believe her words. His anger was like an armor, covering him. But it also masked his fear as well. What if it would happen again? "After realizing what you did, I'm not really sure anymore if it's the smart thing to do," he admitted.

He kept quiet after. Another shameful part was he didn't think she really deserved it from him. But had he been a better person too?

Her mouth hung in confusion. She had been waiting for the list of her sins. Rhoda waited for him to continue.

But he only looked worn out.

She reached up for her shoulders. "May I?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him into a hug.

"I miss you," she quietly said, her voice shaky in his ear.

Jesse said nothing. Only wrapping his arms around her, pulling her short frame into his lap.

She held him closer, feeling her heart burst, it hurt. "I'm not going to leave again, Jesse. I promise."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1963**

Silka Swann was a different case from her friend, Edgar Wood.

She thought she had it all. A career. Great income. A handsome peacock fiance that she loved more than anything in the world. Her parents weren't comfortable with it. But she simply brushed it off of them being old-fashioned. Together, they were a power couple.

When she found out about that asshole cheating on her, she confronted him. By thrashing his office as he sat terrified behind his table.

Needless to say, she was dragged by the security and punished by court.

She had ripped every photo of him in the house. His every belonging received no mercy. She wrecked his car in the dark of the night and spread his affair to their every friend. What she had seen as him being a jealous type was nothing more than accusing her of straying because she was smart and beautiful and charismatic. When all this time...

Let him **burn in hell.**

People called her bitter. She wasn't.

It was the screaming urge to get back with him. To beg. To do things she wouldn't normally do just to make him come back. She finally knew what he really was and her own mind was betraying her.

Scaring her.

She simply was channeling it somewhere else.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Mina's Manor, 1962**

To say that Rose was surprised finding Pa in the kitchen the next morning was an understatement. She glanced at Jack who simply shrugged.

He looked at their parents who were eating breakfast with them. From what he could tell, Pa even helped her cook it. He closed his eyes. For some reason, it felt really peaceful.

Mina was glaring suspiciously at Jesse. Then looking at Rhoda. Then back at him. Wasn't he being a bitter bitch because he was still mad at her?

"What're you doing here so early, Pa?"

He sipped his coffee. "Just visiting."

Mina snorted. "What time exactly?"

"I asked your father if he wanted to come to France with us," Rhoda said. "We still need to get your stuff before school starts." Not to mention the papers needed to enroll them.

"Then moved it in the new flat?" Jack asked.

"And get the sheets and kitchen stuff for my future trailer," _Maman_ added. "Everything else would be given away and sold. So pick wisely." She saw Jack beamed. "Jack, that doesn't mean you can get rid of your tuxedo."

Jack made a disgusting sound at the back of his throat. "I _hate_ formal wear."

"Formal wears are glamorous," Rose defended.

Aunt Mina blew the steam from her coffee. "You could borrow my old trailer if you want," she volunteered to their mother.

 _Maman_ gasped, her eyes sparkling like a sea of stars, "Really? Thank you, Mina!" her arms swept outward for a hug-

But Aunt Mina suddenly shoved Jack in front of her and Rhoda squeezed him like a python instead.

An unearthly strangled gurgle later, a deflated Jack rubbed his ribs, catching his sister's eye.

They became silent. It would probably be their last days in France.

What would one do if they found out they'd be spending their last days in a place before moving away forever?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Want to be the one of the first people to read the final chapter?

To be the lucky one to read them early, all I ask if for your feedback. I would love to thank **Ro Oeuvre Belvedere** for taking the time to provide helpful feedback and whose initial review had made this story possible. Go check out her stories!

I know how hard it is to write a feedback. The worry of hurting the author's feelings, sounding silly or just not knowing what to say. If you don't know what to write, I can help you. Just answer these three questions:

1\. What part/s of the whole story was unforgettable for you?

2\. What part/s made you laugh?

3\. What part/s of the story bothered you?

Bonus question: How was your weekend? :P

Type it down on the review box and click submit. Once I'm finished with the final chapter, I'll be giving you the link to it in Deviantart. The final chapter may be posted here by about 2 weeks after I've sent it to the reviewers.

Have a great weekend :D


	11. Empty Chair

**Chapter 11: Empty Chair**

 **France, 1962**

This was a terrible idea.

Rhoda glanced nervously at her husband as they walked down the hall.

" _C'est formidable d'être de retour!_ (It's great to be back!)" Jack stretched, his long arms almost touching the ceiling as they climbed up the ceiling. Rhoda wondered if he noticed he reverted back to French. After weeks of staying in California, their words gradually evolved from French phrases littered here and there to purely English at the end.

Grubby walls. Dusty corners. Her eyes couldn't help but noticed the blemishes of their environment that she never noticed before. A pit formed in her stomach, wondering what Jesse might be thinking.

It was night when they arrived. Her gut twisted as they passed by doors. Why did she asked Jesse to come with them again?

Her bunny tail swept from side to side anxiously. Why did she invite him? Dust would be gathering inside the flat! She hadn't even cleaned properly when they left! He'd see their flat as some hovel and-

They stopped at their door and Rose opened it with her spare key.

"It's good to be home," Rose sighed, flicking the lights open.

Small was the first thought that came to Jesse. It was an organized mess that reminded him of Rhoda. But she and the twins maneuvered around the furniture with ease. He watched Jack stopped in his tracks, without even looking at Rose passing by. Then sidestepped around an unmindful Rhoda who had stepped cleanly to the right as she fumbled with her bag. It was as though they instinctively knew a certain circulation around the flat.

"Pa! I gotta show ya something!"

Jack suddenly dragged him inside. Before he knew it, he was standing before… something.

"It's a wall," he stated.

His son rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Look here!"

At the side, he could see marks. Jack, age 6, 08/09/53. Another says Rose, age 10, 01/23/57. He looked up then down.

"These are your height marks," Jesse stated, kneeling down for a better inspection.

"Yep!" Jack said proudly. "Below, me and Rose-"

"Rose and I."

"-are almost the same height." He pointed at the older marks below.

Jesse touched the inked ticks on the wood. At age 4, their twins were almost the same height. But as time goes by…. His hands traced the side of the wall upwards, observing the ever-expanding distance between the twins' heights. It seemed Jack began to have his rocketing growth spurt at the age of 8.

He looked around again, not surprised if they had lived in the rather cramped apartment since they were babies.

Jack left his side, already making a beeline to the kitchen. "Hey, _quoi pour le dîner?_ (Hey, what's for dinner?)"

Rose stuck out her head from inside. "You would know if you would help, you glutton," she dryly remarked.

" _Ce n'est pas juste que vous avez déjà commencé sans moi!_ (Not fair that you already started without me!)" he retorted.

"Kids," Rhoda warned as she brushed past Jesse, taking out an apron from her hammer space. She tied it behind her, a bow above her bunny tail. Then she paused, and turned to him. She looked almost shy, nervous as they stood in the warm cacophony of their home. So far from the wide, minimalist design of his flat.

"We got an excellent view from the balcony. Do you wanna see?"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, School Season, 1962**

 _Maman_ hadn't thought about the other kids when she decided they should study here.

Jack folded his arms, sinking lower into his seat. Where was that darn teacher to distract them all from him?

First day of school. With Rose having higher marks than him, they don't have the same classes anymore. Jack didn't mind that.

What he did mind, was the elephant in the room.

He glanced in his peripheral vision at the cautious air of the other kids around him. It was nothing new, what his rabbit ears could hear. He and Rose were the outcome of the first humanoid-anthropomorphic couple. Their mother's a skin lover, their father must have a fur fetish, blah, blah, blah…

His eyes closed. He and Rose were expecting the whispering. What he didn't expect was the nervous, almost awed fear in the room.

BAM!

The kids jumped when Jack bashed his table with a fist.

He stood up, looking around. "Geez! With all the whispering and the staring, I feel like an elephant in a nature show!" he exclaimed.

Jack suddenly jumped on his table and attempted to emulate a trumpeting elephant. It sounded more like a dying boar.

His ears caught a few tentative giggles. He could work with that.

He paused, looking around, feeling a grin creep on his face. He thrust out into a majestic pause, his rabbit ears curling into horns.

"Or maybe I would make a fabulous ram instead!"

Jack beamed at the honest-to-goodness laughter.

" _Allez,_ I can't be the only new kid in here. No? Just me? So," he looked around with a grin. "What're your names then?"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

"So, Ma, where will Pa sleep?"

Rose looked up at the sudden question of Jack's. But Jack was looking at their parents with honest puzzlement.

"I don't mind the couch," Pa replied.

Jack glanced at the couch. Back when he was ten, he had sawed off the armrest and placed a chair on its end to accommodate his height. Rose bluntly said he destroyed a perfect piece of furniture.

"Why don't you just sleep with Ma, after all- hrk!" a sudden blow on his ribs!

"Oh my, it's time for Jack and me to brush our teeth. Excuse us," Rose stated pleasantly, dragging Jack out of the kitchen.

"Let them take it slow, Jack!" she scolded in a whisper as soon as they were out of rabbit earshot, still dragging him down the hall.

Her brother frowned, stumbling as he tried to walk. " _Allez_ , Pa's not going to be comfortable in that couch! I would know!"

Meanwhile, Jesse stared at where their kids disappeared to, wondering what just happened.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you."

He turned to Rhoda who had spoken. She was quietly putting back the clean dishes back to the drawers.

"Okay."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, School Season, 1962**

Rose sped down the school halls. Those who weren't aware how sharp rabbit hearing was were whispering about their parents' "affairs".

Knowing all the times Jack got into fights because someone would insult _Maman_ 's character or call his sister a _fagot_ …

Her heart skipped a beat when she neared the room where Jack's next class would be held. She pushed open the door…

Only to hear a ring of laughter.

"Wow, I mean, did you really hit your dad?"

Rose gripped the doorknob. But Jack's ears drooped as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was actually stupid of me…" he stuck out his tongue with a thumbs-up, "As advertised!"

Jack finally saw her over the wave of chuckles. He zipped to her side, waving everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is my favorite sister in the world!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm your only sister, silly," she replied without thinking.

Jack let out a barrage of names, introducing her to the other toons. "And this is my twin sister, Rose."

"You're twins?"

Rose could only smile dryly as Jack's grin went wider.

"Of course we're twins," he bent down and rested his chin on top of her head, spreading her floppy ears apart. "Can't you tell?"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

Amidst the rising piles of keep, sell and give away; progress was stopped when Rhoda reached the picture frames on the wall.

"You can have them for your flat," Rhoda replied.

Jesse nodded as she placed them on his hands. He slipped them into the hammer space of his suitcase. When he turned around, Rhoda was waiting for him with a photo album.

"I found it in the back shelf," she explained. He opened its daffodil cover to see it empty.

She gave him a half-smile. "It's your turn to fill it with memories with Jack and Rose," she added, gesturing at her totem of baby photos that she had recently showed. Jack and Rose have long ago fled outside to buy groceries, when Rhoda whipped it out with her first line being "And here's Jack and Rose taking their first potty."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown, School Season, 1962**

"You didn't have to visit me in my homeroom, but _merci_. Hey, do you remember-"

Rose let Jack blabber on. Relief was the only thing she felt at the end of the first day of school. She glanced back at her brother who was still talking on.

"I was afraid you were going to end up in the principal's office," she spoke out loud.

That stopped Jack with his jabbering, stuck between astonished and offended.

"I thought so too," he admitted, his eyes darkening as he cracked his knuckles. Yet it was gone with a shrug. "But then I realized I tend to give _Maman_ more trouble for it." His chest deflated with an exhale. "I was never solving anything back then." He ran a hand over his hair and rabbit ears. "I was just making things worse."

Jack missed the incredulous look on her face as he put his hands on his pockets, looking up to the sky. "I figured things would be better if people get to know us over what they read."

Rose's hand pinched her own arm.

"Unless of course, they read that we can turn chickens into ninjas -with the ancient yodeling of peace, wisdom and justice!" he exclaimed with punches in the air. "Then that's too cool to be denied." Rose jumped when he suddenly yodeled. "AaaauuuuAAAaaauuuu! Join me, Rose! AaaauuuuAAAaaauuuuAAAaaauuu-"

Her stare could've dried grass into hay. Nope, he hadn't changed.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

The first night was okay with Rhoda sleeping with her back turned to him while he slept off the travel lag.

Tonight, however…

Jesse glanced beside him to see Rhoda's back turned to him again. He could hear her sigh and bury deeper into the blankets.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, her back still turned. "You?"

"I can't either."

She finally turned to face him, one arm under her head and other close to her chest. "I guess when you're in a new place, it's a while before you can fall asleep."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

He waved a hand to the bed they're lying in. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I'm okay with it!" she exclaimed. "You?"

"I am."

She nodded in understanding. A beat of silence. He looked down to her hand that had brushed by, clasping his own.

"I love you."

He suddenly glanced at her. But she was looking ahead, her eyes peaceful in what moonlight was available.

"And it's not just because of rabbit nature," she continued.

Jesse didn't answer. Rhoda was about to let go of his hand, understanding he may need some time. But his grasp tightened and she found herself being pulled close.

He could feel her rabbit ear brush his cheek as he nuzzled his chin on top of her head.

"Jesse, how come it took a while for you to get mad for what I did?"

He looked at her and her sudden question.

"I blamed myself for it," he answered after a while.

Her smile was a tad disbelieving. "Jesse, I'm responsible for my own decisions."

She could feel him shrug, as though gesturing at their embrace. "I guess, I just wanted things to go back the way they are."

"Me too," she replied. Her forehead rested on the hollow of his throat before she lifted her eyes again. "But it wasn't that simple, was it?"

"No." He should've known better that trauma could be repressed but never erased.

She squeaked in surprise when he rolled her into her back, his palms resting on each side of her.

Emerald met sky blue as summer memories contrasted with memories back then. Rhoda's authoritative voice alien to his ears. Rhoda's habitual French phrases. Rhoda and her long walks to clear her head. Rhoda's confident stance in situations that she would've let Mina or him take care of it years ago.

She had changed. But so did he. Fifteen years ago, he wouldn't have helped the toons being taken advantage by humans and other toons. He would've let someone else with that power do it and sticked with singing in the Paint-and-Ink club. Instead, Rhoda's disappearance had propelled him to acquire that power.

"Jesse?"

They were no longer the people they had been before.

Her hand reached for his cheek, cocking her head as she searched his eyes.

Had he been afraid what would happen if he realized she wasn't what he thought she was? He locked his gaze at her questioning stare.

She was no longer what he thought she was.

He cupped her cheek as he lowered himself.

"Jesse..."

She was more.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, School Season, 1962**

"Rose, it's her."

Rose whipped around to only see crowds of other toon students. "Who?" she asked, glancing at Jack. But he was looking grimly ahead.

"The one that forced herself on me," he said in a low voice.

Her eyes finally locked on the girl he was looking. The girl turned away but Rose saw enough.

"Do you want to press charges?"

Jack shook his head, looking sick. "I don't know."

Rose only nodded in understanding. She knew the privilege of being a guy in the eyes of society… and the privilege of being a girl. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Just when Jack was feeling happy in their new school…

It was a good thing Jack makes fast friends. Just a few innocent questions and Rose got all the info she needed.

Patricia Perkins. But she'd rather be called "Tisha." 17 years old. Lives in 142 W. Pecker Street. Father's a pencil pusher in Ajax Company. Mother's a housewife. Family in middle-class income. Likes to sing and dance.

Just a typical carefree youth.

Three days later, the girl found a copy on the laws against sexual harassment, defamation and abusive and insulting language. The definition of sexual harassment was circled (unwanted physical advances such as hugging, touching and kissing). The girl stared at the list of consequences of having a criminal record. As well as being a registered sex offender. Her heart raced. If her parents found out… She suddenly shuddered, looking around.

Amidst the crowd; Rose quietly walked away, prim and proper. It wasn't the punishment she would like. But it would be enough to protect Jack.

"Rose, wanna walk together to music class?" a toon vixen asked.

She smiled gracefully, a collective sigh ensuing at such a simple act. " _Oui, mon ami_."

The talk turned to the latest fashion as other girls joined her. Unseen by anyone, she looked back over her shoulder, her eyes a dark cold ice. She may not be like a nun, who can put a fear of God.

But she could instill the fear of law.

 _I'm watching you..._

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

"Rose!"

Said rabbit turned around, carrying a crate of her old things. "Pierre."

" _Tu me manques_ (You are missing from me)," the male rabbit said with a cute grin. " _Puis-je porter cela pour vous?_ (May I carry that for you?)"

Rose barely blinked at his boyish charm. But smiled politely. " _Bien sûr._ (Of course.)"

Pierre practically closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, soft and sensual like lingerie pressed close. Not that he had pressed lingerie to himself before.

The sheepish rabbit adjusted the box in his arms. " _Vous vous éloignez vraiment._ (You really are moving away)" He noticed her surprised glance. " _Ne jamais sous-estimer les ragots dans cette communauté._ (Never underestimate the gossip in this community.)"

Rose rolled her eyes.

" _J'ai aussi entendu votre père habite dans votre appartement en ce moment._ (I also heard your father lives in your apartment right now.)"

Her expression became wry. The army should perhaps hire their toon community for communications specialist team.

" _Ils ont dit qu'il ressemblait à la façon dont Jack devrait agir._ (They said he looks like how Jack should act.)"

Rose laughed, imagining the look on Jack's face if he heard that.

" _On dirait que je ne serai jamais ton copain, hein?_ (Looks like I'll never be your boyfriend, huh?)"

A sigh escaped her lips. Just when everything was becoming funny.

" _Pierre, je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé._ (Pierre, I told you. I was never interested.)"

Girls thought she was mad to reject him. He's an athletic, smart, good-looking buck (and he knows it). He could've been a good friend. He listens. He's patient. He never held it against her that she was gay. Even if he had this romanticized notion of converting her. Rose forgave him for that for the sake of having a friend by her side.

Pierre smiled. Holding his crate under one arm, he held her hand with another.

" _La fille la plus parfaite dans le monde avec un seul défaut._ (The most perfect girl with only a single flaw.)"

" _Excusez-moi?_ (Excuse me?)" she uttered in cold tones.

She snatched her hand back. " _Vous pensez que je suis imparfait parce que je n'aime pas les gars de cette façon?!_ (You think I'm imperfect because I don't like guys that way?!)"

It was like a sudden douse of ice water. " _Vous ... vous me mettez toujours dans ce piédestal comme si je suis quelque chose à adorer. Je ne suis pas! Je ne suis pas parfait. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce que vous pensez!_ (You ... you always put me in this pedestal as if I'm something to worship. I'm not! I'm not perfect. And it's not because of what you think!)"

She snatched her crate from his arm, walking away.

A friend. That's all she asked. Someone (besides Jack) who won't turn her away or accept her with ridiculous notions of what they think she is.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Hollywood, School Season, 1962**

Jack balanced the huge fruits basket in his arms as they walk out of ToonTown and into the human town.

"You know, _Maman_ could've just delivered this. But noooooo, you insisted to give it to Ms. Laurens in person," he groused.

"Ms. Laurens helped our mother greatly in her time of need. A personal visit adds more to the act of gratitude," Rose replied placidly.

"You just wanted to see her," Jack muttered.

"Guilty as charged," she responded back. In a time when a lot of black women straighten their own hair and lighten their own skin, Rose could see Ms. Laurens was none of that.

They opened the door to her office to see black people come out of it. Most of them, Rose noticed, look like college students.

"Good afternoon, Ms. L," Jack announced coming. He jerked his thumb outside. "What was that about?"

Rose gave him a chastising glance but Ms. Laurens answered. "Volunteers to become Freedom Riders."

They became silent. They've seen the Freedom Riders in TV. Ever since the Supreme Court had ruled that segregated bus terminals were unconstitutional, activists rode buses to make the federal government uphold it. The violence they met from white people was horrifying.

"Are you going to volunteer too, Miss Laurens?" Rose asked quietly.

The attorney smiled. "As much as I want to, my fight is here in Hollywood. It's just a different kind of racism." She glanced at Jack. "I've seen the way you stood in front of your sister when they passed by." Jack opened his mouth in protest. But she continued. "I don't blame you for it. Black people are discriminated for so long, they take it out on others they consider lower than them."

Jack placed the fruits basket on her table. "Only some. We could never tell who would though."

"A lot of humans don't consider us human," Rose bluntly remarked. "We're just paint and ink to them."

"Both black and toon people need to stand up more often," the attorney sighed. "If you become someone that can't be segregated, the whole country will have to choose a new way to deal with you."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

" _Merci pour les jouets, Jack!_ (Thanks for the toys, Jack!)"

" _Pas de problème, il suffit de prendre soin d'eux!_ (No problem, just take care of them!)" he shouted back.

Jack carried his near empty crate down the road. Maybe he should give his old underwear to Gorilla Jean just for laughs.

"Jack!"

He paused, knowing the voices that called out. Immediately, hands clung to each of his arm.

" _Nous avons entendu dire que vous allez vivre dans-_ (We heard you're going to live in-)"

Jack dropped his crate and shrugged them away, facing them.

" _Je suis désolé, Monet, Charlotte. Je n'ai jamais été confortable avec aucun de vous me touchant._ (I'm sorry, Monet, Charlotte. I was never comfortable with any of you touching me.)" He looked at the rest of the girls who were with them. " _Avec ñ'importe qui d'entre vous._ (With any of you.)"

They looked at each other at the sudden change of his behavior. " _Jack, on n'a pas voulu faire de mal._ (Jack, we didn't mean any harm.)"

He shrugged, picking up his crate. " _C'est peut-être ainsi. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé. S'il vous plaît ne le faites plus._ (That maybe so. But I never liked it. Please don't do it anymore.)"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

"Aaaand cut! That's a wrap everybody!"

The whole crew bustled to pack down. The guileless, infant expression in Mina's face switched off like a light. "Well, I'm off."

"Where're you going?" Rhoda asked.

"There's this gun show I've been itching to see and Leroy said he's got an extra ticket." She paused. "It's not a date," she clarified at Rhoda's suddenly sparkling eyes.

"That's what I used to say," the rabbit quipped.

"What? Rhoda!"

But Rhoda was already zipping off the studio and into the stairs. After so many floors, she stepped inside an office, greeting the secretary.

"Heya Jesse! Are you ready to go?"

Jack and Rose would still be in their school. She and Jesse could spend an hour or so before they would go to their separate ways. Him to Jack and Rose before dinner. Her in her trailer. Mina would probably be too busy for dinner later on. But she would managed by her rabbit self.

"The ice cream parlor?" Jesse asked. He watched her beam like a sun.

It was dark by the time he took her to her home. Jesse watched her fiddle with the keys of her trailer.

Jack and Rose would visit their mother every Saturday. Then they get to spend some family time with him every Sunday.

 _"_ Maman _, would never let us sleep over to her place," Jack groused. Then his voice pitched high into cute and squeaky. "'_ You need to spend time with your father. _' Bollocks, as if- ow!" Whatever he was saying was interrupted by Rose's elbow to his side._

Jesse bid her goodnight. It seems like it was a comfortable routine everyone was getting used to.

"Rhoda?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come with us on Sunday?"

"Jesse, that's when you spend time with Rose and Jack."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

 _He cupped her cheek as he lowered himself._

 _"_ _Jesse..."_

Rhoda distractedly folded sheets as Jesse packed them, wondering if last night really happened.

 _She rose up a little to meet him. His lips touched hers softly, but she could feel the weight it carried._

She blushed. It had been the most peaceful slumber she had ever experienced. Even better after they have accidentally slept in her bedroom chair in Mina's house.

 _After announcing to the kids that they're going to get their stuff, Rhoda watched them walked out, talking about their last days in France. She glanced at Jesse, feeling a happy sort of trill, remembering how he probably broke and trespassed Mina's property just to talk to her._

 _Wait-_

 _"_ _I hope you two used protection," Mina spoke aloud._

 _She looked at her in confusion. "Protection from what?"_

Jesse startled when Rhoda suddenly exclaimed exasperatedly.

"MINA!" She hopped down and zipped to the phone as though tempted to correct her friend overseas.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mina! I finally figured out what she meant by 'protection'."

"Rhoda, that was days ago."

"What does she think we are?" she asked indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "We're not some romance novel just because you climbed into my bedroom in the middle of the night!"

But then her eyes widened as though her brain presented her a rather shocking thought. Jesse watched her fumble with her fingers, fiddling with a loose seam of her yellow glove.

"I… actually don't want to have another litter," she confessed. As a rabbit, they don't birth only one. "But what about you?"

Jesse didn't give it a second thought. "I'm already happy with just Rose and Jack."

Rhoda nodded at his answer, hopping to a stool to get herself a glass of water. She poured herself a drink.

"We should definitely buy protection."

He watched her spurt out the water that wasn't so different to an exploding fire hydrant. She hacked and Jesse came over to thump her on the back.

"When we're ready," Jesse added.

Whatever water she had coughed, went back again in the wrong pipe.

"I…" she sputtered. Rhoda shook off irritated throat. She was expecting months, maybe a year or so before Jesse would want to go there.

She suddenly tensed when she felt his hand that was on her back glide down, followed by his other hand as they smooth over her waist and into her stomach.

"We can take it slow" he asked in a low voice behind her. He may see sex as a tool. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the intimacy it gave them.

It was all she could do to keep standing when he pressed his face on the crook of her neck.

"Jesse..." she whispered, pressing her back closer against him, gripping his fingers that were roaming past her abdomen and just above her womb. Gliding lower and lower-

" _Maman!_ We're ba- AAUGH! My eyes!"

Rhoda ripped away from Jesse so hard, she tripped into a sinkful of dishwater.

"Hello, kids," Jesse greeted nonchalantly, noticing the twins' return.

Rose stood rooted on the spot, a bright red carnation of shame while Jack ran around with hands over his smoking eyes, as calm as a dog in the Fourth of July.

Rhoda gasped, climbing out of the suds. "It's okay, Jack! The same thing happened to Mina and it was only temporary. She walked in on us one time when-"

"I don't want to know!"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

The door to Jesse's office burst open and Rhoda bounced inside.

"Heya, Jesse! You ready to go?"

She stopped, surprised to see Jesse packing a briefcase. He turned around.

"Rhoda? Oh, you're here."

Her rabbit ear curved into a question mark as she glanced at the briefcase.

"Where're you going?"

She saw him hesitate momentarily. "Martha called. She wants to see me."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them. Jesse was swift to speak. "Rhoda, it would be a business meeting-"

"I know." She closed her eyes for a moment. Her ears twisted anxiously twisted together before unwinding. "I know she helped me with the truth. But I don't know how to feel about her yet, "she admitted. She knew Ms. Acme was just a lonely old woman. But knowing and feeling could be different sometimes.

He regarded her. "Are you okay with it?"

Rhoda rubbed the back of her head. "A little bit of a no," she honestly replied. "But go. She's still your boss."

She yelped when Jesse suddenly lifted her up into a hug. He didn't know why. But her reply was better than the "right" answer. He kissed her, not caring if he'll be late. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, placing down a breathless Rhoda back on the ground.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

Jack clutched the blanket covering him like a huge shawl, having just suffered from temporary blindness. A phenomenon that sometimes happen to toons upon horrified disgust.

"I'm definitely going to knock before entering any room again!"

Rose silently agreed as Jack carefully poked his eyelids. Never in her life had she heard their mother's voice like that. Each syllable of Pa's name had been a strained breathless prayer. Before she had the chance to pull Jack outside, he had barged right in, unable to take a hint.

In her seat, _Maman_ was also recovering from her embarrassment while Pa was making coco as though his own kids walking in on them wasn't a big deal. Logically, Rose reasoned, it's not. It's a normal spouse thing to do, right? Pa and _Maman_ have thought they were being discreet.

She checked on Pa again. Only to see his shoulders slightly fell in resignation. She looked away again, mirroring _Maman_ 's lowered but less mortified face.

Jack rubbed his arms. Entering the room was like the time he walked into Aunt Mina's pool in the dark. It was like suddenly drowning in something hot and coiled and heavy and harmonious-

Wait, what? Harmonious?

" _Maman_ , Papa," Rose spoke. "There's something that Jack and I never have the opportunity to tell you together."

"Oh right," Jack untangled himself from his own confusion. "Don't get back for our sake."

Rose elbowed him. "What Jack meant was, take your time getting back together. Don't do it for us." She smiled at them. "But because you both want it."

"Yup, especially not because we'll be 18 in 3 years. We may never experience what it's like to live as a whole family," Jack added solemnly. Also with as much care as someone with an absent thought inspector.

Still smiling at their parents, Rose shoved him so hard, he fell with a crash.

"What?" Jack asked from the floor. "They shouldn't rush because of us."

"There are other ways to say those kind of things!" Rose closed her eyes as though praying for patience. Only a few could test hers: Jack's big mouth, Jack's impulsive behavior and had she mentioned Jack's big mouth?

She turned back to their stunned parents. "Really, we're fine."

"So no pressure," Jack finished, standing up.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown, 1964**

Roderick Wood held the stack of flyers as his father taped them on posts. He read what he could from one of them.

 _Drawn After Monogamous Animals?_

 _Does Your Spouse Want Out?_

 _Do You Feel Like You Need Help?_

 _WE CAN!_

 _Call IMA (Intrinsically Monogamous Anthropomorphs) Hotline_

He glanced at the volunteers his father had trained, giving pamphlets about the monogamous nature of certain toons.

"Dad?"

Edgar Wood stopped his task to glance at him.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you still love mom?"

His father gave a tired smile. "I'll always do, buddy."

Roderick became quiet. It had been two years since their mom left. Sometimes he and his siblings will stay with her. But most of the time, with their dad.

"Will you and mom ever get back together?"

Edgar slapped the ground with his beaver tail. "No, son. Sometimes, it's just better that way." From what his ex-wife told him, she had begun to feel unhappy years ago.

Roderick looked down. Bell and Lee were too young to remember. But he knew once upon a time when they were all together and happy.

He took a flyer. "Would it always be over once something goes wrong?" He maybe a raccoon. But his sister was a beaver like their father. What if the same thing happens to her?

"No, Rod." Edgar put a hand on his small shoulder. "Nature aside, true love is a choice."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

The news of them leaving had spread. Jack wondered why _Maman_ was surprised by the farewell party.

"They must be really glad to get rid of me," she joked.

But the people who set up the party in their flat weren't just colleagues, Rose noticed. These were tenants _Maman_ had threw simple housewarming parties through the years. Neighbors she had helped. Students she had cheered up.

She and Jack put the old stuff they're willing to give away in the center of the living room. The party did had an advantage. They don't need to go out anymore carrying stuff.

Meanwhile, Rhoda looked back anxiously where she had left Jesse. Catherine and the other toon women had dragged her into the privacy of her bedroom.

" _Nous avons quelque chose pour vous en cadeau d'adieu,_ (We got something for you as a farewell gift)" the single mother said, presenting a flat, slim box.

" _Aaw_ , _merci, Catherine,_ " Rhoda replied. She opened the box and lifted the contents. " _Ç'est si joli!_ (This is so pretty!)"

Léa sighed. " _Je savais qu'il correspondrait à la couleur de vos yeux._ (I knew it would match the color of your eyes.)"

Rhoda's brows furrowed. " _Mais je peux vous voir à travers elle._ (But I can see you through it.)"

Catherine's smile became sly. " _C'est un négligé._ (It's a negligee.)"

" _Nous allions vous donner autre chose,_ (We were going to give you something else) _"_ Clara spoke. " _Mais quand on vous a dit que vous étiez de retour avec votre homme …_ (But when we heard you were back with your man...)"

Rhoda stared. Then her rabbit's ears perked up with a light bulb flashing above her. " _Ce serait très bien avec un chandail en dessous!_ (This would look great with a sweater underneath!)"

In the kitchen, Jesse busied himself arranging the food on the table, ignoring the stares he was accumulating.

" _Alors, qui pensez-vous qui a laissé qui?_ (So who do you think left who?)" he heard someone say in French.

Straightening up, Jesse spoke aloud. " _Il est encore considéré comme grossier de parler de quelqu'un en face d'eux même si vous pensez qu'ils ne connaissent pas la langue._ (It's still considered rude to talk about someone even if you think they don't know the language.)"

The gossipers left the room. Jesse relaxed a bit. Back in the past, he and the others have been taught the French language because it was considered romantic.

A rabbit wearing specs walked up to him.

"Hi," he spoke with accented English, thrusting up a hand. "You must be Jesse. I'm Louis, a professor of Jack and Rose."

Jesse tried not to raise a brow. Now that things were getting better between him and Rhoda, some old habits were kicking in.

He shook the rabbit's hand. "You're one of Rhoda's colleagues?" he clarified. Had Rhoda been perceived as available back then?

Louis's face split into a smile. "Yup. Rhoda's like a box of crayons. But Jack and Rose are like flintstone and gunpowder."

"Do they get in trouble a lot?"

The rabbit laughed. "You can say for the right reasons." He explained further. "If something doesn't sit well with Rose, you can count on her to speak out. Once Jack understands where she's coming from… boom!"

Louis held out a palm. "Some kids are too good to go wrong." He held out another palm. "Some kids are too stubborn to go wrong."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Jesse's Apartment, School Season, 1962**

"Pa, no! That's the wrong brush."

Rose tried not to roll her eyes. She looked at Pa and Jack behind her through the mirror's reflection that she was sitting in front of.

Jack picked up a brush from the set before them.

"The fur on Rhoda and _Maman_ 's ears are kind of long. You'll need a brush with longer bristles to smooth them down," he instructed, running the said brush on one of Rose's ears.

His and Pa's sleeves were rolled up as Jack tried to teach Pa how to braid Rose's rabbit ears.

Rose tried not to point out that Jack was kind of overzealous with the "harestyling". It was hard to believe how quickly they were able to move in all their belongings to Pa's apartment. With the first day of school tomorrow, Rose got the feeling Jack's trying to distract his own nerves.

Pa's grip on her rabbit ears were gentle and loose as he twist them this way and that.

"You're doing great, Pa," she reassured, catching his eye at the mirror. "Jack, come here. I want to show Pa the 'French twist' after he's done."

Without hesitation, Jack sat on a lower stool with his back facing Rose. She carefully twisted Jack's stiff, pointed rabbit ears into a neatly styled bundle behind his head while Pa did hers.

"I never expected you'd know so much about hairstyles, Jack," Pa murmured, his eyes focused as he twisted an elastic hair tie at the end of Rose's ears.

"Jack was feeling left out when _Maman_ would style my ears," Rose quipped. "He asked her to teach him too."

Jack shrugged. "What can I say? My masculinity isn't that fragile."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1962**

It took a week before everything was taken care off. Jesse found themselves on the beach before making their journey back to US.

"Back during summer, we and Mina would go to the beach," Rhoda explained. "I guess Jack and Rose are going to miss this place too."

Jesse nodded, his mind going back to Rose and Jack's words. They have been mature enough to set aside their desire for them to live as a whole family. But as their parents, shouldn't they consider them too?

"Hey, you're not thinking about what Jack and Rose have said, are you?"

He glanced at Rhoda who was observing quiet demeanor. "You're right," she continued, "We have to take it slow."

Jesse looked at the sunset, remembering his own skepticism at seeing a rabbit around Rhoda's age being her co-worker for such a long time. He had seen Rhoda without her gloves… and her ring's missing.

"Rhoda, do you still have your ring?"

Shame saturated her features into magenta. "No," she mumbled.

"Where is it?"

She sighed, digging a hole deeper and deeper in the sand with her toe. "I was trying to forget you back then. I threw it in the sea."

When she looked up again, Jesse was gone.

"Jesse?" she whipped her head around, only to see him going to the restroom. She put her hands on her face. Of course, Jesse needs to be reminded that she had been a jerk. Why can't the universe just strike her with lightning instead while being whirled around in a tornado filled with glass shards as it approaches an erupting volcano? That would be less horrific.

A few minutes later, Jesse came out of the restroom. He opened his palm to her and Rhoda saw something familiar. His wedding ring. He must've got it from the deepest recesses of his hammer space.

But then he threw it into the ocean.

"Jesse!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Why?!"

"They're together now," he simply said. He took her hand as they moved on. "Let's get our kids."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Jesse's Apartment, School Season, 1962**

Dinner was quiet. Jesse wondered in the back of his mind what Rhoda would be doing. Probably having dinner too with Mina in her manor.

"Pass the salt," Jack asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Swallow before talking first," Rose replied, jabbing the fork at his direction.

Jack swallowed. "Stop shooting orders second," he grinned.

Just when Jesse thought they're going to bicker (again), there was a strange lull of silence.

"Something's missing," Jack said. Something had been missing. Like an absent beat to a rhythm.

Jesse could see them glance furtively at the empty chair on one side of the table.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** If you're reading this, I hope you'll enjoy the last parts of the story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it if you want to thank me. If you didn't enjoy it, I would still like to know what you think.

1\. Freedom riders have always got my attention in history and I feel like more people should know about them.

2\. Jack drawing boundaries even if they don't intend to make him uncomfortable. I know Jack's gender is a male. But some girls put other people's comfort first before theirs in a misguided way of being unselfish and considerate. Don't. You have every right to draw the line whoever they are. Including friends, families and people you trust.

3\. The chapter's mention of protection. Family planning needs to be more well-known. I know four people I'm related to ended up with extramarital pregnancy. Condoms existed since 1855.

4\. Jack's statement of turning chickens into ninja by yodeling is true on Youtube. Please search Chicken Attack by schmoyoho.

5\. Once, I was teaching Korean kids English, they would talk in front of me in Korean about me. It was kind of humiliating and rude as I just smiled politely like an idiot. Disclaimer: I know not all Korean kids are like that. I'm just talking from what I experience with some that I met.


	12. Yellow Ribbon

**Chapter 12: Yellow Ribbon**

 _Bus driver, please look for me_

 _'Cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see_

 _I'm really still in prison and my love, she holds the key_

 _A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free_

 _-Tie a Yellow Ribbon (1973)_

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

Dinner was quiet. Too quiet.

Rhoda leaned back in her couch inside her trailer. Her senses had been on high alert being alone in a household. Her ears, so accustomed to Jack's hollering and Rose's comebacks, would twist at every creak and hum of the trailer. She filled the empty seats with pillows and other stuff just so her mind could stop expecting them to show up and sit there.

Her head dropped on the table. She had no right to be upset. Her hands slammed as she rose up determinedly. No, she had to look this in an optimistic light!

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

 _Jesse would be spending more time with the kids._

Good, good. That's a good thought.

 _Rose and Jack would be getting to know their father more._

Another good thought, yes.

The list went on. Better living. Closer to their schools. They would still visit... Pretty soon, Rhoda was eating her dinner contentedly.

As long as they're happy, she's happy.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1964**

17-year-old Rose sighed as she stared out of the window. Back in 1962, she had sent one of her songs to _Broadside_ magazine where recording companies and agents could pick out new talent. In a whirlwind of recording events of the last year, her song was now being played by radio stations nationwide.

She had decided she was ready to release the song that meant a lot to her. The first song she came out to Pa. Although…

" _Rose, I can only protect you so far," Pa said. "But they will still arrest and put queers into psychiatric lockdowns if they have the chance. Even here in California."_

He was right. Homosexuality is still considered a sickness or a crime or a sin. So her songs were coded. Enough to be picked up by others who feel the same way.

Her song that had risen to one of the top lists was titled "Idol." A song that started with the lines:

 _There are 2 ways to dehumanize someone_

 _Abuse them_

 _Idolize them_

"Idol" was simply a song reminding people to let people be their own person and expecting someone to be so much can be a bad thing.

She smiled, looking behind her at the small party _Maman_ had thrown for her in celebration of her becoming a hit -although in scattered pockets.

" _That's a good thing, kid," Aunt Mina said. "Show business eats people alive. At least you get to grow first."_

Yet subtlety aside, fame aside; was she really reaching out to the people who really matter? Girls who feel different and feels isolated because of it. Girls who feel scared about themselves because of what other people, ignorant of the subject, might say?

Ratings tell her nothing. Being listed as favorites tells her nothing. Was she even helping them? Or was she risking herself for the sake of expression?

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

"Hey Jesse!" Then she stopped, beaming at the stranger in Jesse's office. "Oh hello! Who's this?"

A plump anthropomorphic fox with blue and white fur sat on a chair. Wearing a white coat over his yellow shirt and mustard pants, Rhoda could only assume he's a doctor.

"This is Dr. Fox," Jesse said. "Dr. Fox, this is my wife, Rhoda."

"Indeed," the fox said, standing up.

"Nice to meet ya!" Rhoda said, shaking his hand.

But then the fox suddenly took huge inhale.

"Well?" Jesse asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing."

Rhoda looked confused. "What nothing?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was asked to inspect if you have been marked."

"Marked?" Rhoda asked. Without thinking, her arms protectively wrapped around herself. "What do you mean?"

"Thank you for your time, doctor," Jesse said.

The fox nodded and left.

"Anthropomorphic foxes mark their women by nuzzling their necks to leave their scent," Jesse calmly explained. "This repels other foxes from their mates."

Rhoda stared, her mouth hanging open. Then she became a flurry of gesturing limbs before flinging her arms wide. "You could've just asked!"

Jesse shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust that fox."

Again, Rhoda stared at him as though he had grown rabbit ears.

"Eurgh!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands with a turn of her heel.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, 1964**

Seventeen-year-old Jack zoomed around the track.

Coaches from various sports have asked him to play for their humanoid teams. However, a debate arose on whether he should be allowed, since technically, he's not fully a humanoid toon.

But Jack found it too troublesome and declined. He liked to ran and play sports for fun. That's all.

Instead, Jack found himself going to animal shelters to volunteer. The media had been a pest, following him or her sister around. But they found a way to take advantage of it. Once they knew they're being photographed, they would flash placards advising to spend time on something worthwhile like donating to an animal shelter -address and phone number included. For some reason, they were left alone after that.

He slowed down when he passed by one of the stands for the 10th time. A figure sat hunched in it, unmoving even now. The guy was wearing a hoodie, like him. But it only made him look drab and gray.

If _Maman_ was here, she'd be gravitating towards the sorry-looking soul already.

As quietly as he could, he walked to the side of the stand, careful not to be seen. _The unexpected is the key to comedy,_ their comedienne mother explained.

With a leap, he grabbed the railings, alerting the figure.

"How's it hanging?" he grinned, his feet dangling.

But his smile became frozen. Underneath the hood, the figure turned, only to be a "she." He inwardly cursed. Now more aware of how girls see him, he could only hoped she wouldn't be the "just like in the movies" gushy type who would take his approach the wrong way.

The cat girl with the strange markings on the face backpedaled away from him, looking bewildered. "Wha-?"

 _The show must always go on_ , _Maman_ taught inside his head.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now. But just hang in there!" he said with a fist pump, still dangling from the railings.

There was a breath of shy laughter. Jack cocked his head and leapt beside her, crouching down to her eye level.

The snow leopard backed away. "What?" she asked nervously.

His brows furrowed. He had just learned that girls and some boys don't normally look at people with glazed, smiling gazes. But she had looked at him differently. Brief. She's timid but she's not doing the giggly, shy glances.

The snow leopard yelped when Jack zoomed, dragging her in tow.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Jesse's Apartment, School Season, 1962**

 _Again, Rhoda stared at him as though he had grown rabbit ears._

" _Eurgh!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands with the turn of her heel._

Jesse frowned internally. Her incoherent exclamation could be translated as "I'm angry right now but I can't explain why." Plus, not continuing their date, that had also been another clue.

As far as he was concerned, he had every reason to act. Nothing draws both toons together as one drawing and painting another. Rhoda had known that fox for years when people might've thought she's available. Plus, the photo of them in the papers. The fox's embrace was definitely NOT platonic at all.

All the time that fox had prevented a scandal involving Jack, what was really his intentions?

Plus, it's not like the fox doctor wouldn't keep it private. He had controlled every factor where something might go wrong.

Knowing Rhoda, she would approach him, apologize for walking out and explain what made her mad.

"Pa?"

Both Jack and Rose were looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. How's school?"

The twins glanced at each other. "I joined the school's theater. Jack looked for animal shelters to volunteer to."

Jack put down his fork. "But seriously, Pa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He watched them glance at each other again, a secret communication that he couldn't decode.

"Does it have something to do with _Maman_?" Rose asked.

How did they… "Your mother just got a little mad at me," he elaborated.

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Mad at you? Why?"

"I had a doctor checked if she had been marked."

"Marked?"

"It can be detected by just a sniff. Nothing invasive," he explained. "Marking is common to some anthropomorphic foxes to mark their mates. It can be done by rubbing one's nuzzle to the neck. Usually while hugging."

The twins stared at him.

"Pa..." the voice was deep with ire that Jesse didn't expect to come from Rose.

"Rose, it's not that I don't trust her. She's a social butterfly. I just don't trust-"

"Her judgement," she continued.

"Rose, it's not like that."

"Maybe I should call her and ask her to buy _cherry storks,_ " Rose said with a sniff, taking the dirty dishes. She glanced at Jack.

Jack blew out his bangs. "Alright."

Rose walked out of the dining room. Jesse was about to follow her-

"Pa, please sit down."

Jesse stopped to stare at Jack.

"Rose is too worked up to talk right now, so it falls to me," his son brightly stated.

Jesse sat down. "Jack, I didn't mean to upset your mother."

"I know what it's like to mess up without meaning to," he said conversationally, putting his elbows on the table.

"Your mother and I will talk about it tomorrow," he promised.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You'll be saying sorry because of how you made her feel. But would you know what you're really apologizing for?" Actually he was simply repeating what Rose and _Maman_ would tell him when he would mess up. Apology isn't just enough.

He rested his clasped hands on the table. "I don't buy all of _Maman_ 's reasons of having Rose and I live here. She's doing it to ease her guilt for what she had done."

His smile was bland. "I made a promise to myself to always be there for her. Not so easy keeping that while living here." Jesse didn't miss the way his hands clenched momentarily.

"Rose's disappointed because you just insulted _Maman_ 's capacity to place boundaries. _Maman_ would hug a stranger." He ran his hand through his hair and rabbit ears. "But do you really think she'll let someone nuzzle her in the neck?"

Jack sighed, wondering if this was even the proper time to be getting his feelings off his chest. "You were hurt when she left, yeah. She gets it."

He stood up, keeping his voice even. "You think it didn't hurt her when she left too?" he asked, remembering all the times she would look at him and Rose as though seeing a different person. All the times she evaded questions of their father.

Blue eyes scowled, unbridled by neither mother or sister that would've stopped him. "She made the wrong decision when she wanted to protect Rose and I. But it was also the harder choice that she took for our sake." How could they? Papa had pushed them away.

He willed his clenched fists to relaxed. But it was kind of difficult when he remembers how Maman had recognized firsthand the signs that Mr. Wood's toony monogamous nature had taken over him. By firsthand experience.

"If you can't see that, can't you at least give her some credit?" he asked, not able to keep the bite in his last word.

Jack left his speechless. He really hates being the voice of reason. Thank goodness that's Rose's job -most of the time.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, 1964**

"Rose!"

Rose turned around the empty hallway and stopped at seeing Jack.

Jack was kneeling down on one knee, raising a toon cat high above his head as though presenting to a god.

"I got you a new friend!" he exclaimed, grinning behind the stunned toon's dangling feet.

"Jack-"

The snow leopard squeaked when she was dropped in front of Rose, jacket hugged close.

"See ya!"

For a good measure, Jack pushed the frozen cat towards Rose before running away.

Rose's eyes squinted. She knew that grin on his face all too well...

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

Rhoda sighed, wondering why couldn't she be born with the ability to sort out herself in an instant.

She stood before the door of Jesse's office. This would've been over yesterday if she hadn't spent a night fuming and working it out. He did say he trusted her. But why did she feel like he didn't? Yet Jesse wouldn't lie to her.

If only Mina was available, she could help her sort her thoughts out. But no, her friend was gone again with Leroy. Those two are becoming friends fast.

With a deep breath, she pushed open the door, greeting his secretary on the way.

"Jesse?" she opened the other door to the actual office. "I'm sorry about walking out yesterday."

She saw Jesse looked up from his desk.

"I just didn't like what you did," she explained. "I could've told you if he got that close. I mean," her rabbit ears twisted together. "I thought you said you don't care about Antoine!"

Jesse rose from his desk. "I'm sorry too about yesterday." He approached her, kneeling to her eye level. "Ever since everything's getting better between us, I've been worrying if I missed something about him."

Rhoda's face went blank. "You're jealous," she said in disbelief.

Jesse frowned but didn't say anything. Her laugh broke through his sullen mood.

"Antoine's was just our neighbor. There's no way I'd go out with him!"

He still remained silently surly. But he stepped back from the impact when she suddenly leapt up to hug him.

"There's nothing between me and that fox, trust me," Rhoda continued shuddering. "Besides he would never measure," she murmured, looking into his eyes with the rest of her unspoken sentence.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, 1964**

Jyrgal the Snow Leopard wasn't so bad. Although the other toons would jokingly call her "Gargle." The snow leopard explained it means happiness in Kyrgyzstan, where the real snow leopards were from.

In the fifteen minutes she had talked to her, Rose noted she didn't have Sister Marie's gentle convictions. Or Ms. Laurens' powerful confidence. Jyrgal was simply a quiet observer.

She would become quiet before answering, as though she's carefully mulling over what Rose had said. Then she would meticulously wrap letters into words, checked them with Rose's words before releasing her response.

It was kind of charming.

So what did Rose do? She bid her goodbye as she and Jack went home. Just because she's gay didn't mean she's interested to every girl that talks to her.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

Rhoda glanced at the clock. It was soon going to be dinner time. But Jesse reassured her Jack and Rose have plenty of leftovers to choose from back home.

By the time dinner ended, Rhoda began to clean up the table.

"Can I stay over for tonight?"

She straightened up in surprise. Jesse smoothed his hands around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Jesse, you still have work tomorrow," she stomped her feet a little when she could feel her legs becoming jelly.

"I'll take a day-off. Isn't that your day-off too?"

"You'll wrinkle your suit."

He tucked his chin on the top of her head. "My briefcase's hammer space always carry spares."

"Would Jack and Rose be okay in their own?" she asked, fighting an inner battle with the warmth swaying her.

"Rhoda, they had stayed on their own when they were 14."

He gently nudged her around. When she complied, his lips took in her furred one. Her mouth softly pressed his lower lip and he took this as his cue to go deeper, hands travelling down her round hips that were deceptively hidden by the flare of her overall dress. His fingers slowly scrunched her skirt upward, pressing closer to enjoy her soft form.

Jesse felt her moan in his mouth and something in him hurried. His hands lifted up her skirt all the way, his kissing became more urgent-

Rhoda suddenly put a hand on his chest, pulling back.

Their breaths were both labored. It felt like a furnace inside her as she bit her lip, running her tongue on the aftersensation. When she looked at his eyes, they have a dark intensity in them that she didn't fear. She gulped, fixing back her dress.

"I- I'm sorry, Jesse." Her heart still pounded. Electricity crackled between them. "I can't... yet."

Jesse tried to even his breathing, snapping back his restraints. He gave her forehead a quick, chaste kiss to cool back his resolve.

"It's okay, Rhoda." He took a deep breath, steadying the paint pounding in him. "I got a little fast."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown High School, 1964**

"I -I don't need shopping, really." Jyrgal held up her hands, shying away from the midnight blue halter dress Rose was holding.

She saw Rose frown as they stood inside a boutique.

"Can you just try it? For me?" the rabbit gently asked.

Jyrgal bit her lip. Ever since their first encounter, she screwed up all her courage to greet her in the cafeteria. Although she had became acquainted with the people Rose hangs out with, she never became part of the group. The snow leopard furtively looked around before ducking her head.

"Alright. But I'm not coming out of the dressing room."

A few minutes later, Jyrgal's voice spoke out from the dressing room. "You can come in now."

The snow leopard tried not to wrap her arms around herself, her large, black hoodie hanging on a hook. To her dismay, it was backless.

"Can you turn around?" Rose asked.

She did stiffly, fully conscious of her exposed spots.

"You look beautiful," her rabbit friend simply said.

Jyrgal rubbed her arms, looking at the mirror before her. No, she didn't. Mistakes. Covered with mistakes. It was something that she couldn't escape. Her artist couldn't capture the likeness of an actual snow leopard, leaving her a flawed gray coat of broken spots.

Unlike Rose.

Rose could've been the queen of ToonTown High School. She was unblemished with her white fur and slim rabbit legs, held with a ballerina's grace. She was exotic for her dainty ways and French murmurs. She stood by what she believes, unafraid.

A hand clasped her shoulder as she stood in front of the mirror. "Jyrgal, I can write poems about you in that dress-"

She tried not to blush under her gray fur and markings.

"-but the person who has to find beauty in you _is_ you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how Rose became her friend. It was kind of a blessing, her and Jack's presence had scared away the other kids who wanted to "correct" her spots with markers. It was bad enough the first time.

"I actually like one of your songs," she confessed.

"Really?" Rose asked, her brows rising.

She nodded, wanting to jump out of the window and mail herself somewhere far away at such a blatant admission. But Rose didn't looked enlightened yet. "You're the one who's actually beautiful," Jyrgal said, almost in a whisper as her hands wrung together. Her mind screamed to stop but the desire to let the rabbit know won over her hesitance. "Not just your looks."

"I know your song 'Idol' is about celebrities shouldn't be expected by the masses to be their idol all the time." She fiddled with the dressing room's curtain. "But I like to think that you're telling us to be our own persons first to fortify ourselves against wrong expectations"

Rose watched her subconsciously raise the curtain close to herself as though hiding halfway with it. "People think I'm a failure because of how I was drawn. I still have some bad days when it gets me." Jyrgal took a deep breath. "But hearing your song, was the first time I began to think that maybe… maybe there's something worth finding in me."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

The clock ticked to an unknown hour as their voices tread softly in the dark

"You've taught them about private parts that early?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "They should know what's okay and not okay to be touched. Why?"

Jesse gave her a smirk as they lie on the bed. Rhoda who could be so squeamish at merely holding a pair of underwear…

"Nothing," he answered. "I just imagined you turning red and sputtering."

She looked back at the trailer's ceiling. "I just want to protect them in any way I could." Her hands gripped the sheets, her humor vanished. "I'm not going to pretend those monsters don't exist. Especially after what Mina went through."

"I'm sorry," he turned to look at her, regarding this new side of her. "You were right." He paused for a moment. "Didn't you had any problems back when you were pregnant with them?"

"Well..."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **France, 1947**

Rhoda huffed, touching her swollen abdomen. The doctor said that since rabbits have the gestation period of a month and humans have a gestation period of nine, they may come out at eight months.

 _If they would survive_ , the doctor had put gently.

Her brows pulled into a frown. There were no other cases of humanoid-anthropomorph toons before. As a toon doctor, he was still obliged to retain her privacy.

So far, she have been feeling well. No hiccups. No abnormal swelling whatsoever.

However…

Her hands grasped a jar of apricot jam. She grunted as she tried to open it. But the lid wouldn't budge.

An unfamiliar irk took her. A cold sort of irritation as she calmly frowned at the jar that dared to hinder her. She filled a pot with water and lit the stove, her mind uncharacteristically clean and efficient as all cluttering thoughts were swept away.

Heat would cause air in jars to expand and be easier to open. How she knew that, she didn't know. She didn't question the odd, calm clarity that took over her mind as she put the jar in the pot.

She stood still as she waited for the pot to boil. Mina would probably have a heart attack if she saw that Rhoda managed to stand in place for more than 3 seconds.

Finally, she could see bubbles forming. The composed, calculating feeling possessing her crooned.

"Yes..." she said.

The bubbles frothed some more as it neared boiling point. A rush of exhilaration began rising over her like a tidal wave.

"Yes..."

Steam rose, hot and heavy. The bubbles churned faster. In her triumph, she could see the lid expand from the heat.

She began to laugh like a mad scientist as cold, calm void met a bottomless blast of hype. As mischief meets cunning into an explosion of chaos -good or bad be darned.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA-HAAA-HAAA!" Frost surrounding her patient body burst into steam as she blazed with fire. "WHOO-HOO-HOO!"

The elemental projections disappeared as it had appeared. Rhoda turned off the stove and used oven mitts to fish out the jar.

Humming, she opened it with an easy "pop!"

She blinked.

"What just happened?"

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

"My mood swings were terrible," Rhoda said. "Since I was experiencing both Jack and Rose's opposite tempers, I felt like a yoyo."

One hand rubbed her temple. "One moment, my mind would feel detached and focused, the next I would feel as rambunctious as a puppy."

She glanced at her husband, wondering what had compelled him this time. For some reason, Jesse had been asking her questions that are related to their kids. But aren't centralled really to their kids.

"Thank you."

She glanced at him. "For what?"

"For being the mother of my kids."

He turned to his side, facing her. His thumb rubbed her bunny cheek. For teaching them. Loving them. Nurturing them. Molding them to the people they were now.

Protecting them from the madness that could've consumed her. Even if it had been extreme.

Staying at his worst.

Rhoda's mouth quirked into a smile that she didn't feel. If her heart felt like a deflated balloon, why does it feel so heavy? It should've made her happy. Should've. But… that had been the problem. She was the mother of his kids.

She gave him a quick, chaste kiss before turning on her side to sleep. Despite Jesse spooning her from behind, she only felt numb.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, 1964**

" _You see Leroy, that's the difference between you and me. You want romance to feel complete. I don't."_

" _Well, that's where you and I are different. I'm open to romance. You're not._ "

Mina grumbled to herself, fixing a drink. "Hey Rhoda! Do you know your kids' latest shenanigans?"

Said rabbit's head popped out from the doorway. "What?"

"I caught your son and daughter interrogating Leroy. About me."

"Okaaay?..."

"They were asking what was his intentions for me!" Mina barked out a disbelieving laugh. "We're not even dating!"

Rhoda kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to point out that she had been meeting with Leroy for the past year or so.

"You're family, they just worry," she explained.

Mina snorted. "I don't need protection. I don't need a guy! Especially not someone who'd be all nice and decent one moment and woo anything with a skirt the next!" she spat, aggressively bruising mint on the ice.

Rhoda stared as she makes a violent drink. Or rather a drink made violently.

"Was Leroy okay after Rose and Jack asked him about you?" she carefully asked.

"He's fine!" Mina somewhat exploded. She put a load of ice in the ice crush and began to rotate it as though it was a firing gatling gun. "I'm not going to apologize to him about what your twins did. He even laughed about it-"

"Did that bother you?"

"No! Let me finish!"

 _Mina hooted out loud. "You're kidding me, right?"_

" _I'm not. I'm just as shocked," Leroy replied, raking his scraggly hair. "I felt like they're playing good cop bad cop on me."_

 _He waited for her roaring to subside. Finally, she wiped a tear from her eye._

 _Leroy yelped when he was suddenly yanked down by his tie. Mina smirked._

" _Although, IF we are dating, I will grant you mercy," her finger twirled his tie closer. "But not your every wish."_

"Then you noticed something," Rhoda continued for her, translating her uncomfortable silence.

Mina didn't confirm nor deny, remembering how his eyes widened. The red tint that rose from his paint. That funny feeling that makes her react like Dracula to sunlight once she realized what it was. She didn't know what demon possessed her to say those stuff, but she's going to Van Helsing the shit out of it.

Without even talking about it, they both have pretended that never happened. Yet it haunts her like a memory one was never proud of.

Mina rubbed her face. "Rhoda…." she sighed. "I'm too old for this shit."

She was actually in her 70s. Leroy's what? In his 30s? He's desperate for romantic attention, seeks a romantic companion, _thirsts_ for romantic validation. She's a chain-smoking alcoholic in a baby's body and would never pass as a saint to save her paint.

"You're not," the rabbit said, short and simple.

Mina scratched her head irritably. "Rabbit, look at me," she spread her chubby little arms.

Rhoda cocked her head to one side, regarding her. But maybe Mina shouldn't have asked for Rhoda's perspective. The rabbit's looking at her with a little smile in her face as though she's looking at someone lovable and endearing and-

Rhoda scooped her up into a hug, warm and fuzzy and familiar. Mina half-halfheartedly tried to push her away. Just so the rabbit knew Mina doesn't need hugs.

"Don't worry," her friend assured. "You'll be fine."

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

Jesse's arm sleepily went to Rhoda's side of the bed to find it empty. Months after that night, sleeping over at Rhoda's trailer each week had become part of their routine.

He got sat up, only to see Rhoda scribbling lists on the table.

"Good morning," he said, kissing the top of her head before getting dressed.

By the time he returned, Rhoda was still mumbling to herself about balloons and punches and cakes.

"Planning Rose and Jack's birthday?" he asked.

"Yep-puh!" She crossed some things off her list. "They're going to be sixteen and it has to be spectacular!"

Jesse sat on the table beside her, watching her choose which balloon service to pick.

"Do you want to live with us back in ToonTown?"

Rhoda paused at her scribbles. Then she laughed. "Jesse, living here is more convenient now that I'm back acting."

Jesse didn't respond. Back when they were married, Rhoda had no problem taking a cab from ToonTown to Maroon Cartoon Studios.

"Don't you want to live with Jack and Rose?"

Rhoda gave him a chiding smile. "They need to spend time with their father."

"But they'll still be able to spend time with me while you're there."

Her eyes turned old in a moment. "You know what I mean, Jesse."

"We see each other every weekday. Jack and Rose gets to visit you every Saturday. I spend the Sunday with them and I bed with you every Wednesday. Don't you think-"

"Jesse!"

She searched his eyes and he looked directly at her. But whatever was the problem wasn't in his eyes anymore.

Rhoda broke their gaze. "Just… no," she said in a tone that finalized the conversation.

He observed her weathered but stubborn state. He could convince her. He knew her every guilt button for her to cave in. Rose. Jack. Even those fifteen years lost. Use every factor against her until she'd yield this stubborn reasoning and move in with them.

Jesse watched her hopped off to get coffee, wilted ears with her mouth a subtle upside-down.

But was that what he really wanted?

Rhoda jumped when she felt him come up behind her. She turned around and Jesse cupped her bunny cheeks, tilting her face to look at him.

He bumped her forehead gently with his. "If I made you feel that it's better this way, I'm sorry," he spoke, remembering the time he called her the word that meant so hurtfully for her. His past responses to her efforts, the harsh and the apathetic.

Then he let go and walked out of her trailer.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown, 1964**

 _Jyrgal was a quiet pool of oasis._

 _Rose knew the snow leopard was having issues with self-esteem that no shopping or makeover could solve. But Jyrgal likes photography. She said real snow leopards were often called "Ghosts of the Mountains" because they were so elusive, only a few photos of them exist._

 _Jyrgal was quiet contemplation. Among the recording and school and concerts and playing in cafes, Rose would seek her out. Music and songs were her life. But silence was also important, embodied by her friend that she could talk with about anything._

"You're related to Baby Mina?" Jyrgal asked in surprise.

"By love," Rose replied. "Aunt Mina had always been a close friend of our mother's."

They passed by the gates of the manor. It's been awhile since she went here. But with Edgar meeting with _Maman_ about the hotline they were planning to make… it somehow ended up with Aunt Mina's house, much to her aunt's chagrin.

When they approached the door, they could hear Edgar's kids singing in a tune like Jingle Bells.

" _Dashing through the snow_

 _There's something you should know_

 _Your prestige isn't based_

 _By the color of your face!_

 _You think we're really low_

 _Your reasons really blow_

 _Get out your house and stub your toe_

 _And eat some yellow snow!_ "

There was suddenly a yell amidst the children's laughter. "Jack! Mina!" Rose could hear their mother inside.

She took a deep breath, ringing the doorbell. She didn't have to bring Jyrgal with her. Yet...

 _Maman_ answered the door. Behind her, they could hear Jack rough housing with Edgar's kids. She let out a gasp at seeing Rose's companion.

" _Maman_ , this is my friend, Jyrgal."

For some reason, _Maman_ 's eyes sparkled tenfold, fists gripped in an emotional overdrive squooshing her own face as an "Eeeeeee!" sound came out of her happy grin.

Far from the raucous of the living room, Jesse accompanied a beaver that he may or may not made a bad impression.

"I'm sorry for borrowing your wife's time again, Mr. Krupnik," Edgar Wood said.

His shoulders lifted into a shrug. "It's okay. I wasn't able to apologize for my behavior the first time we met."

The beaver cleared his throat, his broad tail slapping the ground. "Well..." he said in an uncertain voice of if-it-makes-you-feel-better speech. "I haven't apologized to your wife for running her over with my car."

"What?"

Edgar sighed. "Mr. Krupnik, in the risk of undermining my custody over the kids." He seemed to take a deep confessing breath. "Rhoda stopped me from kidnapping my own children."

Jesse blinked. Why was he telling him this?

But the beaver wiped his specs before talking again. "At first, I thought she would understand and let me go. But she didn't. I mean," his muscular arm rose to rub the back of his head. "She did understand that's why she didn't let me go." He chuckled. "If it wasn't for her, I might've done something grave," his lips grinned in irony.

"She never told me about the two of you and I won't ask. But I just want you to know." The beaver raised his head, matching Jesse's gaze. "Rabbit nature is real. The lack on information on how to deal with it have played a part in whatever happened."

Jesse nodded. "I know that already." He understood long ago Rhoda didn't intend to hurt him. "But thank you."

There was suddenly a zooming sound. They both turned to the entrance to see Rhoda hugging a still shocked snow leopard, surrounded by Jack, an apologetic Rose, Mina, Roderick, Bell and Lee.

"Jesse, look! I adopted another one!" Rhoda exclaimed.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Acme Studios, School Season, 1962**

Sunday. It was supposed to be Jesse's family day with the kids. But Jack and Rose insisted she should come.

Rhoda watched them wander in the lake's shore. Just a simple picnic in a park. Even Jesse had taken off his shoes and socks to dip his feet in the water, trousers rolled up to his knees.

She sat among the boulders nearby, feet tapping the shallow waters. Jack may have traitorously used the puppy eyes against her ("I paid it with my dignity!" he defended), but she'll try to let Jesse be more involved for today and just be in the background.

"Wave! Wave!" a few people yelled.

She turned around, confused but waved her hand.

Only to have a giant wave of water splashed down and past her, nearly carrying her away.

Her mouth sputtered as she sat there drenched, hand still upraised. She hopped off the boulders, fur dripping.

Nearby, Jesse's gaze was focused at the lake's horizon. But Rhoda knew, just _knew_ , that he was trying not to laugh.

Rhoda kicked water at his direction. She watched his eyes widen in surprise before he kicked back.

They were soon kicking and dodging splashes. She shrieked, laughing from a particularly large spray. But with Rhoda drenched, he had the upperhand.

Or did he?

She leapt up into his arms, hugging around shoulders, drenching him. He caught her anyway as she shook herself like a dog out of the bath for a good measure.

They laughed at their own horseplay, foreheads touching as they gradually calm down.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose pretended not to know the man and the bunny sopping wet together.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Jesse's Apartment, 1965**

"Shhh… it's here!"

The TV blared, a panda reporter on screen.

" _If you're drawn from monogamous animals, this might be for you."_

The camera zoomed to the outside of Edgar's office.

" _Last year, Dr. Edgar Wood founded the IMA Hotline. AKA Intrinsically Monogamous Anthropomorphs Hotline."_

The screen cut into Edgar being interviewed.

" _When we're drawn after animals, we're also drawn after their nature. It both has pros and cons. The nature helps get relationships through but when it comes for their significant other's desire to end it, that's when we come in."_

The reporter appeared again, Edgar and Silka in the background.

" _With the rising number of people getting a divorce -toon included, the IMA hotline had helped toons of monogamous nature deal with severe troubles in their relationships."_

Edgar appeared again in the screen, speaking to the mike thrust to him.

" _Sometimes we refer them to marriage counselors. There are many reasons for a relationship to fail. An IMA or a toon that mate for life, would sometimes find themselves unable to handle the end of a very important bond."_

"There's _Maman_!"

The TV screen showed Rhoda with the news reporter.

" _We're now here with A-list toonstar and comedienne Rhoda Rabbit, spokesperson of the IMA hotline. Tell us, Rhoda. Do you have a message to the other IMAs out there?"_

Rhoda's lips quirked into an honest smile.

" _If you're watching this and your relationship is on the rocks, you might be feeling afraid. You probably can't imagine a life without your partner. Or… it's so hard thinking you've lost someone, it's so easy to do something you probably would never consider."_

Rose, Jack and Jesse watched from their living room as Rhoda looked back, her gaze open and comforting.

" _Our nature in bad times isn't_ _necessarily a bad thing. What matters most is how we react to it. If you think you need some help, we're one phone call away!"_

The reporter pointed the mike to herself. " _Rhoda, I've heard you would attend IMA seminars. What're your thoughts meeting the other IMAs who needed help?"_

" _Well, Miss Sanchez, the best thing meeting them is hearing them laugh again. Sometimes, it's their first laugh in a very long time."_

 **XOXOXOX**

 **ToonTown, 1963**

"This is great, isn't it?" Rhoda said, looking out to the setting sun.

Jesse murmured in agreement. "I got you something."

She looked at him in interest. "Oooh? Is it candy?" But she still gasped in delight when he showed her.

"Jesse, this is the album that I gave ya!" she exclaimed. She fingered the yellow cover, remembering when they had been packing back in France.

"I already filled it," he stated as she opened to the first page.

"Phew, I was expecting this to be filled out after a couple of years," Rhoda replied, expecting the album to be filled more with Jack and Rose's future high school graduation, their next couple of birthdays and other holiday celebrations. But if Jesse already had it filled, they could always get a new one.

She hummed as she skimmed through them. There's the time they had a picnic to the park. She grinned, remembering her and Jesse's shenanigans in the lakeshore. Now the pages were showing their times in Disneyland, all four of them. Rose and Jack won't take no for an answer when she said it's their time with their father, not her.

Aaaand there's the picture of her and Jack throwing up in a bin after numerous rollercoaster rides.

Her smile became bigger when the pages transferred her to Christmas in Jesse, Jack and Rose's apartment. She was declining the twins' request for her to stay for the night. But there was suddenly a freak blizzard happening outside the windows. Rhoda had blamed herself for it, being the last one to leave. She had no choice but to sleep over in their flat. It was a relief that she didn't broke anything back there. She had only managed to fall into an empty box labelled "Acme Snowstorm Generator" or something like that. She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the Christmas cuddles with Jesse before sleeping or having post-Christmas breakfast with the kids.

Then there's the time they went to a park again. She suddenly became self-conscious when she saw a photo of her sitting contentedly while Rose braided her rabbit ears behind her with flowers. She didn't know he took a picture of that.

But as she turned more and more pages, the further her brows furrowed. Most of the pictures are the four of them. But...

Jesse observed her expression as she reached the last page. Then went back to the middle again, turning the pages over and over.

Finally, she looked up to him. "Jesse, I told you to fill these with memories of you and the kids."

"I did."

"I'm also in every photo. I told you it's your turn to make memories with them."

"What's wrong with you being a part of it?"

She pressed her lips together. "You know why." Her hands were about to close the book but Jesse held them open.

"Rhoda, I don't care about that anymore."

Her expression became stubborn. "No, Jesse."

But his hands spread on the album. "This is us as a family. I'd rather have this one over the one that I have let go for a long time... What about you?" _When are you going to forgive yourself?_

She didn't answer, fiddling with the yellow ribbon -the bookmarker of so many memories inside. Jesse had noticed her contentment at simply being in good terms with him again, living away from them for all the times she had lived with the twins.

"I don't want just Jack and Rose with me," he continued. She startled when he gripped her hands, the album lay on her lap, forgotten.

He knelt down on a knee. "Rhoda," his tone quiet, "Will you marry me again?"

 **THE END.**

* * *

 _Now the whole damn bus is cheerin'_

 _And I can't believe I see_

 _A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree_

 _-Tie a Yellow Ribbon (1973)_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And that's the last chapter of this fic, guys.

1\. Rhoda's conflict in this chapter reminds me of the verse in the song "Tie A Yellow Ribbon" above the said chapter. It's a song about a guy who got arrested and 3 years later, he went out under a parole. He wrote to his love that if she still wants him back, to tie a yellow ribbon around an oak tree. If he didn't see a ribbon, he'll understand if she didn't and will ride past by the house. When he got nearer and nearer his destination, he became so nervous. But to his surprise he saw a hundred yellow ribbons around the oak tree.

2\. What the fox doctor did was kind of wrong. He was supposed to ask for consent first before examination. But since it's like taking one look at an appropriate area, he didn't bother.

3\. I know the Jingle Bells version in this chapter may tempt others to sing it. But please don't pee on snow in people's yards as part of your props. Please. It's disgusting.


	13. Epilogue: Kintsugi

**Epilogue: Kintsugi**

 **1970, Kansas**

She was breaking.

23-year old Rose calmly drove more than her headlights would allow. Yet her hands were steady at the wheel. The stars have gradually multiplied to bursts and clusters, filling the dark blue sky as she arrived between fields of Kansas.

Her eyes she caught in the rear view mirror might've something akin to panic. But her face was numb as she focused back on the road.

By the time she arrived to their grandparents' -now Jack's home, it was later. Dogs barked and the porch light opened as she parked outside the fence.

The dogs scrambled out of the doggy door as a sleepy Jack opened the door, hair disheveled.

"Rose?" he rushed down to open the gate. "No, Ninja! Down!" he commanded when one of them tried to put his front paws on her. Before Rose could do anything, he picked her up under the armpits to have a good look on her.

"Hello Jack," she smiled.

Jack's eyes searched her face for a moment. "Let's go inside."

The inside was just as she remembered when she last visited him. An organized clutter that Jack only knew. The six foster dogs sniffed and licked her hands before settling down on the living room.

"Is someone giving you trouble again?" he asked as they went to the kitchen. "You're going to give _Maman_ gray fur at this rate."

"You're the one who gave her a gray coat first," she chided dryly.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Houston, 1966**

"You expect me to fight and kill people who doesn't look like you or talk like you when I look like you and talk like you and still can't get inside shops and bathrooms?"

The cameras flashed, the mikes hovered in front of 19-year-old Jack as he was led out, hands cuffed behind him. He got the hunch the officer paraded him like this as part of his humiliation. Yet he stood up straight and defiant.

"Toons fought beside you in World War 2, yet they still can't get equal treatment in this so-called Land of the Fee. And you expect me to do the same?"

Rhoda watched from the sidelines, unable to cross the throngs of people. Jack arrived for his scheduled induction to the US Armed Forces. Yet three times that his name was called, Jack didn't step forward. An officer warned him disobeying was punishable by 5 years of prison and $10,000 fine. Still Jack glared, ice frosting the room as his name was called once again.

"I have no fight with Viet Cong. They never called me inktard. They never called me shit blot. They never tried to hurt my friends for their own amusement because some toons can 'shake it off.' Oh for fuck's sake, arrest me already! We're still in prison anyway!"

Rhoda felt all cameras zoomed to her as though expecting a reaction. To faint maybe. But somehow, she wasn't surprised.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1970**

Rose laughed, putting a hand over her forehead at the memory. "ToonTown Police didn't want to hire you after that."

It was true, after graduating from ToonTown Police Academy, Jack simply shrugged and studied to be a certified dog trainer. The US Department of Justice denied his claim for conscientious objector status, pursuing a legal case against him with Ms. Laurens as his lawyer. He was found guilty as a draft dodger in his trial which he then repealed to the Supreme Court. All that time, he remained free but not allowed to travel outside the country.

What they didn't expect was Jack's outspoken defiance had put a new push in the Toons Civil Rights Movement. Jack had no problem being invited to talk. Just because toons are considered fools, didn't mean they should suffer fools.

The US Supreme Court eventually reversed his convictions in 1968.

"You put it all in line," Rose quietly commented. His physical prowess and sense of justice motivated him to succeed in ToonTown's Police Academy. She knew women had gushed at seeing him in a police uniform and media people would ask who was he going out with whenever they have the chance. " _What kind of a question is that?_ " he would reply. " _I'm a police officer. Not a Hollywood heartthrob._ "

But after being an officer for a year, he opted to become an animal officer here in Kansas, part of the people rescuing and rehabilitating animals along the way. People had sighed at the waste of talent, but for Rose, it was a perfect job for someone who could judge moods where verbal communication is lacking in the dog's part.

Jack snorted. " _I_ put it all in line?" he echoed in disbelief. "What about you?"

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1967**

While lesbians are often disapproved and ignored. Gay men were often harassed. After a news story of another riot, 20-year old Rose had picked up her pen. The few radio stations who had dared, played her song.

" _We don't need every nations' interpreters_

 _We don't need all of the intellectuals_

 _To know not all homosexuals are predators_

 _Not all predators are homosexuals_

 _._

 _You hunt them like witches, these "sexual deviants"_

 _You quote the Bible when it is convenient_

 _If Leviticus is still applicable today,_

 _You should be dead for working in Sabbath day_

 _._

 _Go pretend they're wrong as you hurt and abuse them_

 _Giving grief to two consenting adult men_

 _Can you look in the mirror and say that you're right?_

 _But none of us are going to give up this fight!"_

 _._

Rose didn't exactly disobeyed Pa -she didn't revealed her sexuality. But when Pa and _Maman_ had arrived at her flat after hearing her song in the radio, she could tell one of them was mad.

 _Maman_ did most of the talking. Pa sat there, silent. His eyes contained a certain intensity. Rose had the feeling _Maman_ had calmed him down before they have arrived to her flat.

"You have no idea how far people will hate irrationally," he suddenly spoke, his voice dangerously low, breaking _Maman_ 's chatter.

"Jesse!" _Maman_ exclaimed exasperatedly. "What's done is done." Then she turned to Rose. "Your father and I are really, _really_ worried for you. We're wondering if you would want a bodyguard in the future."

Rose refused, saying _Maman_ taught her Bunny Boxing. But they did reach a compromise that Pa would teach her how to use a gun.

The song, _Go Pretend They're Wrong_ would then topped the charts in 1968 as most controversial songs would. In the future, no one expected it to become a war chant in the Stone Wall Riots in 1969.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1970**

Jack rubbed his temples with both hands and rabbit ears. "It was a _nightmare_ ," he stated. "It was worse than what I received for refusing to be drafted."

While he got letters either thanking him or slurs like "Think you can do anything you want for being the rabbitfucker's son?" sifting through Rose's fan mail was bouncing between heaven and hell. On one hand, queer people thanked and praised her. On the other hand, she received drawings of her being… to horrible to mention.

At first, Rose had felt hurt by their father's reaction. Didn't he took action to give better opportunities to toons even though humans and even toons themselves, had jeered him for it? But the turn of events had made her realized that Pa hadn't been angry at her. _Maman_ had been right. He was worried for her. With good reason.

Everyone that Rose knew, from Aunt Mina to her attorney, received photos of themselves with target circles painted around their heads. Her producer didn't allow her to have a concert fifty miles from Southern states. A radio station in there was burned for playing her song.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Encino, California, 1968**

Her only regret was giving their parents stress. Jack, most of all.

"Faggot lover! Faggot lover!"

The crowd in the east wing were standing up in the middle of her concert. A woman that could've been someone's mom. A man dressed nicely in a suit. A lady in her 40s jumping up and down, raising her fists and red in the face. Even some toons. People she could've seen in the streets.

21-year old Rose tried to focus on her song. But the chanting was too intruding, too virulent. The rest of the crowd, stared stunned.

She had never considered herself as brave. She had only considered herself as right. And people's prejudice about gay people were ridiculous. And here they are, ready to brutalize her as hundreds of her hate mail had promised.

For the first time, she was afraid.

Their jeering pressed her, acidic and scorching. Her vision blurred. Her breath choked in her throat, unable to continue. Rose left the stage, her heart racing. The crowds cheered, booed and hissed. She didn't stopped running until she got into the ladies' bathroom.

Shaking hands gripped the cold sink. Paint still pounding in her ears. Are queer people really that hateful? That undeserving?

She wished Pa was here. She wished Maman was here. She wished Jyrgal was here. She wished-

Her head whipped up to face the mirror.

Jack! She left Jack behind the stage! If he heard them, he's going to-

"Rose!"

The bathroom door slammed opened. A highly uncomfortable Jack went inside the ladies' bathroom and closed the door behind her.

He didn't ask if she was alright. He could see the state of her face.

"I'm just glad you didn't go ballistic out there," Rose said, gripping his sleeve.

"Rose, remember the guy who spat on your food in the restaurant and I cuffed him, telling the manager to call the police?" Jack reminded. Finally knowing the rules of the world had its advantages.

There was a knock on the bathroom. The concert's promoter appeared.

"What are you doing here? You've got to get back on the stage!"

Rose tried not to shrink back. "I can't. What if they started throwing things at me? What if someone throws a water balloon of Dip?"

For a moment, Rose thought Jack was going to snap at the promoter. Instead, he took the door. "Let me handle this," he said, before closing it.

"I don't want you to go back in there," he baldly stated. There was a protesting noise on the other side as though the promoter have his ear pressed against the door. Without glancing at the door, Jack kicked it sideways to shut him up.

"But if I went out there and arrested each and every one of them, they're still going to think they've won." He raised his eyes to the ceiling as though hating himself for what about he would say next. "If you don't go back there, they'll win. The Rose I know would NOT let them win."

Jack and the promoter walked her back to the wings. Climbing up the stage, Rose squared her shoulders and stretched her fingers in front of the piano. She began to play _Go Pretend They're Wrong_ again.

There were a few shouts. Rose ignored it, tuned it out. Singing the first few verses. The shouting persisted. She took solace at the fact that Jack was watching, ready to take action for whatever may happen.

Finally, the audience took the matter in their own hands. A few walked over to the people shouting and told them to shut up. An usher came, asking them to leave.

As they march out, Rose stopped singing but continued playing the piano. She looked at them. All of them, her head held high. Showing them she's no longer afraid. Her mouth sang the last verse.

" _Can you look in the mirror and say that you're right?_

 _But none of us are going to give up this fight!"_

The crowd cheered with a standing applause even before she finished the final notes.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Kansas, 1970**

Jack rested both his elbows on the table, clutching his head. "It still makes me angry, remembering that," her brother admitted. "But most of all, I was scared for you." It sort of made him proud he was finally able to protect and defend Rose and _Maman_ without making it worse for them. But as they began to live their own lives...

He straightened up, sighing. "I realized back then, I couldn't protect you forever." Jack shrugged. "Growing up, I realized I couldn't always be there for _Maman_." He rested a hand over his heart. "I'm just thankful for the people in that concert who stood up against those jerks." It was that moment that he had realized, his sister was going to be fine.

The kettle whistled and Jack went to get it.

"I remember _Maman_ marching for gay rights," she reminisced. "People had always speculated if she's bisexual because of her many close relationships. But I know she was just trying to make the world a safer place for me." She smiled down at the floor, half-proud, half embarrassed. "She really didn't need to do that."

Unfortunately, since their mother openly spoke about gay rights, quoted the study that homosexuals are just as well-adjusted or better off than straight people; people no longer see her as family-friendly. Acme Studios got her out of "The Baby Mina" show and into late-night sitcoms. Aunt Mina also quit her own show, tired of acting like an infant and followed her.

"And that's how Pa, you, me and _Maman_ each got a page in FBI's Reserve Index," he laughed, pushing a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Ticking his fingers, "Pa for toon equality. Me for refusing to be drafted. You for being a gay sympathizer and _Maman_ for supporting gay rights. All we did was just speak out."

"Reserve Index are for people considered not dangerous enough," Rose recited. "But are considered influential enough to sway people against national interest. If they want, they will detain us in case of national emergency." It was kind of scary but since none of them were known to participate in communism, their phones weren't being tapped and their careers weren't being intervened… yet.

"Aunt Mina was so jealous," Jack chortled. But then his face became serious. "But why are you here, Rose? Whatever's giving you trouble, Pa or _Maman_ would be of more help."

The steaming cup of coco in her hands slowly began to top with frost. Jack looked up when snow began to fall.

"It's not… about work."

The dogs began to howl. The flurry of snow began to spin faster.

"I'm fine, really," Rose continued although her voice sounded unsure... then strained. "Jyrgal left."

Frosty winds whipped his rabbit ears. Her longtime friend and finally lived-in partner of five years?

"What?"

"She didn't break up with me!" her voice skittered like smooth soles on dangerous ice. "But I couldn't make her stay."

Snow winds screamed. The dogs began to yelp in the living room. Jack got up, leaning against the force of the storm.

"She had always been there for me. When I'm afraid. When I'm happy. When my song becomes a hit," her voice was deadpanned, numb to the mini-blizzard surrounding her. "Me... my... I..."

"I raced to the port when I found her note," she couldn't feel anything. "I was able to catch her. Tell her I'm sorry for making her feel alone." It hurt to swallow. Tiny shards started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Jack braced his arms against the wind. He tried to call out her name -but the clanging of pots and pans, the windows banging in their sills -drowned it.

"She said she had been waiting to feel appreciated for so long, she needed to find herself again." Ice began to form on her fur, refusing to feel the raw inside her-

Warm arms suddenly embraced her. The snow stopped as it appeared.

"I… I didn't know," she hissed through gritted teeth as the frost that framed her eyes finally melted into tears.

It was a while before Rose calmed down. Jack had warmed the hot chocolate again, making sure she had some of it to bring back some color in her bunny cheeks.

"Jyrgal went to look for snow leopards to find herself," Rose said, withered. "It had always been her dream to take a photo of one."

Now that she thought about it, she had never discouraged Jyrgal nor encouraged her to pursue it. Not because she didn't want that dream for her. She just knew that Jyrgal was too shy and timid to be out there. Rose looked down thoughtfully, her gut twisting. But had she even tried to help her partner with her dream?

Her mouth turned to a bitter line. No, she was too busy with her own.

"She's going to come back, right?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head. "She promised," she said, remembering Jyrgal reassuring her, aware of rabbit nature. "But she's not sure when." When had she always wanted to leave? When had she became exhausted always being there for her as she quietly pursued photography in the background?

"Rose?" Jack asked carefully, seeing icicles project above them the darker her glare.

"It's not that I never wanted to go to her galleries," she blurted out. "I'm just busy. It's hard being a singer. To always be on top. Why didn't she say anything?!" her words were punctuated with the icicles dropping, stabbing the kitchen floor.

Jack became silent. But Rose knew the answer to her own question. Knowing Jyrgal, she would never complain to Rose as to not get in her way.

"At least she didn't say it's over. Does _Maman_ know?"

She looked down. Since Jyrgal didn't technically wanted to end their relationship. She didn't exactly broke down like the worst-case scenarios. "Not yet. I didn't want them to see me like this."

"Hey Rose," Jack said gently. "If there's a good person who has done something wrong has made up for it, it's her."

Rose sighed, remembering _Maman's_ ordeal. "When I realized she was leaving, I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"What the IMA was talking about. Going against nature. Fueled by tooniness." She leaned back on the chair. "But I didn't react with fear like Maman did. I didn't react with depression like Mr. Wood did." Her hands fiddled with each other's gloves. "I didn't even reacted with anger like Silka Swann did. I just felt numb. Frozen."

"I didn't care that I was literally trapped in a hunk of ice my own feelings have projected." She hunched over, resting her forehead in her hands. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I ignored every phone call. I just sat there."

Jack sat on the armrest of the chair, putting a hand on her shoulder. She remembered ice forming around her, unable to escape her own mind. It had methodically played back every moment she and Jyrgal have lived together, pointing out all the times she had passed the opportunity to appreciate her partner. Every opportunity of not noticing anything wrong. _You failed her_ , her mind had coldly stated. _You are to blame_. _You're nothing but a selfish, self-absorbed-_ It had went on and on. Days of self-loathing had withered her will, unable to contact Jyrgal in any way.

"It was so hard thinking the relationship is going to end," her eyes looked distracted, seeing her own memories. "It was so easy to just..." Was this what _Maman_ had felt? Had been through?

Understanding drowned her further into her own sadness.

"You couldn't eat?" Jack asked, sensing something in her words. "When did she left?"

"Six days ago."

"Rose!"

"I did ate. A little," she defended. "But I couldn't bear to be alone in our flat for one more day, I went here." Her last memory with Jyrgal played, her head bowed. _"Please, Rose. I just need to do this for myself."_

Jack scrambled to open a can of chicken soup, heating it over the stove. She looked down, her ears drooping.

"Jyrgal never saw me as this," she pointed at her pretty face. "Or my songs. Or even this," she pointed at her generous chest.

He blocked the offending view. "Can you not?"

"She saw me as me," she continued, putting a hand over her heart. "And I..." Her fists gripped, the seams of her gloves straining.

Jack regarded her, a warm bowl of soup ready. "I'll come with you to Pa and _Maman_."

"But the dogs-"

"Mrs. Macowsky owes me a favor. Don't you worry."

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1970**

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Jack mused, looking up at the high-rise tower where their parents reside.

They both faced the front door. "Ready?"

Rose nodded and Jack pushed the doorbell.

 _Maman_ opened the door with a gasp of delight. "Oh Jesse! Jack and Rose is here!"

"Hey Ma-hrk!" Jack gasped when _Maman_ grabbed Rose into a hug and managed to leap and hook her other arm around his neck, bending him over.

By the time, their mother let them go, Rose looked around. The walls were filled with clippings of her and Jack in the events of their lives. Even the one time a pap asked what do they think about fans that pair them romantically. Rose had a suspicion it was to get a reaction, based by the pap's glee of Jack's horrified expression, but she had replied anyway. " _Please don't inject your sexual fantasies in our family bond."_

But then her breath hitched at the photograph of a dinner concert a long time ago...

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1965**

"I would like to dedicate this song," Rose said, walking towards the stage. Her red strapless gown sparkled in the spotlights. "To a very special someone."

The people applauded in the dark. Standing before a mike stand, she hummed low as Jack played the piano at the back.

" _Should I try to hide_

 _The way I feel inside_

 _My heart for you?_ "

A hush fell. Rhoda looked on proudly, Jesse beside her.

" _Would you say that you_

 _Would try to love me too?"_

 _._

 _"In your mind_

 _Could you ever be_

 _Really close to me?_ "

Deep inside, Rose tried not to blush. Yet her heart hammered, singing the song for someone in particular. Someone among the silenced crowd.

" _I can tell the way you smile_

 _If I feel that I_

 _Could be certain then_

 _I would say the things I want to say tonight_ "

She looked up and straight to the gray eyes framed by black markings. The next day, gossip columns went mad trying to speculate who's the lucky guy. A human actor? A humanoid? Surely, it runs in the family. Rose didn't care, walking beside her. Unable to hold hands in public, yet feeling closer to her friend than ever before.

 **XOXOXO**

 **ToonTown, 1970**

Jack became a bit terrified with Rose trying not to cry. Quickly, he distracted _Maman_ as his sister tried to compose herself.

"Rose, Jack," Pa said, coming out of the kitchen. "It's been awhile since you two visit."

Preparing lunch was like the old times during weekends. They asked Edgar Wood is and his family. Turned out he won child custody. Silka Swann was finally at peace of what happened. The IMA hotline had celebrated its 5th anniversary.

"How's Aunt Mina, _Maman_?"

"Oh she and Leroy decided to go into a non-sexual romantic relationship."

Jack winced. "We really don't need to know their decision about sex."

"Jaaaack," Rhoda said in a bit of a sing-song voice. "Wouldn't it be nice if one day, they'll get married?"

"You don't need to be so excited for them," Jesse replied as they sat down to eat. "It took me four times before you even said yes again."

Both twins looked up. "What?"

"I asked your mother for almost 2 years before she said yes," Jesse clarified.

Rhoda elbowed at his snooty tone. "I never said no either." She turned to the twins. "Just not yet."

Rose glanced at their photo where they had renewed their vows in 1964. "Why?" she asked.

Their mother's expression become pensive. "I have to forgive myself first. I'm really grateful about your father being patient with me." She looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry for making you wait too."

The twins looked at each other. It was practically a year that they have spent as one family before they've both moved out. Jack shrugged and Rose nodded back. It's strange how a time limit made them appreciate the moments they have, living under one roof. They both looked at their parents again.

"No prob, _Maman,"_ he answered. It would've been nice if... but that's that.

"So what brings y'all here?" Rhoda asked, engagingly leaning forward.

Rose hesitated before something caught her eyes. " _Maman_ , what's that?"

"Oh that?" Rhoda pointed at the top shelf, she hopped off, leaping to get it. "It's a cup I broke one time!"

Rose stared. Back in France, they couldn't have anything decorative that was ceramic. Jack and _Maman_ 's grace were like two bulls in a china shop decorated with red flags.

But…

"Silka saw me broke it and asked for the pieces. I mean sure, why not?" She shrugged. "But when she returned it back to us…"

"Whoa," Jack stared in awe.

The cup was cracked as though it had collapsed into pieces and were put back together again. But the cracks were lined with gold.

"It's called _Kintsugi_ ," their father explained. "It's when you put together broken ceramics with lacquer mixed with gold."

Rose held the cup at eye level. "It's beautiful."

"It's more beautiful," Rhoda smiled. "Than it had been when it was flawless. The gold defines the cracks that remade the cup itself."

Rose placed back the cup, between Pa and _Maman_ , who she knew were holding hands under the table. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

Her heart lifted as it waited for Jyrgal's return. For now, she knew everything's going to be alright.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Finally! It's done. If you're reading this, wow. You've followed a very long story. If you enjoyed it, you can leave a review as a thank you. If not, well, I'm still happy to know what you think.

 **Author's Notes 2:**

1\. Jack's refusal to be drafted and his talk was inspired by one of my heroes, **Muhammad Ali**.

2\. What Rose went through for singing a song that so many people refuse to accept was inspired by the experiences of **Janis Ian** , who wrote _Society's Child_ when she was 15. _Society's child_ ( watch?v=zI8JsM…) was a song about a white girl breaking up with her black boyfriend from society's pressure and her own cowardice. People had the gall to send a minor hate mail and hurl insults at her. Janis Ian also had her own page in the FBI's Reserve Index when she was just a teenager.

3\. I remember one of the readers liking Mina and Leroy together. But I don't see them as ready yet for that kind of commitment. Nor was I able to explore it.

4\. Song sang by Rose is _The Way I Feel Inside_ (1965) but try to hear Taron Egerton's version in Sing (2016): watch?v=4o7VE3…

5\. Fun Facts about this whole story.

a. Rose is a lesbian, Jesse is an asexual demiromantic and Jack is a sex-repulsed asexual aromantic. Other characters' sexualities are open for debate.

b. Rhoda's attorney's name, Alexandra Laurens, was a mix of Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. Yes, I'm a fan of _Hamilton the Rap Musical by Lin Manuel Miranda_.

c. The name Edgar Wood is based from Edgar Allan Poe. Roderick and Annabelle Lee are names mentioned in his works.

d. Jesse and Rhoda were never supposed to have a happy ending here. (Since I believe in proper portrayal of consequences) What would happen was, Rhoda would suffer from emotional neglect as Jesse tries and fails to forgive her, not letting her go yet subconsciously punishing her. She'd finally go back to France and be one of the people who would create the IMA hotline. But when I was creating this scenario in my head, a letter from Jesse appeared. Was it a letter for closure or something else? That's when I realized, they'd always, always cross paths in this story no matter what I would think of because I feel like there's hope somewhere.

 **Author's Notes 3:** To make it realistic, I have to research and integrate how racism and homosexuality are treated back then in the 1960s and how the characters would interact with that setting.

Therefore, the toon's perspective was inspired from reading American history in black people's perspective, including Maya Angelou and Muhammad Ali. Their frustration of not being equal. The humiliation of being treated less. Their hope that the war would unite them better and with their achievements, be treated the same. The black people's struggle to be equal from street marches to just day-to-day living.

The Vietnam war happened at that time, drafting able-bodied men. In the WFRR prequel's script, there is such a thing as toon platoon during WW2. Jack maybe a quick-tempered knucklehead but he's not stupid. He's aware how toons are being treated and calls out on their bull just like Muhammad Ali.

Rose, as a gay toon in the 60s, would feel more indignant than afraid of society's pressures on homosexuals. I think she got that from Jesse of not giving a whit yet playing within the rules. I can imagine her fighting back, not with her fists like Jack but by communication. The concert incident was based on a true story of Janis Ian, the songwriter and singer of Society's child.


	14. (Mostly) Fun Facts

**(Mostly) Fun Fun Facts about "The Rabbit Returns" and "Going Back to Move Forward"**

1\. Jack and Rose are slightly based on Steven Universe's Ruby and Sapphire.

2\. The scene where they were put in separate classes when they were 5 years old is inspired by Ruby running to find Sapphire when she hears her singing in "Jail Break".

3\. Antoine the fox was inspired by Spy in Team Fortress 2.

4\. He was supposed to be a thorn in Jack's side as Rhoda's admirer but Jack was already fully preoccupied being pissed at his own father in "The Rabbit Returns".

5\. In "Going Back to Move Forward", Jack and Rose were supposed to follow Edna Valiant's footsteps. Unfortunately, they were too well-known so I omitted the idea.

6\. One of 8-year old Jack's favorite game is playing pretend where Rose is a princess, Rhoda is a queen and he's their knight sworn to protect them. So far, he hasn't outgrown that in his teenage years.

7\. There is art of how Jack and Rose looks like made by donutsarelife of deviantart. See the link in my account profile page to check it out.

8\. Some people are surprised at how sensual Rose looks like. That's because most of the story is told through the eyes of her family.

9\. The flashback where Rhoda reminded Jesse how he climbed a tree to retrieve a boy's lost kite was inspired by one of the stories about my country's national hero, Jose Rizal. Only Rizal climbed a church tower.

10\. Antoine and Jesse were supposed to interact in "Going Back to Move Forward" but… I don't think Antoine will survive the encounter.

11\. "Leave. Before we'll both do things you'll regret" is one of the lines I could think of that Jesse would tell Antoine. Yup, its based on Portal's GlaDOS' quotes.

12\. Jesse has a lot of names for Antoine. "That little _homewrecker_ " is the nicest.

13\. If Rhoda had somehow stayed and "The Rabbit Returns" never happened, Jack would have the misfortune to be named Mozart by Jesse (he might sing jazz, that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate the classical).

14\. Since toons symbolizes black people being limited to the entertainment industry back in the 1940s, I chose Jack to have an occupation outside it in "Going Back to Move Forward" that matches his need to protect.

15\. Jack and Rose do have another adventure after "Going Back to Move Forward" with the next generation of the Fleischer Studios. It's a collaboration with donutsarelife, titled "Technicolor Monochrome." See the link in my account profile.

16\. I have considered killing Jack in "Going Back to Move Forward". After his speech of "...the Maman that made all those people happy, that's the Maman I know", he became too sweet for me. But then I realized, killing him won't fit the story. Plus, I'll miss him.

17\. I kept Jack and Rose most of the time from Jesse and Rhoda's mending problems because it's not a kid's responsibility to fix their parents' marriage.

18\. Based from the reviews that I could remember, Mina was said to be the most relatable.

19\. The idea of Mina and Leroy being together was supposed to be a teasing poke at the both of them. But some reviewers liked it so much, I included it in the sequel.

20\. When Jack and Rose fought in "The Rabbit Returns", I was expecting people would either side with Jack or Rose. Surprisingly, the people who did review related with _both_ Jack and Rose. From what I can recall.


End file.
